


The Greater Good is a Big Fat Lie

by Myella, Roilena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, BAMF Hermione Granger, Badgers, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Curses, Daggers, Dark Magic, Eagles, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Compliance, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Greyback is picked on, Han Shot First, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hidden - Freeform, Injury Recovery, Lions, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Potion/Spell, Manipulation, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parkinson Bashing, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Redemption, Room of Requirement, Shower Sex, Snakes Why Did It Have To Be Snakes, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Vampires, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 146,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myella/pseuds/Myella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena
Summary: During the battle at The DoM Hermione is captured and brought to Voldemort. When he uses Legitimacy papers to find her parents what he learns angers him. Hermione is not Muggle-born, she is his. Having no idea he had a child, Voldemort changes gears when it comes to the war hoping to gain Hermione's trust while doing so.Severus has feelings for Hermione that are, in his eyes, inappropriate to feel for a student. It doesn't help when Voldemort wants him to bond with Hermione to protect her when she returns to Hogwarts to play interference with Albus.Harry is conflicted when he learns of Hermione's true identity.Dumbledore isn't the man Hermione thought he is to be.





	1. His

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an HP fic, and I hope that ya will be gentle. I write this for fun, not profit, all characters, etc belong to J.K Rowling. This is something I wrote to ease my boredom.  
> If this is not your thing, just move on, not need to leave flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Characters will be OOC, so be warned. This is an alternative universe. :)

“Still nothing to say, Mudblood?” Voldemort hissed at Hermione who lay prone at his feet.

The last thing she remembered was battling at the Department of Mysteries. A curse hit her abdomen, someone grabbed her from behind, and the world went black.

She awoke to the sound of dripping water. Pressing her hand against her abdomen she winced feeling the dull ache radiating throughout. Rubbing the grime from her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light adjusting her body to a sitting position. Three solid stone walls surrounded her, bars on the forth. A prison?

She got her answer when Bellatrix cackled, tapping her wand against the cell to open the door and dragging her up a set of stairs by the hair, her body hitting each step as she struggled in her grasp, her body too weak to put up much of a fight.

Bellatrix’s maniacal laughter caused her to shiver. “There is no use in struggling, Mudblood. You are going to see My Lord,” she grinned back at her yanking harder on her hair. “Oh, yes. My Lord is very interested in you, Harry Potter’s Mudblood.”

Her mind was a muddled mess, her body ached from the curse. She hoped Harry and the others were able to escape the battle unharmed.

“Crucio,” Bellatrix screamed hitting Hermione with yet another round of pain.

The copper taste of her own blood grounded her. Her body arched a hoarse scream tore through her throat.

“Enough,” Voldemort said. Turning his head, he looked over at Lucius who stood to the side leaning heavily on his cane. “Lucius, bring me some of the legitimacy papers if you please. Perhaps we could loosen her tongue when we bring her family here.”

A broken sob was all Hermione could manage. Her body twitched on the cool floor trying to ignore the burning pain that ripped through her. The surrounding Death Eaters chuckled at her plight.

Voldemort yanked her hair into a sitting position. “No death for you I’m afraid,” he smiled down at her maliciously, “That is, not until I get the answers I seek.”

She flinched at the clicking of heels on the marble floor. Lucius wordlessly handed the parchment to Voldemort then shuffled back near his wife.

All the Death Eaters were present for this ‘special event'. They had Harry Potter’s special Mudblood. There was no escape for her, all she could do was hope they would finally end her suffering. She wanted to die, eager even to embrace death to stop the pain.

Grasping Hermione’s wrist tightly he tightened his hold when she clenched her fists weakly struggling against his grasp. Shifting his grip, he raised his wand and sliced her wrist pulling her wound open over the parchment that lay on the floor watching as the crimson blood oozed from her flesh to the paper.

Shoving her away, he gathered up the parchment. His red eyes scanned the words as they slowly appeared. Sitting on his throne in the middle of the room he hunched over the parchment his eyes flicking to Hermione every now and then.

She was not a Mudblood.

She was his. HIS child.

Clenching his jaw with an audible click his eyes found Lucius. “Get me another,” he hissed.

Lucius's eyes widened for a moment. He turned on his heel hurrying out of the room.

Bellatrix sauntered to Hermione and nudged her with the toe of her boot and growled, “I will take immense pleasure in torturing your parents, you Mudblood whore.”

“Bella.” Voldemort snapped. “You will wait. Do not touch her again unless I give the order to do so.”

Simpering, Bellatrix gave him a wide smile before stepping on Hermione’s hand “accidentally” before she moved away.

* * *

Severus Snape, Death Eater, Potions Master at Hogwarts didn’t want to be here. He had no choice but to answer the call when The Dark Lord summoned him.

He tried not to flinch as the sound of crunching bones and Hermione’s pained cry. He narrowed his eyes at Bella. Thank Salazar for his Death Eater regalia. No one could see the sneer on his face directed towards the deranged woman.

Voldemort’s hiss of warning was a short reprieve for Hermione. At the sound from The Dark Lord’s throat, Bella stepped back.

When Severus arrived several days ago at Malfoy Manor, he had been shocked not only to see Hermione but at the condition he had found her.

He had been ordered to heal her. For what? Just to be tortured yet again.

He, of course, tormented her for years while she was in Hogwarts, but that was before she started working with him in private for the past two years. It was all part of the ruse as a spy to display his displeasure. 

He didn’t hate her. Her swotty attitude he could understand. He didn’t suffer fools lightly, and apparently, she didn’t either. They were the same in that respect. She didn’t deserve this.

His time spent with her in private teaching potions became the one bright spot in his miserable life. She was intelligent, able to keep up with his own. She had matured over those years into a beautiful woman. He knew he was treading on forbidden territory, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted her as his own. Completely. He knew that would never happen no matter how much he desired her. His feelings he once held for Lily was a pale comparison to what he felt for Hermione.

Now he was here watching as the girl turned a young woman he had respect for being tortured for the past two days. She had vomited all over herself from the pain. The pain he knew well. He supposed it could have been worse for her with the perversion Voldemort displayed during these rare rivals.

Small mercies.

He was not sure he could have stood by watching her being defiled. She was too pure for that.

His head turned watching Lucius’s confident steps towards Voldemort, Lucius handed him the new parchment. Voldemort reached out snatching Lucius’s hand in his own slicing Lucius’s hand hovering it over the new parchment.

A moment of silence.

* * *

The parchment flared as names appeared. Everything revealed Voldemort already knew about the Malfoy family.

Looking back at the parchment Hermione had bled on, his mind went back to when he disappeared the first time. Of course, he took pleasures of the flesh. He had plenty of willing women to suit his needs when they arose. What he didn’t know was that he had a child with one of those women.

Hermione’s name had appeared with her date of birth, and the faded names of two people he could not read, all he could make out was the word adopted.

Hermione Jean Granger (adopted name): DOB: 19 September 1979

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle DOB: 31 December 1926

Mother: Felicity Èmeline Rosier: DOB: 14 March 1959-

The lines ran down the page revealing Voldemort’s own heritage, as well as Felicity’s.

The date after Felicity's birth shimmered before his eyes. The numbers after were faded and didn't appear. Was she dead? How was it that this girl was his? Looking down at Hermione laying at his feet, it was hard to discern her looks, considering her face was swollen from the abuse.

He recognized the curls of hair, Felicity had the same wild curls, although they should be black.

When her eyes opened looking up at Voldemort, he narrowed his own. Her eyes were the same shape as his. Whiskey-colored met crimson before her eyes fluttered shut.

If she was indeed his daughter, she should have blue eyes. Both he and Felicity both had blue eyes. Unless…. unless someone had cast a spell and had glamoured her. Whoever hid Hermione, had hidden her well. There was one person who would want to hide her from him.

Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione moved to her side rolling in a fetal position letting out a pained whimper. Bellatrix raised her wand towards her, “Crucio.”

Voldemort’s head snapped up to look at Bellatrix. He stood up, rage washed over him watching Bellatrix fire the curse. He told her not to touch Hermione until he gave the order. His word was law. It was _always_ law.

Raising his own wand, he hissed, “Avada Kedavra.” A stream of green light exploded from the end of his wand hitting Bellatrix in the chest launching her back several feet landing on the floor with a dull thud. Her lifeless eyes were wide open.

He looked around the room. “All of you leave, with the exception of the Malfoys and Severus,” he pointed at Bellatrix. “Rodolphus, take your wife and dispose of her. Next time I give an order, I expect everyone to heed my warning.”

Two Death Eaters, each grabbing an arm of the dead Bellatrix dragged her body behind them, the others following after. When the last of them cleared the room, the door closed with a small ‘click’.

Voldemort leaned down picking Hermione up in his arms, “Come, we have much to discuss in regard to the girl.”

All of them followed Voldemort silently through the halls of the manor up the spiraling staircase towards the guest wing of the estate.

Severus was glad for Hermione’s reprieve, as short as it may be.

Entering his suite Voldemort laid Hermione gently on the bed stepping away, he looked over his shoulder, “Severus, I want you to heal her again.”

Severus stepped forward raising his wand running a diagnostic spell. He flicked his wrist summoning a parchment and quill to take down notes for him while his eyes scanned the runes that flashed before him.

Dehydration, muscle fatigue, several small bones broken in her left hand, small lacerations on her body seemingly everywhere from the Cruciatus, the wound from the unknown curse from before had opened again.

* * *

“Narcissa,” Voldemort called beckoning her to sit with him near the fireplace. “You knew Felicity Rosier, did you not?”

Narcissa sat down elegantly in the chair crossing her legs at her ankles. “Yes, My Lord. She…she was my best friend, a cousin.”

Leaning back Voldemort steepled his fingers, “As her best friend, I assume you knew she was with child.”

“She informed me as such, sadly she didn’t tell me who the father was. She disappeared just before she was to give birth which was strange, she was so excited to have the child. She disappeared on her way to the here, she was ready to give birth,” she closed her eyes for a moment before looking into the fire. “I was to be the child’s godmother, I tried to find them, but she just up and vanished.”

“I see,” Voldemort nodded towards the bed. “The child was mine. She is mine.”

“My Lord?” Narcissa’s eyes widened following his eyes to the girl. “You mean that girl, Granger is yours?”

With a nod, he handed her the parchment, “Of course, I had no idea that Felicity was pregnant, if I had known, I would have ensured that the child was brought to me and taken care of.”

Voldemort waved his hand. A tumbler and a bottle of Firewhiskey flew over to him sitting next to him with a dull thud. Pouring himself a shot, he downed it, looking over where Hermione lay. He needed to formulate a plan. Hermione was on the wrong side of the war. He would ensure that she would be kept by his side from now on. Keep her safe from Albus.

“I would like for you, Lucius to find out who her parents are, where they live. Go to the Ministry and get me her file. Everything that is available on her.”

Lucius gave a short nod before turning to leave the room, his body moving stiffly. He was shocked to learn that the girl in question was his master’s child. He hoped that Voldemort never found out how much his own son, Draco tormented the girl on his orders.

Severus stepped over to Voldemort, “I shall return shortly. I need to get several healing potions for Miss Granger,” he handed him a small parchment. “These are the details of what I have found so far.”

Voldemort waved him away, “Go. Make sure you make haste and return as quickly as you can.”

Voldemort stood walking over at Hermione brushing a small curl from her face, “She looks a lot like her mother.”

Narcissa joined him at the bedside taking in Hermione’s appearance truly for the first time, “She does,” she said quietly. “Her curls especially.”

Voldemort grabbed Hermione’s hand looking down at the scarred flesh pulling it closer. He narrowed his eyes at the words that were engraved into her flesh. _‘I will respect my betters.’_ He let out a small hiss lowering her hand gently back down.

“Ask a house-elf to help you Narcissa, I want her cleaned up after Severus returns and heals her. I will discuss the matter of my _daughter_ when I return.”

Once she was healed, he would look to see if she indeed had been glamoured,  hiding her appearance. First, he needed to get some of the answers to his questions.

Albus would pay for taking away what was his. He would make sure of it.

 


	2. Finding out the truth

“Severus, I want you to tell Dumbledore I have Hermione in my care,” Voldemort said looking up from the desk. “tell him I know everything concerning her upbringing. I suspect he had something to do with hiding her in a Muggle household, I can only assume he disposed of her mother afterward.”  The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair motioning to the file in front of him, “There are a great many things I still have to find out about her. This file has basic information, she is sixteen by birth, but her magical age is nineteen. I'm sure the old fool has something to do with that. I need you to find out if you can.”

Severus raised his brow, “Nothing has been shared with me by Albus regarding Miss Granger’s age or her upbringing. It's been assumed that she was a very intelligent Muggle-born student. Though she was an annoying little know-it-all when she first began attending Hogwarts, she has stopped trying to shove her intelligence in everyone’s faces.”

Voldemort let out a low hiss of displeasure, “Of course, he likes to keep all his pawns in line, we’re just one huge chess match to Albus. I’m sure she is part of his plans as well, but I don’t know in what capacity. You told me she has been working with you in private on advanced potions. Why would Dumbledore have her learn so much if she were just a pawn? It doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes. I’ve also heard from Poppy Pomfrey that she is learning advanced healing techniques, as well.” Snape said watching his dark master with a wary eye. He never knew when a _Crucio_ would be thrown at him.

“I’m sure it’s all to assist Potter in my defeat,” Voldemort said dryly.

Severus gave a short nod.

“You can let Dumbledore know I will allow Hermione to return to the school eventually, but under certain conditions. We’ll go over those at a later time. Now, tell me about this Ministry lackey Umbridge, was that her name? I heard rumors that my daughter lured her out to the Forbidden Forest and allowed the centaurs to capture her? Why?”

Severus let out a small chuckle shaking his head, “Yes, she was sent in by Fudge to find out if Albus was planning on taking over the Ministry. She was interrogating Potter and other students, including Miss Granger and wanted me to give her more Veritaserum to get the answers she sought. Apparently, Miss Granger told her they had a secret weapon in the Forbidden Forest and offered to take her there.”

“How very Slytherin of her,” Voldemort smiled grotesquely.

“Indeed,” Severus agreed.

“Did you happen to see the small scar on Hermione’s hand that resembled a sentence? Tell me, did this Umbridge person use a Black Quill on her?”

“Yes, it was her favorite form of punishment to whoever spoke out of turn. She would have them write lines with it until it disfigured their hand. I tried to heal her hand the best I could when I found out, but as you know a quill of that nature is imbued with dark magic, so there was little I could do.”

The Dark Lord hummed in the back of his throat, “I’ll deal with her later. She is back at the ministry now, or at least she will be once released from St Mungo’s. I wonder if I could recruit her? Just as a means of keeping an eye on her activities. It would also make it easy to summon her to come to me.” here Voldemort sat back in his chair and rubbed at what would have been the bridge of his nose, “Keep an eye out, Severus. See what you can find out from Albus and his plans for Hermione. I’m positive that she is my daughter, if the legitimacy paper wasn’t enough, the removal of her glamours provide further proof he is one of the few that I know who is capable of long-term semi-permanent glamours. My question is, to what end? Be sure to get enough out of Albus without tipping our hand.”

“As you wish,” Severus bowed before turning and leaving the room. He was stopped before he made his escape.

“Oh, and Severus? Be sure you bring the potion you’ve been working on for me. I’d like to see if it works. With everything that has happened, I have an idea of what the missing ingredient is.” the Dark Lord then waved his hand, dismissing Severus once again.

Giving a curt nod, he left without a backward glance.

Voldemort stared off into space after Severus had left. He was sure there would be an Order meeting once Severus returned. He knew Severus could speak to Dumbledore while in the meeting. The barmy old pouf thought he was the ultimate puppet master. He wouldn’t put it past the man to try and place Hermione in hiding again. But then again, he might not. It was more likely Dumbledore would try and use Hermione’s newly found familial connection to manipulate the players on the board. It was a good thing that Severus’ duplicity came in handy to him with fighting this war.

He knew that Severus felt conflicted at times regarding this war. He could understand that, but what Voldemort wanted was a pure world, one that was not infected with Albus Dumbledore.

To him, there was no Dark, and Light. There was only grey. Albus drove fear into people. The fear had served him well when creating his own puppets to serve the light, or as he was so fond of telling everyone, The Greater Good.

Albus’s about-face was amusing to Voldemort in a way. There was a time with Albus himself made a blood pact with Gellert Grindelwald to find the Deathly Hallows in hopes to end the International Statute of Secrecy. A fool’s errand really. While he agreed that muggles posed a threat that needed to be dealt with his idea of a perfect world was far different than Dumbledore’s ideals.

Muggles did pose a threat, they were lesser creatures to him, easy to dispose of. Same with Mudbloods. They entered the magical world sharing that knowledge with muggles. Once muggles learned of their existence, he knew that muggles would want to gather up witches and wizards like chattel using them for their purposes. He needed to strike first installing fear into them.

Tugging the drawer of his desk he pulled out Hermione’s wand. Plucking it out he studied it. It was fine craftsmanship, delicate looking just like she was. Looking down at her file a small reading about her wand a small grin tugged at his lips. _‘A dragon heartstring core’._

It was a well-known fact that dragon heartstrings wands were one of the most powerful when wielded by the correct person capable of a great many things. They were also known to easily turn to the Dark Arts. How extremely fortunate for him. He would work with her once she was healed.

Placing the wand back in the drawer he clicked it shut. He needed to go check on Hermione to see how she was healing. He had done damage to her himself tearing through her mind trying to gain the answers he needed. Her walls held well against his legilimency which had surprised him. Now, he understood. He was certain that she was his child and Albus had known that teaching her occlumency. It had to be Albus. It was a difficult skill to learn, very few knew how to learn either. Having her know at least occlumency proved to him even more that she was indeed his.

Entering the bedroom that Hermione was resting in he looked towards the bed where she was. Narcissa sat in a chair in front of the fire reading a book. He had moved Hermione once her initial healing was done to a room next to his so he could at least be closer to her. She was like a new prize for him in that aspect. A trophy that he wanted to lock away. Not that he would, she would in time, come to his side of things.

He wouldn’t let her see him right now knowing she feared him. The last time she did see him he had tortured her relentlessly. The potion that he asked Severus for, would with any luck, change his appearance back to the way it should be when he started splitting his soul taking on this appearance. Not that he was opposed to the way he looked, it helped drive fear into those around him. He wanted to finally make the change to hide in plain sight when going to the ministry, but now there was another reason for it. It was for her.

The potion in question was something Severus had been working on for months not quite correct. Each time he took the potion his appearance would flicker only briefly. There was something missing from it that he nor Severus could find, now he had an idea of what that missing ingredient may be. If the potion was ever perfected it would also get rid of all the ill effects that he had been the product of the Love Potion. He would be able to feel each emotion, not that he particularly needed or wanted to, he was a fine actor as it was, he was simply curious.

“How is she today?” he asked.

“She is still healing but improving a bit. Severus gave her some dreamless sleep so she would hold still.” Narcissa stood walking slowly to the bed standing next to The Dark Lord.

Voldemort tugged her sheet down from her chest letting it rest on her hips. Lifting her shirt slightly he checked to see how the dark curse was healing that Dolohov hit her with. His finger traced the dark purple line from just under her breast, down to her right hip frowning. He set her to rights not wanting to look at the damage anymore. She would have that scar forever.

“How is she when she wakes? Has she said anything?”

Narcissa frowned, “She is confused a bit, but Severus said it was due to her seizures.”

“She’s having seizures?” his eyes widened a bit hearing that news. Sure, he ripped through her mind, but he didn’t think he had done that much damage to her.

“She has several a day, that is why Severus gave her dreamless sleep. She also has a challenging time speaking due to her voice being damaged.”

Letting a long breath Voldemort simply nodded, “Nagini,” he called. His familiar slithered through the door moving towards the bed. He stroked her head briefly looking over at Hermione. “I need you to rest with this little one, she’s mine.” he explained, “Let no one come in here other than the Malfoys, and Severus.”

Nagini nodded her head before slithering up on the bed coiling her body around Hermione’s, her head resting on the pillow next to Hermione’s head.

“I will be back shortly, I need to run an errand.” With that, he left Hermione in Narcissa’s care. He knew that Narcissa would be the best choice to do so. She was Hermione’s godmother technically and seemed overjoyed to have her there at the estate with her. Today he would make sure everything was in order so Hermione would be permanently staying with him.

Grabbing a small vial of Polyjuice potion had prepared for emergencies he left the estate making his way to Hampstead Garden Suburb to pay a visit to Hermione’s adopted parents. He wanted to see for himself if they had known that Hermione was not their own.

Apparating silently near the edge of the church that was at the end of the street Voldemort pulled his cloak over his head hiding his face as he made his way towards the small row of houses dotted with white picket fences, flowers blooming at the peak, a picture of the perfect muggle community, he hated it. Muggles were disgusting creatures in their habits and appearance having no semblance of decorum at all. 

There in the driveway was a modest car so he assumed they were in, he was in luck. He thought perhaps they would be considering today was Saturday. Downing the potion, he shivered as his features morphed into that of Lucius Malfoy. Lowering his hood, he brushed his now long blond locks over his shoulder he lifted his hand knocking on the door.

The door opened by a middle-aged balding man, “May I help you?”

Voldemort gave him a pleasant smile, “Yes, sir. I am here about your daughter, Hermione.”

* * *

Landing outside of Hogwarts, Severus made his way to his chambers, his thoughts on the small woman at Malfoy estate. She had been at the Manor for a week now and was still recovering. He was worried about her recovery, he knew he couldn’t stay by her side like he wished to ensure she made a full recovery, that was left to Narcissa whom he trusted. The woman in question was now having seizures from the brutality of the curses she had endured, the brutality had to bear witness to.

Narcissa wrote him daily giving him an update on Hermione’s progress of course, but it wasn’t the same. The letters he received had him worried. Hermione was never known for being quiet, she often would speak her mind, something he privately enjoyed. What concerned him was now Hermione was not speaking only with laconic responses. She looked at everyone with a guarded expression speaking in a quiet whisper when giving an answer. He knew it was due to her vocal cords being damaged from her screaming, there was nothing he could do to repair them. In time they would know the extent of the damage if it was permanent or not.

He was glad the deranged bitch Bellatrix was dead. When Voldemort had killed her, it sent a ripple of healthy fear into his followers. If someone as devoted as she was, was killed. No one was safe from Voldemort’s wrath that was certain.

“Severus, do you have a moment?” Albus popped up in front of Snape startling from his introspection.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the headmaster before following the man. When he entered Dumbledore’s office, he was slightly surprised to see Potter, Wesley, and several other Order members already there. It was a good thing that Umbridge was no longer stalking the halls right now. He was sure she would find a way to enter the office demanding what was going on.

He crossed his arms leaning against the wall looking around the room. “I see we are having a meeting early,” he drawled.

“I was curious if you had any news about Miss Granger,” Albus said sitting behind his desk flicking his wrist putting up a silencing charm so the nosey portraits in the room could not hear what was being said. Severus raised a brow at the man to continue. “Have you been able to see her yet?”

He had told Albus where Hermione was, of course, he hoped they would come up with a plan to retrieve her, but as the week passed, he knew something was amiss with the whole situation. Albus was content just to leave her there not even asking for an update on her condition until today. He never trusted Albus completely. He could see now his concern was just for show.

Shoving off the wall, Severus lowered his arms to his side, “She is with her father,” he said intentionally leaving out the information who her father was. He wanted to see for himself if Albus knew.

“Oh, that is unfortunate,” Albus sighed. “I was afraid of that, I hoped he wouldn’t find out.”

“You knew!” he hissed. “You knew who she was but did nothing to protect her!” he summoned his inner strength, his face smoothed over as he studied Dumbledore. His heart hammered in his chest, but on the outside, he wore the bored expression he usually did. He didn't need Albus to know that he was actually  _concerned_ for the girl. 

Harry looked between the two his brow furrowed. “Excuse me, Professor,” he said looking at Severus. “Can you please tell us what is going on? Is Hermione alright? Did she go home?”

“No. Mr. Potter, I can assure you Hermione is not alright. She is with Voldemort right now.”

“What?” Molly Wesley screeched. “Albus, we need to get her!”

Albus shook his head, “I am afraid that is impossible, Molly.”

“Why?” Harry asked. “I am sure Professor Snape can get her out,” he said his voice raised slightly. “You could do that, right?” his eyes meeting with Snape’s, begging him.

“No. I can’t. Not unless you wish for me to die in the process.” Severus informed him. “What you don’t understand, Potter is that Miss Granger or should I say, Miss. Riddle is Voldemort’s daughter. There’s nothing legally we can do.”

“Sweet, Merlin,” Sirius muttered running his hands through his hair. “Will he let her go?”

Severus scoffed, “Not yet, she will be with him…permanently. He’ll ensure that.”

“She can stay with me,” Sirius said. “She and Harry could stay at Grimmauld place, we can put her in hiding until this is all over.”

"You are still a wanted man, Sirius," Albus said. "They wouldn't be safe with you."

“With the way things are The Ministry, I don’t think that is a possibility either,” Arthur said. “The Minister will see who she is, and even if we try to get to her, You-Know-Who has people already with Ministry walls. Even if he cannot come out and claim her outright, he will place her with someone who’s decidedly on his side.”

“You mean a Death Eater?” Molly hissed.

“We could’ve avoided this Albus if you’d shared her heritage with us,” Severus said in a dark tone. “Now you put her at risk being who she is. We could have put safety measures in place for her and now he has her. You know how Potter feels about the girl,” he paused for a moment letting that sink in. “He said he’ll allow her to return to Hogwarts, but not until he has some safeguards in place first, what that will entail, I have no idea.”

“I understand,” Albus waved his hand in the air. “Perhaps she can pass information on to us on what she learns while she’s there, Severus. Do you think she would be willing to continue to help the Order when she eventually returns?”

“Do you NOT understand what I am telling you?” Snape snapped at him. “The girl is still recovering from her nearly deadly injuries. She’s surrounded by Death Eaters all day. She’s his daughter. Do you honestly think that would work? That he wouldn't know if she tried, that in doing so would put her at greater risk? That he’d share any plans with her?”

“She can’t be trusted anymore,” Mad-Eye said slamming his cane on the ground. “We need to cut our losses.”

“This is Hermione we are talking about,” Harry growled. “Hermione, the only one I might add who has never betrayed me, who has never left my side once,” he glared over at Ron who sunk deeper into his chair. “We need to get her back before he does anything to her.”

“I think Mad-Eye is right,” Ron mumbled. “She’s his daughter. We can’t trust her.”

“Un-fucking-believable.” Harry hissed as he stood knocking his chair back storming out of the room. Severus watched him storm from the room surprised by his outburst, not that he could blame him. He wanted to throttle Albus right now with those damn twinkling eyes and the serene fucking smile on his face like this whole ordeal with Hermione being with Death Eaters was just a tiny bump in the road. He had to rethink his loyalties to this man seriously. Maybe The Dark Lord was correct in thinking that Albus was the problem, creating sheep for the slaughter.

“Speak to Miss Granger if you can, Severus. Perhaps we can use the information she gleams for us to help us win this. We’ll see in time if her information is correct and she can be trusted once she returns to Hogwarts. She could be of wonderful use for us being by his side,” Albus smiled up at him like Potter leaving in a huff was no issue. Why should Albus care about Potter anyways, he was being fattened up to slaughter as well. _'Just like I am, like we all are.'_

Severus closed his eyes reigning in his temper, “For the Greater Good, right?” he seethed leaving the room before he hexed the man.

He knew that Voldemort wouldn't harm Hermione, for that he was grateful. It would be a tremendous loss to him personally if she was dead. He knew that his feelings for the girl boarded on inappropriate considering she was a student, but he was besotted with her. Completely so.

Per Albus’ request, he had been teaching Hermione intricate potions for the past two years on his off hours. At first, he had been furious that she’d been shoved at him to guide. He was pleasantly surprised when she took what he’d offered her seriously, not throwing a fit like her fellow classmates, or should he say, fellow Gryffindor’s tended to do when things didn’t go their way.

He let out a silent chuckle believing the girl had been sorted into the wrong house. She should’ve been Slytherin. Especially when she led Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest having the centaurs to deal with the insipid woman. Clearly a Slytherin move. She was calculating, always planning her move, and when she couldn’t, she used her intelligence to get what she wanted, like with Umbridge.

Of course, he had to admit that she was brave and loyal, but she had more traits of his house the more he spent time with her. Now he knew why. She was the descendant of Slytherin himself.

Entering his chambers, he removed his frock coat collapsing in the wingback chair near the fire, sinking his large frame further into the seat trying to relax. _‘Only a few more days and I can see her again. I can make sure she is well.’_

Pouring himself a generous amount of Firewhiskey he downed it in hopes he would be able to sleep tonight and not have his dreams haunted once again of Hermione on the floor screaming in pain.


	3. I'll do it for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gives Harry hope about Hermione. 
> 
> Harry seeks out Snape's help.

Harry sat at the edge of Black Lake picking up small stones skipping them across the lake trying to get his mind to calm down. His issue with Ron had not been settled since learning that Hermione was with Voldemort, not only that she was his daughter. That was close to a week ago.

Ron seemed content to wash his hands of Hermione, but Harry just couldn’t do that. She was the only one who has stood by his side without wavering. He loved her. She was his sister not in blood, but where it matters, in his heart. He would do anything to make sure she returned to him safely.

He left the common room when Ron started playing tonsil hockey with Lavender Brown. He had enough of Ron’s attitude. People don’t abandon people they love, they abandon people they were using. It was clear to him now that Ron was just using Hermione for her willingness to help him with all his classes, and he was using Harry because he was the Boy Who Lived.

Git.

He was having a hard reconciling several things that happened. Ron being a git of course, although he shouldn’t be all that surprised with it. The second was Professor Dumbledore content on leaving Hermione where she is. Not only that he suggested to _use_ her as a spy.

He was already having doubts when it came to Dumbledore. He all but ignored him this year. He explained he didn’t want to cause Harry any more problems. He more than enough problems with Umbitch making it her personal mission to discredit him, not to mention torture him with that damn Black Quill. He now wondered if he could truly trust his professor. He would have to think about that over the summer.

Sadly, he couldn’t go to live with Sirius according to Dumbledore because Sirius was still wanted by the ministry. He didn’t believe that was the only reason. Grimmauld place was under a charm that kept unwanted people out, so why did he insist he go back to the Dursley where he was made into nothing but a slave and abused.

He needed Hermione back here so he could speak to her about everything. She usually led him the right way, she was his only true ally in all this mess.

“Hello, Harry Potter.”

Startled, Harry twisted his body offering a small smile to Luna Lovegood who stood behind him with her pants rolled up the knees. She kicked off her shoes padding towards the edge of the lake. “Hello, Luna.”

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” she asked dipping her toe into the water.

“I just needed to think, ya know. Away from others.”

Nodding her head, she tilted her head back basking in the sun’s warm rays. “Things will be alright. Hermione will come back to us.”

“You know about Hermione? Did you hear where she is and who she is with?”

Luna looked over at him, her large doe eyes twinkling, “Yes, I know. I heard someone talking about it.” she smiled coming to sit next to him on the large boulder where he had settled. “I had suspected for some time that she was hiding who she really was.”

Harry raised a brow at her, “Her aura was off,” she said. “when looking at her you could see that there was someone underneath. When she comes back, she will look different, but she will still be our Hermione.”

Harry nodded his head looking back over at the lake. It was always this way with Luna. She spoke in riddles most of the time, but the more he spoke to her, he realized just how wise she really was. She didn’t care what others thought about her, she just was who she wanted to be. No expectations. He respected that about her.

“I just want her back here with me, with us. I miss her,” he said grasping the rock in his hand.

“Yes, there are many here who miss her light. That is what Hermione is, light. The darkness always craves the light, that is why people are drawn to her. She helps many that are here. Did you know that she helps many others from different houses that need it? I watched her one day at the library. There were a couple of young Slytherins that were struggling with their potions essay. She went and grabbed several books from the shelves placing them in front of them tapping the book telling them which page they would find the answers they needed.”

“I didn’t know that,” Harry whispered.

Luna hummed lightly looking out across the lake, “She is a rare being,” Luna said. “She doesn’t see people by the houses they are in, she just sees them.”

Harry let out a small chuckle shaking his head, “I guess your right. She has always been the champion for the lost, hasn’t she?”

“I think that now that she can be herself, things will become better. As I said, the darkness craves the light. She could be the change. Not everyone who appears to be good is on the good side, and those who are evil, are not always as they seem.”

“You mean Voldemort?”

Luna nodded her head looking over at him, “That is one example. Just trust Hermione.” Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his briefly before standing up slipping on her shoes walking towards the castle.

Harry’s mouth hung open a few moments before he snapped it shut, shocked that Luna had kissed him like she had done it before. Taking a deep breath, he tossed the rock he was holding into the lake. He needed to see Professor Snape. He would know how Hermione was, and if she was going to return to them any time soon.

* * *

Knocking lightly on Snape’s office door Harry held his breath hoping that he was in. It was Saturday and it wasn’t office hours.

He was startled when the door swung open on its own. Snape was sitting at his desk with a stack of parchment in front of him, his quill held in his hand. _‘Grading papers, shite. He is always in a foul mood when grading.’_ Harry thought, swallowing hard before entering the room slowly. He jumped slightly when the door slammed shut behind him.

“Professor, I was hoping I could speak to you about Hermione.”

Snape set his quill down leaning back in his chair waving his hand towards the seats in front of his desk. Harry shuffled forward perching on the edge of one of the seats in case he had to make a run for it. Snape was known for losing his temper cutting you down with words.

“Well?” Snape drawled. “You came to me, Mr. Potter, what is it you wish to discuss concerning Miss Granger?”

“How is she? Will she be back soon?”

Snape raised a brow before letting out a small huff leaning forward, “Miss. Granger is still recovering from her injuries, I am sure she will return to Hogwarts when she is stable. She is not in any danger where she is.”

Harry clenched his fists looking down at the stone flooring, “Is it true? Is she really…is _he_ her father?”

Snape was quiet for a moment. When he didn’t answer right away Harry looked up. Snape’s eyes bore into his slightly narrowing, “It is true. If you wish to know more details about her situation and help her, I would suggest learning Occlumency like you were ordered to before.”

“I’ll do it,” Harry said quickly. “I will do whatever I need to do for her. I love her, she just needs to come back,” Harry saw Snape stiffen with his declaration. He raised his hands shaking his head. “Not like that, I love her like a sister. She is…she is my family,” he explained. Far too many people thought that Harry fancied Hermione, thinking that she did him, especially after what Rita Skeeter had written.

Snape stood motioning for Harry to follow him. They entered a side room, the room they used once before when Snape tried to teach him. Whirling around Snape pinned him with a glare. “I will teach you only if you are willing to learn, Potter. Do. Not.” he growled. “Enter my thoughts again or I will not help you.”

“I understand, Professor,” Harry said.

“Sit there and let’s begin.” Snape pointed to a chair going to the small workstation preparing.

Harry looked up with Snape right in front of him, his wand raised. “Legilimens.”

* * *

Snape sat in his usual wingback chair cradling a tumble of Firewhiskey to his chest reviewing the events of the day. Potter had surprised him with the effort that he put forth learning occlumency. He was far from perfect, but he did improve slightly just with that one lesson which they spent four hours on. He gave Harry a schedule to work with him each evening along with several books to read on the subject to help him learn.

It would be beneficial for Hermione if Harry did succeed in learning. She could be sure whatever she told Harry would remain hidden, especially from Dumbledore. He still didn’t trust the man, honestly, he never did.

If Potter could learn occlumency then Snape himself could divulge several things to him. Potter was clueless not knowing he was being fattened up for slaughter. He would do what he could to keep that from happening. Lily was his first friend, his best friend. He would protect her son from Dumbledore’s machinations. This was just the first step in doing so.

He knew he had a part to play in Lily’s death. Dumbledore made sure that Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy. Dumbledore had _promised_ him he would keep her safe. He didn’t fail at the task, he lied. Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was a secret Death Eater and made him Lily’s and Potter’s secret keeper. It was intentional.

It wasn’t they trusted the wrong people, they were set up. The more he thought about the events he came to believe it was Dumbledore who set this all in motion. He wanted Voldemort defeated no matter the cost. That was why he wanted Voldemort to know of the prophecy, why he made Pettigrew the Potter’s secret keeper.

Everyone was expendable, it was for the Greater Good so why not. Snape would not sit idly by any longer. He had been a spy long enough to know how to play the game, and he would beat Dumbledore at his own saving many in the process.

He had something to protect now. Hermione. He wouldn’t trust Albus Iwillfuckyouover Dumbledore to do so. No. He wouldn’t chance it. He had already lost Lily to death, he wouldn’t accept it if Hermione was lost as well not when he could do something to prevent it. He would have to wait and see how things played out, but he was done being a pawn.

“Greater Good my arse.” He mumbled downing his drink slamming the tumbler down on the side table. He needed a good night’s rest so he could start making his own plans.


	4. Is this Reality?

Lucius tightened his grip on Hermione’s hand that clutched his arm. Narcissa flanking Hermione’s other side as they walked down the center of Diagon Alley. He could feel her tremble under his hand, “No one is going to harm you, girl,” he said.

Walking up the steps of Gringotts Lucius waved his hand, the doors creaked open allowing the three of them inside.

Hermione cringed when she caught her reflection in the gleaming metal. Her hair was raven black, dark curls tumbled down her back. She had woken up three days ago after a house-elf came to assist her to bathe. She let out a shriek when she looked in the mirror not recognizing herself. Her hair still had curls, yes, but the color was all wrong, and her eyes were the most drastic of the changes. They were a deep blue. Her features were slightly different, more defined.

She still felt like Hermione Granger for the most part. Her mind was still slightly muddled but each day she was feeling slightly better. She should, considering the number of potions she downed each morning and night.

She asked Narcissa why they had put glamours on her while she was at the Manor. No one was coming for her, she knew. She had been there long enough, so she gave up hope. She had no idea how long she had been with the Malfoys, but it was more than a week she was sure, possibly two.

Narcissa gave her a sad smile cupping her cheek affectionately for a moment, “Everything will be explained to you soon, Love. Do not fret. No one will harm you anymore.”

Knowing she had to save her strength, Hermione just simply nodded in agreement before letting the matter drop.

Striding purposely, Lucius led Hermione to the counter at the end, “We're here to open Ms. Rosier’s vault.”

The goblin raised a brow looking down his long nose at the three of them, “The Rosier family is extinct.” he said matter-of-factly.

Lucius handed the goblin a piece of parchment raising his chin. “As you can see, they're not.”

Reading the missive quickly the goblin narrowed his eyes slightly at Hermione. “Very well, follow me.”

Hermione took a steadying breath as they made their way into the depths of the bank. This was her first time in one of the rickety carts that barreled down further into the darkness the only light was the torches that were embedded into the stone.

Once they reached the bottom, they each stepped out swiftly from the small cart standing before a large ornate door. Turning her head, she looked around for a moment frowning when she spotted a large white dragon in the middle surrounded by large pillars.

The dragon was white shifting his massive body swaying from side to side. He tilted his head up letting out a single roar before he bowed his head once again. He was unable to move much due to the thick chains that held him in place. Her heart broke watching the poor creature.

She about to comment looking back at Narcissa when the goblin let out a small grunt looking over his shoulder giving her a dirty look, “If you are not related to the Rosier family, girl you will not be able to open the vault and you will forfeit your life.”

“I understand,” she said in a whisper.

“Then give me your hand.”

The goblin snatched her outstretched hand slicing her palm open without any preamble placing her hand forcefully on the door jumping away from her.

The tumblers in the door clicked several times before the door popped open. The goblin shook his head grabbing the edge of the door heaving it open.

Hermione peered down at the goblin raising a brow before she looked inside, her breath was stolen from her lungs at what she found. Mounds and mounds of gold, jewels, painting, and furniture were crammed inside. The vault as so deep she couldn’t see the back. She looked over at Narcissa who merely nodded her head.

Stepping carefully inside she waited for instructions. She had no idea why she was here. Narcissa handed her a velvet pouch giving her a small smile, “Take this and fill it with gold. You may look around if you wish. This is all yours after all.”

“Mine?”

“Why yes, my dear. You're the last in the line of Rosier’s. Everything here is yours.”

Looking around once again Hermione stepped forward with a shaking hand scooping up galleons placing them inside the pouch. Once she finished, she headed back to Narcissa trying to hand it back to her. Narcissa shook her head offering her a smile grabbing her hand leading her out, “That is for you when you go back to school, dear.”

Once they were out of the bank, Lucius placed her arm in the crook of his own, “That answers that question then,” he looked down at Hermione giving her a chuckle. “The goblin was correct, if you weren't a Rosier, you would've died. That vault is handled by a blood lock, unless you give someone else permission to open it, it'll only open to the blood that runs in your veins.”

“I still don’t understand. Who are my parents? They're muggles, or so they said they were,” Hermione rasped, her doe-like eyes blinking up at him.

Lucius frowned down at her squeezing her hand slightly that rested on his arm, “Not to worry, I'm sure the answers you seek will be given to you once you are fully healed.”

“Can I…can I go see my mother and father? William and Jean Granger, or back to Hogwarts? I just want to go home. I'm sure they will be able to explain everything to me.”

“No. Not yet. You're still healing, my little one,” Narcissa said wrapping her arm lightly around her waist as they walked. “You are still having seizures every now and then, and, well your voice is still too weak. It is best you stay with us until you receive the answers you seek. I am sure your... _parents_ wouldn't have access to the potions you need.”

“I understand,” Hermione said.

But she didn’t.

She oddly felt like she was in a dream. A strange one at that. Lucius and Narcissa were being extremely kind to her. She slept in a beautiful room each night, and Professor Snape came to speak to her checking on her injuries and was being _nice_ of all things _._

Yes, she had a tentative relationship with her snarky potion’s professor, but he was usually abrupt with her. She knew that he was a private man, so she never pressed for anything more than his assistance when learning several different potions and how to identify herbs, where they grew, etc.

Some days were better than others when she spent time with him. She never knew which side of Professor Snape she would encounter when meeting with him.

She hated the fact that her friends, Ron and Harry always had cruel comments about him. She didn’t view him as Ron loved to call him, ‘a greasy git’. He was intelligent and deemed her worthy enough to share that knowledge with her. Of course, they didn’t know that. No one was to know he was instructing her per Professor Dumbledore’s request.

No. This was not real. She must have bumped her head while being with Harry to save Sirius. Otherwise, if she were in the care of the Malfoys, she would be still in the dungeon that Bellatrix had dragged her from, and she had not seen _that_ person since she dragged her up those stairs. And she most certainly not a Rosier. She was Hermione Jean Granger, Muggle-born.

She knew her father’s aversion to anything magical, so it didn’t make sense to her that she was from a magical family, unless it was her mother who was a witch. She doubted that very much if she were, she was sure her mother would have hexed her father already for the heavy hand he used with both.

She had reasoned with herself to go with the flow of events now until she could discern if this was her reality or not. There was no need to panic and make things worse for herself. She would eventually get the answers she was sure, or at least that is what Lucius said.

She would wake up soon, and she would be back at Hogwarts or St. Mungo’s recovering. Whatever spell that she was hit with during the battle must have done something to her mind as well, keeping her mind locked up. If this _was_ her reality, she would deal with that when the time came.

They apparated back to the Malfoy estate, Lucius leading them up the drive. Hermione looked around with interest welcoming the beautiful view of the house. White peacocks strutted around the yard pecking at the ground without a care in the world.

“They're beautiful,” she murmured.

“What? The peacocks?” Lucius asked following her line of sight. He gave her a bright smile chucking slightly as he turned forward once again, “Yes, they are. They can be quite nasty when approached, be mindful of that.”

“Yes, sir.”

Entering the house Lucius kissed Narcissa on the cheek and paused looking down at Hermione who watched her intently for a few moments. He leaned forward slightly causing her to flinch. He kissed her forehead offering her a small smile. “I have work to do. I'll see you at dinner,” he turned and vanished down the hallway.

“Come, let us have some tea in the garden. The fresh air will do you some good,” Narcissa clasped Hermione’s hand leading her through the drawing room out the large French doors that stood open.

After sipping tea Hermione looked out across the vast yard of the garden enjoying the small spring breeze that brushed against her. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply savoring the sweet scents of the flowers.

“How are you feeling today?” Narcissa asked setting her teacup down on the saucer without making any sound, something Hermione had yet to master.

Hermione looked over at her, “Honestly, I'm still trying to decide if this is real or not. I remember bits and pieces of the battle in the Department of Mysteries and being struck by…something. Everything after that was a blur. I often wonder, am I still unconscious? If I am, where am I really?”

“You're awake, my dear,” Narcissa said with sympathy. “You'll learn everything, once you are feeling better, I'd be more than happy to speak to you about any questions you may have.”

“I'm sure I'll have plenty of questions if what you say is true,” she said dryly. “I'm still in favor of thinking this is a dream.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, for one, and I mean no offense by saying this, but Mr. Malfoy was never one to offer a kind word to me before. He did try to hex me before in the Department of Mysteries, so there is that.”

Narcissa raised her brow at that information. It bothered her, the mere thought that her Lucius could have killed Hermione. She was already so precious to her in the short time she had spent with her. A small piece of Felicity that she could have back, “And the other reason?”

“Professor Snape has been _nice_ to me whenever I see him. It’s odd because he always called me an insufferable-know-it-all even when I was working privately with him with potions or even in the classroom.”

“That’s because you are,” a voice drawled from behind them.

Hermione let out a startled wheeze turning in her seat to see Professor Snape leaning against the doorway in all his resplendent glory, “P-Professor.”

He shoved himself off the door sauntering forward taking a seat next to Hermione. His lips quirked up seeing her blush deepen as she met his eyes, “Surely, Miss. Granger, I am not that bad to you?”

“N-no, no of course not!” she said. “It’s just…I don’t…” she twisted her hands in her lap looking down trying to get her brain to function.

“Severus, stop teasing the poor girl.” Narcissa chastised him lightly.

“Oh, but I do enjoy it. To see her speechless is a rare sight, Cissa, you must understand.” He waved Narcissa off giving her a small chuckle as he looked back at Hermione, “I came to check that you're healing well. I've brought your weekly potions, but I wanted to check to confirm you were still in need of some of them.”

“I’m fine,” Hermione lied looking up at him.

He raised a brow, “Lying is not doing you any favors. Now, tell me, are you still have headaches.”

She nodded once.

“Seizures?”

Hermione looked over at Narcissa and back at Snape, “Not as many.”

Narcissa took this opportunity to speak, “She is having one at least once a day, mostly in the evening if she has overexerted herself.”

“Continue her regime. If something drastic changes let me know. I also brought some dreamless sleep if she should need it,” he said. “I'm certain you will be able to return to Hogwarts soon.”

He wanted to share with her the concern that Potter had for her, but he didn’t want to upset her unnecessarily. She would see him soon enough. He had been working with Potter for a week now, and was improving a great deal, he may even be good enough at occlumency by the time she did return. That was his plan anyway.

He offered an apologetic smile, “Miss Granger, I will need a few drops of your blood.”

Hermione shifted back paling slightly.

“It not for anything nefarious, I can assure you. It would help me a great deal.”

He leaned forward grabbing her wrist rubbing his thumb over her wrist. His lips tugged at the corners when he felt her heartbeat hammering in her chest. He met her eyes noticing how large they were, her pupils dilated, not of fear…but something else he was sure. _‘I will think about that later.’_ “Breath, Hermione,” he whispered.

Her breath hitched slightly, her blush deepening. He bowed his head over her hand slicing it just enough to collect what he needed corking the vial once he was done. Standing Snape looked down at Hermione patting her on the head gently, his knuckles brushing her heated cheek as he did, “I'll come to check on you in a few days.”

And he left.

“Now I know I'm dreaming,” Hermione said lifting her hands to her face.

Snape looked over his shoulder grinning as he caught sight of her bright blush. _‘There is hope yet.’_ Narcissa’s tinkling laughter echoed around the garden as he left to find the Dark Lord.

Knocking on the large ornate double door, Severus opened the door when he heard the muffled voice telling him to enter. Voldemort was sitting behind the desk, Lucius sitting in one of the chairs in front looking back as Snape closed the door quietly.

“Ah, Severus. How did your meeting go with Dumbledore, I haven’t had a chance to ask you?”

Snape sat in the other chair looking up at Voldemort, “It is as you suspected. He already knew you had her, and who she was to you.”

Leaning back in his chair, Voldemort’s hand came up stroking Nagini’s head, “Did he ask you to rescue her?”

Snape snorted, “No, it was actually Potter who begged me to find her a way out.”

“Admirable,” Voldemort chuckled. “And, the others that were there?”

“Mad-eye believes she can not be trusted any longer, and a few disagree. It appears that Potter and the mutt, Sirius are the only ones who genuinely care if the girl is brought back to them. Of course, Molly was horrified she was surrounded by Death Eaters, as she calls us thinking that she is being violated I'm sure.”

“What an active imagination,” he mused.

“There is something else,” Snape paused bracing himself. He knew once he crossed this line, he would become deeper involved with the Dark Lord. Of course, it was known that Dumbledore wanted him to spy for him by Voldemort, so maybe he wouldn’t think too much into this piece of information. He needed to protect Hermione. “He asked me to see if she could be used to spy for him.”

Voldemort hissed slamming his hand on the desk. “Does he not realize the position he would place her in by asking her that? If I were _not_ her father, you know good and well what would happen to her if she was caught spying.”

Snape nodded once, “I expressed the same concern. I haven’t mentioned it to Miss Granger yet. I wanted to tell you what he said. It seems he is still content on using her as a pawn.”

“I'll never let that happen again. That man will pay for what he did to her,” Voldemort took a slow breath trying to calm his rage, “I visited her parents a few days ago. I was able to steer the conversation about Hermione being adopted. It was all there for my purview. Albus brought Hermione to them when she was only a few days old knowing they were looking to adopt. He also had Felicity with him. Mrs. Granger was more open to being read, and what I saw I know that he disposed of Felicity after. She was wearing torn and tattered clothing, and whenever she tried to speak out, to take Hermione back, he would speak to her causing her to blank out, following his directions. He used the Imperious curse on her I am sure.”

“Did you tell them you were her father?” Lucius asked.

“Don’t be absurd. Fudge doesn’t really believe I am back, and he's on the outs. I can’t go around telling them that. I just simply informed them that family had come forward, hearing that Hermione was related to them wanting her with them.”

“Do you think they will tell Albus?”

“I'm counting on it. I didn’t oblivate them, I used your likeness Lucius, so I'm sure he will see it in their mind eventually knowing that Hermione will not be returning to them, that they signed custody over to you. There's nothing they could do. I'm glad for that fact. Her _father_ …her father tried to beat the magic out of her when she was six, that was when Albus came back hiding her appearance and locking her magic. That man who adopted her is what muggles are, ignorant. A blight on this world. I left them alone for Hermione’s sake, not mine. I'll need to gain her trust slowly if she is to accept me seeing things from my perspective that muggles are dangerous and need to be dealt with.”

“I told Albus that Miss Granger will return to Hogwarts and will have some precautions in place to ensure she is safe,” Snape said.

“Ah, yes. Thank you for bringing that up, Severus. When she returns, I want her to be resorted for one. I'm sure she would be sorted in the correct house this time. Slytherin,” he paused for a moment tilting his head studying Snape for a few moments. “There is something else I am thinking about to help protect her, I'll need to add an extra layer of protection for her when she returns next year seeing she'll be there much longer, and the chances of her being harmed are greater, I'll implement it then. I need her to bond with someone. I want that to be you, Severus. She is of age to marry thanks to Dumbledore, I'm sure, and I think that you would make the most sense to Albus, although let him come to that conclusion himself. I'm sure he would suggest you bond with my daughter thinking it would be best considering your… _ties_ with me.”

Keeping his mask in place was difficult. His heart hammered in his chest at the mere thought of being bonded with Hermione. He didn’t want to show any outward emotion for Voldemort to read into. “As you wish. I'll inform Albus when I return about the sorting and let him know you are thinking of bonding her to someone.”

“You can retrieve her Monday as long as he agrees to my terms. When she leaves school, she'll return to me at Malfoy Manor. While she's at Hogwarts, please make sure you keep close tabs on her, that she's with someone who can watch over her.”

“I'll write Draco and let him know to watch over her,” Lucius said shifting uncomfortably.

“Be sure he lets everyone know that she's off limits now and she's to be protected at all costs,” he narrowed his crimson eyes at the man. “Now, were you able to procure what I asked you for, Severus?” he asked looking over at Snape.

Snape pulled out two vials from his pockets setting them on the desk. He uncorked both pouring Hermione’s blood in the other watching the color of the potion that was within turn from a light crème color to a vibrant red. “This should complete the potion. It is my belief that since you share the same blood, that Hermione’s blood was the missing ingredient.”

He corked the potion giving it a slight shake handing it over to Voldemort who inspected it. “I had thought the same thing actually. I am positive this will do the trick,” he looked over at the two men sitting in front of him shooing Nagini away. “I would like for you two to remain here while I take this to ensure nothing goes wrong. If this works as I hope it does, I will be able to start seeing my daughter as soon as tonight.”

With their consenting nods, he uncorked the vial downing the liquid hoping that finally, he would be able to look in the mirror once again seeing the face of his younger years, and all the abnormalities that came with being a product of a Love Potion would be no more as well.


	5. Meeting Hermione...again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort meets with Hermione before she is to return to Hogwarts for a few short weeks before summer hols.

Feelings were something that Voldemort was not used to. He was used to feeling the rage, yes, but anxiety, fear, no. He never felt love either. That was the curse of being a product of the Love Potion. Something he thought should be outlawed.

Now he felt everything. He had to actively work on not hexing everyone that he came across as he adjusted. He sequestered himself in his room for the past several days after regaining not only his looks, which pleased him but the feelings that came back along with it. Any abnormalities he had before were no more thanks to Severus’s potions.

He had caught glimpses of Hermione out his large bedroom window that overlooked the gardens watching her as she walked with Narcissa. She appeared happy and relaxed, but he felt the anxiety bubble up within him thinking about her. What if she didn’t accept him? He didn’t want to be like his own father. He _wanted_ her to accept him.

On the positive side, her room was close to his so he was able to hear her soft footsteps as she left her rooms. It also helped ease his mind knowing he would be able to hear anyone coming near her room. He had set a charm at the end of the hallway sending off a signal to him telling him who it was entering the hallway. There were several people that simply would not be allowed to be near them.

Tonight, he was meeting with Hermione to speak to her about everything. It would be the first time she would see him for who he really was, as he was supposed to be from the beginning. Human emotions and all. Severus and Narcissa would be there to help them along, to help ease Hermione’s fears.

 _‘Her fears,’_  he scoffed. He had his own to deal with right now.

With his emotions back he had more clarity about the war. He was going about it all wrong. He attacked muggles, yes, but that was because they didn’t know or need to be part of the magical world. It was Albus’s belief that muggles, all muggles could be trusted with the knowledge that magic exists, and that was not the case.

Muggles would abuse that knowledge forcing magical beings into servitude, and he would not let that stand. Mudbloods were also a danger bringing with them nonmagical parents who might let it slip that magic does indeed exist.

Tonight, he would tell her of his safeguards in place so that she could return to Hogwarts. He thought he learned enough about her to know she would protest to his demands, not that it mattered to him. The only way he would allow her to return was to do it his way.

Adjusting his clothes in the mirror he left his room to formally meet his daughter. 

* * *

Snape handing a small vial to Hermione. “This is a calming drought, it’ll help you tonight.”

Grasping the vial, she looked down at it with a furrowed brow. “What’s happening tonight?”

“You’ll get the answers to your questions,” Narcissa said.

“About my parents?” Hermione asked. “Will I be able to go home and see them?”

Snape placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, “I’m sure that question will be answered tonight.”

Taking a steadying breath Hermione downed the contents grimacing when the taste of ash flooded her mouth. She handed the vial back to Snape leaning back in the wingback chair waiting for the potion to take over.

Snape nodded at Narcissa when Hermione sunk further in the chair letting out a sigh her eyes drooping slightly.

Narcissa stood up making her way to the library door where she knew Voldemort and her husband waited.

Blinking her eyes over at Snape, Hermione tried to focus her half-lidded eyes. “What did you put in this?” she whispered. She felt like she was high as a kite, nothing could touch her. She didn’t particularly hate the feeling, she knew she should be alarmed but the emotions would not completely surface.

Snape let out a deep chuckle, his lips tugging up in a smile. She thought he looked handsome with that smile. He should smile more often. “I may have made this particular brew _slightly_ stronger,” he said.

“I’ll say,” she mumbled.

“Hello, Hermione,” a rich voice greeted her.

Lifted her head she saw a man standing in front of her smiling down at her. A very handsome man, his features sharp and defined. His black hair neatly combed, his blue eyes sparkling as he studied her, the robes he was wearing were of a pureblood she thought idly.

She formed a lazy smile trying to stand to greet him. He put out his hand to stop her from standing. “No need to get up,” he chuckled. “We wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

She bobbed her head in agreement.

“My name is…Tom,” he grimaced slightly. He hated that name and the man that he was named after. “I’m here to speak to you about a few things. Are you up for a little chat?”

“I think so,” she said.

“I know you have several questions as to why you are here, and I hope to shed some light on that, but first before I answer your questions, I need you to take a vow that everything you hear here tonight will not be shared with anyone outside of this room without my permission, can you do that?”

“I don’t have my wand,” she frowned.

“You won’t need it, Severus will be the one to bind the promise. I’m asking for an unbreakable vow.”

Swallowing hard she nodded her head. She wanted the answers so desperately. Would it be worth taking an unbreakable vow? In her mind it was. She wasn’t one to speak about things that others should know about anyway.

She flinched slightly when golden ropes wrapped around her wrists connecting her to Tom. She heard Snape ask her the question that she would agree to hold her secrets swearing on her magic, and her life.

“Yes,” she whispered slumping back into the chair when Tom released her hand sitting back in the chair next to hers.

Lucius handed Voldemort a drink of Fire whiskey when Voldemort took the seat nearest Hermione. He nodded his thanks taking a small sip of the whiskey, sitting it on the table beside him. He would need it tonight. _'Liquid courage,'_  he thought dryly as Lucius took a seat next to Narcissa clasping his hand with hers.

“Now that is over with,” he waved his hand dismissively, “Would you be up to answering some of my questions first?”

Voldemort studied her as she blinked her eyes several times tilting her head to the side. “What do you want to know?” she asked her expression guarded.

“Well, I was told by Severus that you are taking advance potion-making with him, was that your idea?”

Hermione cringed slightly, “I can’t tell you that,” she whispered.

“Is it a secret?”

“Well, I was asked not to speak to anyone about certain things," she said as she shifted uncomfortably.

Voldemort hummed lightly, a pensive look crossing his handsome visage, “What if I told you the reason why I’m asking is that it is my belief that Albus has lied to you.”

“Professor Dumbledore?

“Yes. Let me tell you what I think,” he paused, “I think that _Professor_ Dumbledore asked you to take advanced potions.”

Hermione chewed her bottom lip for a moment before nodding slowly.

“What you tell me will be between us, Hermione. I’m here to protect you.”

“Protection from what? I don’t understand anything that is going on.” Hermione said. “I’ve been here for Merlin knows how long, and all I’m told is my parents are not muggles, that their name is Rosier.”

“You’re _adopted_ parents are most certainly muggles. Your real parents are not.”

“Adopted?” her bottom lip trembled slightly thinking of the implications that this man next of her was telling her. There was no way she was adopted. Surely her parents would have told her something that important.  She was thankful for the calming drought, she was sure she would be freaking out more than she was, “You’re lying.”

“No. I’m not. Albus placed you with the Grangers when you were a newborn, Hermione. I know this for a fact. He knew who your real parents were. He placed you there to hide you from them.”

“He wouldn’t do that? Who are my parents that he would have to hide me?”

Severus seeing that Hermione was beginning to get upset moved his seat closer to her placing his hand on her arm hoping that she would remember that she was not alone here.

She looked over at him, her complexion slightly pale. “Professor? Is this true? Did you know?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t know until very recently. Dumbledore knew that the Grangers were not your real parents. Your parents knew I’m sure they didn’t tell you, on his orders not to.”

Bowing her head, she closed her eyes. Why would Dumbledore do that? She had trusted him, believed in him. “Why?” She croaked. “Why would he do that to me?”

“He did it because of who your father is,” Voldemort said.

Lifting her head, she met his gaze steadying herself, “Who is he?”

“Me,” he said. “I’m your father. I don't go by Tom though. You may know me as Lord Voldemort,” he knelt in front of her taking her hand, “I'll never hurt you, Hermione. You have my word. I had no idea you even existed before I had you bleed on the legitimacy papers,” he let out a deep breath. “I was a product of the Love Potion, you should know what that does to someone. Their child, which in this case, me. I had no idea how to love, or really feel anything. I simply didn’t care. I can tell you now that I feel everything. Not only can I feel, but this is how I’m supposed to look.” 

She took a sharp intake of breath. Of course, she knew what that potion did. She was surprised that Fred and George sold it as a novelty item, it was far too dangerous to be sold and bought that way. She studied closely watching for any deception, but she saw none. She had no idea what Voldemort looked like before, so it was hard to tell. All she could remember vaguely about him before was the crimson eyes that narrowed at her, his snake-like face a mottled grey that watched while Bellatrix tried to break her.

She shuddered.

Her brain was working hard to process what the man was saying in front of her. Lord Voldemort? She shook her head in denial. There was no way she was the daughter of the evilest man known to the wizarding world. He certainly didn’t look evil to her, he looked refined, but looks always could be deceiving, “No. NO that’s not true, he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't.”

“It's true Hermione. I’m your father, and I’m most certainly Lord Voldemort. I don’t know what truly happened to your mother, Felicity Rosier, I didn’t even know she was pregnant, or I even had a child until that day. If I had known I would’ve protected you. I'll tell you that she disappeared just before she was to give birth to you on the way here to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa can tell you more about her when you are ready.”

“But…but you’re evil. You killed my best friend’s parents, and tried to kill him, too.”

“Yes, I did. There was a reason for that, that we will get into later. Right now, I want you to understand certain things about _your_ parents. I’m not saying I’m without faults, you know everything I’ve done I’m sure, but that view is warped by the light or should I say, Albus,” Voldemort grinned up at her when Hermione raised her brow at him, “Not everything is black and white Hermione. Please try to understand that things are not always so clear cut. I'll admit that perhaps I went about cleansing this world the wrong way. That was before. Now that I’m finally restored, I can admit that. That doesn’t change the fact that Albus is as much to blame as I am. He thinks muggles are harmless, that they mean no harm to magical beings,” he held her stare. “Do you believe that muggles can be trusted with the knowledge?”

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Sadly, he did have a point. No. Muggles, in general, could not be trusted with the knowledge. She had lived in the muggle world long enough to know this. People usually feared what they didn’t understand. Even her father…. her adopted father if what she is hearing was true, often called her a freak. Opening her eyes slowly she shook her head, “No. Not all muggles can be trusted. However, I don’t believe that Muggle-born witches like I’m…or thought I was, poses a threat. They have rights, just as purebloods do.”

“I don’t completely agree with you, it’s the muggle-borns that pose a slight threat. It’s through their parents that the knowledge of us can be exposed. What would happen if that happened?”

“There has to be a better way then to kill them,” she argued. “I can see your point about muggles finding out, but I still believe that they shouldn’t be killed for being Muggle-born. It’s my understanding that the population of the wizarding world is on the decline. I would think that having someone who is _not_ born into a magical family, but rather magic chose them they would be accepted. It would bring new blood.”

“We are getting off track. We can discuss this later. Right now, I want to know what else Dumbledore has told you,” he squeezed her hand gently before standing up sitting in his chair once again. “I'd also would like to know why your magical age is nineteen instead of the sixteen as you should be.”

Letting out a small huff Hermione decided it was best to answer his questions. She needed to be careful when it comes to him, “My second year, Professor Dumbledore gave me a time-turner to use. I’ve been using it for the past three years.”

“What?” he growled. “Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“I know the rules for using it.” she shrugged. “He gave it to me so I could study with Professor Snape and Mme. Pomfrey.”

“Did he tell you the reason he needed you to do that?”

“No. I suspect it had something to do with Harry. He once told me that I was the brightest witch of my age, and I was a fine example of a muggle-born witch.”

“He just wanted to use you as a poster child for muggles,” Voldemort seethed. “The one thing you must know is not to trust him, Hermione. He uses people. Makes them into his pawns. He used them for his own means, to get what he wants. Right now, he wants to destroy me with any means necessary no matter who is sacrificed.”

Snape cleared his throat, “It’s true, Miss Granger. There are things about Mr. Potter that you have yet to learn that Albus is privy too and has yet to let Mr. Potter know. Things I think he should know. In time I’m sure your father will share that information with you as well, but for now please know what Lord Voldemort is telling you is the truth.”

Hermione rubbed her temples trying to digest everything she had learned. She was glad that the calming drought was in her system or she would have hexed everyone here and make a run for it. Not that she could, she had no wand. She was trying to keep her wits about her. Why was Snape here with Voldemort? She has always thought he worked for the light, at least that what Professor Dumbledore said. Then it clicked. _‘He is a spy for the order, you’ve seen him there at Grimmauld place. Don’t panic. He won’t let them hurt you. He healed you.’_

“When can I go home, or back to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked looking at Voldemort.

“You’ll be unable to return to your adopted parents, Hermione. You’re mine. _My child_. You belong by my side. If you want to go visit them for a brief time with someone as your escort, I don’t have a problem with that. I didn’t kill them if that is what you are thinking. Although now that Albus knows I’m aware of you, your _adopted_ parents may be in danger.”  

She paled.

He raised his hand. “I have someone outside their house looking after them. I suspect Albus paying them a visit once again.”

“You didn’t kill them?” Hermione whispered.

“Of course not,” he scoffed. “They may be muggles, but now that's what they are. Muggles. I’m not a monster” _‘At least I’m trying not to be for you.’_ he thought dryly, “They pose no threat yet. They would be safer with no knowledge of you or the magical world, but I thought you at least wanted to see them again before anything is done, as in oblivating them, not killing them,” he let out a breath. “I’m sorry you're unable to return to them, but it was for the best. I've got to keep you safe, too.”

She nodded her head slowly, “Hogwarts?”

“You may return to school, but I have to have some safeguards in place, something you must be willing to do in order to return.”

“Such as?”

“I want you to be resorted for one.”

“But why? What’s wrong with Gryffindor?”

“Nothing is particularly wrong with the lions,” he said. “When you were first sorted, did that old hat say anything to you?”

Hermione frowned thinking back, “Well, he said something about my intellect, that Ravenclaw would be a decent choice, also it was too bad I was muggle-born that I would do well in Slytherin.”

“Of course, that is where you belong. You are a decedent of Salazar himself. That’s _your_ house.”

“How could the sorting hat not _know_ I’m not a muggle-born?”

“Glamours for one I’m sure. You look different now because this is how you are supposed to look. Your memories of your childhood, etc. It most likely confused the dusty thing. I’m sure that was also Albus’s idea to hide you, making you look different enough, have memories of your adopted parents thinking they were your real parents, as well as a charm making you appear muggle-born so you wouldn’t be sorted there.”

Swallowing hard she gave him a short nod, “I’ll agree to that, but what if I’m sorted back to Gryffindor?”

“That’ll not happen, I assure you.”

“Is that all I need to do? Just be resorted?”

“No,” he said shaking his head. His eyes met with Severus' briefly before looking back at Hermione’s. “This next safeguard in nonnegotiable if you want to return next year. Please keep in mind it’s for your own protection I’m having you do this,” he held her gaze for a moment, “I need you to bond with Severus.”

“What?” she wheezed. “Professor Snape? Why? Why next year?”

“Eager, are you?” Voldemort chuckled. “I said next year so you could get to know Severus, with him courting you.”

Hermione looked over at her professor furrowing her brows. She was sure if she had full function of her faculties she would be panicking. “Professor?”

His hand drifted down her arm threading his fingers through hers, “I already knew about this request. I’m fine with it.”

“But…but what if you find someone you want to be with? What if I do?”

Snape frowned. “I promise you, Miss Granger, that would never happen for me. As far as you, I’m terribly sorry that your choices are taken away from you. I promise I’ll _try_ to be considerate with you. When we court, you’ll be able to see a different side of me,” his lips tugged up forming a small smile, “Would it be so terrible to be bonded to me? You _are_ in real danger and I would be the most logical choice to add protection. Your return to Hogwarts on Monday you’ll only be for a handful of weeks.”

“Well, it just seems odd thinking about you other than my professor is all. I’m a student, aren’t there rules against that?”

“Albus will agree, in fact, I’m sure he will even suggest it. It’s his doing that you are of age to be married now, correct?”

“Yes,” She sighed.

“Keep an open mind, Hermione,” Voldemort said. “Severus is someone who has served me well. He’ll keep you safe. I know that next year with the other students, and even with Albus, you may have a difficult time navigating things. If you were in Severus’ care, as his wife, no one would dare harm you.”

Hermione let out small snort thinking of that scenario. It is true whenever they saw Professor Snape with his billowing robes coming towards them everyone scattered like rats. It was only her time spent with him in private she was able to see a slightly different side to him at times. He would look at her with a softened expression rarely before returning to his customary scowl. 

“You’ll understand in time, Hermione,” Voldemort said, “You’ll return to Hogwarts with this new knowledge on Monday and when you do be sure to watch what is happening around you. What _he's_ doing.”

“I’d like to see my parents before I return to school.”

“You may see your _adopted_ parents tomorrow. I’ll accompany you along with Narcissa.”

“Thank you. I just…I want to hear it from them. I want to understand.”

“I can show you the memories I saw if you wish,” he offered. “Some may be disturbing to see I must warn you, of your real mother, they saw her. I also know your childhood was far from pleasant.”

She grimaced slightly, “He just didn’t understand.” she bowed her head.

“Muggles usually don’t,” Voldemort said lifting her chin gently. He stood offering his hand to Hermione which she reluctantly took. He tugged her to a standing position where she swayed lightly. Wrapping his arms around her he rested his head on top of hers. An odd warmth filled him when she wrapped her arms around him albeit stiffly, but it was a start.

He was looking forward to learning how to love someone, what better way than with his own flesh and blood. He was positive in time he would have genuine affection for her. From everything he heard about her, she was intelligent but affectionate as well. He supposed that was because she lacked that from her own home needing it as any normal person would. He was already protective of her. She was his.

Kissing the top of her head he handed her off to Narcissa. “I’ll see you in the morning to take you to see them. Try and get some rest. I’ll send Nagini up soon to rest with you.”

“You don’t have to do that do you?”

“Why not? Has she done something to you I should know about?”

“Well, no. She is just…I’m afraid she will bite me.”

“She would never bite you I assure you. She is quite fond of you, I promise. I’ll see if I can show you how to speak to her.”

Nodding, she let Narcissa lead her out of the room. Voldemort watched them go before he sunk into his chair, “Well, I think that went well,” he said grabbing the Firewhiskey downing the contents of the tumbler.

“I’m sure in time she’ll understand, she's far too intelligent not too,” Snape said.

Voldemort leaned back in his chair turning his head towards Snape, “You do know Severus that this bond is a permanent bond, correct?”

“I do,”

“See that you never harm her. If you do, I'll have no problems disposing of you as I did Bellatrix.”

“You’ll never have to worry about that, My Lord.” Severus bowed his head.

If Voldemort only knew how much it pleased him that he was going to bond with Hermione, he may be dead on the floor right now. He already promised Voldemort that he would do his best when courting Hermione this summer to show her affection, although he would have to be careful doing so. Voldemort wanted her to be happy, but so did Severus. He would make sure it happened.

He could see the changes already with Voldemort, but that didn’t mean he would relax completely in his presence. He supposed it was due to his willingness to share more than he usually did when it came to Albus. That was because Hermione was in danger, real danger. He'd already gone to Albus once to protect the woman he loved, Lily, and it's his belief now that the reason why Lily had died was because of Albus moving his pieces on the board to do so. He would never let that happen to Hermione. He would protect her. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I do not know how many times I tweaked this chapter, but I had to stop and post it. Things will pick up soon, I promise. I just need to put a few things in place first. The summer will be about Hermione understand things a bit more with a certain clarity, but first, she needs to find her own answers if what Voldemort is telling her. Is it true that Albus is really a douche canoe?


	6. What was she like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns about her mother and more about her heritage.

Narcissa was quiet as she led Hermione up the stairs to Hermione’s bedroom. She was worried, terribly so that Hermione would be upset as soon as the calming draught wore off causing her to have a seizure. It was a lot to take in.

Hermione was now part of the sacred 28, something that Narcissa herself would see that she was well educated. Her manners thus far have been impressive given her…upbringing. She just wished Felicity was here to see how beautiful Hermione had become. She was an enchanting creature, one that she already had a protective streak.

Entering the suite, she led Hermione to the love seat in front of the fire, turning she flicked her wand adding a silencing charm and warded the door. She wanted to speak to her privately for a few moments before Hermione retired to bed.

Sitting next to her she grasped both her hands in hers feeling the coolness of her skin. “How are you feeling, dear?” She asked softly.

Hermione blinked up at her for a moment before a frown painted her lips. “I don’t honestly know. It’s a lot to take in.”

Narcissa nodded knowingly. “Do you have any questions about your mother?”

“Did you know her?”

Narcissa smiled giving Hermione’s hand a small squeeze. “I did. She was my cousin, a second cousin, but she was also my best friend. We were at Hogwarts together although she was just a few years younger than me.”

“So, that makes me your cousin?” Hermione asked before her eyes widened. “and Draco?”

Narcissa let out a small laugh smiling brightly at her. “Yes. Your mother named me your godmother, she wanted you to call me aunt, I would prefer that if that is alright with you? You can call me Aunt Cissa.”

Hermione nodded her head once bowing her hand looking at their clasped hands. She frowned slightly at the pallor of her skin. It used to be a lovely golden brown, now it was a pale rose. Something else she would have to get used to. “Tell me about her.” She said softly. “What was she like?”

“She was extremely intelligent, much like you are. She was so excited to have you, although she never did tell me who the father was. She said that they were too busy to deal with a child. I know if the Dark Lord knew about you, he would have taken you in. He has said so himself.”

“I am having a tough time reconciling that _he_ is my father. He is supposed to be evil.”

“Yes, he has done many things that would paint the picture that way. I can see the changes in him already now that he is cured of the Love Potion. I hope you give him a chance, Hermione. I think with you being here, and him knowing you are his daughter things will not be so dark.”

“I will think about it.” She said looking up. “What else can you tell me about her.”

Narcissa lifted one hand up playing with a curl. “Your hair is just as curly as hers. You look a lot like her. It is like I have a piece of her back with me.” She smiled fondly at her lowering her hand. “She was going to name you Asteria after the mother of Hecate. She had great hopes for you.”

“Asteria,” Hermione said with a small smile tugging her lips. “I like it.”

“It would be fitting for you,” Narcissa said laughing brightly.

“When we visited the bank, the goblin said that the Rosier family is extinct.”

“Yes, the Rosier family was never that large, mind you, but you did have an uncle named Evan. He was a Death Eater and was killed after the Dark Lords fall the first time. He had a son named Felix who passed away two years ago on holiday visiting a dragon reserve. His mother died giving birth to him.”

Hermione shivered. “That’s awful.”

“It was,” Narcissa said.

“What about…. Bellatrix. I haven’t seen her since I was brought up here.” Hermione asked quietly.

Narcissa took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “The Dark Lord killed her for not following his command.”

“She’s dead?” Hermione squeaked.

Narcissa gave a short nod. “She was my sister, but I think it was a mercy that she was killed. She had been in Azkaban for many years, and she was not the same since she returned. She would go after Draco whenever he was here during hols.”

“I’m sorry.”

Narcissa shook her head. “Don’t be. We were never close. Like I said, Love, she was not the same.”

“Did she had any children, married?”

“She was married but didn’t have any children. I don’t think she wanted any with her husband honestly. You see, it was a marriage of convenience, not love.”

“Her husband must hate me.”

“Not at all. I think he is relieved just like we all were.”

Hermione shifted uncomfortably trying to not to show the relief she was feeling knowing that Bellatrix was dead. She was Narcissa’s sister, and she already had respect for Narcissa. She had been kind and loving with Hermione since her stay here.

“Bipsy,” Narcissa called. A small house-elf popped up in front of them causing Hermione to jump. “Can you bring some tea and biscuits for us. Also, bring me the book on the Sacred 28 from the library please.”

“Bipsy will be right back.” She vanished with a pop.

“Speaking of marriage of convenience, is Tom serious about me marrying Professor Snape?” Hermione asked.

Narcissa grinned. “Do you not like Severus?”

“It’s not that, I think Professor Snape _hates_ me and is only going along with it because he is afraid of Tom.”

“Severus does not hate you, my dear,” Narcissa said patting Hermione on her hand. “On the contrary, I think he is smitten with you.”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“I’ve known Severus since we were at Hogwarts together. He is my son’s godfather, so I think it is fair to say I know him well.” Narcissa raised a brow at her. “I know by the way he interacts with you, and the way he looks at you when you are not looking, and by the way, he enjoys teasing you.”

Hermione was silent.

“Now, tell me, how do you feel about him?” Narcissa asked taking the book from Bipsy when she popped next to her.

Hermione leaned over pouring tea for both her and Narcissa thinking that over. She didn’t find him repulsive as many others did, on the contrary, she thought he was handsome in the classical sense. His intelligence was attractive to her, she could honestly say she looked forward to spending time alone with him. She never put a name on what she felt for him because it wouldn’t have mattered. He was her professor. “I…I don’t know,” Hermione said lifting her teacup taking a small sip. “I don’t hate him. I enjoy spending time with him.”

“That’s a start.” Narcissa chuckled. “Please give him a chance. He has not felt any affection for anyone since he lost Lily.”

“Lily?”

“Your friend Harry’s mother. They were best friends for many years since they were just children. Once she fell in with James and his followers, they had a strained relationship. It broke Severus’s heart. He had been cruel to her lashing out because he was frustrated, I know it’s one of his greatest regrets.”

“That’s so sad. Does Harry know?”

“I have no idea if he knows or not.” Narcissa shrugged. “Now. This book is part of the Sacred 28, which you are part of. You may bring it to Hogwarts with you, so you have something to read. I will answer any questions you may have on the subject.”

Hermione grabbed the book with both hands looking down at the cover stroking it lightly with her fingers. “Thank you…Aunt Cissa.”

Narcissa beamed brightly at her. “Not a problem, little one. When you return from your summer hols, I will take you to your estate, I am sure there are plenty of other books on the subject there as well.”

“I have an estate?”

“Why of course you do. It is the Rosier Family Estate. When the last of someone dies, the estate goes into stasis, no one will be able to pass the wards unless they are a direct descendant of the Rosier family.” Narcissa said her eyes twinkling. “You can still stay here if that is your wish, but the estate is not too far from here. I am only a floo away if you do stay there.”

Hermione chewed that over for a moment. While it was good that she had her own wealth apparently, she didn’t expect to have an estate as well. “Thank you, for everything. I don’t know what I would do without your guidance.”

“You have had a lot thrown at you in the past weeks, but you have adapted quite well. I am glad to be here to help you in any way I can, Hermione. You are my family.”

“I had to adapt.” Hermione nodded. “I am trying to be logical about it. There is no escaping here, I have no wand, and I know if I did, I would be found.”

“Indeed,” Narcissa said dryly trying to fight the smile off her face.

Hermione placed the book on the coffee table. “Thank you for answering my questions about my mother. I am sure I will have questions later if that is alright?”

“Of course. Write to me while you are Hogwarts whether you have questions or not. I would be happy to hear from you regardless. I plan on taking you shopping tomorrow after we visit with your adopted parents, so we can pick up a wax seal for you with your family crest on it.”

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled up at her. “For everything.”

Narcissa pulled her against her chest rubbing soothing circles on Hermione’s back. “I am just pleased to know you are safe. You are very dear to me already, Hermione.” Pulling back, she kissed her on the forehead running her fingers through Hermione’s hair briefly. She stood waving her hand vanishing the tea set. “I will see you in the morning, Love. Take a nice hot bath and get some rest.”

Standing, Hermione smiled at her watching Narcissa leave her suite. She had a lot to consider, what she had learned while she was with the Malfoys had her head spinning in circles. She was the daughter of Voldemort, that thought made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

She made her way to the bathroom starting the tub pouring in vanilla scented oils before she started to strip her clothes. Spending time with Voldemort had been enlightening. She was still shocked to learn that _he_ of all people was her father, but he seemed genuinely concerned about her.

She did know that any child from someone who had been under a Love Potion would be unable to feel any love, and he told her that he had been cured of that. She hoped that was the case. She would have to consider how to go forward. She was trapped here, and now that he knew who she was, she knew he would keep her close. Maybe marrying Professor Snape would be a viable option for her. At least he could protect her slightly, she hoped he could at least. Perhaps she could convince Voldemort not to harm muggles or Muggle-borns in the process.

Turning off the taps to the water she sunk into the tub letting out a low moan when the heat of the water hit her scar, it was still very tender to extreme temperature changes. Washing her body gently, her mind flipped through her current predicament. She was the daughter of the Dark Lord. Her mother was most likely dead. She was betrothed to Snape. Dumbledore was not as caring as she had been led to believe.

“One problem at a time.” She mumbled to herself.


	7. Unforgivables

Hermione’s fingers tugged at the sleeve of her robes as she sat in the low chair in front of the vanity as Narcissa tried to tame her hair. She was anxious about going to see her parents. After they had breakfast, Voldemort took her into his office pulling out several memories for her to view in the pensive, memories from his previous visit with them.

After coming out of the pensive she sat heavily in the chair, her knees feeling weak. The memory of her real mother in her adopted mother’s memory was heartbreaking. Voldemort was right, Professor Dumbledore was the one who hid her. She didn’t want to believe him. Voldemort was the epitome of evil, and yet he was telling her the truth.

Did that mean that Dumbledore was the real evil one here? No. That couldn’t be it. Voldemort took his pleasure in killing muggles, and muggle-born. He didn’t see anyone for who they were, what they had to offer in the world, just that they were a blight. _‘Just like he thought I was.’_

“Frowning will cause wrinkles, my dear,” Narcissa said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione jumped slightly pulled from her thoughts. “Sorry.” She said clearing her throat. “I was lost in my thoughts.”

Narcissa put the brush on the vanity meeting Hermione’s gaze placing her hands on her shoulders. “I know it’s a lot to take in, Love. I wish things could have been the way they were supposed to be in the beginning for you. Unfortunately, you cannot change what has already happened. You must move forward.” A smile tilted her lips. “The motto of your own house, The House of Rosier is Improvidus, Apto, quod Victum.” She said squeezing her shoulders gently.

“Improvise, Adapt and Overcome,” Hermione whispered.

Narcissa nodded pulling Hermione’s hair up twisting it in an elegant bun. “You have many people here that already adore you.” She said. “You will see in time that no harm will come to you.”

Hermione pursed her lips. “I’m not afraid of being harmed. I knew that was more than likely going to happen when I learned that…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back and I am…well was a muggle-born.”

Narcissa chuckled shaking her head. “You mean your father.”

“Yes.” Hermione huffed crossing her arms over her chest. “My _father._ I wish I knew who to believe. Those memories.” She closed her eyes shaking her head lightly. “They have confused me even more. Who do I believe? Is Professor Dumbledore really evil?”

“Do you trust in my judgment?” Narcissa asked twirling Hermione to face her grasping her hands.

Hermione looked into her eyes seeing she was asking earnestly. “I think I do. You have been nothing but kind and honest to me.”

“I must admit I do not particularly care for Muggle-borns or muggles, but I do not _hate_ them, but I don’t understand them, much like muggles wouldn’t understand our world. Albus wants a world with muggles involved, which is a dreadful thing. He also doesn’t want his students learning everything there is to learn about the magical world. Something has to change, don’t you think? He is very selective on what he has his students learn. I believe students should learn everything that there is to know.”

“I can see your point.” Hermione nodded. “We have muggle studies there, but nothing on pureblood society.”

Narcissa tugged Hermione up from the chair wrapping her arms around her. “You are such a treasure to me, I am glad I have you here. Remember, I am on your side. Everything will work out, you’ll see. My piece of advice is to watch and listen before passing judgment. I can tell you since you arrived The Dark Lord is not as angry, so I must thank you for that.”

Hermione nodded wrapping her arms around Narcissa holding her tight letting out a breath. She was pleasantly surprised at the kinship she felt with the older woman. It was hard to believe that she was Draco’s mother. She was warm, loving and full of life. Draco had a permanent scowl on his face. She would follow her advice, she had yet to lead her astray.

Pulling back Narcissa kissed Hermione on the forehead brushing her hands down her arms giving her a warm smile. “Come, your father will be waiting for us. Remember, I will be right there with you.” 

* * *

 

Apparating to the back yard, Hermione let go of Narcissa and Voldemort’s hands taking a deep cleansing breath. Her heart started to hammer in her chest as she stood there looking at the back door to her old house.

“We don’t have to do this, Hermione. We can wait.” Voldemort said looking down at her.

She met his eyes briefly before squaring her shoulders stepping away. She passed the back of the house, opening the small gate to the back yard making her way towards the front of the house. She was unsure if she should just walk in like before, but since she wasn’t alone, she opted to use the front instead.

Ringing the bell, she folded her hands in front of her listening to the footsteps from inside the house. Each step sounded like a death toll to her. _‘This is the last time you have to see_ him. _He can’t hurt you anymore.’_

Her adopted father raised her with a heavy hand thinking that the magic could be beaten out of her. That was her reason for not sharing the magical part of her life with her parents. The less the knew the better.

The door swung open revealing her father. His face had a pleasant smile on his face. “May I help you?”

“It’s me, Hermione. I wanted to come to see you. May I come in and see mother?”

His smile morphed into a glare. “Hermione. What are you doing here?” He said flatly. “You have already caused Jean enough pain.”

“Sorry, it wasn’t my intention.”

He paused for a moment before opening the door wider for her to step through. He didn’t wait for them to enter, he walked away stepping into the den where her mother was sitting on the small loveseat packing a box. “Jean, Hermione is here.”  

Jean looked up hopping up from the couch coming forward quickly hugging her. “Oh, my sweet girl. I’ve been so worried about you. Look at you! You look so different.” She said, pulling back cupping her cheek.

“I’m fine, mother. This how I am supposed to look.” Hermione said shifting out of her embrace. “I’ve come to pay a visit to you and…father.”

She didn’t bother to introduce Narcissa or Voldemort, she had a feeling they wouldn’t be staying all that long.

William Granger grunted sitting on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. “Thanks to you, we now need to move.” He said tersely.

“Move?” Hermione said looking around. “Why?”

Jean moved to sit next to her husband. “Albus came by last night offering to pay us to relocate. He said you were in some sort of danger, and it would be best if we leave.” She said pulling out a tissue dabbing at her eyes.

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked sitting on the couch opposite of Jean and Willian flanked by Narcissa and Voldemort.

William scoffed. “We are not to tell you, girl.”

“Bill,” Jean whispered. “She is our daughter.”

“Not anymore, she’s not. I told you when that man appeared that we shouldn’t have taken her in. It was too good to be true.” He turned and looked at Hermione narrowing his eyes slightly. “She is a freak for Christ's sake, Jean.”

Hermione was not sure why she did it, but her hand shot out placing it on Voldemort’s knee when he hissed. He stilled looking over at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She knew he already took a vow not to harm them, but still.  

Jean stood. “Hermione, would you like to go up to your room and pack anything you want to keep?”

William stood as well blocking his wife’s path. “No. I’ve already told you, everything she has ever owned is going to charity. She gets nothing.”

Hermione stood narrowing her eyes at her father. “There is nothing here I would like to keep…” Her eyes drifted to her mother. “Mother. Thank you for all you’ve done for me, and I am sorry for all the heartache you must feel.”

Her mother sat on the couch turning her head trying to stifle a quiet sob.

“One question and I will leave you, why didn’t you tell me I was adopted? Perhaps this could have all been avoided.”

“We were told not to.” William ground out. “ _That_ man said it was for the best to keep it a secret.”

Voldemort placed his hand on Hermione’s arm leaning close to her ear. “I think it would be best for us to Obliviate them, Hermione. It would be a kindness, Albus would not be able to use them against you anymore.”

She clenched her jaw giving him a curt nod. She made her way towards the front door pausing for a moment. She took a picture from the wall of her and her mother clutching it in her hands. She watched as the image of her faded until all that was left was her mother smiling brightly at the camera. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat when Voldemort joined them ushering her out the door to the back yard. Hermione stuffed the picture in her robes closing her eyes as Voldemort and Narcissa each grabbed her arm apparating them away.

* * *

  Everyone left Hermione alone when they returned to Malfoy estate from her visit and their short shopping trip. She told Narcissa she needed some fresh air, so she left for the gardens. That had been hours ago.

_‘Little one, you have been our here long enough, you need to come inside.’_

Hermione turned her head to find Nagini at face level at her blinking at her. _‘I am not ready to go back yet.’_  Hermione answered looking away towards the horizon.

 _‘I must insssit.”_ Nagini nudged Hermione on the shoulder with her large head.

Hermione let out a huff, rounding on the large snake. Placing her hands on her hips she decided to give the damn snake a piece of her mind. She didn’t need a babysitter. She was in view of the estate for Merlin’s sake. She didn’t even pause to think that she could _understand_ Nagini, she was just frustrated and wanted to be left alone.

Voldemort leaned his tall frame against the tree with a smile on his face. Hermione didn’t realize it yet, but she was speaking in parcel tongue. He found it amusing that she was telling off Nagini. No one dared to confront Nagini…ever. She was deadly. Apparently, Hermione trusted him enough to believe that Nagini would never harm her, or she was reckless.

Nagini was quite protective of Hermione already. She often spoke about Hermione when Voldemort was alone with her. She thought Hermione had a pleasant scent. She could tell that Hermione was indeed his by her scent alone, that was enough for him to have no doubts in his mind. Now, seeing her yelling in parcel tongue there was no room for doubt.

Narcissa walked up beside him her eyes wide before she let out a giggle. Voldemort looked down at Narcissa raising a brow before looking back at Hermione and Nagini. “Apparently, Hermione is put out with Nagini for telling her to come inside.”

“I was just coming out to check on her as well, it is almost time for dinner,” Narcissa said with amusement.

Voldemort hefted himself off the tree. “There is no need, Narcissa. I will tend to her. I want to speak to her alone anyway.”

Narcissa gave him a short bow before walking back towards the estate.

Voldemort cleared his throat loudly to gain Hermione’s attention. Two heads snapped in his direction. “Nagini, I will watch over her. Thank you.”

Nagini looked back at Hermione before flicking her tongue out tasting her cheek then slithering away into the brush and bramble.

Hermione stilled, her eyes wide as Voldemort stepped closer to her. “I see you can speak Parcel Tongue already.” He said chuckling.

“Wha-, I wasn’t speaking in…oh.” She looked at the spot that Nagini had disappeared. He felt pride well up inside of him watching her. He never knew he wanted to sire a child until she was standing right in front of him. She exceeded his expectations at every turn.

He pulled out her wand from his pocket swinging it between his fingers. “Would you like this back now?”

“Do you trust me enough with it?”

He let out a snort. “Indeed, I do. I wanted you to show me what you know, I need to make sure you can protect yourself before you leave for Hogwarts. I’m not worried that you will hurt me.” He said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Reaching out Hermione grasped her wand closing her eyes when she felt the familiar hum under her fingers. “Thank you.” She said looking down at her hand clutching her wand tighter.

“Let’s walk. You can show me what you know.” He said gesturing forward.

Falling in step next to him Hermione kept her gaze forward. It was an odd feeling walking next to Voldemort knowing any moment he could kill her.

“I wanted to tell you that Dumbledore wants you to spy for The Order.” He said.

“What?” Hermione’s eyes met his. His eyes were twinkling with mirth as she gaped like a fish.

“Hmm, yes. When Severus told him that you were here…with me, he asked if you could be _used_ to spy.”

Hermione’s heart rate picked up as they kept walking, she turned her head forward not meeting his eyes. Did he bring her out her to kill her? Was this the end for her?

Voldemort chuckled wrapping an arm around her. “I am not going to kill you. You are _my_ child. One that I just found. I just wanted to share this bit of information for when you go back. For you to see he doesn’t care who he places in danger, as long as he gets what he wants.” He squeezed her shoulder tugging her closer. “I will keep you safe…even from him.”

Hermione simply nodded unable to speak. Shock coursed through her. Not only were they _not_ going to rescue her, but they also wanted her to spy. Thinking about it from simply from an outside point of view, it would be an attractive idea. But it was _her_ life on the line.

Coming upon a clearing she furrowed her brows when she saw Dolores Umbridge standing there speaking with Peter Pettigrew. Her steps faltered.

Voldemort held her tight against him pulling her forward. “She will not hurt you again.” He said quietly.

It wasn’t entirely _her_ she was concerned about. Peter was there, too.

“My Lord.” Dolores simpered as she caught sight of Voldemort.

Hermione wanted to vomit. She hated this woman.

“Dolores, thank you for meeting with me today.” Voldemort smiled.

Hermione looked up at him and did a double take. He was wearing glamours. He looked like he used to. The gray mottled skin, crimson eyes, and sharp teeth. She shivered.

“Oh, not a problem at all, My Lord. I only live to serve you.”

“Excellent, I am glad to hear that.” Voldemort said looking down at Hermione moving to grab her hand, his thumb brushing over her scar _‘I will respect my betters.’_ “Tell me, Dolores, was this your handiwork?”

Tugging Hermione’s hand, she almost tripped if it weren’t for his hold. Dolores looked down at Hermione’s hand, her brows furrowed. She looked up at Hermione then back at her hand. “I don’t recall ever seeing this girl before, My Lord.”

He nodded releasing Hermione’s hand. “Perhaps if I gave you a name to go with this…scar, would that jog your memory?”  He smiled. “Does the name Hermione Granger ring a bell?”

Dolores pursed her lips. “Yes, I know of the girl, My Lord. She is the Mudblood that was most troublesome during my tenure at Hogwarts. Disgusting creature.”

Voldemort looked down at Hermione, his smile widening. “When you use one of the Unforgivable Curses, you have to mean it, Hermione.”

“Hermione?” Dolores’s widened.

“Yes, you see, Miss Granger, or should I say, Miss Riddle here is _mine,_ and you hurt what belongs to me.” He said in such a tone, it seemed like they were discussing the weather.

Dolores fell to her knees. “Please, My Lord. I didn’t know this Mudblood was yours.” She wailed.

“Crucio.” Voldemort hissed aiming his wand at Dolores. He released the spell after several long moments watching her twitch on the ground. “You know now that she is _mine_ , and yet you still call her a Mudblood.”

Umbridge let out a sob curling in on herself. 

“Hermione, I want you to try,” Voldemort said gripping Hermione’s wand hand leveling it with Dolores who continued to twitch on the ground.

“I…” She swallowed the bile in her throat. She remembered all too well how that curse felt. You eventually would wish for death.

Heaving a sigh. Voldemort turned her away from the twitching body. “Hermione, Albus doesn’t want you to use any of these spells because he deems them Unforgivable Curses, correct?”

She simply nodded, her body feeling numb. “You would get locked up in Azkaban for using them. For life. They were outlawed by the Ministry in 1717.”

Voldemort rolled his eyes. “Do you think anyone plays fair when it comes to that? If a Death Eater encounters you, or someone else, do you think they would pause using these spells simply because you don’t use them? No, they wouldn’t. This is not Dark Magic, Hermione, it was just invented by Dark Wizards. You know the Ministry of Magic and Aurors use these as well. It will not harm your soul, you simply must mean it when you use it. You must _want_ to punish her. No one will know that you have used one, this place is surrounded by wards and _she_ certainly will not talk. I just simply want to teach my _daughter_ how to protect herself.”

Hermione gulped in a lungful of air as he turned her around standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her aiming her wand hand again. “Now, say the spell…and mean it.”

Did she have a choice? You always had a choice in her mind. She had been curious about Unforgivables when she learned about them. Not that she would _ever_ use them.

But…

Hermione looked at Dolores as she sobbed on the ground clawing at the grass. Her bright pink suit already stained with dirt, her hair in shambles. Her eyes drifted to Peter who was watching Dolores with an excited expression on her face. His hand rubbing his artificial one in anticipation.

Anger bubbled up in her watching him. Peter. That is who she wanted to hex, curse, and perhaps kill. _Punish._ He was the reason Harry didn’t have his parents. One of the reasons anyway. She would start with him.

Her aim shifted to that of Peter. “Crucio.” She yelled watching Peter drop, feeling the rumbling laughter of Voldemort vibrating her back.


	8. Sorting things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will get a glimpse into what Dumbledore is thinking this time around. 
> 
> I know that these characters may seem OOC at times, but this is a different story, my sandbox if you will. I know in the books Dumbledore was a good man supposedly, but this story is about what would happen if that was not the case. 
> 
> Not to worry, Snape and Hermione alone time will be coming up soon as well as some smut, if that is not your thang, I get it. I will post a warning beforehand so you can skip it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment.

_Draco,_

_Miss Granger will be coming back to Hogwarts today with your mother. Please be sure when she returns that you take an active role looking out for her, she is not a Mudblood like we were led to believe as I have stated before. Her true heritage will be explained fully once you return to the Manor. Be sure you keep others in line, or it will be my head._

Draco folded the letter from his father stuffing it in his bag his brows furrowed. Granger is not a Mudblood? This was the second note he received from his father in the past two weeks regarding her.

He didn’t _hate_ her per se, she just annoyed him to no end with her swotty attitude. No matter how hard he tried he could never beat her in grades. She was at the top of their year. How could that happen with her being a Mudblood? Well, she wasn’t one, was she? Not according to his father that is.

Shifting his bag on his shoulder he followed the shuffle of the student body from the dungeons to the Great Hall for breakfast. He would have to remind the others once again not to touch Granger before she returned today. He shoved his way past the hordes eager to see his mother.   

* * *

 

Hermione wheezed as Nagini wrapped around her body squeezing. “Nagini.” She tried to shove the snake off her, it would do no good to floo with a snake wrapped around her body. “Can’t. Breath.”

“Nagini, release her,” Voldemort said tapping the snake on the snout. “She will be back soon, no need to get over emotional.” Nagini hissed before releasing her coiling around Voldemort’s feet.

“Thank you.” Hermione coughed lightly.

“Do you have everything you need?” Voldemort asked settling his hands on Hermione’s shoulders. She had to actively work on not flinching when he touched her. It did help that he looked like his new self, not the gray snake-like man that frightened her.

“Yes, sir.” She said quietly.

Voldemort scoffed before pulling her into his arms. He was anxious about her leaving. He didn’t like the feeling. He knew that Severus would keep her safe for the short amount of time she would be gone, then he would have the summer hols to spend with her. “Don’t call me that.” He said gruffly.

Pulling back Hermione tried to smile. “Thank you…father.” Her throat felt tight, but she managed to say the words. The closer she could become to Voldemort, maybe then she could really change his view on the world.

His eyes widened briefly before he turned his head clearing his throat. “Right. I will expect to hear from you soon.”

Was that blush on his cheeks? Did he not want her to call him father? She shook her head entering the floo next to Narcissa as Narcissa grabbed her arm throwing the floo powder calling out their destination “Hog’s Head Pub, Hogsmeade.”

Once outside Narcissa walked beside Hermione taking her hand in hers. That was one thing she noticed with Narcissa, she was very touchy-feely. Not that she minded, she enjoyed affection, and with Narcissa it was easy. She never treated Hermione like she was a chore, she seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with her.

Her mind began to wander as they picked their way up the narrow pathway towards Hogwarts proper. She had visited her parents, who she had considered her parents. The visit was strained at best. Her father was his usual gruff self, mumbling that it had been a mistake to take her in.

And that was that. They would never remember her.

She was surprised pleasantly so when Voldemort did not react to her father’s comments. Of course, she had him take his own unbreakable vow that her parents would not be harmed, killed or maimed by him or his followers. He easily agreed which put her mind at ease. At least they would be safe even if they didn’t remember her.

He had warned her this morning to keep her guard up when it came to Professor Dumbledore. To watch and listen. She promised him that she would. She wanted to have proof for herself what they were telling her was the truth when it came to Professor Dumbledore.

He seemed harmless in her eyes. He seemed concerned for her over the years. Now she had her doubts. Could it be a ruse? She was determined to find out. When she did, she had a decision to make.

“Mother,” Draco called shoving himself away from the entrance of Hogwarts. His eyes flicked to Hermione’s briefly before hugging his mother.

“Draco,” Narcissa said with such affection that it made Hermione’s head spin. Why was Draco such a git to everyone when his mother, Narcissa was this loving?

Narcissa pulled away grabbing Hermione’s hand once again. “Draco, I am sure you remember Miss Granger.”

“Granger?” Draco tilted his head to the side looking her up and down. She shifted uncomfortably looking away meeting the raised brow of Snape who was staring at her.

“Yes, she is a Rosier, dear. A cousin, look out for her, will you? Everything else will be explained back at the Manor.”

“Of course, mother.” Draco smiled at his mother, the picture of innocence. She didn’t believe it for a second.

Snape stepped forward. “Cissa, I will take Miss Rosier to see the Dumbledore now. I will send word after everything is said and done.”

“Of course, Severus. Thank you.” Narcissa kissed him on both cheeks before kissing Hermione on the forehead brushing her hair away from her eyes. “I will see you soon, Love. Remember to write to me.”

“I will, thank you, Aunt Cissa.”

Draco watched Hermione leave with Snape leaning closer to his mother speaking quietly. She was sure Draco was asking for details on what was going on, but the less that knew who her father was, the better in her eyes.

* * *

 

Dumbledore smiled at her when they entered the office offering her sweets which she declined with a shake of her head. “It’s wonderful to have you back at Hogwarts, Miss Granger. You have changed.”

“Thank you, Professor. It’s Miss Rosier now. I rather not use Riddle.” She said her voice soft due to the damage she sustained. “this is how I am supposed to look.” She tilted her head to the side, her black hair shifting over her shoulder. “someone put a long-term glamour on me.”

“Yes, well, at least you are back to rights. Now, I was told that it has been requested by your guardians that you are to be resorted? Most unusual.”

“I thought so too.” She smiled at him. “When I learned who my mother was, I had a tough time believing it.” She eyed him carefully. “Did you know her, Professor? My real mother? Felicity Rosier?”

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. “She was a student here once upon a time, but I haven’t seen her since she left Hogwarts. I received a copy of your lineage from the Ministry as well as documents stating you are under the care of the Malfoys now.”

Hermione swallowed down her anger. She knew he had seen her real mother. Voldemort showed her the memories of the events. She was thankful that she learned occlumency, she could feel Dumbledore pressing against her shields, she was glad they held in place. She had an excellent teacher, after all, Dumbledore himself.

Strike one.

“It isn’t my choice sadly.” She said. “I would rather go back home, but now I can’t.”

“Yes, terrible news.” Albus nodded.

Snape took the seat next to her folding his arms across his chest not saying a word. Hermione couldn’t tell if he was bothered by anything at all. His face appeared wiped clear of any expression.

“Miss _Rosier_ , did they tell you who your father was?” Dumbledore asked looking over his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione looked over at Snape then back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore leaned forward. “There is a privacy charm in the room right now, no one can hear us. What you tell me will be between us.”

She straightened up in her seat. “Do you know who he is?”

He nodded. “Yes. I indeed know. Now, being at the Malfoy Manor puts you in a unique situation. I wanted to speak to you about a few things before we get you sorted.”

“Of course, Professor.”  She tried to keep her own expression natural which was difficult under these circumstances.

“You see, it is my belief that You-Know-Who has some of his followers there. When you return this summer would you keep an eye out for any activity for The Order? If You-Know-Who appears, try to send word on what you learn. It would be a tremendous help for The Order, and Harry.”

“Of course, I would do anything to help Harry, he is my best friend.”

“Wonderful. Wonderful.” His smile widened. “I am sure with your intelligence you will be able to find something out to help us. You can speak to Severus if you are able to, you can trust him.”

“It was because of Professor Snape I am here at all. He was able to heal me after what I endured. I trust him with my life now.”

“Yes, I heard you had quite the time there. I am sorry for your suffering.”

“Me, too. The Malfoys have been kind to me. Narcissa shared all she knows about my mother.”

“With you working with Severus for The Order, I am sure we can end this quickly with you being with the Malfoys.”

Hermione paused for a moment. “Will you swear me into The Order then?”

Dumbledore let out a small sigh. “I think the fewer people know of you being there to spy the better, dear. It would be _unwise_ to let too many people know, that includes The Order.”

Hermione frowned. She didn’t trust him. She nodded her head, gently pulling out her wand waving it summoning her Patronus. She let out a small squeak when a panther stood before her. What happened to her cute little otter? Cleaning her throat, she spoke. “Professor McGonagall, please come to Professor Dumbledore’s office, I need to speak to you.”

Dumbledore raised a brow. She raised her own. “While I understand the need for secrecy with some, I would feel better if I knew that someone other than yourself and Professor Snape knew. He is also spy is he not?”

“He is.”

“You trust Professor McGonagall, correct. She is part of The Oder, and she knows who my father is?”

“She is, and she does.” He said.

“If we are to discuss me spying for The Order without being sworn in as a member, I want to have her as my secret-keeper. I find the prospect of spending any time in Azkaban a bad idea.”

The door clicked open and shut. Hermione turned smiling up at McGonagall. “Professor.” She cried out standing up wrapping her arms around the older woman.

“Och,” McGonagall said pulling Hermione back looking her over. In her haste, she had forgotten she looked different.

“Sorry.” Hermione looked down taking a step back. “I’m just excited to see you.”

“Miss Granger?”

Looking up she gave a small nod. McGonagall pulled her back into her arms rubbing her back. “Oh, my cub. It’s so nice to have you back safe. I heard everything that happened to you, my dear, are you alright now?” She asked pulling back.

Wiping her eyes Hermione nodded. “I’m fine, Professor. Just glad to be back.” She mumbled.

“Minerva, we were just discussing with Miss Gra-, Miss _Rosier_ about some details of her new situation, she has requested you to be here.”

Hermione sat in her chair once again, Professor McGonagall transfiguring a small teacup into a seat to sit on her other side grabbing her hand.

“Professor Dumbledore has asked me to spy for The Oder on You-Know-Who,” Hermione said squeezing her hand gently. “I wanted to ask you to be my secret-keeper.”

McGonagall looked up sharply at Dumbledore. “You can’t be serious, Albus. She is just a child!”

“She is the best chance we have to gather information.” His eyes flicked to Snape’s briefly before looking back.

“What if he kills her! What then?” She snapped.

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively. “He will not harm her, Minerva. You know how Tom is, he will covet her if anything. Severus can only be there in certain situations, she will be there all the time, it’s the perfect solution.”

Hermione chewed her lip watching the two argue back and forth. She was glad that McGonagall was disturbed about it just as she was about the idea. Dumbledore had no idea what he was asking of her. The risk.

“What if he makes me take The Dark Mark?” Hermione whispered looking down. She had been thinking about that for the last couple of days.

It was silent for a moment. “Then I think you should take it. It would make it that much more convincing.” Dumbledore said.

Snape stood up suddenly startling Hermione. “You know what you have to do to take The Dark Mark, I don’t think she will be able to do that.”

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. “It’s my belief that if Miss Rosier knew the importance, she would be able to.” He said looking at Hermione.

“What do I have to do?” Hermione asked looking up at Snape.

He looked at her, sitting heavily in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose. “You have to kill someone.” He said quietly.

Hermione’s lips parted. “I have to…kill someone?”

“Yes,” Snape said harshly looking at her. “You have to kill someone to prove your loyalty. It also helps your soul to accept The Dark Mark. It taints it.”

She nodded looking down once again. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders looking up at Dumbledore. “I will do whatever it takes to ensure evil does not prevail.”

Which evil she was not sure. She hoped that she could convince her father _not_ to give her the mark. She was keen on taking a life. She hoped that she could avoid taking The Dark Mark at all costs, but that seemed unlikely.

Dumbledore smiled brightly at her. “This will help the Greater Good, Miss Rosier. You are doing The Oder a great service. Harry a great service.” He paused for a moment. “If you do take The Dark Mark, I can glamour it so no one needs to know.”

 _‘Except for me.’_ She thought bitterly. _‘You are quite good at glamors aren’t you?’_

Snape stood up knocking his chair over in the process storming out of the room. She watched him go, her hands shaking at the prospect of killing _anyone._

She didn’t tell anyone she already used an Unforgivable Curse. She thought it best not to. The less she shared the better. In that aspect, she was taking a page out of Professor Dumbledore’s book. She had already caught him in a lie today, her trust in him was breaking. That was the reason for asking for Professor McGonagall to join them. She would be damned if she would be accused of being a Death Eater and thrown into Azkaban if things went wrong.

She would watch, listen and wait. She was on her own side. The side that included a limited few. If the ones she loved were protected, she would do what it takes.

“Well, now that’s settled.” Dumbledore stood grabbing the old dusty hat smiling down at her when he placed it on her head. 

* * *

 

Dumbledore placed his hand on the small of Hermione’s back as he led her through the halls towards the Great Hall. He looked down at her not at all surprised that she was now wearing the colors of Slytherin. She was related to that house through Salazar. He had hoped that she would remain in Gryffindor, but this could still work.

Her love for Harry would keep her in line. He knew how they both felt for each other. Nothing romantic he knew, something akin to siblings, and how Harry reacted to the news that there was no plan on rescuing the girl, he knew that their friendship would last, and Harry could be easily manipulated if necessary if Hermione’s life was at risk.  

Wesley was another matter to tend to. He would have to think about that later. The boy was not as important to him as Hermione or Harry, he was just a nice piece to have on the board. Maybe in time, he could get over his mistrust of the girl and things would be smooth once again. If not, it wouldn’t matter, as long as he had Harry and Hermione still in play.

He had spent a lot of time grooming the girl to assist Harry and it would be a waste to have to dispose of her so early in the game no matter who she was related to. Her intelligence was an attractive attribute when placing her on the board of players.

He knew of course, who her father was when she was born. He had luck when he came across Felicity reading into her thoughts who the child’s father was while she was in Diagon Alley. He knew that he could use Hermione if necessary against Tom, and he did need her now. He could twist her to his will with her naivety with the world.

Too bad she was slightly damaged. Her voice was raspy and soft. Severus had told him to be mindful not to upset her for she could still have a relapse with seizures. Poor little thing. It would still all work out he was sure. She was strong enough.

Next, he would have to deal with the Grangers. He wanted to give Hermione a chance to visit her parents first before he disposed of them. He had told them they were in great danger telling them they had to pack up and flee, that he would be back to relocate them somewhere safe. He knew that they would relay that information to Hermione. When they were killed, it would help Hermione fight harder for the light thinking that Voldemort did the deed.

Pity they had to go.

Now there was Severus to deal with. He mentioned to him last week that Tom had planned to bond Hermione with someone. It had to be Severus. He couldn’t let her be bonded to anyone, and it would ensure both of his pieces were kept somewhat safe and able to continue the game.

Hermione could be Severus’s secret-keeper. She would eventually find out that Severus was a Death Eater and it would ruin everything if she was to speak about it, she knew he was a spy, but not a current Death Eater. If she were to bond with Severus, she would have to keep his secrets, if the bonding was done correctly. He would speak to Severus about that later. He knew he would have a fight on his hands once again when dealing with this issue with him, but he knew he would understand the reason behind it. It was for The Greater Good. Besides, it would help if Hermione did take The Dark Mark, she wouldn’t tell on Severus because she would out herself.

Yes, all the pieces were coming together nicely. Soon he would be able to make his move against Tom, defeating him finally. He had waited many years for him to reappear so he could make sure he stayed dead. Harry would see to that. Harry had to die to accomplish it, but the lives that would be saved outweighed the lives of a few. Tom had to go, and Albus had worked too long preparing for his demise to let it all go to waste.

“Thank you, professor.” Hermione looked up at him giving him a grateful smile.

He met her blue eyes with his own. “You most welcome, my dear. I know you may have a challenging time adjusting to your new house, you can always come to me, or Severus. I am even sure Minerva would be glad to help. Just make sure you do not share with anyone your new role for The Order.”

“I will keep that in mind.” She paused at the entrance looking around the room. “I am going to go speak to Harry if that’s okay?”

“Of course, there are no rules forbidding you from doing so.”

Yes, in time everything will work out. He still had all his pieces on the board, it was just time to readjust their roles. She had unknowingly become a particularly important piece to him. She was intelligent, but not in the way the world worked. He was most thankful for that fact.

* * *

 

Hermione stepped away from Dumbledore heading towards the Gryffindor table. She could see the mop of black hair knowing it was Harry. His hair had always stuck up all over the place no matter how she tried to smooth it down.

Quiet whispers started as she neared the table. She wasn’t certain how she would be accepted. She knew she looked different. Her once brown hair was now the same black as Harry’s. Her whiskey-colored eyes now a deep blue. Her features were more defined as well. At least her hair still had the wild curls about them it made adjusting slightly easier. She hoped he would recognize her.

Harry’s head poked up from the table leaning back in his seat catching her gaze. His emerald eyes widened briefly when she waved at him tentatively, before he all but tripped out of his seat bolting towards her. When he reached her he pulled her into to his arms burying his head in her curls. “You’re alright.” He breathed. “You’re finally here.”

He pulled back studying her. “Merlin you look so different.” He shook his head. “But I can see it’s still you.”

“It’s still me.” She gave him a watery smile. “I will always be me.”

Clasping her hand, he led her towards the end of the table where it was clear of people tugging her down to sit next to him. “Tell me what happened. Did they hurt you? Your voice, what did they do to you? And why the bloody hell are you wearing the snake’s colors?”

“It was difficult at first.” She said looking down at the worn table. “I thought I was going to die. I _wished_ for death. My vocal cords were damaged from screaming I think.” She gave a small shrug. “They may heal in time, I don’t know. As far as being in Slytherin my new guardians requested I be resorted, but I will tell you about all about that when we have more privacy.” She said in a lower octave.  

Wrapping his arm around her he leaned his head next to hers, leaning close to her ear so they could not be overheard. “I’m sorry, I should have protected you. I asked for them to come to get you, but…they didn’t think they could. No one would listen to me.”

“It’s okay, Harry. It’s not your fault” She leaned back looking at him. “Is Sirius…is everyone alright?”

He gave her a warm smile. “Yeah, everyone made it out alright. We didn’t realize you were missing at first, not until we got back to Hogwarts. I’m sorry, I should have noticed.”

“Stop saying you're sorry.” She chuckled. “I’m fine. I’m here. I just need to adjust to the changes is all. As long…if you are still my friend, I will be alright.”

He let out a small scoff. “Like I told Ron, you are the only one that has never left me, ‘Mione. I will always be your best friend, my sister, no matter who your father is.”

She grimaced slightly. “I will never leave your side, Harry.” She promised.

“Well, isn’t this sweet.” Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione. “I see that it’s true. You’re _his_ daughter then?”

Hermione raised a brow. “I don’t know what you're talking about, Ron.”

“Likely story.” He grunted sitting opposite of the duo. “You’re even a bloody snake now!” He growled at her slamming his fist on the table.

“You don’t know, Hermione?” Harry whispered shocked. “You mean they didn’t tell you who…who your father is.”

“All I know is my mother’s name was Felicity Rosier.” She said. 

* * *

 

Draco scanned the Great Hall once again looking for Granger. He saw Potty sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table speaking to… _’Damn it.’_

Standing he adjusted his robes heading towards the Gryffindor table. She was already seated speaking to Potty, but that was not what caused him to increase his pace. It was the bright red face of the weasel. He was gesturing wildly yelling at her.

That would not do. He spoke with his mother about Hermione. Surprise didn’t even cover what he felt when he learned who Hermione was, his own cousin of all things. He promised his mother he would protect Hermione, and he would _never_ break his word to his mother.

Leaning his palms flat on the table he turned his head towards Hermione blocking the weasel's view. “Is there a problem here, Rosier?”

He almost did a double-take at the uniform she was wearing. Slytherin. _‘What in Salazar’s name is going on? Did they resort her?’_

“I don’t think so Malfoy.” She leaned over to look at weasel across the way. “Is there a problem, Ronald?”

“No.” He huffed folding his arms across his chest. “I guess there isn’t a problem.” He paused for a moment narrowing his eyes slightly. “Sorry, ‘Mione.” He said through clenched teeth.

She waved her hand in his direction knowing he didn’t feel sorry for snapping at her. “It’s alright, I know I look different, but I am still me. Nothing has changed.”

“Except who your father is.” He mumbled before letting out a hiss glaring at Potty who shook his head.

Letting out a small huff Draco gently grabbed her elbow. “Come on, Rosier. Let me introduce you to your new housemates.” He said looking down at her uniform shaking his head leading her away from the other two.


	9. Letters

_Dear Aunt Cissa,_

_I’m not sure if you heard yet, but I have been resorted into Slytherin. The transition has been strange, going from the towers to the dungeon. I’m only glad I’m not claustrophobic. How could you stand it being so cold down here?_

_Draco had been keeping a close eye on me since my arrival. I would even, dare say, he has been nice to me. He is my constant shadow for the most part._

_I hope things there are going well. Only two weeks until the end of the term then we will be back for the summer hols. I didn’t have too much work to catch up on, but now the professors are trying to get us geared towards next year._

_I will write again soon once I am more settled if there is time._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Your Uncle Lucius got quite the laugh about you complaining that the dungeons were too cold. He wanted you to know that the Snakes enjoy the cold, dear and you will adapt._

_I’m glad that my Draco is keeping a close eye on you. I hope that in time you two can see past your differences and become great friends, as that was the wish of your mother and myself. We even hoped that if I did have a son, that you two would be betrothed. I know that is not going to happen now of course, but at least I still have you in my life and that is what matters the most._

_Things here are well, dear. Do not worry so. Everyone misses you terribly and we are simply counting the days until the two of you return to us. _

_Love,_

_Aunt Cissa_

_Dear Father,_

Hermione paused, her quill hanging in the air. Should she address Voldemort as _father_? He did turn slightly red the last and only time she addressed him as such. Chewing her lip for a moment she decided to keep the title. She was positive that he would tell her that he did not wish for her to address him as such. He was the one, in fact, that kept referring to her as _his, his daughter, mine._  

She was going to keep moving forward, not necessarily spying for The Order, no. She had an alternative plan. She would try to get close to Voldemort in hopes she could help him see the world as a different place. At least she had Dumbledore’s _blessing_ , not that she gave Merlin’s left testicle that she did, but it was a safety net for her in case. She would bring those whom she loved and cared for safely through this. She needed to think logically…think like a snake. She could act the part, right?

Bowing her head once again she gripped her quill putting it to parchment to write her letter.

_Dear Father,_

_I met with Dumbledore when I returned to Hogwarts and did as you asked and got resorted. I’m sure it comes to no surprise that I was sorted into your house, our house. Slytherin._

_I’m doing my best to acclimate to the chill of the dungeons, the heating charms are working well at night. Draco has been extremely helpful to me while I am adjusting, it was on his suggestion that I started using them._

_I will be returning in two weeks for summer hols. I hope then we will be able to spend some time together to get to know each other better. I have had time to think about everything that transpired while I was with you before, and I think I would like to know what you are like, what my heritage is._

_Professor Snape has been watching over me as well. Sadly, he cannot be my shadow as much as Draco is, but he ensures that he speaks to me several times a day to make sure I am alright. Sadly, many people are questioning why I am in Slytherin now wanting answers that I am not willing to share. I thought it would be enough that I was related to my real mother, Felicity. I do go by Rosier here. I promised you, taking the unbreakable vow that no one would know who you are to me until you deem it necessary. Some still accuse me of lying that I am still just a Mudblood. Draco does his best to play interference, however, he cannot be with me all the time as much as he tries to. I chose to ignore them._

_Would it be wrong of me to hex them?_

_Give Nagini a pat on the head for me. I…I miss you both._

_Love, Your daughter,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

Hermione sent the letter to her father with a hex on it, so if anyone intercepted it and tried to open it other than him, it would incinerate. She loved magic sometimes. She had sent her letter a week ago and still had not heard from him, which didn’t surprise her much. He was supposed to be dead.

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast she looked for Harry waving at him as she shuffled towards the Slytherin table with Draco. He had insisted that she eat with him. His reasoning was that she needed to show her fellow Snakes that she was accepting of Slytherin, and in time more people would not be so weary of her.

Adjusting herself onto the bench next to Draco she leaned her head on the table. She had not been sleeping well since her arrival, and mornings were the bane of her existence. She was used to sleeping with Crooks at night. She had asked Hagrid to look over him since some of her dormmates were downright hostile to her, well, one really. Pansy Parkinson. She warded her bed, trunk, and everything else she could think of. Unfortunately, she couldn’t ward a cat.

Hagrid was overjoyed to take Crooks in, and they both seemed to get along quite well. Even Fang liked him. She would have to ask Hagrid if he would take him this summer as well until she could figure out her living situation. She shivered thinking about Crooks and Nagini meeting.

Hermione let out a loud grunt when something landed on her head. “Ow.” She lifted her head shifting something large, and soft off her head. It crinkled when she touched it. Laying it flat in front of her, it was an ordinary brown package with strings tying it together. Looking up she noticed that birds swarmed the room dropping off mail.

Draco leaned over peering down at the package. He took out his wand waving it over it briefly before nodding. “It’s safe.” He shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes tugging at the string pulling open the wrapping. He was taking his job protecting her to the extreme sometimes. She knew he was right to check for something nefarious, it was just he seemed to think her dense and didn’t know any better.

Git.

Pulling the wrapping apart she let out a small giggle. She couldn’t help it. Inside was a large _Slytherin_ blanket. Laying on top were two letters. Picking them up she shifted through them noticing one was for Draco.

“Here.” She said handing him the letter.

He took it furrowing his brows for a moment looking back at the package, and then the letter in his hand. “My mother sent you a blanket?”

Hermione shrugged.

Pansy let out a low hiss slamming her hand down on the table. “What? Are you two betrothed or something?”

Hermione looked up at her tilting her head to the side. “Would that be a problem?”

Of course, she and Draco were not betrothed. Ew. Not that he found him repulsive anymore, it was just that they were related. Albeit further away, but still.

Pansy stood leaning over the table towards her. “Yes!’ She shrieked.

Hermione looked around noticing the hall suddenly got deathly quiet.

“You are nothing but a bloody Mudblood!” She screamed pointing at her. “I don’t know _how_ you got into Slytherin, or _why_ you are wearing glamours to look different, but I see you for who you are! You are a Mudblood whore trying to go after a pureblood to better your station!” She was panting by the time she was done with her little speech.

Hermione let out a low sigh taking out her wand shrinking her blanket and letter putting them in her robes. She looked up at Pansy giving her a sweet smile. “I know it must be awfully hard for you to understand given your _limited_ brain power to comprehend, but I am in Slytherin because I belong here.” Hermione stood slowly placing her palms on the table leaning closer to Pansy, so their faces were mere inches apart speaking lower. “I will try to explain it to you using smaller words for you to understand. You know my last name is Rosier. Use your brain, child. It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out that I am part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Get used to me being here, you’re stuck with me for two more years. This many.” Hermione said giving her a two fingered salute.

Draco jumped up grabbing Pansy by the wrist as soon as she drew her wand on Hermione. “Don’t.” He shook his head. “Don’t even try it Pans. I’m warning you.”

Jerking her hand away from him, she let out a growl. “Taking the whore’s side?” She seethed.

Hermione chuckled standing up from the table grinning at her. “You’re one to talk about being a whore from what I’ve heard.”

She would skip breakfast. She turned on her heel leaving a spluttering Pansy and chortling Slytherins.

She made her way back to the dungeons to read her letter. Drawing the curtains around her bed she flicked her wand warding it from intruders before pulling out the items enlarging them once again.

Picking up the blanket she rubbed it against her cheek feeling the warmth radiating from it. It was soft smelling slightly of a musky, spicy scent.

Hmm. It smelled familiar to her.

Picking up the letter she flipped it over breaking the seal.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Words cannot express the joy I felt getting your letter and your desire to get to know me better. I had feared you would turn me away knowing my past transgressions. I know I have said it once before, but I understand your reservations, as well as your fear. Please know you have nothing to fear from me. I will never hurt you. You are mine, and I only want to protect you. I hope in time our relationship will grow and you could learn to love me, as I already do you._

_I know I have only known of you for only a few short weeks, but you are always on my mind, and my gut churns thinking of you in any real danger. Narcissa advised me that this is what love feels like. When you care about someone, you think about them, worry about them. You feel anxiety when they are not near you, unsure if they are safe. That is what I am feeling regarding you._

_I don’t regret restoring who I was supposed to be. I can say however, I don’t enjoy all these emotions I feel when you are away from me. I am working on it. I have thought several times sending Narcissa to come and get you to bring you back to my side, so I know you are safe. Knowing your intelligence, and that education is important to you, I have refrained from doing so._

_I sent you this blanket to help keep you warm at night even though you will be home shortly. I didn’t like the thought of you being cold when I could easily fix that for you. I had it charmed so it will always stay at the perfect temperature year-round. Thank Salazar you didn’t end up in Gryffindor again. I don’t think I could bring myself to purchasing one of those for you no matter how cold you were. (That was my attempt at a joke, I hope you understood that. This too is something new for me. Humor.) I slept with it once to ensure that it worked as it should._

_Nagini is restless without you. She has taken to sleeping in your chambers at night. I read your letter to her and she perked up when you mentioned her. I don’t know who is more nervous about you being away, me or her._

_Make sure you stay close to Draco, and Severus when you can. I understand they can’t follow you everywhere, shouldn’t follow you in certain places. It would put my mind at ease knowing you are trying to stay safe. Inform me immediately if anyone should give you a tough time with anything, and I will take care of it for you._

_Keep your ears and eyes open, my little one. Trust in yourself._

_See you soon. Stay warm._

_Love,_

_Your father_

Hermione smiled down at the letter. At least he was trying, and her effort to get closer to him was working. She let out a small shiver thinking about him _handling_ anything. She would like to see Pansy’s face if she ever knew who her father was. That may be worth it right there.

She only had a week left here at Hogwarts and then she would be back in uncharted territory once again. She was preparing herself for it. She wished she could wipe her emotions from her face as easily as Professor Snape did. She would have to speak to him before they left.

Tugging her curtains back she placed her letter in her trunk placing a hex on it in case someone tried to read it, they would only read gibberish. She had her trunk warded, but she was not taking any chances.

She found Draco leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs when she left her dorm. She gave him an innocent smile standing next to him. “Everything alright?”

“Did you have to goad Pans into a fight?” He asked as they started walking out of the dungeons.

“Am I to blame she came to the wrong conclusion?”

“No.” He sighed. “She is just…protective of me.”

“More like she obsessed with you.” Hermione retorted. “She is always watching you. It’s kinda creepy if you ask me.”

He let out a small snort shaking his head. “I know. She can be a bit much at times, just try to avoid her this last week if you can. I don’t want to be punished for failing to protect you if she should hex you. My father could be punished as well.”

Hermione grabbed his arm stopping him. “That won’t happen. If something happens to me, then it will be my fault, Malfoy, not yours. I will ensure no one gets punished for the actions of someone else.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Still bossy I see.”

She let out a chuckle shaking her head walking again. “Maybe.”

“So, why did my mother send you a blanket? Is it too cold for you in the dungeon, Rosier?” He teased.

“It wasn’t from your mother.” Hermione paused for a moment. “It was from my father actually.”

“Your father? Mother never did tell me who he was. So, you know who he is?”

Hermione nodded not meeting his eyes.

“Well?” He prompted.

“I can’t say right now. I’m sure you will find out soon enough.”

When he did find out, she was sure he would be even paler than he was right now. She had to admit she liked this friendly Draco. They had banter back and forth now, but he was never insulting. It proved to her even more that you never knew what someone was really like until you got passed the pureblood/muggle-born bullshite that seemed to consume the magical world. Something she hoped to change. Some people were hopeless, like Pansy Parkinson.

_‘One problem at a time, Hermione.’_


	10. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time spent with Harry and Hermione as well as Snape and Hermione. No smut yet, no worries. However, there are some naughty thoughts that are not graphic in this chapter.

“Thanks for going with me, Harry,” Hermione said as she linked arms with him.

“I wanted to see Hagrid anyway.” He smiled down at her.

“I’m just glad he agreed to keep Crooks for me…permanently even though cats make him sneeze.” She frowned slightly.

“You know you can see him whenever you wish,” Harry said wrapping an arm around her kissing the top of her head steering her towards Black Lake. They had a half hour left before they had potions class and he was enjoying his time alone with Hermione. It was a rare thing these days.

He didn’t particularly like the way Ron was acting these past few weeks, and it had only gotten worse since her return. His resolve was firming towards ending the friendship. He needed Hermione in his life, he could more than move on if Ron was just a distant memory. Not that he wanted him to die, no, he just preferred to have one true friend than someone as fickle as Ron appeared to be.

Ron seemed to enjoy being in the limelight. Harry did not. He could see Ron’s jealousy towards him when he was part of The Triwizard Tournament. Harry had no desire to be part of it, he could have died. Hermione and Neville were the only ones who really offered support to him.

His arm pulled her closer to his side giving her arm a gentle squeeze thinking about it.

“It’ not that, not entirely.” She mumbled letting out a long sigh. “I just wish I could keep him with me. He has been part of my life for a long time now. I bought him the day I went to get supplies for my first year.”

“I know,” Harry said quietly. Trying to change the subject and cheer her up he smiled down at her. “Do you want to meet me after we have supper? We can sneak off and have a proper talk. We only have three days left before summer hols.”

“I would love that.” She smiled up at him. “Things have been busy the last few weeks, and I would like to talk to you about _some_ things before we leave.”

“I’ve been learning occlumency.” He said quietly not meeting her eyes.

She stopped suddenly turning her body to look at him. “You have?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“Yeah, Professor Snape has been teaching me for a while now. We started just before your return.”

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione laughed wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him against her. “Thank you.”

“I would do anything for you, Hermione.” He said against her neck. “Professor Snape said I needed to learn it so you could talk to me.” Pulling back, he gave her a lopsided smile. “Now you don’t have to worry about telling me anything. Yeah?”

“Sounds, brilliant.” Hermione grinned releasing him as they started walking again. “That makes things so much easier.”

“Where have you been, Rosier?” Draco growled stalking towards her, Blaise and Nott walking a few paces behind him. His sudden appearance made her jump slightly.

Stopping she crossed her arms over her chest. “I was visiting Hagrid.” She said flatly. “I didn’t realize I had to check in with you before I did anything.”

Stepping closer to her, he towered over her. “Of course, you do. You know I have to protect you.” He hissed. “You know what’s at stake if I don’t.”

Harry shoved Draco putting himself between him and Hermione. “Back off, Malfoy. She is not yours.”

Draco straightened out his robes narrowing his eyes at Harry. “That is where you are wrong, Potter. She is _my_ cousin. She is more mine, then yours.”

Hermione gave a small snort tugging at Harry’s arm. “If you two are quite done, I would like to get to class before Professor Snape docs points from our house.” She snapped.

Pity her freedom was short-lived, she was enjoying her alone time with Harry.

Storming off she looked over her shoulder at the four boys. “And for the record, I don’t _belong_ to anyone. You two are my friends, but I will have no problems hexing your bollocks off if you can’t get along.”

She didn’t wait for an answer before she continued her fast clip to class, her thin fingers clutching at the strap of her bag. Merlin, those two. If they could just get along her life would be much better.

She could hear them bickering with each other as she crossed the courtyard towards the front entrance of Hogwarts. Ron was leaning against one of the pillars watching her approached. Lavender standing behind him with a grimace on her face looking between her and Ron.  

“’Mione.” He nodded.

Her eyes tightened as she looked at him. He had a scowl on his face, his fists clenching and unclenching as he stood in front of her. “Ronald.” She nodded back. “How can I help you?”

His nostrils flared as he looked over her head. “I wanted to talk to you…alone.” He clipped.

Looking around before she met his eyes. “We are alone as we are going to get. Did you need something from me?”

“Yeah, I was hoping you could help me with my essay like you usually do.” He said shortly.

She had all she could do not to scoff. He had been avoiding her for the past few weeks, and when she did see him in the shared classes, he treated her with hostile civility most of the time. She realized he was trying to be somewhat cordial with her so he could ask her for help.

 _‘Of course.’_ She thought bitterly. He always leaned heavily on her expertise when it came to the format his essays needed, most of the time she ended up writing most of it herself. It wasn’t that he was dumb, far from it. He was just lazy too consumed with Quidditch or his current girlfriend, who appeared to be Lavender Brown by the scathing looks Hermione received from her when Ron started to speak to her about said essay.

Clearing her throat, she shook her head. “I’m sorry, Ronald, I can’t help you. We only have three more days here, and I have my own studies to concentrate on, besides it is due today, is it not?”

She thought she was polite about it. She didn’t want to have him be a total git to her with the remaining two years they had together. Honestly, the sooner he forgot about her, the better if this was his attitude towards her.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, his face turning a lovely puce color. “I knew when you told us that you were the same, that was a load of shite. You think you are better than everyone now, don’t ya just because your father i-.”

“Enough, Ron,” Ginny came jogging up standing next to her brother. “Just let it go.”

Ron looked down at her sister, letting out a low grunt. “Fine. Whatever.” He grabbed Lavender by the arm tugging her towards the front steps, his strides jerky.

Hermione gave a tentative smile to Ginny. She hadn’t had an opportunity to speak to her yet. “Thanks, Ginny.”

Ginny let out a humorless laugh. “Don’t thank me, _Rosier.”_ She sneered at her. “My mum told us to avoid you just in case we upset daddy dearest.”

“Enough, Gin,” Harry said, standing next to Hermione putting his body slightly in front of hers. “Not now.”

Ginny watched him for a moment before rolling her eyes. She turned on her heel, stomping after her brother.

Hermione let out a sigh. “Thanks, Harry.” She paused for a moment, chewing her bottom lip. “You know, you don’t have to choose between them and me. You have been friends with them as long as you have me, well…at least with Ron. You know how Ginny feels about you.”

Harry shook his head leading her towards the front door. She heard Draco and the others talking in hushed tones behind her as they entered the building. Finally, Harry spoke in a quiet voice. “It’s not choosing you over them, ‘Mione. They are the ones acting out of sorts, not me. I am content being by your side. If it is a choice of you or them and they _force_ me to make it, it will be their doing, not yours, not mine. Besides, I don’t see Ginny that way.” He grimaced.

“Thanks, Harry. I just wished things could be as they used to be, but this is not my choice either.”

“I know.”

Harry kissed her cheek before leaving her taking his seat in the front of class between Ron and Neville. Neville looked over his shoulder meeting her eyes giving her a half wave and smile. She returned the gesture grateful at least Neville didn’t treat her any differently.

_‘Maybe because he doesn’t know what is really going on.’_

She took her seat leaning back in her chair sitting between Draco and Blaise who seemed content to talk over her head. She didn’t care what they did at that moment. She was watching Professor Snape stalking around the room as soon as he entered.

He was her intended last she knew. The moments he spent speaking to her since her return have been only a few moments here and there, but he always stood close to her which she found soothing.

She tilted her head to the side taking in his features. His had a hooked nose, his hair longer than she remembered, and lanky. His features were severe, his black fathomless eyes often caused her to shiver when he pinned her with a stare while working alone. She found him handsome in the classical sense.

She didn’t care what someone looked like on the outside. Her past crushes were about more than that. Victor had a rugged appearance, but it was his sweetness that drew her in. With Lockhart, it was the _idea_ of all the things he could do, she thought he was intelligent. She was wrong on that account.

Her own looks were different now, yes. She had to admit she was more attractive, but she wanted someone who saw her for who she was. Especially how cruel people were when she was growing up making comments about her bushy, unruly hair, and buck teeth. She let out a small chuckle running her tongue along her teeth. They were no longer larger than they should be, even straighter than they were when she magically fixed them during her fourth year. Still, she wanted someone to see her not as an object, and as a person. She knew she would get that with Professor Snape.

With Professor Snape she felt safe. Alone at night, when the events of the past few weeks whirled around her mind, she took notice of how he was a constant in her life now, for the most part. He was safe. What was better than having someone who made you feel safe. She never really truly felt safe before, even when she returned to her parents. Especially with her parents. Her mother did nothing to protect her from her father’s wrath.

She knew in time she could learn to love Snape, she was already greatly attracted to his intellect and looks, the rest was sure to follow. She already had a deep affection for him, although she was sure it was a one-way affection. She didn’t find him, unfortunate looking in any way.

She shifted in her chair thinking about _other_ things that would undoubtedly happen if this was a permanent bond, at least she hoped that would happen. The furthest she got was with Victor with heavy petting with plenty of snogging. She wasn’t ready to go any further at that time.

But now…

Now she was. She was technically nineteen stuck in the body of a sixteen-year-old, she was more than ready to share that part of herself with someone. She knew under his frock coat, he had a lithe frame. His arms are stronger than one would think with what you assumed he was slight. When they worked alone, at times the room would become overheated he would remove his robes, and coat, his crisp white shirt pressing against the muscles of his arms surprised her. Especially when he would pick up cauldrons moving them like they were merely the weight of a feather.

His fingers were long and nimble. She was often transfixed on them when he would use them to sort herbs, or even use his wand. The way he did it at times was erotic in her humble opinion. _‘I wonder what he could do with those fingers…or his mouth.’_

She shook her head rapidly popping the mental image of him having his wicked way with her, the things she wanted to do to him in return. _‘No.’_ She let out a frustrated sigh _‘He probably sees you are a student right now. How can I change that, and have him see me as more? He was forced to be with me.’_

Just one little shag? Just a little one to tie her over? It wasn’t like she had ever slept with anyone before, and never would again after bonding with Snape. She would never cheat on him, or anyone she was with for that matter.

_‘I bet he knows what he is doing. Merlin, I need a release.’_

She wasn’t a prude in any stretch of the imagination, she often pleasured herself, but had not in _several_ long weeks. She shifted in her seat again her eyes drooping thinking about his mouth on her, his hands, his…

Draco nudged her smirking down at her. “Why is your face red with a goofy look on your face, Rosier?”

“My face isn’t red.” She retorted bringing her hands to her cheeks feeling the warmth under them mentally swearing at herself. She looked up to find Snape watching her as he spoke to the class giving directions, his eyes lingered a few moments longer than he normally did before he rounded his desk sitting behind it shifting parchment under his hand.

Hermione looked around as the class got up going to the stores. She caught Draco’s wrist looking up at him. “What’s going on?”

He snickered leaning on the desk close to her ear. “If you weren’t busy imaging naughty things with Professor Snape, you would know that we are brewing for the infirmary today.”

Her mouth opened and closed several times wanting to deny it. _‘Bullocks, did Professor Snape notice?’_

Draco leaned back crossing his arms over his chest, his hip resting on the desk as she shoved her seat back stalking towards the small room where the ingredients were stored, careful to avoid everyone. She felt like everyone just _knew_ what she had been thinking about.

Fuck.

She had been working diligently for the past hour trying and failing mind you, keeping her eyes off of Snape. She kept her head down brewing potions, which she could honestly brew in her sleep if required, sadly it gave her plenty of time to revisit her fantasy she built up in her head.

Draco nudged her arm nodding to the front of the room where Professor Snape was apparently speaking once again, she had been so lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice. “What?” She hissed at him.

He motioned towards Snape who was looking at her with a flat expression. “Miss Rosier a word after class if you please.”

She swallowed hard when he scowled at her turning around making his way to his desk dismissing everyone.

Harry placed his hand on the table when he stopped to check on her. “Do you need me to wait for you?”

Draco snorted stuffing items in his bag. “She is fine, Potter. I will make sure she makes it safe to supper.”

Harry glared over Hermione’s head at him. “I wasn’t asking you, Malfoy.”

Hermione placed her hand on top of Harry’s. “It’s fine, Harry.” She smiled up at him. “I will meet you at the entrance of the Great Hall after dinner so we can talk.” She looked over at Draco and then back at Harry. “Privately.”

He looked at her for a long moment before nodding his head. “Alright, just be careful, ‘Mione.” He said walking away.

Draco huffed as he stood. “I will wait for you outside of the room.”

“Not necessary, Mr. Malfoy. I will ensure Miss Rosier makes it unscathed.” Snape answered roughly.

Draco shrugged his shoulders leaving the room without another word.

Snape flicked his hand the doors slamming shut with a deafening thud once everyone was gone. Hermione squirmed slightly in her seat looking up towards the front of the room, too scared to make eye contact with him when she heard the door’s lock click shut. He seemed he was in a mood this afternoon and she didn’t want to suffer his wrath.

If he was still angry with her, she much rather he skipped the lecture she knew he was going to give her. She didn’t mean to zone out today during class, it was his fault honestly. The idea of him was stuck in her head, if he hadn’t been there, she would have been able to distract herself with something else. Maybe.

Holding out his hand to her she looked at him, blinking. “Come.” He said.

She squared her shoulder clasping her hand into his as he pulled her from the chair barely giving her time to grab her bag, leading her towards the back of the room through a side door. She tried to look around as they entered his private office, but his long strides made that almost impossible as he led her through another door hidden behind a large tapestry to a stone corridor.

“Um, Professor?”

“Not yet.” He said not looking at her.

He stopped suddenly at a large stone wall at the end corridor turning his head slightly to look at her. “Give me your wand.” He let go of her hand, holding his own out towards her.

Furrowing her brows, she pulled her wand out of her pocket handing it to him silently. He whispered an incantation she couldn’t hear, placing her wand on the wall in front of him. The stones flared briefly before the stones moved to reveal a large wooden door.

Handing back her wand he opened the door gesturing her inside. She shuffled forward tentatively looking around the room as she entered. The room was circular, dark gray stones making up the wall. Sconces flared to life giving the room a soft glow. No paintings were on the wall she noticed as she continued her survey, just bookshelves stuffed with hundreds of large tomes. Her hands itched to look at them. A large glass window looked out at what she thought was Black Lake. Several closed wooden doors were pressed into the stone between several of the bookshelves making them almost hidden.

“Please, have a seat.” He gestured towards the green leather couch with a Slytherin blanket thrown on the back. A small coffee table with several tomes separated the couch from the green wingback chair across from it which sat next to the fire.

She stepped over to the couch placing her bag next to her feet as she sat down. She crossed her legs at her ankles, folding her hands in her lap waiting for him to speak as he busied himself in the room. She thought Narcissa would be proud of her.

He walked over to the roaring fireplace flicking his wand extinguishing the fire. She heard a small click as he turned to make his way to the couch sitting at the other end. His body shifted slightly angling towards her, his long arm resting on the back of the couch.

She looked over at him as he stared at her. She cleared her throat delicately. “Professor?” She said chewing her bottom lip hoping he was not angry with her. 

* * *

Snape’s heart was beating hard in his chest. Hermione was finally here in his private chambers. He was having a tough time keeping himself in check honestly. The way she was looking at him chewing her delectable lip was almost his undoing. He wanted nothing more than to grab her shoving her against the wall having his way with her.

He had to wait. It would do no good to scare her with his actions. _‘There will be time for that later.’_

It didn’t help that he had to sit behind his desk trying to look busy, his eyes on Hermione under the fringe of his hair. She had been looking at him with a dazed look on her face since he entered the classroom and started talking. He knew it was an invasion of her privacy, but he scanned her thoughts wandlessly worried about her well being, she thought her ill. What he found there made his mouth dry.

She was thinking about him. More than that, what their relationship would be like, their intimate relationship. If he had not been the master of control for the past several years, he would have dragged her from her seat, bend her over his desk to show her _exactly_ what he could do to her. Repeatedly.

He wondered if Draco was able to hear her thoughts as easily as he had. Merlin, he hoped not. He was shocked that her walls were not strong today as they usually were. He would mention it to her later. Much later.

“Miss Rosier, I wanted to speak to you about us courting.” He said slowly trying to keep the roughness from it. “I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore this morning regarding that particular subject. He was most anxious for me to make a claim on you, to start to court you before you left Hogwarts. I just used your wand to have the wards recognize your magic so you may enter here at any time, after all, this will be our chambers come next year.”

“Oh.” She said softly. A beautiful blush painted her high cheekbones as she averted her eyes from his.

Shifting closer his knee bumped her hip as he grasped her hand in his much larger one. _‘Delicate.’_ He thought. Her eyes met his, her blue eyes seemed lost for a moment. “Relax, Hermione. I am not going to bond with you right this minute.” He said with a small chuckle.

Maybe within the next ten minutes.

She squeezed his hand offering him a lopsided smile. “I’m just surprised is all. I was sure he would object to us…you know with me being a student.” She took a deep breath. “I’m just not sure how to proceed, I’ve never had a real boyfriend before, and only kissed a few times, and have no idea how courting works in the wizarding world. I am assuming this will be a real bond?” She said lowered her head.

Reaching out he lifted her chin with his forefinger rubbing her bottom lip gently. “I already realized that. This will be a real bond, a real marriage. I know this must be difficult for you, and I promise on my magic I will not hurt you.”

“I never thought you would, Professor.” She whispered her lips parting slightly.

“To start how about you start calling me Severus in private settings.”

“As long as you reciprocate and call me Hermione.” A smile tilting her lips.

Removing his hand, he fished something out of his pocket. “I have something for you. It is custom for a Wizard to offer something to his intended. It was my grandmother’s, but I would love for you to have it, and wear it.” He moved her hand slightly before sliding something on her left ring finger.

He held his breath as Hermione looked down at her hand, her eyes widening briefly before she snapped her head up meeting his eyes. “I-I can’t accept this. It looks expensive!” On her finger was a large black diamond, smaller diamonds glittered that were embedded in the scroll work of the white goblin-forged metal that worked around the band under the faint light. It was perfect for her. He _wanted_ her to wear it. To have that claim on her so others would see she was spoken for. Permanently.

When Lord Voldemort mentioned that he wanted him to bond with Hermione he made a trip to his vault at Gringotts. He was sure she was under the assumption that he didn’t have money like the Malfoys. That was not the case. He was very well off. He had several potion patents that paid handsomely each month, not to mention what his Grandmother had left to him when she passed several years ago. He was the last in the line of the Prince Family. He hardly spent any of his income, Hogwarts provided almost everything he needed, and there was no need to move from Spinners End with him being alone.

When he retrieved the ring, he had it enchanted as well. Now, if she encountered any poison the ring would glow a bright red. That should protect her when he was unable to be by her side.

Shaking his head, he placed his hand over hers. “I must insist. It is a family heirloom, and I certainly am not going to wear it.”

She let out a small giggle her eyes twinkling with mirth. Merlin, he loved this woman. “Thank you…Severus.”

His heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she said his name. It mattered not that her looks had changed, in his eyes it was _her_ that he loved, although he would miss her whiskey-colored eyes he knew in time he could love her fathomless blue just as much.

She reached up tentatively her arms hovering near his shoulders looking uncertain. He took pity on her wrapping his arms around her small frame holding her tight against his chest. He breathed deeply enjoying her scent. This was the first time he could really catch her scent with her being this close. _‘Vanilla, and slightly burnt sugar. Delicious. I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells.’_

Pulling back, he cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing against it softly. “I would like to kiss you now if that is alright?” He whispered, their faces mere inches apart.

Her face turned even pinker as she nodded. He leaned forward slowly judging her reaction before pressing his lips softly against hers, his eyes sliding shut. Her lips were softer than he thought. He let her adjust to the feel of his lips on her own before he grew bolder sneaking his tongue against the seam of her lips encouraging the kiss.

Her tongue darted out mimicking her movement. Lifting his hand, he cupped the back of her neck taking control of the kiss, molding his lips against hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth for the first time. He felt all his blood drain to one area causing him to shift slightly.

Kissing her was like home. She felt like home. It was odd for him to feel such a strong visceral reaction to just a kiss, but that’s what it was. Of course, he had his share of kisses before, but none of them compared to this. The one kiss he shared with Lily had been brief, just a peck on the lips, nothing so beautiful as this kiss.

 _’Merlin, where did she learn to do that with her tongue.’_ His breathing increased when Hermione sucked on his tongue, sucking it into her own mouth then twirling her own around his. Pulling back slightly before she did something that he would be his undoing he placed several soft kisses on her lips leaning his forehead against hers.

Her warm breath brushed against his lips as she gasped for air. “I would say we are compatible.” He chuckled still trying to regain his breathing.

“I think so.” She giggled wrapping her arms around him holding him close still slightly panting. He needed a moment before he could escort her to dinner, it would do no good trying to walk right now. He may pass out from the lack of blood flow to his brain. 

* * *

 “Hermione.” Harry waved to her as he exited the Great Hall. He walked up beside grinning down at her. He looked around before leaning close. “Come with me while I go get my _cloak.”_

“Why do we need your cloak?” Hermione asked walking next to him.

“Just in case we run late.” He said walking up the flight of stairs.

She looked back behind her then back at Harry frowning. “I don’t think I should go in there.”

He stopped tilting his head. “Why not? It’s not like you’ve never been in there before.”

“I know,” She shrugged. “I just think it would make the others uncomfortable.”

“They can sod off.” He grumbled. He turned and looked at her. “Fine, you can wait for me at the portrait.” He conceded. “It will only take me a second.”

“Fine.” She grumbled walking silently behind him.

She ended up waiting for him near the top of the stairs looking down at her ring admiring the beauty. Her cheeks flush pink thinking about the kiss she shared with Snape. She wanted  _more_ , but she thought it might be off-putting for him if she threw herself at him. It was going to be a real marriage, and she didn’t relish the idea of _never_ having sex.

“Where is your shadow?” Pansy’s nasal voice issued from close beside her.

Hermione looked over at her shrugging her shoulder. “Your guess is as good as mine, Parkinson.” Her eyes drifted towards Daphne Greengrass who was shifting from foot to foot looking extremely uncomfortable looking from Pansy back to Hermione worrying her lip.

“You think you’re so clever don’t you,” Pansy said sneering at her. Hermione let out a small chuckle unable to help herself. Pansy had the same sneer as Draco used to have, she wondered if it was part of the Pureblood upbringing.

Faster than Hermione could follow, Pansy let out a shriek. “ _Diffindo.”_ Her wand raised making a slashing motion.

The burn to Hermione’s cheek caused her to suck in her breath. Staggering to the side one hand clutched her cheek, the other trying to find her wand. The warm feeling of her blood coated her fingers causing her to apply more pressure, she would deal with that later after she hexed the bitch. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment she gathered herself shifting her body slightly to put some space between them.

“Hermione! Watch out!” Daphne screamed pitching her body forward, shoving Pansy to the side to reach her. But it was too late. With a rumbling groan, the stairs shifted leaving nothing but air as Hermione lost her footing falling off the edge of the landing.

Hermione’s heart leaped in her throat both arms shooting out trying to find purchase only finding air as she descended. She let out a hoarse scream as her left arm slammed against the railing of a set of stairs, flipping her body in another direction. She heard the crunch of bones, but it was nothing to the feel of her arm being shattered into tiny pieces.

Panic flooded her body knowing when she reached the bottom her body would break, Gryffindor Tower was on the highest peak of the castle. There would be no surviving this.


	11. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay with this chapter. I must admit, I am not super pleased with it, I should have waited longer before posting it, but I didn't want you to wait too long. A little update, the chapters for the next couple weeks may be slightly slower because of a family emergency. I wrote this chapter while my youngest son was in hospital for eight days. He is better now, making super progress and home finally. I apologize in advance if it shows in my work. The next few weeks will be crazy with follow-up appointments, etc. I will do my very best not to make you wait too long. Thank you in advance for your understanding and patience. 
> 
> There will be lemon towards the end of this chapter, be warned it will start when the chapter breaks to Severus. I think we all needed some release from that sexual tension between the two.

A moment of clarity hit Hermione as she descended from the tower. She had her wand gripped in her right hand. She was a witch. She could save herself.

Reigning in her panic she opened her eyes wide pointing her wand at the floor. “Arresto Momentum.”

Twisting her body, she kicked her feet out landing in a crouched position her body curled forward protecting her left arm, her hair shifting forward covering her face from everyone. The few students that were passing by came rushing towards her hovering around her each asking if she was alright. She was _not_ alright. No. She was livid.

“Hermione!” Daphne shrieked. The sound of thundering footsteps brought her attention to the commotion behind her.

“Let go of me!” Pansy hissed.

Standing slowly to a standing position Hermione lifted her head up parting the curtain of hair. Gasps echoed off the stone walls. She turned slowly facing Daphne who held a struggling Pansy in her grasp.

Daphne winced seeing the blood dripping freely from the slash on Hermione’s face. She took a step back slightly when Hermione took a slow step towards the pair. Students shuffled back feeling the chill in the air that surrounded Hermione, she blocked out their excited whispers, she had business to attend to right now.

“You’re hurt. We should get you to Mme. Pomfrey.” Daphne said her voice shaking.

Hermione’s lips curled into a cruel smile. “Not necessary Daphne. I think Parkinson and I were in the middle of a _discussion,_ ” she said in a voice as cold as ice.

Pansy stepped back once more as Hermione stepped towards her once again, Daphne’s hand tightening around her arm. “S-stay back,” she stuttered trying to yank her arm free.

Letting a dark chuckle, she didn’t listen to the pleas of the girl in front of her. She was mere inches apart from the pair when Daphne coming to her senses released Pansy’s arm jumping away.

Pansy let out a startled cry as she toppled backward landing on the steps behind her. “Where is all your bravado now, Parkinson? Is it not a fair fight for you when your opponent is actually in front of you, and ready?” Hermione twisted her wand in her hand raising one foot to rest on the step, so her body hovered over Pansy.

"I am going to take you apart," Hermione spoke her next word as if it was five, "met-tic-u-lous-ly.” She jammed the wand into the tender flesh of Pansy’s lower jaw. “We can do it do it the magical way or the muggle way.”

“Miss Rosier, what is the meaning of this?” Professor McGonagall’s voice was followed by the clicking of heels.

Hermione gave Pansy’s a warning glare before tucking her wand in her robes, stepping back offering her hand to Pansy to help her up. She could act the part just as well as she could. Instead of taking her hand though, Pansy glared at Hermione before swatting her hand away standing up brushing her robes.

“Miss Rosier, I believe I asked you a question.” The sound of impatience was clear in her professor’s voice.

Turning slowly, Hermione put on her most charming smile. “Everything is fine, Professor. Just a misunderstanding.”

Professor McGonagall tucked her hands in her robes her lips pursed in disapproval. “You are bleeding Miss. Rosier, do you care to explain why I was alerted to a spell going off within these walls that were _not_ in a classroom?”

Hermione shifted her stance slightly lifting her right hand to touch her left cheek. “I have no idea, Professor. I must have received this injury when I tripped into Parkinson. Unfortunately, she thought I shoved her which was not the case. I was just explaining what happened.”

McGonagall’s eyes flicked between Pansy and Hermione. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she gave a curt nod. “See that there are no more misunderstandings between the two of you. Go to Mme. Pomfrey, Miss Rosier to see about your wound.”

“No need professor, I can heal it when I get back to my dorm.”

McGonagall’s robes swished around her as she turned to shoo the student body away from the scene walking away at a fast clip.

Hermione turned her head to Pansy. “You've been warned, you'll not get another.” She said before she walked away.

Walking slowly towards the dungeons the pain from her arm began to throb. Sucking in a sharp breath she leaned against the rough wall closing her eyes for a moment hiding in an alcove. The pain was consuming her. She knew it was broken and needed to be tended to. Going to Mme. Pomphrey was not an option. If she went there when the wound on her cheek was cleaned, she would know it was a spell that did the damage, she couldn’t have that.

She wasn’t protecting Pansy from being punished for attempting to kill her. She wanted to divvy out the punishment herself. She was _not_ someone who needed someone to protect her. She could very well protect herself unfortunately for Pansy she was about to learn that lesson.

“Fuck.” She took a sharp intake of breath trying to think clearly. She needed to send word to Harry what happened so he wouldn’t worry. Pulling out her wand she summoned her Patronus sending a brief message letting him know she would speak to him soon. Maybe she could speak to him alone while they were on the train, they would have hours with any luck, of uninterrupted time together.

As the panther jetted away, she shook her head. She would have to send a message to her father as well, and soon. She didn’t need him coming to her raising holy hell because someone thought to hurt her. She would do that after she healed herself.

“Hermione?” Hermione jumped slightly hearing Professor Snape’s voice so close to her. She turned her head, her eyes wide.

Snape let out a small growl stepping closer to her. “What happened? Why are you bleeding.”

“I’m fine,” Hermione said stepping out looking around the corridor to ensure they were alone. “Tripped is all. I was on my way to heal myself when I stopped to send a message to Harry.”

There was no need for him to know everything right now. She supposed she needed to tell him everything that did happen. Eventually.

Snape narrowed his eyes grasping her left arm tugging her slightly. The jerky movement on her arm Hermione let out a small shriek falling to her knees. Pain radiated up her arm to her chest when the bones crunched against each other in his grasp.

Dropping her arm like he had been burned Snape leaned down picking Hermione up with ease pulling her right side to him. “We will discuss this in private.” He said curtly.

“I can walk.” Hermione tried to shove him away wiggling her body in his arms.

He tightened his hold narrowing his eyes at her. “Stop your moving I will drop you and your arm is already injured.”

“What if someone sees us.”

Snape shook his head looking forward again, the wall forming an archway as he approached. “No one will notice us.” He said. “I put a Notice-Me-Not on us.”

She didn’t see him use his wand, but that was not unusual. He was the master of wandless and wordless spells. She relaxed her body further into him grabbing her left arm as gently as she could as he entered his chambers walking straight through his bedroom to the bathroom.

It was the first time she had seen his personal bathroom. She was pleased to note that everything was neat and tidy not a thing out of place. To the left was a large tub that was sunk into the stone. It was not as large as the prefect’s, but it was still impressive. To the right was a large shower stall with stone benches that appeared to be built from the stone wall jutted out.

Snape set her down on the loo going to the sink opening a large cabinet. He pulled out several towels, potions, and a flannel. He set the items on the ledge of the sink wetting the flannel kneeling in front of her. “This may sting.”

She clenched her jaw, his smooth motions of cleaning the blood away nothing compared to the pain in her arm now. He raised his wand whispering a spell, she felt the tug of her skin stitching together.

Lowering his wand, he sat back on his haunches studying her. “Do you want to tell me what really happened?” He leveled her with a look that would have peeled paint off a wall. Having spent enough time with him, he didn’t scare her anymore.

She glared back at him. “I fell.” She said flatly.

He nodded his head, his eyes flicking to her cheek. “That is not from falling, Hermione. If you are going to lie, at least make it convincing. That was due to a spell. Now, I will ask again before we start healing your arm from your _fall,_ what happened?”

Letting out a harsh breath, she turned her head looking at the stone wall above his head. “I will tell you what _really_ happened if you promise to let me handle it.” She said meeting his eyes once again.

He began gently removing her robe giving her another small nod. “If that is what you wish.”

“It is.” She growled. “I was waiting for Harry near the stairs next Gryffindor Tower when Pansy approached me.”

His hands still looking up to meet her eyes. He stared at her for a moment before he tugged her gently forward to slip her robe off her shoulders. “Continue.” He said gruffly.

“We exchanged a few words when she shot a hex at me.” She said attempting to shrug.

“That doesn’t explain your arm.” He said slicing the fabric of her shirt with ease.

“I may have fallen from the Tower to the bottom hitting a set of stairs on the way down.” She mumbled looking down. “If I didn’t stop myself from falling, it would have been much worse.”

She heard his sharp intake of breath his hands stilling on her arm. She looked up at him through the fringe of her hair seeing the murderous expression on his face. His Adam's apple bobbed twice before his voice came out deadly calm. “You realize you could have been killed, correct? And yet, you do not wish to see her punished.”

“Yes.” She said through clenched teeth her anger bubbling up once again. “She is mine to punish. I will not have others fight my own battles. If I do, then when no one is there to protect me, someone could _kill_ me. I need to let her see I am not scared of her. I can protect myself.”

Placing his large hands on her knees her rose to his own so he was eye level with hers. “An admirable goal to have. Spoken like a true Slytherin. Even though it is against my better judgment I will allow you to, as you say, _handle_ Miss Parkinson. Do _not_ break any rules, it will not matter that you and I are courting, I will have no choice but to punish you as well.”

“Fine.” She grumbled.

Snape took his time scanning her arm seeing the extent of the damage of her arm. “You have several breaks in your arm. It is going to take several days to heal correctly, even then we may need to rebreak parts of it to ensure it sets correctly.” Flicking his wand once again a bandage wrapped around her arm, she felt the bones shift. Surprisingly the pain started to ebb as soon as the bandage snapped into place.

Standing he handed her two potions. “Skele-grow, and a pain potion.” He waited for her to down the potions before he vanished them away. “Wait in here and I will have a house-elf come in and assist your bath. You have blood in your hair and neck.”

Hermione raised her hand feeling the crusted remains of blood that had dried in her hair wincing when her fingers tangled in the unruly curls. Snape leaned down brushing his lips against hers before he left the room leaving Hermione alone.

Grabbing her wand, she summoned her Patronus. Taking a deep breath and letting out slowly she began to speak.

 _“Father-there was an incident at school this afternoon, and I sustained an injury. Please, do not worry, I am fine, and Severus is taking good care of me healing my injuries. I will explain everything when I see you in two days.”_ She paused for a moment. “ _I miss you, and I am looking forward to seeing you soon.”_

She was struggling with the zipper of her skirt when she heard the small pop. A small house-elf smiled up at her shooing her hands away snapping her fingers removing the rest of Hermione’s clothing. “My name be Kibkey, little miss. Master Snape be telling Kibkey to take care of you.”

Hermione frowned down at her as the house-elf got to work. “I can finish the rest, Kibkey, I just needed assistance with the zipper. Thank you.”

Shaking her head, Kibkey motioned for Hermione to enter the large tub that had been filled. “Master Snape said that you may be refusing my help. He wanted me to tell you that this is not a request. He also wanted me to tell you that your belongings have been moved here from your previous chambers, that you be staying here from now on. He has left on an errand and will return to you shortly.”

Hermione lowered herself into the water with a grunt not pleased with being told what to do. She tried to remember that Snape was trying to look out for her wellbeing. She had to admit that she did like the thought of him caring enough to see to her needs. For far too long she didn’t have anyone that genuinely cares about her apart from Harry, now she had several people who did.

* * *

 

Severus stopped next to his wingback chair tossing his robes onto it. He turned his head looking at Hermione who was curled up in a tight ball on the couch, his Slytherin blanket wrapped tightly around her. He moved closer to her slowly so as not to wake her. He wondered why she was sleeping on the couch when the bed was available. He thought for sure since they were courting now that she would understand that she would get the bed to sleep in, it was his duty to take care of all her needs.

In the wizarding world his wife would be considered his property, of course, not everyone thought along that line. Lucius being one. He and Narcissa even though they did have an arranged marriage did absolutely love each other. He hoped in time he and Hermione could have the same.

Letting out a deep breath. he frowned. Maybe he was asking too much from her. The kiss they did share was more than he expected, as were the thoughts that were bouncing around in her mind last week while watching him teach. He needed to have an honest conversation with her soon about expectations on both. They would never make any progress if they never discussed their own feelings for each other. They had been thrown together, not that he was complaining. At least she didn’t find him repulsive like many of the thoughts he heard from others. On the contrary, the images in her head were very erotic circulating around _him_.

Leaning over her, he brushed a stray curl from her face, his long fingers tracing the cut on her high cheekbones that had started to heal, to the curve of her jaw. She was beautiful, and his. He pulled her up gently into his arms making his way to his personal chambers. He wanted her near him tonight when she slept. When she had relayed the story to him what happened between her and Miss Parkinson, he had all he could do not to go track the chit down, killing her. He needed Hermione more than she knew.

Placing her on the bed he tucked the blanket around her on top of the blanket while he took care of his own nightly routine. He was sure she wouldn’t hex him in the morning when she woke up in his bed, and with him next to her. He would keep her on top of the blanket covered in his own Slytherin one to keep her warm while he lay beneath the blanket on his bed so she would not panic thinking he was trying to take advantage of her while she slept.

Entering his chambers once again he slipped under the blanket shifting his body to the side so he could watch Hermione sleep. She was starting to whimper, her body jerking occasionally. He wanted to wait to see if she needed another pain potion before he tried to sleep. He leaned on his elbow, his head resting on his palm taking in her features. Her brows her furrowed, her head tipping back. His eyes widened in surprise when she let out a low moan.

“Severus, please.” She whispered in a hoarse voice.

Should he? Should he slip into her thoughts to see what she was dreaming about? He could easily accomplish it without any effort. He was so attuned to her now he merely had to look at her to enter her mind.

Taking a steadying breath, he shifted back slightly to keep himself from reaching out to touch her. She was asleep, and _that_ would be a violation of trust. He squeezed his eyes tight when her hips started to gyrate slightly letting out another whimper. Not pain then, well…not the kind that a pain potion would help. He would have to go to his bathroom once again to take a cold shower with the noises she was making, or perhaps, take care of the very real issue he was starting to have.

Lowering his hand, he adjusted himself letting out a low hiss. He was painfully hard which was a problem he encountered frequently when in her presence, except now he didn’t feel the same that usually followed it. He was courting her, she _would_ be his wife soon. It was only natural to have a response such as this with someone who you were attracted to.

His eyes blinked open meeting Hermione’s half-lidded eyes staring at him. Her small tongue snuck out of her mouth licking her lips. “Severus?”

Clearing his throat, he moved his hand about the blanket resting it by his hip. “Are you in pain?” His voice low.

She shifted closer to him almost flush against him through the blanket. “No.” She whispered. “Can I ask you a question?”

His lips tilted slightly pleased that with have a conversation with her would help slightly with his _problem._ “You may.”

Lifting her hand, she threaded her fingers through his hair. “Do you really want to be bonded with me?”

Ah. So that was what she was worried about. It seems he was not alone in that fear.

“Yes. You may think that this is something that was thrust upon me, and I am only doing this because of who your father is, but that is not the case. When _he_ asked me, I was…pleased at the thought of being bonded with you.”

Closing her eyes her body relaxed into the mattress. “Thank you.” She said tilting her head back to look at him. “I am also pleased. I know we discussed this would be a real marriage before, but I didn’t know, I _don’t_ know how you really feel about me. At times I feel you do care, at least for my wellbeing, and there are times I think you loathe me.”

Placing his hand on top of hers he gave her a small smile. “No, I do not loathe you. I find that I do _care_ about you a great deal. I hope in time, you could feel the same for me.”

Not a lie, but not the complete truth. He more than cared for her. She would be the only one he would ever want. No need to burden her with that much right now. In time she would see by his actions.

She leaned forward capturing his lips tugging at his hair. He let out a small growl at the back of his throat as he reciprocated slipping his tongue into her mouth tasting her. Her body trembled slightly when he smoothed his hands from her shoulder past her breast to rest on her hip squeezing them slightly before tugging her even closer.

“Please.” She gasped as she broke the kiss.

Shifting the blankets away from him he leaned his body over hers. “Please what, Hermione? What do you want?”

He needed her to say it. There would be no miscommunication when it came to their relationship to the physical realm.

Her fingers moved to tug at the buttons of his black silk pajama top. “I need you.” She froze leaning her head back removing her hands suddenly. “I’m…I’m sorry, Professor.”

She tried to move away from him, her movement frantic throwing the blanket off her. He grabbed her right forearm tugging her down onto the bed with him once again. “Don’t call me professor while we alone, Hermione, especially in bed. You are my intended. Now, tell me why you are sorry? You did nothing wrong.”

“I was throwing myself at you like some sort of slag.” She cried out. “I thought maybe I was moving too fast for you.”

Rubbing his nose along her cheek he gently nipped her ear. “Relax. You are not moving too fast. We can go as fast or as slow as _you_ wish.”

“I want to be with you. Isn't it too soon?.”

Leaning back, he looked down at her. “As long as you are certain that you want to move forward in this direction, I don't think it is too fast. This is _our_ relationship, we should do what makes us feel comfortable. If you must know, I want you, too.”

She nodded her head cupping his cheek, her thumb running over his bottom lip. “Yes, I am sure. You are mine, and I am yours.”

He let out a groan meeting her lips in a fevered kiss shifting his body, so he was settled between her thighs. Her legs came up around his waist tugging him against her core rubbing her clothed sex against him.

He removed her clothes slowly while kissing her moving downward along her collarbone once she was nude beneath him. There was something perverse to him that he was still completely clothed having her writhe under him completely at his mercy.

Taking her rosy nipple in his mouth he took it between his teeth, his tongue flicked against the hardened nub, paying equal attention to the other. His fingers lightly stroked her skin as he kissed his way down her abdomen, down her thighs. He stopped to kiss the inside of her knee on both sides widening her legs further.

Her fingers tangled in his hair tugging painfully when his tongue licked her for the first time. She tasted of sweet musk, a flavor he could get used to tasting frequently if he had his way. He wanted to devour her, all of her. He buried his face further into her folds, his tongue lapping her, his nose rubbing against her jewel.

“Please.” Hermione cried out, her body jerking. “Sooo close.”

Twirling his tongue around her clit, he moved his hand, slipping his fingers inside of her adding another stretching her for him. He knew he was gifted and didn’t want to cause her pain. This would be her first time that he knew of. She had told him that she had never had a lover, and he knew that she was not one to lie about such a thing. Of course, he had never heard any rumors of her being intimate with anyone either. The school populace couldn’t hold that kind of secret, unfortunately, he knew exactly who was shagging whom over the years. He would be the only one to bring her pleasure from now on. He wanted to show her how pleasurable their lovemaking could be.

He nipped at her clit before sucking it hard into his mouth, his fingers pumping in time with his tongue flicking against her. Her hips jerked forward burying him further into her fold, her hands gripping his hair in a death grip, not that he cared.

His length throbbed painfully at the sound of her moaning her name. His eyes opened looking up the length of her body, watching her as she came back down, his tongue still working her. Her breast bounced slightly with her panting breaths. Merlin, she was beautiful when she came, and she was his.

Her grip loosened enough for him to move up her body kissing up her body to kiss her once again. No words were spoken as he stripped his clothes hovering over her. He rubbed his length against her wetness before he slid in slowly giving her time to adjust.

Hermione’s fingers clawed at his back letting out a low hiss when he was fully seated within her. He waited for a beat watching her expression for queues. He swiveled his hips slowly, withdrawing slightly before pumping back into her.

“Okay?” He said, his voice dark and raspy from him holding back his adore.

“Yessss.” She moaned. “Move. Harder.”

She didn’t have to ask him twice. He pulled back then slammed back into her jostling her body slightly. He lifted her right leg holding it against his hip, slanting his lips against hers to kiss her deeply. Her breathing turned ragged against his after a few minutes, he could feel her walls flexing around him with each thrust. It felt like nirvana being buried deep within her. There was no war, no light or dark, there was only them coming together as one.

Moving his head, he kissed her cheek before burying his head in her neck biting her lightly as she clamped down around him. It was only three thrusts later he was joining her being thrown over the edge. _Le petite mort, a little death._

Regaining his breathing he rolled off her pulling her against his chest, his fingers dancing down her spine as they tried to regulate their breathing. For once in his long miserable life, he was sated. He would cherish and protect what was his with his last breath. Anything she ever wanted, she need only ask.

Moving slightly Hermione leaned up brushing her lips against his. “Thank you, Severus.”

He let out a low chuckle tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Her eyes widened locked on his left forearm. FUCK. He had forgotten about his mark. His body froze, his euphoric feeling crashing down around him. His stomach rolled waiting for the inevitable fear she will show, or disgust.

_‘Just like Lily did.’_

“You’re a Death Eater?” She whispered her eyes never leaving his Mark.

“Yes.” He said gruffly.

Her eyes drifted towards his slowly. He could see the confusion flash in her eyes briefly. He knew what would be next. He didn’t plan on waiting around for her to show fear. He couldn’t bear to see that look on her face. He shifted to move out from under her, pushing gently on her shoulder to disentangle himself looking away from her.

Hermione yanked his arm pulling him back down onto the bed. She scrambled on top of him straddling his hips. He held his breath, his eyes closed. He felt the warmth of her hands on his face.

“Severus, look at me.”

Reluctantly he opened his eyes meeting hers in the dim lighting of the room. The look on her face was not one of disgust, fear or pity. It was a tender expression. She leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You don’t have to hide who you are from me. You are _mine_ , as I am _yours._ I know you are a spy for the Order, it is only reasonable that you would have to take The Mark. You are a _good_ man, Severus Snape. It matters not to me _when_ you received this Mark for all I see in front of me is you. All of you.

“You have been nothing but good to me since you were thrown at me by my father. The man who placed that Mark on you. I know what you had to do to receive it, you told me yourself what that entails. I don’t think any less of you for having it, I care about you. So, please, don’t hide from me thinking the worse. I want us to work, be happy. The only way we can do that is to be open with each other. I accept everything about you, flaws and all. I hope you will do the same for me, you already know I’m not perfect, I have many flaws of my own.”

His breath rushed out of him when she finished speaking, her fingers gripping his face tenderly. It was the first time in his life he had someone tell him that they accepted him, that they cared for him. He raised his hand cupping her cheek in return. Turning her head, she kissed his Mark giving him a warm smile.

He let out a strangled groan when she did. Hermione’s eyes darkened slightly as she placed her hands on his chest leaning forward shifting her hips against him as he began to grow hard once again. Grabbing her hips, he guided her feeling his own arousal slide between her folds.

He would be careful this time, taking his time with her. He grabbed her left hand kissing the fabric that covered her broken arm tenderly. He would show her how much he loved her, even though she didn’t love him in return…yet. He would give her every reason to in the future.

 


	12. Outed

Draco rubbed his sleep crusted eyes making his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn’t get much sleep last night due to the fact his Godfather informed him what happened to Hermione last night, and _who_ hurt her.

She was resting in Snape’s personal quarters still as far as he knew, he hadn’t seen her this morning. He would have to speak to Pansy yet again to get her to understand that Hermione was off limits. If she continued to go after her, then he would be forced to take matters in his own hands. He promised his mother, and he would never break a promise to her no matter how he felt about his life-long friend.

Stirring his teacup, he looked around the hall for any sign of Hermione. Pansy shuffled towards the table giving him a bright smile sitting across from him. “Good morning, Draco. Did you sleep well last night?”

Placing his spoon down he picked up his cup taking a small sip looking over his rim making eye contact with her. Her smile faltered when she noted his eyes were narrowed at her.

Lowering his cup to the table he folded his hands in front of him. “No, Pans, I didn’t sleep well.” He raised a brow at her. “I think you know why too. Why did you attack Rosier?”

Pansy scoffed fixing her plate for breakfast not meeting his eyes. “She fell, I had nothing to do with it. Even ask Professor McGonagall what happened.”

 “I don’t have to ask her,” he hissed. “Professor Snape came to me last night telling me _exactly_ what happened between the two of you.”

Pansy shrugged, “If that were true, then why didn’t he speak to me if there was an issue.”

“Because Rosier asked him not to say anything. _She_ will handle it herself.”

“What could that stupid Mudblood do to me? She is just a slag going from one to another. First, she is all over Potter, then Wesley. Now that she is in Slytherin and _thinks_ her station is equal to ours she is after you. I was simply trying to teach her to keep her hands to herself and not touch what belongs to someone else.”

“Oh? You think I belong to anyone?”

Pansy blushed brightly, “You know I am asking my father for a match with you.”

Draco shook his head, “No, Pans. That will never happen. I like you as a friend, and lately, I’ve been struggling with that. You and I,” he said pointing between the two of them. “Will never happen. Even if your father approached mine, I would still refuse. You need to get over this and move on.”

Pansy slammed her hands on the table, “What? Are you going to marry that cow?”

“Actually, no. Rosier, or should I say Hermione is not only someone I consider a friend now that I have had the opportunity to spend time with her, but she is my cousin. So, you see, she will _always_ be in my life, whereas you will not be if you are not careful. The connection to my family could greatly benefit you, or harm you are depending on which way you act.”

“You would pick her over me?” Pansy screeched.

Draco chuckled, “Easily. She asks nothing from me in return. She just wants to be friends with me because we are family. All she wants is friendship, Pans. She doesn’t hang all over me like you do even though I asked you not to. You need to back off her, I will not tell you again.”

Pansy sneered at him, “I haven’t done enough to her. Maybe that little cut on her face will disfigure her enough.” Pansy said as she scratched at her left cheek. “Now everyone will see how hideous she really is.”

Daphne coughed lightly turning her head, “I really don’t think that would take away from her beauty. Hermione is an extremely kind person inside and out, even that _scratch_ would not make her less so. I agree with Draco, Pans. You need to let this go. You almost killed her yesterday.”

“Whose side are you on, Greengrass?” Pansy snapped.

Daphne lifted her chin meeting Pansy’s eyes, “I just don’t think you are being fair to her. She has done nothing towards you, yet you have made it your mission to torture her. It’s a very unattractive trait if you ask me.”

“Pans just let it go. I told my mother I would protect her while she is here. You are making that impossible for me to do. My father said if she is not, it will be his head and mine. So, back off.” Draco hissed at her.

“Who the fuck does that slag know that she needs to be protected. Her mother is _dead._ I am sure her father is, too. She may say she is a Rosier and related to you, but I think she is making the whole thing up to increase her station. You are all fools not seeing it.”

Theo let out a low whistle from behind the paper, “I don’t think so, Parkinson.”

Theo tossed the paper at Draco tapping the headline.

# Illegitimate Child of Who-Know-Who Found to be Hermione Rosier.

_By: Rita Skitter_

_It has been brought to our attention, dear readers, that Hermione Rosier, formerly known as Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, famous Muggle-Born witch, has recently been found to be the daughter of The Dark Lord. Her mother, Felicity Rosier is listed as Miss Hermione Rosier’s mother. Documents at The Ministry confirm the claim via Legitimacy papers._

_The question remains, did Miss Felicity Rosier hide her daughter from The Dark Lord sending her to be raised by muggles?_

_We reached out to Hogwarts yesterday for comment, but Headmaster Dumbledore stated that Miss Rosier would not be giving any statements at this time. He did, however, mention that her new guardians, Lady, and Lord Malfoy have taken her in, and she has been resorted into Slytherin. That comes as no surprise as she is a decedent of Salazar Slytherin through her father. The Headmaster asked that everyone respect Miss Hermione Rosier’s privacy as she tries to adjust to this shocking devolvement. Lord and Lady Malfoy were not available for comment._

_It was not long ago that Miss Hermione Rosier was caught having an affair with Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. How will Mister Potter feel about his fallen Princess now being in Slytherin? Will their young love be able to stand the test of time?_

_See the continuation of the story on page 5b._

## Death Eaters Strike Again! Murdered Couple Found with Dark Mark Above House in Hampstead Garden Suburb Were Adopted Parents of Hermione Rosier.

 

“Fuck,” Draco paled skimming the article. He would be lucky if he wasn’t killed upon his return to his estate. His heart hammered in his chest thinking that perhaps his father was already dead if The Dark Lord had heard that Hermione had been injured.

Tossing the paper at Pansy pinched the bridge of his nose. “ _That_ is who she knows,” he looked up at her as she picked up the paper. “If my family is injured because of this Parkinson, I will never forgive you.” 

* * *

 

Albus sat back in his chair watching the chaos unfold. His plan was working well. He met with the new Minister of Magic yesterday after going around Obliviating everyone who had seen Voldemort there the night of the Battle of The Department of Mysteries. He wanted to seclude Voldemort so he could trap him that much easier, make him relax enough to make a mistake.

He tried and failed before to convince everyone that the man in question was back. Fudge, the previous Minister defied him at every turn. Now that Fudge was spouting that Voldemort _was_ back, it was easy enough to erase any memory he had of him making Fudge seem unstable. He needed Fudge out of the picture so he could exact his own plans without anyone knowing anything until Voldemort was no more, then he would be praised as the hero as he should be. It would also help seclude Harry keeping him in line, he would be known to be a liar. Albus would be there to comfort him leading him all the way to Voldemort’s demise, his own as well.

It was for the Greater Good after all. Sacrifices had to be made.

He told the new Minister that it was all the Death Eaters trying to scare the muggles and magical folks into hysteria nothing more. Thankfully Minister Scrimgeour believed him. Being the former head of the Auror Department, Scrimgeour knew all too well how former Death Eaters could be.

To drive his point home, on the way from the Ministry he stopped to pay a visit to the Grangers to ‘move’ them into hiding. It was late in the evening, so the neighbors were already sleeping making it that much easier for him. It was simple enough to Avada them, they were, after all, muggles and posed no real threat. No one would suspect him.

When he left, he stood there for a moment outside their house in the dark shadows of a tree thinking what else he should do to frame the Death Eaters for this attack. He needed to give Hermione that extra little push towards The Greater Good knowing that Voldemort was charismatic and could convince her that the Death Eaters were harmless.

No. He couldn’t have that. She would be used as a spy for him. She would be easier to manipulate if she feared her father and the people who followed him. Raising his wand in the air he called out a spell, “Morsmordre,” he was lucky that you didn’t have to be a Death Eater to perform that incantation, it had come in handy already a time or two.

He was disappointed to learn when he returned to Hogwarts that Hermione had been attacked. Of course, the portraits were most anxious to share the news with him what transpired between her and Miss Parkinson.

That was his reason for letting it slip to a known associate of The Prophet knowing that Rita Skeeter would run the story. With any luck, the student body would leave Hermione alone so she could concentrate on her task at hand. She was a valuable piece on the board, and it would do no good if he had to dispose of Miss Parkinson or any other student who were foolish enough to trouble her. Even better, the paper mentioned the passing of her adopted parents as well. The article was already speculating that Death Eaters killed the Grangers to punish for touching what belonged to their Lord.

It was perfect.

He would speak to Hermione about sending her home early giving her no time to recover from the tragic news, her emotions would still be on the edge when she returned to the Malfoys. He was sure Voldemort was there or at least coming to visit. Hermione would be more than willing to spy now. Severus could ensure to guide her properly as well as protect her. Voldemort was a fool to think of bonding Hermione with someone to protect her. Severus was _his_ spy that Voldemort trusted. Having Severus bond with Hermione _properly_ would help keep her in line. She would have to listen to Severus no matter what if Severus used the bonding ceremony that he had suggested. She would become his property, and Severus’s word would be law, just like his word was the law to Severus.

He knew Hermione was in Severus’s chambers at this moment with him. It was the perfect place for her to be at this moment. He didn’t need her to speak to Harry before she left. They needed to be kept separated for the time being. The reason was he needed Harry to go back to the Dursleys where he knew he was mistreated. He would be so worn down enough by the abuse and his worry over Hermione he could get him to take action against Voldemort. Albus would convince him that when Voldemort was dead, he would find a way to clear Sirius. Not that it would matter. Harry had to die in the process, the point was moot, but Harry didn’t know that, nor would he ever.

Standing up to the podium he cast a Sonorus charm he held his hands up in the air, “Silence if you please,”

He waited for a few moments before the excited whispers died down, “I’m sure most of you have read the news in The Daily Prophet regarding Miss Rosier. This is not a ruse or false story. It is a fact. Miss Rosier, is indeed _his_ daughter. I would ask you to give her time to recover from the shock of this situation. Yesterday, Miss Rosier was injured,” his eyes flicked over to Miss Parkinson who was looking slightly green, “She is currently recovering and will be leaving Hogwarts today. I am sure when she returns at the start of next year you all will be on your best behavior and help her. Now, enjoy the rest of your day, and I will see you tonight for the Great Feast.”

He stepped down from the podium cancelling the charm walking towards the Slytherin table to get Mister Malfoy. He would have him accompany Hermione home. He needed Severus to remain here for a bit longer.

Harry jogged up to him before he made it to Draco, “Professor, wait.” he called out. “Can I go see Hermione if she is leaving today?”

Albus plastered on his best fake frown. “I’m sorry, Harry that would not be a good idea right now. I am sure you can understand, she is extremely distraught hearing the news this morning and is now packing her belongings to leave.”

“But…” Harry started.

Albus raised his hand. “I'm sure you can send word to her when you return home.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged giving him a defeated nod walking back to Gryffindor table. 

* * *

Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes trying to regain her composure. Severus sat next to her on the couch, his arm around her holding her against his chest trying to offer some comfort for her. She was grateful for the contact right now, she thought she would shatter at any moment.

It was just too much.

She was outed as being the daughter of Voldemort, and her adopted parents had been _killed._ For what reason? For knowing her. She wasn’t upset that her adopted father was gone, it was her adopted mother. Her sweet adopted mother was no more. Her father had promised by making the unbreakable vow. How did he get around such a vow ordering the deaths of her parents? If she had been thinking clearly, she was realized sooner that he couldn’t instead of having her anger build up at him. When you make an unbreakable vow, you would die if you broke it. She knew her father would never risk that.

Her mind whirled around trying to think who would do this. If Bellatrix were still alive, she would put money on it being her that did the deed, but as it were, she was most definitely dead. Was it Peter, Umbridge?

“Who would do this?” Hermione sniffed pulling back from Severus’s arms.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly looking away.

“But you suspect,”

He gave a curt nod. “Until we can figure this out, keep your shields up at all times. Let no one know what you think.”  he cupped both her cheeks wiping the tears from her cheeks carefully, “I do, but now is not the time nor the place to discuss such things.”

“I just want this to be some sort of nightmare,” she closed her eyes, the tears falling freely from her lashes. “The only good thing out of this is you.”

She opened her eyes slowly looking up at him. He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers briefly, “I’m not going anywhere. I promise you. I _will_ protect you; we'll get through this.”

“I know,” she whispered placing her hand over his.

He stood kissing her forehead, “I need to get you some bruise paste for your cheek before we venture out of the room,” he placed his hand on her head for a moment brushing her hair from her forehead before stepping towards their chambers. “And something for your fever,” he called over his shoulder.

She frowned placing her own hand on her forehead. She did feel slightly warm, but that was probably due to growing her bones back. The process will take longer from the extensive damage so it would not be entirely unheard of for her to run a fever. She leaned against the cushions on the couch tucking her legs under her brushing her hands against her face to get rid of the tears. She willed herself to stop crying, it would solve nothing being a blubbering mess. Her face was already red and splotchy from crying. She cringed slightly. _‘How unattractive.’_

She silently admitted how she liked how attentive Snape had been to her. He handed her the paper after setting her on the couch putting his arm around her as she read the news. He was safe. He would keep her safe. 

* * *

Severus entered the bathroom gripping the edge of the sink. He swore under his breath thinking over the current situation. He knew The Dark Lord would _not_ harm the Grangers. He was trying to get closer to Hermione, and that would most certainly turn her away from him. The only other person who would want to get rid of the Grangers would be Albus. Any Death Eater that acted on their own accord without The Dark Lord's permission was signing their own death.

He took a deep breath letting it out slowly trying to calm his racing heart. He knew that Albus would use extreme measures to get what he wanted; a prime example of that fact was Harry. He knew that Harry would be made to die. He would be the one to defeat The Dark Lord. He was just fattening up Harry for the kill. But why the Grangers? He suspected the reason was to keep Hermione off balance, but this was extreme. 

_'So isn't keeping Potter in the dark about his fate.'_

He wouldn’t let Albus lead the boy in question to his death. It wasn’t that he liked Harry. He tried to remember that Harry was part of Lily, his first best friend, his first love. Unfortunately, Harry reminded him of James a great deal. Hermione loved Harry so he would work on accepting him for her sake. He wanted her happy and having Harry in her life would make that easier. If he thought for a moment that Harry had romantic feelings for Hermione, he didn’t think he could do that. He already lost one woman to someone else, he would be damned if he would a second time, especially to another damn Potter. She was his, just as much he was hers. She went as far as saying so last night. Tonight, he would take her back to his bed just to remind her how much they were good together. He would have to remain at Hogwarts a little longer before he could be reunited with her again, that would be difficult for him to have her leave him, but it was a necessity.

Opening the cabinet door, he plucked out the bruise paste and something for fever pocketing it, exiting the bathroom. He stopped just inside his bedroom door to the sitting room tilting his head to the side. He heard voices.

Albus. Fucking great.

Wiping his face of any expression he entered the room. Albus looked up from the wingback chair smiling widely at him, “Ah, Severus. Come, join us.” he waved his hand.

 _‘Like I need your bloody permission to sit in my own room.’_ Sitting next to Hermione he looked down at her testing her shield silently. They held firm making him relax on the inside.

Albus shifted forward in the chair looking at the two of them, “I was just discussing with Miss Rosier that I think it is best for her to leave soon to give the student body time to acclimate to the news of her heritage.”

Hermione blinked up at him giving him a small nod, “Professor Dumbledore said that everyone will want to talk to me. He thinks it would be best if I just leave now for my own safety.”

“I see,” Severus said through tight lips, “She can certainly stay here with me for the remainder of her time, Albus. There are no more classes. Today is spent packing and then there is the Great Feast.”

Albus frowned, “I know it is a lot to ask Miss Rosier, but I do feel like it would be in her best interest.”

“I understand,” Hermione whispered. “I would like to see Harry before I leave.”

“I am afraid that is not possible, Harry, as you can imagine is far too busy right now to speak to you. I am sure everyone is asking him questions as well. I think it would be best that you did not see him, you can send him word over the summer, just give him some time to recover.”

Severus grabbed Hermione’s hand when it twitched, “As you wish, Albus.” Severus nodded in his direction. “Are the Malfoys coming to collect her?”

“No, I asked Mister Malfoy to join you at the apparition point in an hour after he was done with his own packing, he can take her to the estate.”

“I am already packed,” Hermione said quietly looking down.

“Excellent,” Albus smiled. “There are a few other matters to discuss before you leave my dear. First, I am sure you saw the story about your adopted parents.”

“Yes,” Hermione said looking at him.

“Terrible news, I am sorry to hear of their death. I hope while you are with the Malfoys you will keep in mind to gather all the information you can on Tom’s whereabouts. He did after all he _murder_ your parents, the people that raised you. You may not know this about him, Miss Rosier, but Tom is a very possessive man, he considers you his, so I am sure he felt the need to…end them for raising you.”

“But h-“Severus squeezed Hermione’s hand in warning. She took a deep breath, “You’re right,” she said quietly. “I’m afraid that he will do the same to me if I anger him,” she said frowning her Albus.

He waved her concern off, “I highly doubt he would harm you, dear. This is what makes you a perfect spy. If you could manage to get closer to him, make him think you accept him, he would pull you into his ranks. You would be doing The Greater Good a great service, Harry a great service. You wouldn’t want _him_ to harm Harry, would you?”

“Of course not!” Hermione growled. “Harry is my brother.”

“Just remember what I said. Tell no one you are a spy for The Order. The only ones who know are the three of us…and Minerva. Any information you find out be sure to send it through Severus or to me directly. The Order thinks you can’t be trusted, so any information you pass along to any of them will be disregarded and Minerva is not high enough rank to field the information.”

“I understand, Professor,”

“Thank you, Miss Rosier. Remember if you must take his Mark, be ready to do so. It is imperative that he believes that you to be on his side.”

Hermione squeezed Severus’s hand harder. He was having to clamp his jaw shut from not snarling at the man across from him. He was just shoving Hermione into what Albus assumed was a death trap. The thought of Hermione taking The Mark made his stomach roll. She was too pure for that.

_‘Not for much longer.’_

Albus stood smiling down at Hermione, “Be sure to bond with Severus soon as well. He will be able to keep you safe and tell if you are in danger if the bonding ceremony is done correctly. I think it would be best that you do that as soon as you can when you return to the Malfoys.”

No words were spoken when he turned to leave. Hermione watched him with a blank expression on her face. He was proud of her for closing off her emotions. When the green flames died down Hermione slumped against the couch as if her strings had been cut, “Fuck.” she hissed.

Fuck indeed.

She looked over at him chewing on her bottom lip, “We have an hour before we have to meet Malfoy,” she said shifting closer to him. She grabbed his shoulder swinging her right leg over his hips straddling him, “Help me forget,” she said capturing his lips.

And he did. He brought her to heights he had never known before. They were each sated when they met Draco over an hour later. He left her with a promise that he would see her soon giving her a long, seductive kiss with a gobsmacked Draco looking on in horror.


	13. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns home to confront her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for all the comments and kudos. I enjoy reading each and every single one, they brighten my day. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Draco blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision, surely he was seeing things. His  _godfather_ was kissing Hermione in a way that someone did when they were lovers. His wasn't sure if he should laugh or yank them apart. 

Snape gave him a smirk meeting his eyes as he bent down brushing his lips gently against Hermione's once more maintaining eye contact, "Let me know if you need anything, I will join you as soon as I can," he said looking down at her brushing her swollen lips gently. 

Then he was gone.

Draco snapped his mouth shut as Hermione turn to look at him. “Let’s go,” he said roughly turning to head to Hogsmeade.

She reached out for his hand grabbing it gently in her own, “Are you ready to apparate?”

“You can apparate?” he asked. “How is that possible?” his brows furrowed in confusion. She was the same age as him, she shouldn’t be able to apparate until she was seventeen.

She grinned over at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth. “It’s a secret,” she squeezed his hand tighter. “Hold on.”

He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the familiar tug behind his belly button. When he cracked his eyes open, he let go of her hand giving his mother a small smile as she approached the pair. “Mother,” he pulled her into an embrace holding her tightly, “Is everything alright?” he asked gruffly, worry coloring his tone.

His mother pulled back cupping his cheek, “Everything is fine, my dragon,” she reassured him.

Narcissa pulled Hermione into her arms rubbing her back. “How are you, my little dove?” she whispered.

Hermione pulled back, “I’ve had worse days.” 

“Come, he is waiting for your return.”

Draco shivered following the pair up the long drive to the estate proper. He didn’t need to be told who _he_ was. He squared his shoulders swallowing the dryness in his throat. He didn’t enjoy the idea of being punished by The Dark Lord, but he would accept his fate with grace as was expected of a Malfoy.

His eyes drifted to Hermione watching the sway of her hips. He scowled thinking about that kiss she shared with his godfather. He almost swallowed his own tongue the way Snape held her close grabbing her arse pressing her against his body. It was one of his deepest secrets he would never dare tell anyone. He had been infatuated with Hermione for years now. It happened just before seeing her at the Yule Ball with Krum. She looked enchanting, stunning really. He knew he had been cruel to her intentionally to play his part. A part of him was mortified he was attracted to someone of her…station. Try as he might, he could never get her out of his mind.

Spending time alone with her over the past few weeks only drove those feelings higher. He loved her laugh, the glint she would get in her eyes when she was _trying_ yet failing to look innocent. Her looks had changed a great deal. She looked more refined, her body having even more curves, enough to make his mouth water. He wanted to taste her all over, but overall, she was still just Hermione. Her bossy, swotty attitude was still there underneath it all. No matter how hard he tried and failed mind you, he could never really muster up the hate for her.

How was she with Snape? When did that happen? He knew it would be an impossibility before to be with her given she was a Mudblood, but now that she wasn’t, he had sadly hoped things could change in time when they finally did become comfortable with each other. Yes, she was technically his cousin, but cousins married all the time in the magical world. They were distant ones at that.

No matter, at least she would remain in his life and he could admire her from afar. He would never put himself in the crosshairs of his godfather. He was deadly and he had no wish to die. More so her father.

He shivered.

Entering the drawing room, he looked around seeing his father standing across the room next to the fireplace with a man he didn’t recognize. His shoulders relaxed slightly following his mother and Hermione into the room knowing at least for now he wouldn't have to face The Dark Lord's wrath. 

His mother whispered something in Hermione’s ear before giving her a gentle shove forward. He grabbed his mother’s hand in own. Hermione’s eyes met his briefly before she stepped closer to the two men standing in the room with their backs to them. The look she gave him made him stiffen in worry. She looked…apologetic, almost afraid.

“Father. I have returned,” she said quietly stopping behind them.

His eyes widened in fear when the man in question turned around. He had the same eye color as Hermione, their features too similar not to be related to one another. He knew immediately who it was. _‘Fuck.'_

* * *

Hermione braced herself for the onslaught she knew that was coming. She was glad that she had a few delicious moments with Severus before she had to leave his side. Her body and mind were relaxed as she faced the man that was her father. Hermione squared her shoulder as Voldemort turned around. Before he could get a word out, she spoke. ”Why?” she asked. ” Why did you out me as your daughter in The Daily Prophet without giving me a warning you planned on doing so?”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. ”I _didn’t.”_ he took two steps forward so he was toe-to-toe with her, ”Are you _ashamed_ to be _my_ daughter?”

”Of course not!” she scoffed.

She meant it. She had time to be separated from the situation to think clearly about her heritage, about _him._ He had yet lie to her as far as she knew. He showed her that he did care about her, wanted to know her. He, of course, had changed since the first time she had the distinct displeasure of meeting him. No longer did he wear the face of a snake. He was as he should be. She was coming to terms with the dreadful things he did in his past. That what it was, the past. She now realized that not everyone appears to be what they were. Everyone had a past, sadly, his past was dark comparatively. Now that he _changed,_ she would watch to see for herself if he was just plain evil that no matter how many potions he downed it would be the same. She could already see that he was indeed trying.

Hope. It gave her hope that she could make it through this war not losing herself completely doing so. She already knew she had darkness within her as well, but there was also light. It was tempting to embrace the darkness letting it overtake her.

She wouldn’t. Not yet.

She did as he asked, she watched and listened to what was happening around her. It was with this new knowledge of what she learned that she decided to place her faith in him tentatively. Dumbledore was indeed up to something. She had caught the lies he had told her so far, how many he told her that she didn’t catch she didn’t know. She wouldn’t let that stand any longer. She would protect those she loved even if that meant The Dark Lord.

She shook her head to clear in thoughts, ”Then who would do such a thing?”

His mouth tugged up into a small grin pleased with her answer, pleased she believed him. He grabbed her face, holding it tenderly, ”Use that beautiful brain of yours. Who do you think would benefit from telling the wizarding world that you are mine?”

”He... ” she wanted to deny it, but she was already weary of Dumbledore, ”For what reason? Dumbledore sent me home for Merlin’s sake!”

Letting her go he leveled her with a look. ”Was there not an incident yesterday?” his eyes straying to her cheek.

”I fell,” she said flatly.

”You’re a horrible liar you know,” he took a deep breath letting it out slowly, ”You'll tell me what really happened.”

She rolled her eyes looking away from him, ”I'll handle it.”

”You will do no such thing!” he snapped. ”You will tell me who dared to harm you, and you will tell me now!”

”No!” she snapped back narrowing his eyes at him. ”They are mine to punish!”

His head jerked back in shock.

She waved her hand in the air. ”You’ll just go after them. I _must_ do this myself. I'll not bow down to _anyone_ who thinks they can go after me thinking I’m weak. This incident was my own fault. I let my guard down.”

His eyes flicked to a pale Draco then back to her, ”And where was young Draco when this happened?”

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration, ”You will not punish him, or anyone else for something I did.”

”Oh?” he gave her a cruel smile. ”You dare to tell me how to handle this. I was given promises that you would be kept safe. Promised that was broken.”

”You can’t!” panic welled up inside her. She grasped her father’s robes looking up at him. “Please,” she whispered leaning her head against his chest, ”They _are_ my family.”

Arms circled around her pulling her close to his person, ”I'll accept your _request_ if you tell me everything that happened. I'll even let you _punish_ those who are responsible, you have my word.”

She sagged against him, ”Thank you.”

She leaned back meeting his eyes. ”I’ll show you.”

She closed her eyes briefly pulling forth the memory she wanted to share. Opening her eyes she gave him a curt nod bracing herself for that pain that would surely follow. She held perfectly still as she felt him enter her mind. Her body relaxed in his hold feeling the gentleness he was using with her.

He pulled back from her mind, everything coming into focus once again. His face contorted in anger, ”If you don’t punish her, I will,” he growled.

Letting her go he looked over at Lucius, ”You will bring Edward Parkinson to me. Today!”

”Father wait!” Hermione reached forward grabbing his arm, ”You promised me.”

”I did,” he turned facing her. ”However, her father is mine to punish. He's _my_ Death Eater; he needs to learn how to follow orders. I'll also make sure that his daughter’s punishment is up to _my_ standards.”

He slipped through her grasp when walked away in a fury. How did she expect him to react? She was his daughter, a newly discovered daughter. She was angry with herself for not being more diligent about her own safety. She knew that he would be angered with what happened, that is why she wanted to tell him in person. At least Hogwarts was safe for the time being from his wrath. The Parkinson family was a different matter.

* * *

She didn’t see her father for the rest of the day after that. She had expected to see him when she went down to the dining room for supper surprised to only see Draco, and Aunt Cissa sitting there. The conversation stayed clear of what had transpired when they returned to the estate for which she was grateful for. She excused herself early from the meal claiming that she was tired and needed her rest.

Narcissa stood gathering Hermione in her arms. “Don’t fret so. You know frowning will cause wrinkles,” she smiled down at Hermione running her fingers through her wild curls. “He will be alright. He is still adjusting to these…feelings.”

She gave her a nod smoothing out her face, kissing Narcissa on the cheek before she left. She was unable to sleep tossing and turning on the large bed. It seemed so cold and empty without Severus next to her. The coldness she could understand, Nagini was curled up on the pillow next to hers. She let out a silent breath before swinging her legs over the side of the bed grabbing her silk robe. She needed out of this room to think. The gardens always seemed to help with that.

Padding quietly down the halls she exited to the gardens through the drawing room. She closed the doors behind her with a quiet snick hoping not to wake anyone. She walked a few paces to the large column to the left, leaning her body heavily on it. She lowered herself to the ground pulling her knees to her chest resting her chin on her knees. Her eyes gazed at the stars that twinkled gently in the sky, listening to the hum of the insects. She relaxed. This is what she needed.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone. Have you not learned anything?”

She stiffened briefly turning looking over her shoulder at her father who stood there with his arms crossed looking down at her. She looked back at the sky after a moment. “Am I in danger here that I don’t know about?” she asked quietly.

His shoes clicked against the tiles walking next to her. He paused for a moment before he lowered himself next to her. The rustling of fabric then the pressure of his jacket hanging around her shoulders made her smile. The weather was balmy, she wasn’t cold in the slightest. “Thank you,” she said quietly her hands coming up to pull it firmly around her.

“You are always in danger,” he said just a quietly. “Death Eaters come and go here. You have not been properly introduced to anyone as mine. They will just assume you are a treat.”

“I have my wand.”

He let out an elegant snort, “They will attack before you even realize they are there.”

She shook her head looking over at him, “I'll keep that in mind.”

“We didn’t finish our conversation earlier,” he said shifting slightly closer to her.

“You left,” she shrugged.

“I apologize for leaving abruptly,” he was quiet for a moment. “I had to _calm_ myself.”

“I know. I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“I'll always worry about you,” he said simply. “I find that even though you are here near me, I still worry that you're safe.”

“Nagini is with me most of the time. I'll be fine, father.”

“There are things we need to discuss. I have had time to think about several things while you are away, and it is important that I make you understand your position now.”

“Did you kill my parents?” she asked suddenly.

“Your _adopted_ parents. And no, you know I didn’t. I wouldn’t be sitting here if I did.”

She let out a defeated sigh burying her head on her knees. “I know,” she mumbled. “Do you think Peter did it as payback for what I did to him?”

“Wormtail? No, he is the biggest coward there is. He wouldn’t dare cross me,” he brushed her hair from her face. “I do know who did though.”

She lifted her head looking at him. His fingers brushed against her cheek before cupping it. “As you know, I had my followers keeping a watch out for them.”

She gave a small nod.

“They saw Albus walking out of their house hiding in the shadows, but they saw him as he left. He was the one who summoned The Dark Mark over their house, and he was the one who killed them.”

Hermione closed her eyes feeling her chest tighten. In the back of her mind, she had already known that. That was the reason that Severus told her to always keep her shields up, not letting anyone know what she was thinking.

“Are you sure?” she asked opening her eyes again feeling the wetness fall from her eyelash.

“I do. I have the memory of it. They went to check on your parents after, but it was already too late. I’m not turning him into the Ministry yet, I'll keep gathering his wrong-doings without him even realizing it before it is too late.”

Her breath hitched. She understood his reason for waiting, it was a long-term tactic, this was war. She wanted to know what reason Dumbledore had to do this. “Why kill them? You already oblivated them, they posed no threat.”

“Did you tell Albus that I wouldn't harm your parents? That I took a vow not to?” he raised an elegant brow.

“Of course not. I was told not to tell him anything.”

“Tell me, how would you feel if you _thought_ I did, would you still be willing to get to know me? To get closer to me?”

She chewed her lip for a moment, “No. I wouldn’t. It would prove that you wouldn’t care about how I feel. It is no secret I didn’t love my adopted father, but my mother…” her lip trembled. She swallowed hard trying to regain her composure. “My mother was innocent.”

“I know that,” he said wiping the tears from her eyes. “I'm terribly sorry I was unable to protect them. I didn’t want them to be killed knowing it would upset you. Sadly, no one saw him enter their home.”

“I hate him.”

“He wanted that hate turned towards me, Hermione. Don’t forget he thinks he is the master of manipulation. Will you tell me what he spoke to you about? I want to know so I can protect you.”

She sniffed wiping the tears roughly when he removed his hands. She told him everything that happened when she arrived, how Dumbledore lied about seeing her mother. How he was trying to keep her and Harry away from each other after she was attacked. That when he spoke to her about the news about her adopted parents, he was cruel about it, telling her that Voldemort _murdered_ them in a detached way not appearing sorry for her loss.

“Anything else?” Voldemort gave her a hard look, “Did he approach you about _spying_ on me?”

She knew that look was not directed at her. She nodded, “Yes,” she shook her head closing her eyes. “He believes that you and your followers are here at Malfoy Manor, that it put me in a unique position to feed him information on what your plans are.”

He scoffed.

“He didn’t want me to be a member of The Order, he wanted my _situation_ to stay a secret, to only send him or Severus information, that no one would trust me anymore,” she took a deep breath. “I made a condition of my own. I made Professor McGonagall my secret-keeper. I had already caught him in a lie during our conversation and I didn’t trust that he wouldn’t send me to Azkaban.”

“Excellent thinking,” he smiled down at her.

“He also told me to take your Mark to convince you,” she whispered looking away. “He said that he would _glamour_ it so no one could see it.”

“You can’t glamour my Mark.”

Her eyes widened turning to look at him, “You can’t? Does he know that?”

“Of course, he does. Severus has one. Have you not seen his yet?”

She blushed, feeling the warmth tingle her cheeks. “Yes, I did.”

“Did Albus explain to you what you have to do to accept my Mark?”

“Why do I have to kill someone?”

“It taints your soul making it easier. The Mark is dark magic,” he pursed his lips slightly. “I need you to take My Mark, either way, Hermione. Since you left, I have thought a lot about it. I was conflicted before not wanting to taint your soul, but now I must insist.”

She stared at him for a moment, her heartbeat humming in her chest. She thought about this, too. She knew what she would ask for in return if he did. “I'll do it for you, father,” she said evenly. “But I have one request before I do so.”

“And what is that?” he looked at her with amusement. “Did you want to kill Parkinson instead of punishing her?”

“No,” she said. “I want Wormtail.”

He let out a small laugh, “You really have it in for him, don’t you? You want to kill Wormtail for your initiation?” he stroked his chin. “I'll allow it.”

She shook her head, “I don’t want to kill him, well I do, but I have something else planned for him. I want him turned into the Ministry to stand trial for killing all those muggles framing Sirius, for betraying the Potters. I want him to rot in Azkaban for a long, long time remembering every vile thing he has ever done in his life. He is a coward, a rat and deserves to be punished,” she said panting lightly from her anger rising.

“You surprise me. Although, I shouldn’t be. You are definitely my child,” he chuckled. “I'll agree to that. I'll send him with a nice red bow on him to the Ministry with his memories of the incident so they can view them.”

“Thank you,”

“Anything for you,” he stood offering his hand to her. She clasped his hand with hers and he tugged her into a standing position. “We have a lot of work to do this summer. Severus tells me that Albus is most anxious to have you bonded soon.”

“I thought we were courting this summer, and bonded before I go back to Hogwarts.”

“Plans change often when dealing with Albus. Severus came to me last week showing me the bonding ceremony that Albus wishes for him to use.”

“And?”

“It is an old ceremony that is hardly used. Essentially you would be his property that would have no choice but to obey Severus, no matter how much you wish to object.”

“W-what? He can’t be serious. I refuse to become someone’s property no matter how I feel about them. I have my mind for Merlin’s sake and know well how to use it.”

“He is completely serious about this; I think he wants to ensure you stay the course thinking Severus is firmly in the light. He doesn’t realize that Severus is riding the line between the light and the dark and has done so for many years. I _know_ he is a spy for The Order as he is for me. I also know I can trust him otherwise I would not have him bond with you. He sees Albus for who he is, and recently he expressed his concern with Albus taking things to extremes, like placing you in danger.”

Hermione paled.

Voldemort pulled her to him tucking her head under his chin, “There's so much I have to share with you, little one, and I will soon. For now, I think you need to rest, you are still healing. You will be bonding with Severus next week and taking the Dark Mark. My plans for the future have changed, I know with you by my side I can make that happen,” he kissed her forehead taking her elbow leading her back in the estate.


	14. Getting to know Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter with Draco and Hermione spending some family time together.

Hermione woke early even before the sun peaked over the horizon. She got very little sleep, but her internal clock was telling her she needed to get up and start the day. It was no use trying to go back to sleep now.

Gathering her strength, she shuffled to the bathroom summoning her clothes along the way. Stripping as she walked, she stepped into the shower turning on the water to as hot as she could tolerate it. A cold shower would help her wake, but her muscles were still protesting from the _fall_ she took two days prior.

She finished her morning ablutions her mind working overtime on her current situation. It was now clear to her that Dumbledore was not the man she thought he was. Her father had information regarding Harry that she hoped that he would share with her. He seemed to open up to her last night while they were alone together. There were many things she needed to accomplish to take Dumbledore down, but first, she needed all the information.

Entering the smaller family dining area, she fell into her seat leaning her head on the table. Draco let out a snort shaking out the paper turning the page. “I see you’re not a morning person even when you’re not in school.”

She pried an eye open to glare at him. “I didn’t sleep well.” She mumbled.

“Here.” He said pushing a steaming cup across the table to her. “drink this, it’s just how you like it. Tea with one dollop of honey.”

Sitting up straight she stretched her arms over her head her back letting out a loud pop. “How do you know how I like my tea?” She asked picking up her cup taking a long sip enjoying the rich taste. It was perfect. Not too sweet or bitter.

He hid his face behind the paper clearing his throat. “I pay attention, Rosier.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” She chuckled leaning back in her chair sipping leisurely.

Narcissa swept into the room, looking every bit of a pureblooded wife. Not a hair out of place, clothes pressed and neat. She smiled at them as she gracefully sat in her chair. “Good morning, my dears. Are you two well this morning?”

Draco lowered the paper folding it placing it to the side. “Yes, mother, I hope you’re well.”

“Of course.” She smiled over the rim of her cup before taking a sip. “I wanted to speak to both of you this morning before you made plans for the day.” She looked at Hermione. “I will need you for a brief time this morning to go over your bonding ceremony with Severus.”

“Bonding ceremony?” Draco looked between his mother and Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat shifting in her seat. “Yes. It was a request from my father to keep me safe while at Hogwarts.”

He crinkled his nose slightly. “I see.” It appears that the kiss he witnessed between the two of them was not something new then. They had both hidden their intentions well, he was still trying to recover from the shock.

“Father mentioned something last night about a particular ceremony that…” her eyes flashed to Draco’s and then back to Narcissa. “that was suggested a particular one that _someone_ wants us to use.”

Narcissa smiled at her grasping her hand. “I have spoken to Severus about the ceremony as well. He in no way wishes to use that ceremony with you. There will be elements of it that we will use, but you will not be bound to him as his property.”

Hermione let out a relieved sigh squeezing her hand in gratitude. “I am glad to hear that. I would have to refuse no matter my feelings towards him.”

“Oh? How are you two getting along?” She asked with mirth dancing in her eyes. “you know how Severus can be, he is tight-lipped not giving me any details.”

“I understand he is a private person.” Hermione smiled shyly. “I will not divulge any _details_ to you either. Suffice it to say we are getting along quite well, surprisingly so.”

“It really is no surprise to me, my dear. I already told you he is completely besotted with you.”

Hermione shook her head releasing her hand picking up her cup taking a sip. Their relationship was a whirlwind passing several stages at an alarming rate, but there was just something about Severus that drew her towards him. They already had several things in common. She was looking forward to getting to know the rest of him.

She had witnessed his tender side. He was gentle with her as if she were made of glass. She felt safe and cherished. She never knew she would be one to crave such feelings when it came to a relationship, but she did. She loved how he cared about her making sure she was happy, safe, taken care of.

Never did she have that experience even with her own parents. They were her adopted parents, but that shouldn’t have mattered. They should have cared if she was safe and happy. She supposed her mother did in her own way. She was just as much as a victim of her father’s abuse as she was trying to protect her when she could, but it was never enough.

Thinking of her younger self she wondered if she would be different if she did have that perfect upbringing. She always overcompensated trying to be the best at everything she did hope it would please her father. If she was good enough then maybe he would show her kindness. It never mattered what she did. She was a freak in his eyes. She excelled at everything that he threw her way, martial arts, piano lessons, even school. It was never good enough in his eyes.

She tried to show him that magic was not something to be afraid of, but to enjoy, that is was a part of who she was, that she was gifted with this, that it was special.

Her heart felt heavy as her mind conjured up images of the beatings she had. She was just a helpless child. Even when she did learn magic, she couldn’t use it to protect herself, she wasn’t allowed to do so outside of Hogwarts, not even using the skills she learned in the muggle world she learned to protect herself, she never dared to use it. Even when she did turn of age _,_ she never dared to use magic in his presence. She wanted that acceptance from him, that love. A love she never got.

_‘I will be a better mother. My child will never know the depravity of that man, or what it is like to be thought of a freak for being who you were born to be. They will live in a better world.’_

“Are you alright?” Narcissa asked placing her hand on Hermione’s arm.

Hermione blinked a few times shaking her head. She set her cup down gently looking over at her. “Yes, I apologize, I was lost in thought.”

“It’s quite alright, dear,” Narcissa said squeezing her arm gently. “now, about the ceremony. I will be eight days from now, next Saturday.”

“That soon?”

“Yes, it is a full moon that night as well as the Summer Solstice, most fortuitous.”

Hermione listened intently as Narcissa went over the details. She was quiet taking it all in learning that she wouldn’t have to lift a finger in planning. It was already planned out.

“What about my dress robes?” Hermione asked furrowing her brow.

Narcissa let out a tinkling laugh. “You will not need dress robes; this ceremony is very ancient and will require you to be nude.”

Her face flushed. “Naked?” She whispered. “will it just be Severus and me?”

Narcissa gave her a grin. “No, there will be plenty of people there to witness your union.”

She swore under her breath. “Can’t I at least wear a thin robe at least to cover up?”

“No, I am afraid not, my dear. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. As you know, witches and wizards are very sensual beings. Sex plays a big part in magic. This particular ceremony will strengthen your bond on both parts as well as bless it.”

“We don’t have to…” she shifted in her chair. “You know…consummate it in front of everyone do we?”

Narcissa pressed her lips together trying not to laugh. “Technically, no. However, everyone, there will be encouraged to…celebrate after.”

“Fuck.” She breathed. “you can’t be serious?”

“Language, dear.” Narcissa giggled. “but yes, I am serious about this. We are offering our magic to solidify your bond, what better way than to release it in that way.”

Hermione shook her head rapidly. “I…” She choked on her words.

Draco stood suddenly clearing his throat. “I am going to the stables.”

Hermione jumped up joining him. “I will go with you.” She said a little bit too loudly in her panic.

Narcissa picked up her cup grinning up at them. “I will take you to your estate, Hermione, this afternoon after we meet for lunch, don’t be late. I know how you can be Draco when out there be sure she is back in time. I wish for you to join us in going.”

“Of course, mother,” Draco said smoothly. He bent over kissing her cheek stepping next to Hermione offering his arm to her.

Hermione gripped his arm tightly as he led her away.

They walked in silence through the gardens to the path that led to a large building that Hermione hadn’t seen the last time she was here. To be fair it was some distance from the estate proper, so she was not too surprised.

She released his arm when Draco grabbed his wand flicking his wrist to slide the huge door open. She paused her step as he stepped inside the building. She looked around the field for a moment taking out her own wand.

Draco poked his head out. “Are you coming, Rosier?”

“I will be there in a moment.” She said turning away from him concentrating on a happy memory.

Her Patronus appeared once again as a panther sitting patiently curling its tail around its body.

“I need to send a message to Harry.” She said. “Make sure you do not relay the message until you are sure he is alone.”

The panther nodded shifting its body slightly waiting for her to begin.

_‘Harry. I am sorry we didn’t get an opportunity to speak before I had to leave. I asked Dumbledore if I could speak to you, but he told me you were too busy to meet with me. I hope you are not upset with me, Harry. I will explain everything to you soon. I am working on a way for you to go live with Sirius. Keep you DA coin close to you, I will be coming for you soon. I love you; I will see you soon.’_

She took a deep breath eyeing the panther. “Now go.”

She turned seeing Draco leaning against the tall frame on the two-story doorway. He raised a blond brow at her. “What was that?” He nodded towards the spot her panther had been.

“What, the Patronus?”

“Yeah.”

“I needed to contact Harry.” She shrugged. She stepped closer to him peering up at him through the fringe of her hair. “what is your Patronus, I’ve been curious.”

He heaved himself from the doorframe turning away from her walking into the depths of the stables. “I don’t know. I can’t produce one.” He called over his shoulder.

Now that was just sad to her. She followed him into the stables looking around in wonder. Various mythical creatures were stabled within. There were several winged horses that poked their heads out of their stalls trying to gain Draco’s attention.

She stopped at a stall her eyes wide. “Y-you have an Occamy?”

Draco looked over his shoulder at her while stroking the neck of one of the Abraxan horses she noted. “Yes, that is my father’s though. I wouldn’t get too close to her; she is a bit temperamental.”

Hermione shifted back letting out a shaky breath stepping closer to Draco. They had more money than sense.

Draco grabbed Hermione’s wrist tugging her in front of him lifting her arm so her hand would rest on the horse’s large neck. He let go letting her explore the velvet feel of the horse’s fur. She let out a giggle when his neck muscle twitched lowering his massive head to nudge her closer to his chest. “What’s this gorgeous boy name?”

“Bucephalus,” Draco said opening the paddock to let the massive beast out.

Hermione backed up as Bucephalus moved forward scrapping his massive hooves on the ground. “No star on his head though.” She commented idly watching Draco rubbing him down.

“He does, just not on his head.” He pointed to the rear of the horse. Hermione craned her neck around to see. On his hindquarter was a white patch of fur in the shape of a star.

Draco flicked his wand conjuring a large step placing his hands on Bucephalus’s back pulling himself up. His legs swung over the beast tucking them just under his large wings. He looked down at her with a small grin on his face beckoning her to join him.

“Oh no!” Hermione said backing up a few paces. “I don’t fly, like ever.”

Draco let out a small snort. “What do you mean you _don’t fly_ ; you’re a witch aren’t you. We learned how to fly the first year.”

Hermione blushed slightly looking the other way mumbling something quietly.

“What was that, Rosier? I didn’t catch that.”

She glared up at him. “I said I’m scared of heights, as it was I barely passed the class with Mme. Hooch if you recall.”

“Oh, I remember.” His smirk widened. “I didn’t know you were afraid of heights though. What happened to your Gryffindor bravery?”

“I’m a snake now, we prefer the ground.”

Flicking his wrist, he levitated her towards him. She let out a loud hoarse shriek, her arms and legs flailing helplessly in the air until she was seated in front of him.

“NO!” She tried to jerk out of his hold when his arms wrapped around her grabbing the mane tightly.

“Hold still, or you might fall.” Draco chuckled. He let out a small clicking sound kicking the sides of Bucephalus who lowered his head down slightly before taking off.

Hermione grabbed ahold of Draco’s wrists tightly, pressing her body against his. He leaned his head to the side resting his chin lightly on her shoulder. He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes seeing her eyes squeezed shut. “Open your eyes, Rosier. I promise you won’t fall. I was joking.”

She kept her eyes firmly shut only opening when her body jostled against his as the horse landed on solid ground. Draco tugged his wrist from her hold removing himself from her person. She eyed him as he slid smoothly off the back lifting his arms towards her beckoning her down.

“Come on, Rosier, we don’t have all day.” He tilted his head to the side. “unless you want to remain up there.”

Taking a shaky breath, she swung her legs over smoothing her summer dress down to keep her modesty. She leaned forward slightly reaching her arms towards him as she felt herself fall forward. She let out a small shriek as Draco caught her easily, his arms tucked under hers holding her weight until she gained her footing.

“Thanks.” She whispered looking up at him.

He patted the horse on the backside as he walked towards a small cluster of trees that were at an edge of a lake. She followed behind him looking around enjoying the peacefulness that it provided. She could hear the birds chirping, the flap of their wings flitting from tree to tree. The air cooled considerably when she stepped into the shade following Draco to a large tree that was a few feet away from the edge of the water.

He slid down the tree bending his knees resting his forearms on them. He looked up at her nodding to the place next to him.

Tucking her dress behind her carefully she sat down as gracefully as she could manage. She tucked her legs to the side looking out across the lake. “It’s beautiful here.” She murmured picking at the grass next to her.

“We can go swimming here if you want.” He commented looking over at her. “There is nothing in this lake that will eat you.” He offered her a smile.

“Maybe later.” She giggled at him. “I didn’t bring my swimsuit.”

He shook his head looking back across the water. “Sometimes I wonder if you even realize you are a witch. We can transfigure our suites ya know.” He said a bit sarcastically.

She nudged him with his elbow lightly. “Stop being a git, you know what I mean. We have no sunscreen, towels or suites with us.”

“Again, easily remedied with a few charms, Rosier.” He said leaning back against the tree.

“Do you swim out here often?”

He gave a shrug. “Usually I come out here with others to swim when they come over. Blaise, Nott, Pansy, and Daph.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose. “I _am_ sorry about Parkinson. I know she is your friend.”

He tilted his head to the side, his face serious. “I grew up with her, I’m not sure I consider a _friend_ anymore. You need to understand Pureblood society, Rosier. She was warned, told to leave you alone, yet she continued. She brought this on herself.”

She sucked her lip between her teeth. “I know.” She said quietly. She placed her hand on his arm. “I just don’t want to hurt you, ya know. I know in the past we were not on friendly terms, and you most likely hated me. Now I have been thrust into your life, I am sure it has been difficult for you to play babysitter.”

He let out a humorless chuckle looking out back across the lake. “That’s where you are wrong. I never did hate you. Don’t get me wrong, I did try to, but I never did. I had a part to play, we all did.” He was glad that she didn't know how much he didn't hate her. Last night he decided that he did want Hermione in his life. If he couldn't  _have_ her the way he wanted her, at least he could really get to know her on a deeply personal level. In time he knew that he would move past his admiration for her, and perhaps even love her like a  _cousin_ and not as something more. Time. He just needed time. 

“I hate that.” She whispered bowing her head. “I wish that status didn’t play a huge part in anything, that you could be friends with whom you wanted to. I understand now that who someone plays a large part in their place in this world.”

Draco closed his eyes letting out a snort. “We are matched with someone who will bring status to our family.”

“Like Parkinson? Is she your betrothed?”

“Salazar, no!” Draco had a look of horror on his face when he looked at her. “she wants to be, but that will never happen. She is…unhinged.”

“I’ll say,” Hermione mumbled. “I am your family now, Malfoy, I want us to get along. I hope you and I will become closer and you will actually like me.”

“I _do_ like you, Rosier.” He ran his hand through his hair.  _'More than I should.'_

“Well, how about you call me Hermione then, instead of Rosier.” She offered him a tentative smile.

“Alright. Call me Draco.”

“Done.” She beamed up at him.

“What was it like being raised by muggles?” He asked his face showing curiosity.

Hermione grimaced slightly leaning back against the tree. She looked out across the lake letting out a deep sigh. “It was not…pleasant.” She said quietly. “my father was…well…” She furrowed her brow. “he didn’t understand. He thought I was a freak.” Her voice cracked slightly.

He simply nodded watching her expressions cross her face.

“Mother tried her best to protect me from him, but it never did any good. He, um, beat her as well.”

“He beat you?” Draco asked his voice hard.

“Yes.” She whispered closing her eyes. “he tried to beat the magic out of me, not understanding it was just who I was. I thought if I were good enough that maybe someday, he would see that I was simply different, not bad. I hate that my mother was killed, but _that_ man will never get pity or sadness from me.”

She sniffed opening her eyes wiping the tears that threaten to fall thinking about her mother. She looked over at him. “What was it like being raised as a Pureblood?”  

He shrugged. “Expectations were always high for me, but my father nor my mother never beat me. I’m a Malfoy, I always must act my station when in the presence of others. The only time I am free of that obligation is when I am here, alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said frowning.

He gave a casual shrug. “It wasn’t all bad, Ros- Hermione.”

“Do you want me to teach you how to cast a Proterons?” She asked shifting her body turning towards him.

“I’ve tried before, it just won’t happen.”

“You have to concentrate on a happy memory. It took me a _long_ time to produce one, but I managed it. You must have a happy memory somewhere in there.” She grinned at him knocking her knuckles against his head lightly. “Think about playing Quidditch, when you fly, a happy memory with your parents.”

He raised a brow at her his lips tugging at the corners. “I will think about it later. We need to go back soon to go to your estate soon.”

Her shoulders slumped slightly. “Alright, if you need help, please come to me Draco.”

He stood offering his hand to her tugging her up with ease. “If it’s that important to you, I will.”

She hugged his arms as they walked toward the field where Bucephalus was grazing lazily, his tail swishing occasionally. His head snapped up looking towards the darkened forest to the left of the field stomping his foot, scraping it against the ground letting out several loud grunts.

Draco stopped when entering the field swearing under his breath. “Come on, we have to go.”

“What’s wrong.” She looked around in panic following Draco’s movements.

“I forgot how close this was to…something.” He froze midstride when a large man entered the field, his gait long and casual.

Hermione held onto Draco tighter as the man strode forward a feral grin on his face. Hermione’s eyes widened in fear as he came closer. He was huge close to seven feet tall. He had a large furry face, his hair in dreadlocks down past his shoulders. His shirt was open showing his barrel of a chest, his muscles rippled under the hair.

“Draco?” Hermione whispered moving her body behind his.

“Don’t move.” He whispered back as the man came to stop in front of him.

“Young Draco.” The man grinned down at the pair. “I thought I caught your scent.” His eyes moved to Hermione’s slight figure, his grin widening. “Is this your bitch, or did you bring us a snack?”

Draco straightened his spine, his arm coming out to cover Hermione as much as possible. “This is my cousin; she is here to visit.”

“Cousin, eh?” He tilted his head to the side, shifting his body to get a better look at Hermione. He leaned his head forward making both Draco and Hermione flinch. He grabbed her arm tugging her forward.

Draco grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. “She is not to be touched.” He stated firmly.

The man waved his hand dismissively. “I just want to look.” He bent his head closer to Hermione taking a deep breath. “You smell delicious.” He purred.

Hermione stiffened. “I can’t say the same about you.” She growled.

The man’s head jerked back looking down at her. He let out a bellowing laugh tilting his head back. Birds scattered from the branches screaming out warnings. He looked down at Hermione capturing a curl tugging it lightly, releasing it watching it bounce back. “She’s feisty, I like that.”

Draco gave a curt nod. “We must be leaving; mother is expecting us.”

The man stepped to the side extending his arm out for them to pass. Draco grabbed Hermione’s arm tightening his grip. Hermione looked over her shoulder, the man was still watching her. He bowed in her direction. “I hope to see you soon…my little lamb.”

She could feel Draco tremble against her once they were in the air. Who was that back there that made Draco of all people scared?

“W-who was that?” Hermione turned to look at his ashen face.

Silver eyes met hers. “That was Fenrir Greyback.”

Her eyes widened, images of Remus Lupin flashing in her mind. She had heard about him. He was the reason Remus was a werewolf now. He bit Remus as a child, forever changing his future.

She looked forward letting out a stream of obscenities. Once she calmed down, she came to the realization that her _hit_ list was about to get longer.


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to her new estate. Voldemort finally speaks to her about some of his plans. Hermione is embracing the darkness a little more.

Narcissa along with Lucius and Draco escorted Hermione to her new estate. They left her alone after reactivating the wards to accept her, as well as any visitors she may want to pass through. Narcissa could see that Hermione was overwhelmed but pride welled up within her when Hermione straightened her spine fording ahead. Right now, Hermione was in the office that was once her grandfathers speaking to the head house-elf and his second in command.

“When will The Dark Lord arrive?” Narcissa asked sitting on Lucius’s lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

“He had a meeting to attend to this morning with some of the others that are in the Ministry. He should be here soon. She opened the wards for him to pass through, didn’t she?” Lucius asked kissing his wife’s neck.

“Yes, she made sure he would be able to follow.”  She let out a sigh looking towards the closed door. “How long do you think she will be in there? Should we go in and check on her?”

Giving her hip a gentle squeeze, he nipped at her neck. “No, love. Hermione will be fine. She will adapt well to her new role. I am sure she is just getting to know the house-elves is all.”

Draco snorted from the couch he sat on; a book perched in his hand. “More like trying to free them.”

Narcissa let out a startled breath looking at her son with wide eyes. “You can’t be serious?”

Draco looked back down at his book hiding his smile. He would give anything to be in that room right now listening to Hermione trying to free them. It would _not_ go over well at all. 

* * *

 

Hermione eyed the two house-elves in front of her, her fingers tapping restlessly on the large oak desk. She stood suddenly pacing the room chewing her bottom lip, her wand tapping against her thigh.

The head house-elf, one as old as Kreacher if Hermione had to guess watched her. He could sense her trepidation. “Young mistress.” He said, his voice wispy.

“Hmm?” She stopped pacing turning her attention to him.

“Tippy is wondering what your commands are.”

Hermione sucked her lip between her teeth tilting her head to the side studying the pair in front of her. “You said that you are attached to this land, correct?”

“Yes, Young Mistress.” The other house-elf said, she worried the fabric of her _dress_ looking up at Hermione in fear.

Hermione sat in a chair in front of the desk crossing her ankles sitting up straight. “I know your fear is I will try to free you.” She paused shaking her head in frustration. “I certainly do not need fifteen house-elves to look after me, however.” She gave them a small smile. “I wish to change a few things around here. Tell me, how were you treated before?”

They each looked at each other, then back at Hermione. “It is not our place to determine how we were treated by the master of the estate before you, Young Mistress,” Tippy said, his ears shaking slightly.

She could see scars that littered each of their arms and legs. One of Tippy’s ear had been torn mangling it. “I understand.” She said calmly. “While I know I can not _give_ you clothes, I do wish for you each to make your own clothes. You can make clothes, correct.”

“Yes, Young Mistress.” Lolmy, the younger female house-elf said.

“I will procure you fabric, as much as you desire. It is my wish that you make clothes. I don’t care if that match, as long as they are clean.” She smiled at the images of Dobby and his extravagant taste in clothes popped in her mind. “In regard to your sleeping quarters. I want you all to have your own room, and bathroom. If you need help with that, let me know. If you wish to share a room with someone, say a child or spouse that is fine. I want you to work out a schedule, to give each of them time off each week to do something for themselves.”

“Take…a…time off?” He looked horrified.

“Yes.” She said firmly. “I can manage taking care of myself, but I know that you are tied to the land, my family. It would upset you not to serve. However, I want you to take time for yourselves as well. If I can’t free you, I want you to at least take time off. This is your home, too.”

She waited for them to give her a nod of consent. “Lastly, if one of my guests asks you to do something that will harm you, or raises a hand to you, you are to come and find me immediately.” She softened her expression. “I want you to consider me your family, to stop calling me Young Mistress, but Hermione.”

Tippy made a small noise in the back of his throat. “That would not be appropriate, Young Mistress.”

Hermione let out a defeated sigh. “I understand. We will work on that later. You may go and inform the others of these rules. I will meet with everyone once I get settled here so they can also hear it from me. Be sure to work on expanding your living quarters today for I will check on that later. I will have the fabric delivered to you by tomorrow.”

Tippy bowed at her snapping his fingers disappearing with a small pop.

Lolmy, her small hands tugged at her dirty dress, her large eyes watering. Hermione knelt on the floor sitting on her haunches. “What is it, Lolmy?” She asked softly.

She sniffed pulling her dress to dab at her eyes. “You’re the Little Miss that Mistress was going to have.” Her small lip trembled. “Lolmy thought she would never see you again.”

Hermione tentatively reached up pulling the small house-elf into her arms. “I am glad to be here,” She said quietly. “Perhaps someday you could tell me about my mother.”

She patted Hermione’s sides lightly before shifting out of her hold. “Lolmy has lots of stories to tell you, but you can speak to your mother soon.”

“She’s alive?” Hermione whispered.

She shook her head a frown appearing on her face. “No Young Mistress, her portrait should wake up soon, they all should.”

With that, she popped out of the room.

Hermione stood slowly turning her body around the room slowly taking in the paintings in the room. She thought it odd that they didn’t move when she entered the house, it never occurred to her that they would be placed under a stasis spell as well. Her stomach did a small flip thinking about the chance to speak to her mother, but also the sadness that came with it knowing that her mother was indeed gone.

She pinched the bridge of her nose thinking of everything she had to accomplish. She should really go and check on her Aunt Cissa, but she needed this time to get her house in order. She was pleased that they were waiting here to ensure that if she needed assistance, she would be close by. Her love for them grew just a little bit stronger.

Shuffling through the drawers she pulled out parchment grabbing a quill from the desk to start her list of things she needed to do over the summer.

 

  1. Get Harry away from the Dursley
  2. Bond with Severus
  3. Get the Mark
  4. Punish Pansy
  5. Message Remus about her _wolf_ problem



She paused her writing for a moment. Thinking about Remus gave her an idea. She was told by Dumbledore not to tell anyone that she was a spy for The Order, that she wouldn’t be trusted. The things she learned about Dumbledore recently made her doubt many things about his word. Maybe the Order members, well, a few would still trust her.

A grin tugged at her lips a plan coming to mind. She never took an unbreakable vow _not_ to tell anyone. No, she said she understood the need not to. No promises were brokered on her part. What a silly man to have enough faith in her not to especially with him keeping her away from Harry recently and the lies he told her.

She would have to make a small list of people she trusted that worked for the other side. There should not be another side, there should only be one. How could she pull them into her plans without damaging their reputations, and help bring Dumbledore down? She would first need to show them that he was not all he appeared to be.

She would have to put that to the side for now, but it was worth consideration.

She jumped slightly when the loud knock came at the door. “C-come in.” She said shuffling her papers around.

Voldemort stepped inside, Nagini slithering at his feet. He grinned over at her as he quietly shut the door behind him taking a seat in front of her desk. “I wanted to come by and check to see how you are settling in.”

Leaning back in her chair her shoulders slumped. “Fine.” She said her lips jutting out in a small pout.

He let out a chuckle leaning forward. “You’re a horrible liar, you should work on that.”

She smirked at him sitting up straighter. “I am well, father. Things here couldn’t be better.” She said sweetly.

He barked out a laugh shaking his head. “Not much of an improvement, we still need to work on that.” He stood offering his hand. “We need to talk, but we should check on your guest. Poor Narcissa thinks you are withering away in here.”

Standing she placed her hand in his letting him lead her from the office to the formal sitting area where Narcissa and the others were having tea and biscuits. He led her to the loveseat pulling her down to sit next to him. “Drink something to satisfy Narcissa that you are not on death's door.” He grinned over at her.

“Sorry, Aunt Cissa,” Hermione said sheepishly fixing her tea.

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively at her. “I was just worried that you were overwhelmed, my dear.”

“Just a little.” She admitted.

“Did you free all the house-elves?” Draco asked a smirk on his face. “I have a bet with father that you would at least try. He thinks that you would know better.”

She stuck her tongue out at Draco before taking a sip of her tea. Draco looked over at his father with a triumphant smile. “You owe me five gallons.”

Lucius looked horrified. “You didn’t.” He breathed out.

“No, I tried but I know they are tied to this land and the family. It would be cruel for me to do so.”

“Indeed, it would.” He said, his frame relaxing slightly.

“Now,” Voldemort said lifting his arm to wrap it around Hermione. She flinched.

“Sorry.” She said quietly turning her head to look at him. “It’s a habit. I-I’m not afraid of you.”

He placed his arms around her pulling her to his side. “I will never hurt you again. _He_ will never hurt you again.”

Looking up at him she gave him a small nod relaxing against him. “Sorry.” She said again.

“Do _not_ apologize for that, Hermione. I know why you flinch. It hurts me to think I am one of the reasons why.”

“You’re not.” She said leaning back looking at him. “For so long I had to have my guard up, I know I don’t with you. I have to actively work not to flinch with sudden movements. Please, father, don’t think it is because of what happened before. I would prefer not to think about what happened when you first met me and move on to what we have now.”

His expression softened looking down at her. His heart gave a little tug seeing the sincerity in her gaze. “I would like that too, my little one.” He said brushing her hair away from her cheek. “I will never hurt you like that again. You are so very important to me.”

“You are to me too.” She said blush painting her cheeks. “I like having a father who does care about me. I know you do. You have shown me care since learning I am yours.”

He gave a wide smile. Mine. She is mine. She is part of me. Mine to protect.

His hand slid from her shoulder down to her hand clasping it in his own giving it a gentle squeeze. “I need to speak to you about several things I didn’t get a chance to last night.”

She gave a nod shifting her body slightly so she could see him better, to watch his facial expressions.

“I mentioned you taking my Mark last night. Do you understand why this is important to me?”

Draco took a wheezing cough choking on his tea, his eyes wide looking at Hermione. He had not heard _that_ part.

“Young Draco,” Voldemort smirked over at him. “I am sure your father has already spoken to you about you taking my Mark as well.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Draco said clearing his throat.

“Then you understand the reason why my daughter needs to take it as well.”

“Of course, My Lord.” He said his color draining from his face.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes slightly at Draco before turning to Hermione. “I know that Dumbledore told you to take the Dark Mark to make it appear that you are accepting of me, and I do hope that is not the reason you have agreed.”

“No,” Hermione said, her voice hard. “He has lied to me on several occasions already. I know your past, most of it, I think. You _are_ my father. I’m part of you. As I have said before I will take your Mark without hesitation because I want to, not because I’m some great spy. I think I understand your point of view now regarding Dumbledore and _other_ things.”

“Wonderful.” His smile was wide, his eyes shining true joy. It was startling to Hermione.

“But…”

“But?” He asked tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t want to kill someone in order to do so.”

Voldemort leaned back his arms crossing his chest. He stroked his chin studying her. She didn’t dare to move or avert her eyes. “The reason you kill someone is to taint your soul, my little one. It helps prepare it to accept it.”

“What if I already accept it.” She paused letting out her breath slowly. “I can see that I have dark _tendencies_ , I’m not as pure as you think I am.”

“Truly.” He mused. “I’ve heard several things about you that just might seem that way.”

“Your blood flows through me, father. I’m part of _you_ as well. I don’t want to kill an innocent.”

“Who said anything about killing innocents?” He raised an elegant brow at her.

“Don’t you kidnap muggles to…you know.”

He let out a small snort. “I have, yes. I will not lie to you, Hermione. You know how I feel about muggles; they are a danger. But…” He held up his hand when she started to protest. “I have already changed my tactic when it comes to this war. You agree muggles are a threat, and while I do think we need to strike fear into them to let them know their place, I also agree that maybe your way might be better. To let them live their muggle lives never to know about us.”

“And the muggle-born witches?”

“We will discuss that later. I still don’t agree that they are not a threat.”

She pursed her lips. “Alright. I would be more than happy to speak to you further about that later. Just let me say one thing before we continue, what if you never found out that I was your daughter, that you thought I was a muggle-born witch, how does it make you feel thinking about me being treated with disdain, possibly killed?”

“But you’re not.” His voice came out like a whip.

“Only because special circumstance brought me to you that day. If I hadn’t, you would have never known. I would have remained Harry Potter’s special Mudblood Whore.” She said narrow her eyes.

He closed his eyes to keep his anger at bay. He knew she had a point but to think of her being harmed, or even killed angered him to no end. “I will think about what you said.” He said in a low voice looking at her. “But do not _ever_ refer to yourself as such again.”

“I won’t. Thank you for listening, that is all I ask of you.” She smiled up at him squeezing his hand in gratitude.

“The Mark, I can understand your issue with having to kill someone. They will not be innocents though, Hermione. They will be a few from the outer circle that has _displeased_ me a great deal. They will be killed either by your hand, or mine.”

“Then I would prefer it to be yours.” She said. “I will only kill when my life is in danger.”

“Are you sure you could kill someone even then.”

She gave him a hard look. “You have _no_ idea what I am capable of when I am crossed, or you cross those I love.”

“I hope you’re right.” He said nodding. “Your life will be in danger because you are mine. That is why The Dark Mark is important to me. You simply have to touch it with your intent on me and it will summon me to your side no matter where you are, I will be able to find you.”

Hermione shivered. “That’s…scary.”

“I know where all my followers generally are. I can summon them each individually, or as one.” He shrugged. “The Dark Mark is of my own design. I imbue my own magic into them.”

“Then there shouldn’t be an issue with me accepting it, as I said I have darkness already within me, more so now. When I told you, I’m embracing you and The Dark Mark, I meant it. I will not sit idly by and let some bloody tosser play puppet master any longer.”

“Language, dear.” Narcissa chimed.

“Sorry.” She said. “He is a wanker though.” She mumbled.

Lucius laughed covering it with a cough when Narcissa gave him a pointed look.

“I will agree to your terms. It _will_ hurt, Hermione. Some even pass out before it is completed.”

“I understand,” Hermione said. She knew it was no walk in the fucking park. It is the DARK Mark for Merlin’s sake. She was not getting some cute tattoo of a bunny hopping around in a field. “I’ll be ready.”

“The ceremony will be tomorrow. I will introduce you to my followers. When I do, I want you to come forward and tell them who you are yourself. You need to appear unafraid. Speak with determination, let them fear _you_ knowing if they cross you, they will be punished.”

She gave him a nod. She could do that, right? Of course, she could.

“It will be Miss Parkinson’s punishment as well,” Voldemort said with a smirk. “They will need to see how you are willing to punish someone.”

“Is there a particular way you wish for me to punish her.”

“No.” He smiled. “I will leave this up to you, I am interested in what the _muggle_ way is that you threatened her with.”

“Gladly.” Hermione grinned up at him. She was tired of the insipid girl, her only hesitation was hurting Draco, but since he all but gave her his blessing she would show Parkinson that she was not one to be trifled with.

“Perhaps you are correct in saying there is some darkness within you.” He chuckled.

She shrugged. “She was warned. She chose not to listen.”

“I met with a few of my followers this morning. There is disturbing news within the Ministry. As you know, Dumbledore wanted it known that I was back. Now, the people who backed up his claim were Obliviated.”

“Who would do such a thing?”

“He did,” Voldemort said. “He was a fool enough to do that in the Ministry with portraits looking on. He thinks he is untouchable, also one of my followers witnessed him doing so. He came upon Dumbledore with Fudge during the process.”

“Does Dumbledore know he was caught?”

“No,” He gave a little laugh. “He thinks he got away with it, I have the memory for safe keeping for now adding it to the others I have so far of his wrongdoings. This morning’s Prophet was enlightening. Dumbledore himself stated that Harry Potter was mistaken that I am _not_ back. He even went as far as to meet with the new Minister of Magic telling him the same thing, that Potter is just a confused boy.”

“How could he?” Hermione cried out in outrage. “Why would he do that to Harry. He saw you there himself! Harry told me as such.”

“Yes, he did. It is my belief he wants to get Potter secluded so he can bend him easier to his will.” He shook his head. “It won’t matter, I’m keeping my promise to you and sending that little gift to the Ministry in two days’ time so you can get him out of his current situation.”

“Thank you.” Hermione’s body slumped slightly. “Why would he do that to Harry. He is already considered an outcast at school always being questioned.”

“Don’t you think it would be easier for him to come up with a reason for him for doing that, tell Potter it was for his own protection? I think he wants me to think I am free to do as I please hoping I’ll make a mistake, but I’m on to him.”

“He wants me to spy for him, how is _that_ going to work if he claims you are not back.”

“He wants you to tell no one that you are a spy, correct? Everyone thinks you have been taken in by the Malfoy family because that was your real mother’s wish. Even if The Order questions him as to why, he will always come up with a good excuse, you know that.”

“Sadly, I do.”

“With that being said, it has also come to my attention that the new Minister Scrimgeour met with Dumbledore just before you left Hogwarts. I’m not sure what was said in that meeting, but I think he was trying to convince the new Minister that I was not back as well. What he didn’t count on was Scrimgeour is a former Auror. There is a plan to raid the Malfoy estate soon to check for Death Eaters and Dark Artifacts. I think he is just making sure I’m not really there.”

“What?” Hermione let out a small shriek. “That can’t do that, can they, not without cause?”

“They have done it before,” Lucius said gaining her attention. He looked over at Narcissa. “It has been what, two years since the last raid?”

“They do that to you often?”

“Yes, since the first war. They come every two to three years rummaging through our estate.”

“You have to leave,” Hermione said looking at her father. “You can’t be there when they come.”

“This is why I’m talking to you about this. I would like to move everyone here, to this estate.” He raised a brow at her. “If you have a secret-keeper, no one will be able to find it except those who you want to know. The Death Eaters will enter through a central floo and won’t be able to find this estate on their own.”

“Fuck.” Hermione breathed.

“Language, dear,” Narcissa said with a slight chuckle.

“Sorry.” She said worried her lip with her teeth. “You want to use this estate as Death Eater central?”

“Well, that is one way to look at it. I don’t want to be separated from you is the other reason. I don’t like the idea of you being alone here.”

“Severus will be here soon.” Hermione countered.

“Yes, Severus.” He frowned slightly. “Nagini tells me his scent was all over you when you returned from Hogwarts. Is there something you wish to tell me?”

She let out a choked laugh. “Not particularly.” She wheezed trying to take in a breath.

“I could always _speak_ to Severus about it,” Voldemort said.

“You will not.” Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. “What did you expect. You want us to bond. Did you honestly think that we would never touch each other, or even kiss for the rest of our lives?”

“Truthfully, yes.” He snapped at her.

“Salazar, father.” Hermione threw her hands up in the air. “That would never happen. I want children someday. You know how that works, right? I need to be-”

He held up his hand shaking his head. “Nope. Don’t want to hear it.” He shook his head harder. “Please just don’t say it.”

“Then don’t think about it.” She growled.

“Fine.” He huffed, “but I will be speaking to your _intended_ about a few things.”

“You will not.” She said. “He is mine, don’t go…” waving her hand in the air. “Mucking it up for me. I agreed to be bonded to him, you should be happy that I actually do like him.”

He let out a low growl running his hand through his hair in frustration. “Fine.” He snapped. “If he hurts you…”

“He won’t, father. If he does, I know what to do. You taught me the spell remember.”

A grin spread across his face. “Yes, I did, and I expect you to use that particular one if he ever crosses a line with you.” He shook his head. “Back to the point. I want everyone to move here.”

Hermione sunk back into the couch. “Can we ward off particular parts of the estate so they cannot cross those areas. I need to know that I am safe to walk around without being surprised. If I have guests over, I want them to be safe, and not come across something they shouldn’t see.”

“Yes, dear,” Narcissa said. “We have our family wing warded off. I can show you how. The house-elves can assist you as well making it impossible for even your guests to go into certain areas and keep the others out.”

“Thank you, Aunt Cissa.” She smiled over at her. “What about the wolves?” She asked looking back at her father. “Are they moving as well?”

Her father’s face was blank for a moment before his mouth parted slightly swearing under his breath. “I had forgotten about them.” He looked at her for a moment. “How did you know about the wolves?”

“One of them approached me today.”

“Who? Who was it?” He hissed.

“Fenrir Greyback.”

His whole body stiffened. “Did he touch you?” He asked in a deadly voice.

“Only my hair.” She patted his hand. “He didn’t hurt me, father, Draco made it clear I was not to be touched.”

His body relaxed looking her over she was certainly looking for scratched or even a bite mark. She didn’t want her father ruining her plans for the wolf. No. She would contact Remus first to see if he wanted that distinct pleasure. It would be far easier for Remus to gain access to Greyback now. He was, after all, going to be on her property.

She wanted her father to know that she was aware of the man, to keep the said man in line while she formulated a plan to take him down. Greyback was known for biting and infecting as many people as he could without any concern for their wellbeing.

He would pay one way or another, she would see to it.

Everyone in the room stiffened when a large translucent stag appeared in the room standing in front of Hermione. She bolted from her seat standing in front of the stag reaching out her hand letting out a startled breath. She knew it was silly, it wasn’t real, she just wanted that connection to her best friend, her brother in so many ways.

_‘Hermione- I hope this message finds you. I’m not sure what you are working on to get me out of this bloody mess, but it needs to be soon. Have you read The Daily Prophet today? I tried sending messages to Dumbledore, but they all come back unable to be delivered, I am unable to reach him. I don’t know what is going on and I don’t know who I can trust except for you. Dumbledore wouldn't let me see you before you left, he told me you didn’t want to see anyone, that you were busy packing and too upset. I think we need to talk, and soon. If you come for me, be warned, I am being watched. I love you, ‘Mione, please come as soon as you can.’_

Hermione bowed her head when the stag disappeared. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees and the cups shattered. Her anger was palpable. They were surprised to see it manifest in such a way.

Voldemort stood slowly not to startle her. He placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. “It is alright, little one.”

She turned and looked at her father, her eyes wide. “You will not harm him.” She hissed. “He is my brother.”

Voldemort pulled her into his arms holding her tight. “Cousin, actually. We are related to the Potters.” He kissed the top of her head. “I will not harm him; I very much want him to stay alive. Dumbledore just made a deadly mistake, he just handed Potter to us on a silver platter, one we can pull to our side to take Dumbledore down.”

Hermione looked up at him. “You promise no harm will come to him.”

“I swear on my life and magic. No one will harm Harry James Potter.”


	16. Horcrux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes after Harry. His reaction when appearing in front of Voldemort does not go as planned. 
> 
> Be warned I used F-bombs like commas in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Roilena for going back to beta this for me on such short notice while hubby is AFK adjusting to a new schedule.
> 
> FYI, I will be editing the older chapters as well at some point.

Committed to your task  
Jealousy behind your mask  
Pieces are in place  
Thirty for your last disgrace  
Holding of your tongue  
Dealing things that can be undone  
Blood over your hands  
Palm inside your master plan

The Betrayal Act III-Nickleback

* * *

“Tippy!” Hermione snapped.

Tippy appeared in front of her with a small pop bowing his head. “You called, Young Mistress.”

Hermione made a small sound in the back of her throat at the way he addressed her, she would deal with that later. “Yes, I need new wards in place. The eastern wing of the estate will need wards for our new  _ guests _ that will be arriving soon. Have all the rooms prepared. Make sure all that who stay in the eastern wing stay on that side, no one is to venture to any other rooms of the estate except for those there. Make one of the rooms into a dining room for them to take their meals. Set up a floo connection in one of the rooms to to the Malfoy estate.” She paused , “be sure to ward the outside of the estate as well, they are only to access that part of the estate, venturing no further onto the grounds. Extend it out to the forest just past the orchard.”

She looked at her father for a moment who gave her a small nod.

“The family wing of the estate I need those rooms  prepared as well. Ward it from intruders. No one is to enter that side of the estate except for the few that are allowed. Everyone present right now may enter, Severus Snape, my intended and a few others. I will return shortly with a guest going directly into my bedroom, the master suite.”

“As you wish, Tippy will see that it is done.” He popped away.

Hermione grabbed her beaded bag tugging it open with force mumbling under her breath. Her father furrowed his brows following her to sit on the couch next to her. “Where are you going?”

“To get Harry.” She hissed rummaging through her bag. “I know you said two days, but I need him here with me until he can go back to Sirius. I will  _ not _ have Dumbledore make him doubt himself and use him any longer. He is my best friend and I can’t stand  it knowing he is upset and suffering when I can fix that for him.” She looked up at him letting a small huff of breath. “I want you to be my secret-keeper for the estate. You are  _ supposedly _ dead, that works out that much better for us. I am activating the F i delius Charm.”

“You can’t go get Harry, you heard what he said, he is being watched. Dumbledore will know it was you. It’s not safe.”

Hermione let out a small snort, shaking her head pulling out a coin from her bag. “I know that I’m changing my appearance before I go.”

She held the coin in her hand pulling out her wand tapping it gently.  _ Get ready, be there soon.  _ The words appeared in a wisp of smoke before disappearing.

“What was that?” He father asked.

“It is a charmed coin I made this year; it is a way to communicate.” She shrugged palming her coin waiting for Harry’s reply.

“You made that?”

She gave him a small tug of her lips. “You would be surprised what I can do. I’m not one that anyone should cross.”

“I’m learning that.” He shook his head.

Warmth tickled the palm of her hand where she held the coin. Lifting it she tapped her wand waiting for Harry’s message to appear.  _ Ready, need healing. _

Standing abruptly, she cinched her bag closed placing it across her chest. “I will return shortly.”

Her father stood grabbing her arm. “You shouldn’t do this alone.”

She placed her hand on his, and the other against his cheek. “I have to.” She said in a soft voice. “I’m stronger than you think, I will be safe and return shortly.”

Pulling her against him, he held her tight for a moment. “If you get in trouble…” He tightened his hold on her. He wanted to protect her, to lock her away from everyone, forever. He knew he couldn’t, but the thought had occurred to him.

“I’ll be fine.” She mumbled against his robes. “I’ll be apparating directly into my room, you can wait for me there.”

Releasing her, he kissed her forehead. “We will await your return.”

“Thank you.” She breathed, she stepped back flicking her wand over herself. Her ebony locks shortened to platinum much like Narcissa’s except for bright red streaked throughout. She adjusted her body adding a few pounds, her face and body becoming plump, her eyes shifting to a muddy brown color. Her clothes morphed into muggle jeans, trainers, and a green silk shirt.

Draco grimaced looking her over. She caught his eye frowning slightly. “Am I recognizable?”

“Salazar, no.” He wrinkled his nose. “It was just shocking to see you…change like that.”

She shrugged her shoulder. “I just wanted to look different enough that none would even imagine it’s me.”

“You’ve succeeded.”

She rolled her eyes at Draco, blowing a kiss to her Aunt Cissa and left with a quiet pop.

“She is even more powerful than I imagined,” Lucius said thoughtfully. “not many can change their appearance so quickly like that, and that coin, Salazar that was ingenious.”

Draco cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable. “She is much different at school.” He said, “she is brilliant, yes, but she never exposes what she  _ does _ know like what we just saw, which is terrifying.”

“She is my daughter.” Voldemort smirked sitting down flicking his hand cleaning up the shattered china. “of course, she is brilliant. I am only glad she is on our side now.”

* * *

 

Hermione landed outside the suburb of Privet Drive. She patted her hair feeling the shorter locks glide through her fingers. Shrinking down her bag, she pocketed it, moving her wand to hide beneath the long fabric of her sleeve.

She walked with purpose pass the small row of houses, her eyes shifting around keeping an eye out for anyone she knew. She started whistling a tune relaxing her gait as she approached number 4.

Her eyes caught movement across the street, where under a large tree stood someone in the shadows. It wasn’t anyone she recognized, nor could she get a clear look at their face. Taking a quick settling breath, she unlatched the small gate that led to the front door of Harry’s prison.

The neatly trimmed hedge along the stone walkway was at odds with what she knew to lay within. The place looked homey; the yard speckled with bright flowers looking in every way like a home where happiness lives. Her own home had the same façade, it made her stomach churn.

Knocking on the door politely, Hermione folded her hands in front of her trying to appear demure. Heavy footfalls issues from the other side of the door making her pulse quicken.

The door was yanked open by a large man with small beady eyes, they were trained intently on her. His large mustache twitched slightly. “May I help you?”

“Forgive my intrusion, sir. My name is Penelope Clearwater, I go to school with your son, and I was in the neighborhood, I thought I would pop in and have a chat, I do apologize for arriving unannounced.” She said softly smiling brightly at him.

“Dudley?” He looked her up and down before giving her a small nod. “Yes, please do come in. I’ll fetch him for you.” His heavy frame moved back letting her slip through the door.

He closed the door with a thud, flicking the lock. “Dudley.” He barked causing her to jump slightly. Hermione waved her hand casting a Muffliato wandlessly to keep from the neighbors hearing.

Hurried footsteps came down the stairs. Hermione’s eyes widened as she caught sight of Harry. Looking her over, his shoulders slumped.

“No one called you boy!” Mr. Dursley snapped. “Go back to your room.”

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat as Harry turned slowly taking a step back up the stairs with a slight limp. He’s been hurt, beaten most likely. His right eye was blackened, clothes were dirty, what else was he hiding?

Stepping towards the step Hermione looked up the stairs. “Wait!” She called out, “Harry!”

He turned around almost losing his balance. “ ’Monie?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Ready to go?”

He nodded, turning and rushing up the stairs.

Mr. Dursley turned puce looking from Hermione to Harry and back at her. “You said you were here for Dudley,” he accused.

Hermione raised a brow at him, and crossed her arms over her chest. “I  said no such thing. What I said I was that I was here for your son and went to school with him. You just made the assumption I was speaking about…Who was it…? Ah yes, Dudley.” She raised a brow. “Nephew, son, I get them mixed up sometimes.” She gave a small shrug.

“GET OUT!” He bellowed grabbing at her arm.

She whipped out her wand pressing it against his cheek. “You will release me, right now,” she hissed.

He dropped her arm, his eyes on her wand, and took a step back. Dudley and Mrs. Dursley poked their heads out from what Hermione assumed was their sitting room wondering what the commotion was.

“Vernon!” Mrs. Dursley shrieked coming to her husband’s aide.

“No harm will come to any of you,” She smiled sweetly at them. “but I am taking Harry with me.”

“You’ll  do no such thing!” Mr. Dursley growled, “he is to stay here and wait for Dumb…Dum…”

“Dumbledore?” Hermione offered.

“Yes, him.”

“I’m  afraid that Harry will not be here to accept that arrangement.” She shuffled back casting a charm on all three. “In fact, you will not be able to speak about what you saw here, or even remember what really happened. You will think that Harry simply ran away, you woke up to find him missing, only leaving a note.”

“Yes.” Mrs. Dursley breathed, “he did run away.”

It was a charm of her own making. It wasn’t Oblivation, not really. It was a charm that when thinking about a memory it would become difficult to grasp it, it would confound you until your brain started thinking about something else entirely leaving a false memory. It left no signature of memories being altered, unlike Obliviate that left gaping holes in your memory bank.

Harry made a racket carrying his cage that usually housed Hedwig banging it against the wall as his muttered to himself. Hermione looked up at him then back to the Dursleys. “You will find the note that he left you in the sitting room. When Dumbledore shows up, you will give it to him. You won’t remember us being here.” She stated firmly, “now go enjoy your tele time. There is no need for you to just stand here.”

The three of them blinked looking around confused for a moment before shuffling back into the sitting room leaving Hermione with Harry standing behind her on the steps.

“What was that?” He asked quietly.

“I’ll explain later,” she grabbed his hand pulling him down to her, “did you pack everything? You’re never coming back here.”

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Everything I own is in my trunk, and Hedwig will find me,” he patted his jeans pocket.

“We are apparating from here, and you’re right, you were being watched.”

He scowled down at her for a moment. “I know.” He said bitterly. “I noticed it as soon as I arrived here. Let’s get out of here.”

Squeezing his hand in hers she apparated them away.

* * *

 

Harry wobbled slightly when he opened his eyes. He began to panic when he noticed they were not alone. Sitting on the couch he saw Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and  _ him. _ The Dark Lord, the enemy of The Order. He looked like his old self, the one Harry met in The Chambers of Secrets.

He stumbled over to a chair and in his haste flipping himself over the back, the chair clattering to the ground.

“Harry!” Hermione shrieked. “Calm down, you’re safe here.”

He fumbled for his wand, his breathing erratic as his eyes searched the room for an exit. Hermione lifted her wand disarming Harry quickly before he could make a colossal mistake, she then pocketed his wand.

“Hermione,” he wheezed scooting back towards the wall. “Why? I trusted you.”

Hermione knelt in front of him grabbing him by his shoulders yanking him to her, so they were nose to nose. “You  _ can _ trust me. You have my word you are safe. You’re in no danger here except from yourself. You’re clearly already injured, and you’re only making it worse.”

“Trust you!” he growled trying to shove her away. “Do you know who that is?” He pointed a shaking finger at Voldemort.

“My father,” Hermione said softly looking down gripping his shoulders tighter.

“My parent's murderer!” He snarled at her.

“That too.” She said quietly. “I know it’s a lot to ask Harry, but I need you to trust me and listen. Please. If…if you don’t like what you learn and hate me after, I’ll  understand.” She sniffed lowering her hands, putting them in her lap.

“Maybe Ron was right, that you can’t be trusted.” Harry growled shoving her away.

She recoiled as if she had been physically hit by his words. Something in her snapped. A divine rage washed over her like she’d never experienced before, it left her breathless for a moment. She embraced it, feeling the magic within her shift slightly uncoiling as if it was stretching.

She stood abruptly, the charms melting off her body, her clothes shifting back to what she had been wearing before. Harry looked up with wide eyes regretting his words. Before him, Hermione looked down at him, her black hair moving behind her shoulders, small sparks of electricity shifting them around and her eyes had an eerie glow. He was stunned, he had seen her upset before, but  _ never _ like this, and it frightened him.

“You will listen to what I have to say, Harry James Potter!” she hissed angrily. “you have no fucking idea what I have been through this past month. I was taken from your side brought before the man that I would later find out is my father. I was tortured by his hand, and that of a mad-woman for  _ hours,  _ my mind  torn apart, while trying to find out  _ your _ secrets, but I never fucking faltered because it was for YOU!”

He tried to speak but she silenced him with a glare.

“Now my life is no longer my own, it never really ever was. For years, for fucking years, Harry; I‘ve been by your side saving your ass repeatedly, never asking anything from you. When you needed me,  I was there. Today, I came to get you, knowing you were hurting, due to all the lies that have been printed because of the fucking tosser you worship. Albus fucking Dumbledore  _ murdered _ my adopted parents making it look like Death Eaters. He  _ murdered _ my real mother placing me in a  house where I was shunned, called a freak, beaten for being who I am. Hiding who I really was just because he wants to  _ murder _ my father. It’s all a fucking game to him, and we are his puppets! For the Greater Good, my arse!”

She took a ragged breath, her head pounding, she felt the magic tingle against her skin, deep within her core. “You have no idea all that I’ve done for you, all because I love you. For the past three years, I’ve been using that time-turner per Dumbledore’s instructions, not only taking my classes at Hogwarts but extra classes with Snape and Pomphrey  _ and _ managing to help you and Ron when you ask. On top of all  _ that _ shit, I’ve had to take correspondence classes to appease my bloody adoptive father for the muggle world. I slept for three fucking hours a night just to repeat the damn day again. My summers were no better with what my father forced me to be. The perfect fucking daughter. So, if you think I can’t be trusted, and you want to go back to  _ Ronald _ , your best mate, the one that left you several times already, go right the fuck ahead. But let me tell you this. If you leave without hearing what I have to say, and you feel you can’t trust me. Do NOT ever call for me again. Ever.”

A fat tear fell rolling down her cheek. Her whole body trembled as Harry looked at her. His heart pinched painfully, it had always hurt him to see her cry. He looked from her to Voldemort who was looking on with narrowed eyes but staying firmly put, no wand or threatening moves made.

He released a shaky breath standing up to pull her to him his eyes never straying from the occupants in the room, he jolted slightly feeling her magic tingle against his skin before it started to recede. “If I don’t like what I hear, I  _ will _ leave.” He pulled her closer. “and you’ll  be coming with me.”

Harry moved toward the couch shoving it further away from the other three with him holding her close to his side pulling Hermione down on his lap when he sat down. She made a small sound of protest, but he held her firm against him.

“Narcissa,” Voldemort said his eyes on Hermione’s pale trembling form. “Please get some potions for Hermione, she is looking pale, I am afraid she may have a seizure soon.”

“Seizure?” Harry whispered looking down at Hermione who had a blank look on her face, her face extremely pale.

“Yes, seizure, Potter.” Voldemort hissed at him, “because of what I did to her while she was in my care, for protecting your secrets. When she gets overly upset, she has a relapse.”

Harry adjusted Hermione in his arms as her head lulled to the side. “I…I didn’t know.” he said in a panicked voice, “she never said anything.”

Voldemort stood up stepping closer to Harry who recoiled holding Hermione closer to him. “I’m going to take my daughter from you now, Potter. I’ll not hurt you unless you try to keep her from me.”

Harry swallowed thickly unwinding his arms from Hermione’s waist watching Voldemort come closer to him until he was leaning down taking Hermione gently in his arms. He gave Harry a curt nod backing up slowly sitting on the couch with Hermione tucked against him sitting on his lap.

He kissed her forehead speaking in soothing tones to her trying to rouse her. He knew he should have stopped her when she got upset and tore Potter a new one. Honestly, he did want to, but he so enjoyed watching her in all her glory. She was beautiful when provoked, powerful. He could feel the power coming from her brushing against his own magic, it felt familiar to him, so like his own. She was his, his daughter, a part of him. He felt pride sink into his bones watching her.

He hated that she mentioned what she had endured while under his care the first time. He still felt regret about those hours he spent watching Bella torturing her, he; himself, tearing through her mind even though her shields held, and he was redirected, she never did falter as she’d said. He  _ had _ damaged her, something he couldn’t take back. All he could do was protect her now, even if it was from her  _ friend, _ the one she considered a brother.

Now though, he was worried. He would not show weakness in front of the others in any circumstances, but he wanted to strangle the boy across from him for upsetting her. Harry didn’t deserve her loyalty as far as he was concerned, she should only be loyal to  _ him, her father.  _ An impossible task he knew, but he craved her acceptance and was doing his best to change his way of thinking, the way he fought the war all for her.

He wanted to watch her grow and flourish around him, to shower him with love as a daughter should and he would do the same in return. He promised himself he would be the best father he could to her no matter the example he had growing up in that dreadful orphanage. She made loving her so damn easy.

He pursed his lips watching her shudder slightly in his arms her eyes were glazed over clearly not focused on anything. Her lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Maybe, he should call Severus to tend to her? Severus was her intended, and he would want to know if Hermione was in distress.

But no, he couldn’t do that right now. Severus was settling things at Hogwarts before he could join them again. He would wait and see how she fairs and if she didn’t awaken soon then he would send for Severus. Narcissa knew what to do. Besides, Severus would be here tomorrow for Hermione’s induction as a Death Eater.

Narcissa bustled back into the room as Hermione let out a pained whimper, her body jerking slightly. Brushing her hair back from her face Narcissa uncorked several potions coaxing Hermione to drink. Her slender fingers rubbing Hermione’s throat gently, encouraging her to swallow the potions one at a time. Narcissa withdrew her hand watching her closely for a moment for the slightest change, that she was aware. Hermione’s skin felt cold and clammy to the touch, a warning sign that things were not going well for her.

“I think she will be alright; she just needs to rest.” She cupped Hermione’s cheek, leaning close. “Hermione, can you speak to me, love?” she asked in a soothing tone, “you’re alright now, dear. Just try to relax.”

Harry was not one to usually sit idly by when Hermione was in danger. But, his body was frozen in complete shock at what he was witnessing. If he had not seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn’t have believed it possible. Voldemort was  _ tender _ with Hermione. It was clear he did love her already. He understood all too well how Hermione drew you close to her without even trying. She was accepting of others, a champion for the lost.

His eyes drifted to Draco who had been silent during the whole exchange. Draco’s face was pinched watching Hermione twitch occasionally. Was that concern? Harry’s stomach dropped, the guilt building in his gut watching the three other occupants in the room as they fussed over Hermione, concerned for her wellbeing and he was the cause of it.

He knew she had been injured while away, he was never told the extent of it, however. He should have known the way her voice was raspy whenever she spoke that something dreadful had happened. Screams, she said it was due to her screaming. She was still healing, healing from her ordeal while away, and from the fall she had two days ago.

She was always someone so fierce, a force to be reckoned with, in his eyes. Seeing her wilted in front of him didn’t settle well with him. How much had she hidden from him? He’d no idea about her home life, shock had shot through him when she told him she’d been shunned by her own parents. He’d thought she had a cheerful home, one at times he was ashamed to admit he felt bitter jealousy knowing she still had parents that spent time with her, loved her. Same with Ron.

But she didn’t.

He was the biggest arse alive.

Voldemort stood with his burden walking towards the large bed on the other side of the room. “Young Draco, would you be so kind as rest next to Hermione to ensure she does not need anything while I  _ speak _ with Potter?”

Draco jumped from his seat walking briskly towards him. He assisted Voldemort by pulling back the covers for Hermione to be placed under. He slipped her shoes off before Voldemort placed her under the covers tucking them around her, adjusting her pillows slightly and kissing her forehead whispering something softly in her ear, before stepping back.

After she was tucked in tight, Draco kicked off his own shoes sitting on top of the covers right next to her. He narrowed his eyes at Potter for a moment before summoning his book from across the room.

He was furious with The-Twit-Who-Lived. He knew he’d treated Hermione with disdain over the years, but as he explained to her, he’d a part to play, no matter his true feelings towards her. He always assumed that Hermione had a close relationship with Potter, she was always snapping at anyone who dared ridicule him like a vicious guard dog.

His wand hand had itched when Potter shoved her. He’d wanted to hex him, specifically his bollocks for touching her in such a way. He found out more about her in those few moments of her eviscerating Potter than he had in five years of school. She’d hid her pain well, no one would’ve ever suspected that so much was placed on her slender shoulders, bearing the burdens of others.

She was amazing, and terrifying.

He leaned back against the plush pillows looking down at Hermione watching her even breaths, her eyelashes fanned out across high cheekbones, before he started to read keeping a silent vigil over her.

* * *

 

“Lucius, please go to the estate and retrieve those special memories I have stored. Have the house-elves send my belongings here as well.”

“As you wish, My Lord,” Lucius said giving Harry a cutting look before he left.

“Tippy,” Voldemort called.

A soft pop and the withered elf stood before him bowing slightly. “You called, My Lord?”

“Your mistress is resting for now.” He nodded towards the bed. “I would like for you to send up some soup, something light for her to eat when she wakes. Are all the wards in place?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Excellent. If you could retrieve the family pensive bringing it to me that will be all.”

Tippy looked over at Hermione for a moment then back at Voldemort. “The Young Mistress will not wake until morning, her magic has shifted inside her, I can feel it, but Tippy will do as you requested,” and he vanished.

“It’s the potions,” Narcissa said patting Voldemort on the arm. “I gave her some dreamless sleep with her other potion to help her hold still as she heals. It’s for the best.”

Running a hand through his hair he looked over at Hermione and back a Potter. “I have tested your shields Potter and they are sufficient. I am going to share everything with you that I feel is pertinent to the decision you will soon have to make.”

“Decision?” Harry asked quietly.

“If you will remain her  _ friend _ or toss her to the side, but there is more to it than that.”

“I would nev-.”

Voldemort raised his hand. “You already did, boy. You pushed her away physically. If I had not promised her that I wouldn’t harm you on my life and magic, you would be dead right now. It doesn’t mean that I won’t punish you if you ever hurt her again. I can keep you alive for a long time, a  _ very _ long-time vow be damned.”

Harry snapped his mouth shut.

“First, let me explain a few things before we go any further and we wait on Lucius to return. Do you know what a Love Potion does, or should I say to a child that is a product of one such potion?”

Harry cleared his throat. “It is believed that the child in question will not know how to love, to make those human connections.”

“Correct in one, Potter. I’m the product of such a potion. My mother was enamored with a  _ muggle. _ ” He growled, “she dosed him repeatedly for years gaining his attention and eventually his marriage bed.

“She stopped dosing him when I was conceived thinking that he must’ve felt love for her after spending so much time with her, but she was incorrect. He cast her aside leaving her alone. She died giving birth to me at the orphanage where I grew up only requesting that I be named after him.”

Harry swallowed giving him a short nod that he understood.

“You must know that any maladies I had are now gone thanks to Hermione. It was in her blood that I was cured. I now feel  _ everything _ . It’s true that I killed your parents and tried to kill you as well. I can’t give them back to you, but I can make things better for the both of us. We were both used by Dumbledore setting this whole thing in motion and he will pay.”

“I don’t understand, what’s  going on?” Harry asked slowly. “Hermione tried to tell me, but we never found the time to discuss it before she left. What does Dumbledore have to do with you killing my parents?”

Voldemort stood walking over to the liquor cabinet pouring two tumblers of Fire Whiskey handing one to Harry before he sat down once again. “Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?”

“No.”

Voldemort raised his glass giving him a meaningful look. ”You may need that, Potter. Before, I share the details of what they are, you need to know you are one.”

Harry ended up have two more tumblers of Fire Whiskey while listening to Voldemort telling him what exactly Horcruxes were. It made his stomach roll thinking that a piece of the man he hated was part of him. Thankfully, since learning Occlumency the pain in his scar and flashing emotions or thoughts from Voldemort were few.

Voldemort leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. “Now that you know what they are, and how you became to be one, let me tell you why I tried to kill you.” He pinned him with a look. “Prophecies. They are such fickle things, don’t you think?”

Harry nodded over his tumbler taking a long sip enjoying the burning sensation. “Mr. Malfoy mentioned something about that,” Harry said eyeing Lucius who had returned.

“Yes, I tasked him with obtaining the prophecy that is about you, and me.” He smiled a little, “it was destroyed during the fight, so it matters not. Do you know what the prophecy said?”

“I didn’t have time to really listen,” Harry said.

“In essence, it stated that the one that could vanquish me will be born as the seventh month dies, and I would mark them as my equal…either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.”

Harry paled slightly.

“I heard about this prophecy during the first war from Severus. What you need to understand it was at the behest of Dumbledore that Severus tell me .”

“Why?”

“He wants me destroyed, Potter. He had to have you  _ marked _ as my equal to do so.” He gave a casual shrug, “that is not the only thing he did to ensure that I got to you. He knew, he always knew that Wormtail was one of mine, and yet he was allowed to be in The Order. He sent Black and Lupin on  _ missions _ when word got out that I knew of the prophecy. Of course, Wormtail being best friends with your parents, it was easy for him to become their secret-keeper for the Fidelius Charm to be activated. It was either you or the Longbottoms. I chose you because you were easily accessible.”

Harry took a ragged breath slamming his tumbler down on the table. Narcissa stood slowly crossing the small space to sit next to Harry and rubbed his back slowly. “Slow, deep breaths, Mr. Potter.” She said quietly.

Harry blinked up at her, surprised at her tender actions. Malfoy was a tosser, so he assumed that both of his parents were as well. Everything he thought he knew was crashing down around him. She was concerned for him, mothering him. Who was this woman? Didn’t she understand that he was the enemy?

She gave him a gentle smile. “If you would please allow me to treat your injuries while The Dark Lord continues to relay the story, it would put my mind at ease.” She said quietly.

He shifted away from her slightly trying not to hurt her feelings. “No thanks, I’m alright.”

“I’m sure Hermione would feel much better knowing you are taking care of yourself; she left here in a whirlwind to get to you, knowing you’d been injured. I’m positive when she wakes, she would be happy to see you unharmed and healing.”

He studied her for a moment before his frame relaxed. “Alright.” They had made no move to harm him so far.

“While Narcissa tends to your injuries,” Voldemort chuckled,  shaking his head, “let me continue with the information you’ll  need to decide where you’ll stand in this conflict.”

Harry went to speak but Voldemort raised his hand shaking his head. “If you please, I would prefer to wait to answer any questions, after viewing the pensieve. then we’ll discuss everything. There is much to get through. I will require an answer from you in the end. Will you stand beside my daughter in her quest to end Dumbledore for all the lives he has ruined, or will you leave her permanently knowing that you may have to kill her  in the end.”

Harry slumped slightly giving a short nod in acceptance. He would listen and find a way to either take Hermione away from Voldemort or join her. Killing her, he couldn’t even stomach the thought of it.

“Severus, as you know, told me of the prophecy. Just so you know I am aware and have always been aware he is a spy for The Order.”

Harry took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening. Shock coursed through him; he could taste the bitter metallic taste in his mouth.

“Yes, I knew. He still is. His duplicity has served me well over the years. I trust him. I trust him so much I asked him to bond with Hermione to keep her safe when back at Hogwarts.”

Harry jumped up. “You can’t be serious!” He yelled.

Voldemort stood, looking over his shoulder at Hermione who remained unaware of what was going on and back to Harry. “Will you keep your voice down?” he hissed, “She is sleeping.”

Harry sat abruptly, his posture stiff as Narcissa turned his head to cast a healing spell on his bruised face. Harry’s eyes turned back towards Voldemort. “She can’t bond with him.” He hissed. “He is…he’s  a git.”

“You may think that Severus is a  _ git _ , but that’s because he has played his part well. He knows that you are being raised by Dumbledore only to be led to your death. It has been  _ difficult _ for him coming to terms with that. You may not know this, Potter, but Severus was your mother’s best friend from childhood, he was in love with her and begged me not to harm her, any of you.

“He went to Dumbledore asking to make sure you were protected knowing that Wormtail was working for the Death Eaters, but it was too late, the deed was done. All Dumbledore said was that they trusted the wrong people.”

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes roughly. He didn’t want to believe a word this man was saying to him. What made him pause was Hermione’s words from earlier…’ _ we are all his puppets’ _ . If Dumbledore knew he had to die for Voldemort to be destroyed then maybe, just maybe she was right.

She was always right. Damn it, he didn’t want to believe any of this.

“Are you ready to view some memories to confirm what I am telling you is the truth. They are memories I have been gathering for several months now before I even knew about Hermione and some from after.”

“Yes,” Harry said in a hard voice. “I want to know who I can trust.”

Voldemort poured one of the memories in the pensive watching it swirl. He looked up at Harry. “After you,” he said gesturing to the pensive.

It took over an hour for Harry to view all the memories. They had to stop at one point for Harry to bolt to the bathroom to throw up. He had seen it all. Everything Voldemort had gathered against Dumbledore.

So many memories from several different people showing Dumbledore, his deceptive attitude, his knowledge that he  _ knew _ that Harry had to die. Him Oblivating several people at the Ministry. Hermione’s adopted parents memories from the day she was brought to them, her meeting with them the final time, and the final nail in the coffin, her meeting with Dumbledore where he asked her to spy for The Order, but not telling anyone and him killing her parents blaming it on Death Eaters.

He saw the way she accepted her father’s request to take his Mark, encouraged even from Dumbledore knowing it would mark her for Azkaban or death by doing so. She did it for him, to have Peter delivered to the Ministry so he could have his own life back, to live with Sirius, not being a toy at the hands of the Dursleys or a tool for  Dumbledore.

Everything she has ever done has been for him. She loved him. He didn’t deserve her as a friend, a best friend. He was selfish knowing he was the  _ Chosen One _ not taking into consideration that Hermione would be molded into Dumbledore’s chosen scapegoat.

He vowed he would stay with Hermione, following her lead. She had never strayed from his side doing everything to keep him safe. She didn’t even know he had to die. He didn’t want her to know, he knew she would march up to Dumbledore and kill him. Voldemort was right, they needed a plan to take Dumbledore out, and he, Harry was now willing to join forces with the enemy to do so.

“Fuck.”


	17. Why are you in my bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is reunited with Hermione surprised she is not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Roilena for editing this for me while T catches up. You, my friend, ROCK!

Severus tilted his head from side to side cracking his neck. His left hand trying to rub the ache away. His right continued to stir the bubbling potion he was brewing.  Refilling the stocks in the infirmary before he left for the summer was the last thing he wished to be doing.

He wanted to be with Hermione. As it was, the length of their courtship is being cut short, per Dumbletwits request. He had been looking forward to Hermione seeing another side of him. Not just the dour potions professor with a perpetual scowl on his face because of all the idiots he has to deal with, the students notwithstanding. There was also the matter of his strings being yanked by a puppet master, aka Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Fuckwit_ Dumbledore.

Oh, how he looked forward to cutting those strings permanently.

Time, what he needed was time to accomplish everything that needed to be done. He already determined that he would be helping Voldemort win this war now that he was assured that Hermione would be safe. Voldemort is extremely possessive of her, just like Severus, himself is. She would make it through the war intact, they would make sure of it.

Thinking of Voldemort, Severus let out a small chuckle. The man he’d once feared had certainly changed since taking the potion to cure him of his maladies. The missing ingredient being Hermione’s blood. He’d wondered if that was the reason Dumbledore had hidden Hermione in the muggle world? Dumbledore had to have known that Voldemort could be cured with Hermione being the Dark Lord’s daughter.

His jaw clenched, as he remembered the images in the pensive that the Dark Lord had shared with him concerning  Hermione’s upbringing. It made him want to rip Dumbledore to shreds. She’d been abused, terribly so. The correlation between Hermione’s upbringing and his was own were astounding. She wasn’t poor by any stretch of the imagination, unlike him, but the wrath of her father certainly terrible to witness. He was sure she had seen her mother being abused as well.

Perhaps, that was why they were so drawn to each other? Both were broken, kindred souls. Having shared similar experiences and they just wanted to belong. He vowed to never willingly harm Hermione in any way, physically or emotionally. She was his to protect and he would gladly destroy anyone who dared harm her.

She really didn’t need his protection, he knew. She was so self-reliant, resilient. She was an impressive force,  not only the knowledge she wielded but the strength of her magic. He was amazed at her abilities, not that he ever dared to praise her before. In fact, he went out of his way to make a cutting remark towards her. It was his job to be hated by everyone. That was the part he was cast to play by Dumbledore. The greasy git, the bat of the dungeon, and all around evil professor.

None of those monikers were his true self.

At least, Hermione saw glimpses of his real self. The one who could love and _wanted_ to be loved in return. One who wanted to share his everything with that special someone. To have a family. It was something he’d never dreamed he would be able to accomplish, ever.

Sucking on his bottom lip he thought about having a true family. He was the last of his line. He had no heir; he thought the line would die with him. Now, perhaps he wouldn’t be the last Prince. It would be some time in the future, but he was not opposed to having children, especially if it was with Hermione. He enjoyed being Draco’s Godfather watching him grow, holding him as a babe. Severus let out a small snort thinking of the small, delightful child he’d once held. Now, Draco wasn’t so delightful, at least when at school.

Severus knew when at home, Draco was a completely different person. He could be who he was meant to be, no expectations on him to be the perfect Malfoy heir. He could just be Draco, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,  people who Severus considered family.

Thinking of family, he would have to sell Spinner’s End soon, there was no reason to keep it. He could and would build Hermione any house she wanted. He’d heard Lucius mention that Hermione had a Manor of her own now. He’d not had the chance to ask her if that is where she wanted to live. If she didn’t want to live at her estate, he could easily rectify that. He would ensure they had a resplendent home. She wouldn’t need to lift a finger, nor spend a Galleon. He’d more than enough funds to provide Hermione with the home she deserved.

“Severus, you in here? Is it safe to come in?” Albus’ voice came through the closed door.

“Yes, Albus. I’m about done for the evening.” Severus said with impatience tinging his voice. Albus had been buzzing around him, like an irritating bee since Hermione had left for the summer.  Dumbledore continually badgering him about the bonding ceremony. It was late in the evening, and he had expected to be left alone, he’d _hoped_  to be left alone.

“Ah, I am glad I caught you before you left in the morning,” Albus said standing by the door folding his arms inside his robes. “you’ll be seeing Hermione soon, is that correct?”

Repressing the urge to roll his eyes, Severus simply nodded. Waving his wand, he lifted the heated cauldron from its burner and extinguishing the small flame underneath, placed it on the large wooden bench to cool. “Yes, that’s my intention. Is there something you needed before I left?”

“No,” Albus said absently looking around the room for a moment. He seemed to come back to himself giving Severus a leveled look. “It’s my understanding that you will be bonding with her next weekend during the Summer Solstice?”

Severus’ jaw ticked. “Yes.”

“Splendid,” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled over at his half-moon spectacles, “just splendid. You’ll remember what I mentioned about the bonding and the ceremony that should be used?”

“How could I forget?” Severus said dryly, folding his arms across his chest. “I know the one you wish me to use, and it’ll be done. You know a ministry official has to be there, so you can take their word for it.”

Albus waved his hand dismissively at him. “Now, Severus, that is not what I meant. I just want to make sure you know the importance of bonding to her correctly. We need to make sure she stays within our control, Tom is very charismatic, we don’t want her succumbing to the darkness now, do we?”

Severus stiffened angrily, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Rest assured, Albus, I know exactly what the Dark Lord is like. As her husband, I’ll  make sure she is brought to the correct side of this war.”

Dumbledore smiled over at him; his shoulders relaxed a fraction. “Knowing how Tom thinks, it will be easy for you to guide her to help get her closer to him.” Albus nodded to himself. “Your assignment to bond with her will help you accomplish this. Make sure she understands the importance of this, even if she is required to take The Dark Mark to accomplish it. I’m  sure you can manage to get her to stay the course, it’s all for the Greater Good.”

Severus bristled. A fucking assignment? Are you serious? She’s not a fucking essay to be graded; she’ll be his wife, for Salazar’s sake! The bond will be permanent. He cleared his throat trying to keep his voice even. “Rest assured, Albus, she’ll have no problems getting close to him. He’s already possessive of her.”

“Is he?” Albus’ smile was wide, almost shark-like; seemingly pleased with this information.

Severus’ stomach knotted tightly knowing he may have shared too much.

“I was certain he would be; he has always been possessive with things he believes are his. He will insist she takes The Dark Mark to keep her close, knowing him.” Albus said stroking his beard, a thoughtful look on his face. He was quiet for a moment and Severus watched his expressions change frequently. He didn’t like it.

“When she takes The Mark, be sure she makes it through safely. I’m sure she’ll  need healing afterward.” Dumbledore said casually, looking at Severus over his half-moon glasses.

“Are you going to glamour the Mark when she returns to Hogwarts?” Severus asked deridingly, lowering his hands to his sides and balling his fists.

Dumbledore let out a small, dry chuckle. “You know as well as I do, you can’t glamour that particular mark.”

“Then why did you tell her you would?” Severus hissed in anger.

“Oh, yes I did say that, didn’t I?” Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively in Severus’ direction and stepping closer to the exit continued, “I was trying to ease her burden. Once Tom is destroyed, it’ll fade. I knew she would be bonded to you, sharing your quarters, so there is no real fear of anyone seeing it when she returns. She doesn’t need to know that particularity right now. I’m sure she will understand once I explain it to her.” He then turned and left as abruptly as he arrived.

After several long minutes of silence following Albus’ departure, Severus flicked his wand, slamming the lab's door shut. He let out a loud roar, picking up a case of empty vials and throwing at the stone wall. Seeing the destruction didn’t do anything to calm his ire. He needed to finish his brewing so he could go to see Hermione. He needed her, to see her, knowing she was safe, away from Albus and his machinations, at least for now. Taking several deep breaths, he set to work, he would finish everything tonight.

Stepping into the sitting room Severus paused, noticing a large cream envelope laying in front of his fireplace. He picked it up noticing the elegant script of Lucius. Flipping it over he dragged his thumb under the fold until he broke the green wax seal of The House of Malfoy.

_My dear old friend,_

_I know you are planning to return to us tomorrow after you went to Spinner’s End. I thought you may want to check on Hermione before you went. There was a small incident tonight when Mr. Potter arrived._

_Details will be explained in full later. Suffice it to say that your intended, my niece, had a few words with Mr. Potter regarding his behavior. I must admit that it was glorious to see her fangs come out, a true Slytherin serpent. You, my friend, have a very stunning and powerful witch on your hands. I will have to show you the memory of it when you return._

_Narcissa wanted to ask if you will bring some extra potions. In her distress, Hermione had a minor relapse and had a minor seizure. Don’t worry, she is resting comfortably now. The house-elves have assured us that she’ll be fine. We're having her watched over diligently for the evening._

_The floo network has been established at her new estate, your signature has been keyed in. You may use the floo at Hogwarts if you wish, just say ‘Rosier Estate, Hermione’s bedroom.’ I know she’ll be pleased to see you._

_Until then,_

_Lucius_

Severus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a calming breath to stave off his anger. Bloody Potter! What was he doing there with Hermione? If he did anything untoward to Hermione, he would take immense pleasure in tearing him apart. He had already lost one woman he cared about to a Potter; he would be damned if he would lose another. Hermione meant far more to him than Lily ever did. At least Hermione reciprocated his feelings.

Severus knew that Hermione’s feelings for him weren't as deep as his, but he hoped that in time she would love him as deeply as he did her.

He hated the thought of Hermione in the arms of another, it kept niggling in the back of his mind, especially the thought of her and Potter. She wasn't like the other students here at Hogwarts. He grimaced slightly thinking of her as his student, for that was what she was.

However, she will be seventeen in September, and the magical age of almost twenty. No, what he felt for her wasn't inappropriate. It was a relief to him when he learned that her age was not actually sixteen. Her body and mind certainly didn’t appear to be so young.

Albus, in his wisdom, decided to let her have use of the dreaded item. He didn’t know if he should kiss Albus’ feet thanking him for not making him feel like a lecher or strangling him for putting undue stress on Hermione’s body. It was a well-known fact that messing with time-turners was a dangerous thing. One wrong move and you could destroy yourself. He was thankful that she was intelligent enough he didn’t have to worry.

Tucking the note in his pocket he summoned his belongings to his bags making his way to his personal lab. He grabbed several potions he knew that would assist her in recovering. Pausing for a moment, he grabbed a few vials of _Prohibere Gravudutatis._

His heart clenched slightly while fingering the vials from the shelf. He recalled the day he was going to teach Hermione how to brew this particular potion a year ago. It was a birth control potion and was frequently requested by Poppy. The conversation he had with her stunned had him into silence.

She’d blushed brightly looking up at him with whiskey-colored eyes. Relaying to him that she was already aware of it, for she was already brewing her own. Anger bubbled up within him at the mere thought of her having sexual congress with anyone,  though he felt it was irrational at the time.

She must’ve seen something in his face because she quickly explained that the reason for doing so was because they were technically at war. She knew there was a very real possibility due to her status as a Muggle-born, she would be a target for rape if captured. She’d heard stories from Black, the _stupid_ _mutt_ about what happened during the first war. She was far more perceptive than he’d given her credit for. Sadly, he had to agree with her reasoning.

Per Severus’ request, Hermione brought her own personal brew for him to test for potency and efficacy. Being the insufferable-know-it-all that she was, he wasn’t at all surprised her potion was nearly perfect, much like his own. She’d make a brilliant Potions Mistress someday if she so desired, she had an affinity for it.

Tucking the vials in his pocket, he cast a quick tempest and was shocked at the time. It was 3:24 in the morning. He had worked far longer than he intended. Adrenaline rushed his system as he summoned his belongings shrinking them down to fit in his other pocket and walked towards the floo. The thought of seeing Hermione in mere moments made his stomach tighten in anticipation. He grabbed a pinch of floo-powder, stated his destination and was gone in a flash of green flames.

* * *

 

A whooshing sound startled Hermione awake. Blinking her eyes open in the dim room, she tugged the blankets trying to move; they wouldn’t budge. She thought for a moment that someone had used a sticking charm until she turned her head and saw dark hair against the crisp while pillow next to her.

Her heart leaped in her throat, her heartbeat accelerating thinking it was Severus, but the body felt wrong. She spotted a pair of glasses gleaming from the moonlight that filtered through her window on the table beside the bed. Her sleep-addled mind tried to process where she was and who was in her bed.

Then she remembered. Harry.

Wiggling her upper body from under the covers she leaned over the body next to her seeing the relaxed face of her best friend, deep asleep. “Harry,” she whispered shaking his shoulder lightly. “Harry, wake up,” she said a little louder.

A low moan came from his throat and he blinked his eyes open slowly. Leaning back she let out a small squeak when her back brushed up against something else in her bed. Looking over her shoulder she saw a sleeping Draco. What the hell? Why were they in her bed?

Harry shook his head slowly reaching for his glasses slipping them on, rolling over onto his back.

“Harry?” Hermione whispered once again. “Why are you in my bed?”

Bolting upright, Harry’s eyes widen looking over at her. “Merlin, Hermione, don’t scare me like that again.” He croaked tugging her against his chest, she squeaked as she fell against him.

“What are you talking about?” She mumbled against his shirt.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, holding her out at arm's length. “You- forgive me, Hermione, please? You had a seizure after you, um, got upset.”

Images flickered through her mind as she remembered the events from earlier. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she folding her arms over her chest giving him a stern look. She let out a low snort. “Then stop being such an arse.”

Harry’s arms fell to his lap giving her a sheepish look. “I guess I deserve that. I’m sorry for what I said. I-I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone. I should’ve  known you’d never willingly put me in danger.”

“Yes, you should’ve.” Hermione huffed vexingly, her arms still crossed over her chest.

“Forgive me, please?” Harry asked, lowering his head slightly looking at her contritely, his bottom lip jutting out into a small pout.

Stifling a giggle, Hermione shook her head trying to hide her amusement. “You know I do.”

“Thanks.” Harry breathed, relieved, “Your _father_ explained everything to me and I’m sorry I didn’t realize everything you were going through,” he took a slow breath leveling her with a look. “But Hermione, why didn’t you ever tell me things were so bad for you in your home, or anything else?”

Hermione lowered her hands, giving a small shrug. “I don’t know, Harry. Honestly, so much has been happening so quickly, I  knew you’ve had a lot to deal with already. I just didn’t want to burden you with anything else.” She looked towards the window. “In the morning, well, later today, we can discuss what you spoke about with my father. I’m sure you have more questions for me.”

Harry gave a short nod. “I do have a lot of questions, I just want to make it clear you can always talk to me, about anything.” Harry groused. “I feel like a complete shite knowing that I’ve come to you for everything and not having a clue as to  what you’ve been dealing with.”

“Don’t worry about it, Harry. I’m glad that my father spoke to you. Did he hurt you?” Hermione asked, her eyes scanning for any possible injuries.

Harry shivered. “No, but I was warned severely never to upset you again.”

She let out a small giggle covering her mouth so as not to wake Draco. “Sorry.” She mumbled trying to contain her laughter. She wished she had been there to witness it; her father was downright scary when he was pissed off.

Harry snorted in amusement at the mischief in Hermione’s eye, before his face turned serious. “What is this I hear that you and Snape being engaged, really, Hermione?”

She stiffened lowering her hand. “It’s _Professor_ Snape, and what about our engagement?”

“You’re going to have to...” he waved his hand, a look of disgust on his face. “Voldemort said you’re going to bond to the great bat. How could you do that? He’s a greasy git.”

“Don’t  speak about Severus that way.” She growled, hair crackling with blue sparks. “I…” she paused, shocked by what she was about to say. Drawing in a deep breath and plowing through she decided to say it anyway. Perhaps Harry would understand. “I think I’m falling for him, that I love him. You don’t know him as well as I do.” She whispered the last part softly.

“You love him?” Harry’s voice pitched high, shock clearly on his face. “You can’t be serious, he is too old, too mean, he’s everything dark and slimy, everything you’re not.”

She cuffed him on the back of the head.

He winced, rubbing his head. “What the hell was that for?”

“I won’t allow you to bad mouth Severus. I’m serious about him. He makes me feel…safe and wanted. I’ve never felt that way with anyone before, we connect on every level. I’ve been drawn to him for years, now. But knew there was nothing I could do about it, he would’ve never wanted someone like me. However, by some miracle, it turns out that he does. So please, I’m begging you, Harry, just try to be happy for me, and treat him with respect? It would please me a great deal.”

“Fine,” Harry rolled his eyes clearly not pleased, but knowing it was impossible to argue the point with Hermione, “but if he hurts you, I swear to Godric, I’ll l hex him.”

Hermione gave him a brilliant smile wrapping her arms around him. “Thank you.” She whispered against his ear. Pulling back, she lowered her hands to her lap picking at the blanket not meeting his eyes. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re in my bed. Didn’t Tinny show you to your own room? Also, why is Draco here?”

Rubbing the back of his neck Harry gave her an apologetic look when she looked up. “Yeah, about that. When you had your seizure, Draco watched over you while I had that delightful conversation with your father.”  

She raised a slender brow. “And?”

“Well, when we were finished, Mrs. Malfoy tried to show me to my room, but I told her I would prefer to stay close to you to make sure you were really alright.”

“That doesn’t explain why Draco is here?” Hermione asked again.

“Draco refused to leave me alone with you. He told his mother if I stayed here, he stays too, to make sure I didn’t upset you again.”

Hermione looked back at Draco smiling gently at him. It was a surprising chivalrous move on his part.

She jumped slightly when he spoke. His face still relaxed as if asleep, his eyes closed. “That’s because you’re a tosser, Pott-head. I told you she is my cousin, she belongs to me more than you.”

Harry looked around Hermione leaning closer to Draco. “Actually, Malfoy, she is my cousin as well, so she belongs to me just as much.” He hissed.

“I believe that Hermione has accepted my proposal to court her, and we’re to be wed in a week, so if anything, she belongs  _with_ me. She isn't some piece of property you can  claim and argue over.” A rich baritone voice drawled from the shadows.

“Severus?” Hermione whispered, her heart lurching and then beating double time.

Stepping to the end of the bed, Severus stood eyeing both Harry and Draco with a murderous look.

Hermione struggled with the blankets, trying to shove them back in order to slip out from under them. Harry and Draco hadn’t moved a muscle to aide or restrict her.

Finally, she was able to wrench free and crawling to the end of the bed on her hands and knees until she clambered over to him. She stood on unsteady feet, her petite frame wobbling slightly before she launched herself at a surprised Severus.

Catching her in his arms, Severus grunted, wrapping his arms around her. He grasped at her arse with his large hands, pulling her snug against his large frame. His needy body relishing in the contact, he could feel himself begin to harden.

Peppering his face with kisses, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck trying to get closer to him. His scent wrapped around her like a warm cloak. The scent of parchment, sandalwood and with an undertone of something dark and forbidden. She breathed him in. “I can’t believe you’re here.” She said nuzzling his neck. “I missed you so much.”

Severus gave Harry and Draco a smug look squeezing her backside firmer, he hauled her up so that she would warp her gorgeous legs around his waist. Planting soft kisses on her neck, he gave her a light nip and growled lowly, the sound rumbling through her; causing her core to clench.  Pinning the other two occupants in the room with a dark look as he continued to nuzzle her. He was letting them know without words that she was spoken for. “If you _boys_ will excuse us, I would like to get reacquainted with my intended.”

Both Harry and Draco looked at each other and quickly scrambled off the bed and raced to the door. Neither one wanted to be there when clothes began to come off, for surely hexes would be close to follow. The door slammed resoundingly.

Severus, never having taken his eyes from Hermione, rumbled in her ear, “Now, my darling, why don’t you greet me properly?”

 


	18. A Revealing Revel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione reunite. *Lemon warning at the beginning*
> 
> Hermione meets the Death Eaters before punishing Pansy for her transgressions against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to my sweet friend, Roilena for beta reading this chapter, not only that she came up with some excellent lines in here as well to help with the flow. Huge Kudos to her. Check out her own work on her page and give her some love.

Severus raised Hermione’s face up to his and tenderly dropped a kiss on her full lips. “I’ve been brewing all day, take a shower with me?” he purred against her lips.

Hermione’s blue eyes sparkled with desire as she tightened her legs around his narrow hips locking her ankles together. The thought of seeing Severus in all his naked glory made the heat in her core intensify. “Yes,” she breathed out in a husky whisper.

Severus smirked down at her kissing her lips once more before carrying her to the bathroom, his hands kneading at the supple flesh of her arse all the while.

His cock twitched when he loosened his hold on her letting her slide down his body. Merlin, she was beautiful with her hair mussed up from sleep, her eyes half-lidded looking up with him with such wanton desire.

Severus’ knuckles grazed her cheek lightly as he made his way to the buttons on her shirt. His eyes locked with hers as he took his time unfastening each of and every one with deliberate slowness. His fingers would caress teasingly at the flesh revealed.

Hermione’s hands shook slightly as she lifted her own, smoothing her palms against his chest before reaching for the top button of his frock coat. She made an impatient sound when her small fingers struggled to unfasten them quick enough for her liking.

Severus having already completed his task gave her a soft look grasping her wrists in his hands. “If you’ll allow me?”

His plucked his wand from his sleeve and waving it down the front of his frock coat, the buttons releasing immediately.

Hermione raised a brow, a smile fighting against her lips, “Now, that’s hardly fair, at all.” she huffed teasingly, raising her hands to push his coat from his shoulders.

Once fully undressed and standing before each other, Severus took Hermione’s hand kissing her palm and leading her into the large shower. Turning on the water, he tugged her into his arms letting the charmed water beat on his back and slanted his mouth over hers to claim it in a deep kiss.

Hermione pressed against him walking him backward to a built in shower bench and breaking the kiss, she rasped, “Sit, I want to take care of you.”

Severus’ eyes watched her heatedly as she gathered shampoo and soap to wash him with. Her command to sit caused his desire for her to soar. He would do anything she asked him to do at this moment, or any moment really, as long as she was towering over him wet and naked.

His eyes roamed over her lush curves. He had to actively work to not lean forward and suckle at her pebbled nipples, they looked so eager for his mouth. Shifting his position slightly, he spread his legs wider grabbing her hips and pulling her closer for easier access. But, was it for his benefit or hers?  

Lithe fingers scraped against his scalp causing him to let out a low groan in pleasure, shivers running down his spine. He’d never let a lover shower with him before, let alone wash his hair. This moment was one he would cherish with her forever.

His hands tightened on her hips as she leaned forward, her breast brushing against his cheek to rinse his hair. “Lean back, please.?” she whispered softly.

His eyes closed in pleasure as her fingers worked the last of the lather from his hair. How long had it been since anyone cared about his well being? His life has not been his own for so very long, working for two masters, one he was growing to respect and the other he was beginning to loathe. He didn’t have time for a serious relationship because of it. Now though, he had Hermione, someone he cared for deeply. He thanked all the divine deities he could think of for allowing him to be part of her life.

His eye slowly blinked open and tipped his head forward and peered at her once he felt the soothing motions of the flannel against his skin. Hermione washed his back before moving to kneel between his legs to begin washing his chest, arms, and legs.

Looking up through her lashes she gave him a heated look. “I would like to try something.” She said brushing the flannel against his hardening cock. “I’ve never done this before,” she said looking down at his member that was now being stroked slowly. “but I would like to try if you’ll allow me?”

Swallowing hard he cupped her cheek leaning forward to kiss her slowly. “You can touch me any way you wish, my body is yours, as is my heart and soul,” he murmured against her lips.

She nipped at his lip before sitting back on her haunches and tossing the flannel to the side, letting the water run down him to rinse him clean. 

 

Taking him in her hand she peered up at him coyly. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He placed his hand on the top of her head tangling his fingers in her curls giving her an encouraging look. He knew she was inexperienced, something he loved about her. He would take immense joy in teaching her exactly how to please him and return show her the pleasure he would provide to her.

His breath caught in his throat as she laid gentle kisses to the head of his shaft. Her tongue flicking out to stroke the glans right under the head. His eyes met hers as she looked at him from beneath her lashes and she grasped him firmly at the base. Stroking up and then down again, her mouth following the path her hand had taken laying nipping little kisses everywhere. Once she reached the head again, she flashed him a wicked smile and swallowed as much of him as she could in her hot moist mouth.

Merlin, her mouth felt divine. Of course, he’d had oral sex before. There were always willing witches at the revels and when he had needed a release from all the stress in his life he would indulge in them, but they’d meant nothing to him. It was just that. A release.

Watching Hermione work him higher as she watched him through her thick lashes was more than erotic. His fingers gripped her hair tighter trying to encourage her to take him deeper. She didn’t protest his movements, on the contrary, she became more emboldened taking more of him into her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat and hummed, her other hand brushing against his inner thigh before she reached between his legs to cup him.

_ ‘Sweet Circe, where did she learn to do that with her tongue?’ _ As he felt it run up the pulsing vein in the underside of his shaft.  

Feeling the tingling race down his spine, his balls started to draw up. He knew his orgasm was fast approaching. He didn’t want to come just yet. He wanted her; to be inside her, he couldn’t wait a moment longer. Tugging at her hair, he pulled her back gripping himself to stave off the orgasm he felt coming.

Severus pulled her up with him when he stood, bringing her tight against him. Her breaths were coming out in short pants, matching his own. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked huskily.

He didn’t answer her right then; he didn’t think he could. He claimed her lips in a brutal kiss pulling her higher against him, pressing her back against the cool tile of the shower wall.

“Wrap your legs around me, my sweet girl,” he growled lowly. “I need to be inside you.”

Hermione let out a small whimper as his fingers brushed against her weeping core, testing her readiness. He slid two fingers inside her, rubbing against the bumpy tissue just inside her entrance causing her jerk in his arms.

“Yes!” Hermione cried out, tightening her legs around him. “Severus, please!”

Lining himself against her core, he rubbed against her, the head of his cock bumping against her clit and spreading her juices before plunging inside her to the hilt causing her to cry out sharply, his girth stretching her deliciously and the head nudged at her cervix.

He relished in the feel of her body sliding against his. Her pert nipples were pebbled, brushing against his wiry chest hair. She felt divine in his arms; on his cock. Her tight, warm flesh was heaven and he never wanted to leave.  

Severus took his left hand and gripping her arse and tilted her hips forward, the other fisting her hair tugging her head back, exposing her throat to his hungry lips. His mouth nipped and kissed her neck as he started to thrust against her. “You belong to me, witch,” he moaned raggedly, “No other will ever touch you as I do, fill you... Love you.”

Hermione cried out when he thrust into her harder, her walls rippling around him. He rolled his hips tugging her impossibly close, his pelvis rubbing hard at her throbbing clit. She was so close he could feel her gripping him tighter with each thrust. “Come for me,” he pleaded roughly as he bit her at shoulder, the taste of her sweet blood caused an odd ache and tingle in his mouth. It had to be her magic, it tasted of lightning and devastating power.

Just a few more thrusts were all that it took for Hermione to clamp down on him crying out his name in utter pleasure. Hearing her sweet cries lit a fire that raced down his spine, his body tightening in response. His thrusts became erratic as he chased his own release, her body gripping him impossibly tight. “Yes!” he hissed through gritted teeth, his hands gripping her arse tightly holding her in place as he emptied inside of her.

Cradling her against his chest, he smoothed his hand down her back as he lowered them to the floor, panting against each other. Trying to catch their breath, they peppered gentle kisses over every bit of flesh they could reach. The water charmed to be the perfect temperature cooled slightly cascading over them gently, cooling their overheated skin. Severus kissed her temple feeling completely sated and just a bit smug at the way his witch had screamed in his arms with pleasure. She was his and he swore that if anyone dared to try and take her from him, he would end them. Violently. 

* * *

Hermione adjusted her cloak around her small shoulders as she stood before her father. She was nervous about tonight, terribly so. Her stomach knotted at the thought of disappointing him. It was something she struggled with from her past, she had never been good enough in her adopted father’s eyes, she desperately wanted approval from her real father... Voldemort, The Dark Lord.

“I’ll be introducing you tonight in just a few moments,” he said softly coming closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. He continued, “There is no need to fret, I’ll be there to protect you if you need it.”

“I understand, father. Thank you,” she murmured quietly.

He tucked his left hand in his cloak pulling out a mask. “Here, I want you to wear this. This was my first mask when I first formed the Knights of Walpurgis,” he paused clearly looking uncomfortable. “It would mean a great deal to me if you were to wear it for tonight’s…festivities.”

She beamed up at him, her fingers brushing against the ornate mask before taking it from his hand. Looking down she inspected the delicate scrollwork that covered the mask. It was beautiful even though it was supposed to ignite fear in those who saw it. She chuckled quickly looking up at him once more, “I would be proud to wear it.”

Voldemort’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, as he brushed her hair away from her cheek, “When you put it on, it will automatically stick until you are ready to remove it.”

He then kissed her forehead gently and giving a short nod to the others that were gathered in a small group, deep in the shadows beside the house. He stepped into the light cast by the fires, Nagini slithering next to him, looked back at Hermione briefly before resuming her place next to her master.

Hermione looked further out where the rest of her father’s followers were gathered. Large bonfires blazed casting dancing shadows on the masked figures who were in small groups talking to each other. Half-naked woman wove themselves throughout the crowd brushing against the cloaked figures, trying to entice and garner their attention. Off to the side in the shadows, she could see the undulating figures of several people already indulging in their lusts, she shivered.

“Those women… they’re hired, whores;” Lucius’ breath tickled her ear causing her to jump slightly. She turned her head to look up at him. He gave her a slightly salacious grin. “I noticed you checking out the woman who are  _ entertaining _ several of our brethren,” as he nodded in the direction she had just been looking. “The Dark Lord hired them for tonight’s celebration.”

“Has he done this before? Hired whores, I mean?” she asked curiously.

His grin faltered slightly. “Don’t worry about that now, pet,” he said, smoothing his hand down her hair giving and her a soft smile, “Things are different now.”

“They were Muggles, weren't they?” she asked rhetorically already knowing the answer before turning around and watching her father address the crowd. It was much larger than she’d anticipated. The number of Death Eaters far outnumbered the members of The Order by a large margin. She swallowed hard at the realization that they never really stood a chance against them.

“You alright, ‘Mione?” Harry’s voice was slightly muffled behind the Death Eater’s mask.

She looked over at him sharply, surprised to see him here dressed in Death Eater regalia. “What are you doing here?” she whispered harshly, “It’s not safe. What if you’re seen?”

He stepped closer threading his fingers through hers giving them a small squeeze. “Your father invited me to watch. I know what tonight’s all about, I know what you are about to do. I wanted to be here…” he let out a long breath, “I wanted to support you. And no one, other than I can remove this mask. So, I won’t be discovered.”

“You’re mad,” she shook her head before looking back out at the gathered crowd.

Harry bumped her shoulder with his own gently. “Probably. But I wanted to see it for myself.”

Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye, “Just don’t make a scene please, and blow your cover?”

He let out a small sarcastic snort before melting back into the shadows.

Severus then came up wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and kissing her ear, whispered, “Time to put on your mask, love. Your debut is neigh. Remember I’m right here with you. Nothing will harm you. None of us would allow it.”

Letting out a shaky breath she turned her head to give him a quick kiss before placing on her mask. He gave her an appraising look before he slipped on his own stepping beside her.

She noted that Narcissa and Draco were also dressed in Death Eater garb, but minus the masks. She surmised that Narcissa was not a true Death Eater, just married to one and Draco would be receiving his Mark tonight same as her. Perhaps he would receive his mask then. She then turned her focus back to her father.

“My faithful followers, as you can see for yourselves. I have been restored as I once was,” Voldemort said as he spread his arms wide. “I have been restored due to someone here I want to introduce you to,” his blue eyes flashing for a moment scanning the crowd. “But first, let it be known that she was taken and hidden from me for years by none other than Albus Dumbledore.”

Jeers and hisses sounded throughout the small field they were gathered in. Voldemort’s smile widened as he lowered his arms, “Yes, you see. He thought he could take her away, knowing that she was key in restoring me and for that, he will pay with his life.” 

As the Death Eaters cheered Voldemort took a step towards the shadows where Hermione waited, he beckoned her to come to him. “Let me introduce to you all to my  _ daughter.” _

Gasps and excited whispers rippled through the crowd like Fiendfyre as Hermione led the small group towards Voldemort. She stopped next to him and allowed him to draw her against him in a loose embrace. The others, flanking her and protecting her back. Her chin raised, her shoulders thrown back and looking at the gathered crowd.

Voldemort then placed his hand on her shoulder holding her in place. “Tonight, she will receive her mark, my  _ Mark _ to pledge her allegiance to the cause,” he watched as the crowd shifted uncomfortably, “To prove that this is not a ruse, that she is truly my child, she will take my Mark without having to kill anyone and taint her soul.”

He then gently nudged her forward giving her a small nod of encouragement as the whispers became more urgent. She met his eyes for a moment before walking forward, Nagini slithering next to her matching her pace, her cloak billowing softly behind her.

The gathered voices died down to a hiss as she stopped in the center of the circle. She turned slowly taking in everyone in sight. Her voice then rang out clear for all to hear, “My name is Hermione Asteria Rosier-Riddle, daughter of The Dark Lord,” she lowered her hood and removed her mask gripping it in her hand, “You may know me as Hermione Granger, the  _ special Mudblood Whore of Harry Potter. _

“What The Dark Lord, my father, has told you is the truth. My mother was  Felicity Èmeline Rosier, sister of Evan Rosier, one of your brethren.  Albus Dumbledore took me from my mother just after I was born, it was Dumbledore who placed me with a muggle couple, with a  _ monster _ that didn’t understand magic. He tried and failed, over the years to beat the magic out of me, not caring that magic was part of my very being, who I am,” she paused, turning to look at everyone again, “Muggles fear what they don’t know. They are beneath our notice. I’m here to stand beside my father now knowing finally where I belong.”

What she didn’t say aloud was that she hoped, in time she could guide her father away from the destruction of muggle-kind. While, it was true, that muggles feared what they didn’t know, and often sought to destroy it. She felt it was best to keep the magical community hidden from Muggle eyes, but didn’t think outright destruction of Muggles was the right course of action.

She knew if the Magical world were discovered Muggles certainly could try to destroy them and easily. Just place bombs in strategic areas and it could cripple the magical world. She tried not to shudder as images of tanks and soldiers marching down Diagon Alley, capturing unsuspecting witches and wizards rounding them up to study how their magic worked, or simply killing them on the spot.

Blood would paint their world crimson. No, it was best that their worlds remain separate.

Taking slow purposeful steps she paced in front of the gathered crowd as the heated whispers once again increased, “Remove your masks so I may see you.” There was a pregnant pause in the air as they each looked at each other not following her command. “Now!” she barked, the air sparking with her magic and they jumped, some were quick to obey.

Hermione needed to see who Voldemort’s followers were, she was curious to see if they were men or woman she already knew. Did any of them work at Hogwarts?

Slowly, the few that remained masked, removed them. She met their eyes as she continued to walk in around the gathered circle, surveying them. Some gave her looks of open admiration, jealousy, mistrust, and lust.

Hermione clenched her jaw at Dolohov as he met her eyes unflinching. His lips twitched as she slowed her steps and their eyes met. There was nothing she could do about the damn scar that ran across her abdomen. But she just wished she knew the incantation of that particular spell so she could return the favor in kind. However, now was not the time for such thoughts.

Hermione then stopped in front of Greyback looking up into his eyes not backing down from him. His eyes were heated, glinting with lust, his tongue poked out between his lips licking them slowly. “Hello, my little lamb,” he purred at her. His eyes flicked up to where Voldemort was several meters away before he looked back at her, his face morphing into a feral and lusty grin.

“I’m not your anything, Greyback,” Hermione growled stepping closer to him. “I’d advise you to watch your mouth and  _ hands _ around me from now on. I’m not someone you should cross.”

Greyback’s head tilted back, a deep barking laugh echoed across the field. He raised his hand to his eye as if to wipe a tear away. “You’re cute, little lamb. But I’m Alpha, I don’t  _ fear _ anyone,” he grinned down at her condescendingly.

Hermione smirked at him before raising her knee and slamming it up against his most vulnerable area. Greyback let out a low snarl as he fell to his knees before her, his hands cupping his aching balls.

Grasping his chin harshly, her nails digging into his flesh. “That’s very unfortunate,” she smiled coldly down at him. “But, lucky for you, I know how to make a dog come to heel.”

Nagini snapped at him as he reached for Hermione. He snapped his hand back glaring up at Hermione. She shook her head releasing his chin. “We’ll get along just fine Greyback, once you learn to control that temper of yours.” To add insult to injury she patted the top of his head as one would a dog before she moved on.

She knew toying with him could be dangerous, but she wanted him to know that she wasn’t afraid of him. It didn’t matter if her father and Severus were there to protect her. She needed them to see she could protect herself. What better way to drive that point home than to show no fear?

She continued down the line, her hands clasped behind her back looking each of the Death Eaters over. She came to a stop in front of a large man grasping the arm of Pansy Parkinson. She gave him a small nod, her eyes drifting to Pansy who struggled in the man’s grasp.

She almost felt bad for Pansy, almost. Her face was blotchy from crying, her neck red from straining to escape her father’s hold not knowing what her fate was.. It was a little too late for that, there was no forgiveness in Hermione to give to the little bitch. She’d been warned several times before, and she still tried to kill her.

Looking back at the man before her, he wore a stoic expression as he met her gaze. “Are you Mr. Parkinson, father of Pansy Parkinson?”

“I am,” he said, his hand gripping Pansy’s arm tighter making her whimper.

“Then you realize that it is my right to punish your daughter for the attack on me while I was at Hogwarts? That she almost cost me my life and if it weren’t for my quick thinking she would have succeeded?”

“I do,” he said firmly.

She gave him a small smile trying to put him at ease. She knew her father had already punished this man standing before her. She was put out at her father for doing so, but she understood that he needed to keep his own followers in line. Pansy, however, was hers to punish.

Giving a curt nod she turned away, “Then bring her forward to face her punishment.”

Pansy’s father followed Hermione into the middle of the circle of Death Eaters pushing Pansy to her knees and glaring down at her. “You will accept your punishment,” he hissed, “You’ll learn to follow orders next time, this is your own doing.”

He met Hermione’s eyes standing behind his daughter, “I won’t kill her sir,” Hermione said stepping closer to the pair, “I know she is your only child. I’m just going to teach her to listen, as you’ve said.”

His whole frame relaxed, his fists unclenching, “As you wish,” he then rejoined the gathered Death Eaters when Hermione said, “You may go, we’ll need the space.”

Pansy stiffened as she watched her father walk away, she was left on her knees in the center of the circle. She looked up at Hermione her breathing coming out in harsh pants. To her credit, she didn’t sneer or speak, which was very beneficial to her health.

Hermione squatted in front of the kneeling girl and twirled a short lock of Pansy’s hair with her fingers. “Do you remember what I said to you after I  _ fell _ ?” she asked casually, giving the lock of hair a yank and causing Pansy to wince.

Pansy whimpered softly, tears pooling in her eyes. She shook her head slowly trying to shift away from Hermione’s hand.

Standing to her full height Hermione sneered down at her. “Hmm, I thought you might not remember,” she took a step back, “I will remind you then, so please do try to pay attention this time?”

Pansy’s whole body shuddered, her eyes searching the crowd for someone to save her. But, that person would never materialize. They all knew better than interfere with a punishment. It wasn’t only wizarding law that stated you could duel someone who has slighted you, but they were also in the presence of The Dark Lord, and the woman who was handing out the punishment was his daughter.

“If I remember correctly, I said that I would take you apart,” Hermione stated for all to hear. “I may have also said something about meticulously,” she waved her hand dismissively. “But, I also promised that we could do it the magical way, or the muggle way. Do you recall that conversation now?”

Pansy gasped for breath her head bowing if fear. “Yes,” she wheezed, “I remember, now.”

Hermione let out a suffering sigh at Pansy’s theatrics. “Honestly, Parkinson, you act as if I’m going to kill you. I already told your father I wasn’t. I do keep my word, unlike some I know,” she stepped forward grasping Pansy’s hair tipping her head back. “Now, stand up. We’ll do this the muggle way, I’m feeling generous tonight. I will even give you a free shot at me before I fight back,” Hermione said shoving her away.

Hermione watched Pansy struggle to her feet, “You do know how to fight, don’t you? Fight without magic?”

Pansy brushed the dirt from her clothes and raising her pug nose in the air, sniffed, “Of course, I do.”

Ah, there is the snooty Pansy, Hermione knew and loathed. Hermione stood, legs shoulder width apart and her arms relaxed at her sides. Pansy eyed her, expecting Hermione to launch an attack. But Hermione just stood there, arched an eyebrow and sneered, “Well?”

Pansy for her part, drew in a breath and reared back her hand. She slapped Hermione right across the face with an open palm. Hermione’s head snapped to the side and the crowd gasped, not knowing what would happen next. Hermione chuckled and reached up, wiped at the blood that welled from her split lip.

“Very good, Pansy. You do have some oomph,” Hermione grinned and cracked her knuckles, “Now, let’s get down to business.”

No doubt, now that Pansy had landed a blow, she thought she would have the upper hand. Foolish, foolish Pansy. Hermione may be of small stature, but her body was a weapon, one she knew how to use.

Hermione turned walking to her father who had a smug expression on his face clearly enjoying himself. She unclasped her cloak handing it to him as well as her mask, holster, and wand. She leaned up on her toes brushing her lips against his cheek. She then gave a Nagini a pat on the head looking in her eyes, “Stay here, I don’t need you interfering, this is my fight.”

Nagini let out a low hiss bumping her head against her shoulder telling her to be careful. Hermione let out a small snort shaking her head walking back to Pansy who stood there watching her warily. It was time to show her to never fuck with Hermione Rosier ever again.

* * *

Severus swore under his breath when Hermione unclasped her cloak handing it to The Dark Lord. What she was wearing made his cock twitch in appreciation. The robes she wore during school did wonders to hide her delectable body from everyone’s eyes, which he was personally grateful for. Now, she was wearing tight black leggings, with a blood red tank top that hugged her body. His eyes scanned the crowd as she stretched her body in a provocative way. He could see lust blazing in several faces and he clenched his fists in rage.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Lucius’s voice was amused causing Severus to bristle, “You are a lucky Wizard, my friend.”

“Shut it, Lucius,” Severus growled menacingly, “She’ not yours to eye-fuck.”

Lucius chuckled letting out a mournful sigh, “No? And just how are you going to prevent me from… how did you put it? Ah, yes eye-fuck her?”

Narcissa giggled from beside Lucius hooking her arm through his, “She does look quite lovely out there.”

Severus let out a groan frustrated at his  _ friends. _ It was a known fact they both appreciated the fairer sex. Apparently, it mattered not that Hermione was Narcissa’s cousin several times removed.

Lucius let out a breathy sigh, “Don’t fret so, my friend. She is my niece and Narcissa and I would  _ never _ approach her in such a way. I was simply stating facts that you are a lucky bastard for having so stunning a witch.”

“Just…just watch her fight,” he growled turning his body away from them.

Severus’s eyes never left Hermione’s form. There was something about Hermione that left an indelible mark on his soul. He’d been drawn to her for years. Watched as she grew into the woman she was before him. His feelings ran much deeper than mere love, he knew. It was a connection with her that he couldn’t explain with words, it was more of a feeling he had when with her or even thinking of her. Not that she was ever far from his thoughts. She was his just as much as he was hers. She completed him.

Severus had heard of soulmates before, such a rare thing to stumble upon in your lifetime. Often people never found their other half, the one that made you feel whole, but that’s what Hermione did for him. Their relationship, although new, didn’t feel that way. To him, it felt as old as time, as if she had always been at his side, and in his bed. Could it be that she was his soulmate?

His heart and mind screamed a resounding, yes!

Maybe that was why he bristled at the mere thought of another touching her, even looking at her. He had, in the past had shared a willing witch with both Lucius and Narcissa, it never bothered him before. He always thought that Hermione was beautiful, even before the glamour had been lifted, but now with her refined looks he knew she would catch the eyes of many others, and he was unwilling to share.

The way that Draco had looked at Hermione that last day at Hogwarts had made him act out in an uncharacteristic way. It was childish Severus knew, to snog her senseless in front of his godson. But he felt the need to stake his claim on her. Draco had been eying her for years, not that he blamed him, it was too late now for Draco. Severus would never let her go. Apparently, he would have to warn others off as well.

Severus’ lip twitched watching as Hermione continued to toy with the idiot Parkinson chit. Pansy rushed Hermione who danced out of the way. It was clear for everyone to see that Hermione was enjoying herself in messing with the pure-blooded idiot.

“Anger will cause you to make mistakes, Parkinson,” Hermione taunted dodging another swing of Pansy’s fist. You could see the anger blazing in Pansy’s eyes as she let out a frustrated cry launching herself at Hermione once again.

Hermione twisted her body kicking out a leg, landing a foot to Pansy’s backside sending her face first onto the ground and a conveniently placed mud puddle. “Come on, Parkinson, fight me. You need to learn to properly fight, you can’t just swing your arms about willy nilly and expect to win. What will happen if you lose your wand? You can’t depend on magic doing everything for you, sometimes you have to rely on yourself. Exercise is key in building up your magical stores and your body.”

Lifting her body Pansy glared over her shoulder, her face dripping with mud, as Hermione watched her. Pansy was panting, whereas Hermione didn’t even seem winded, Severus was pleased to note. His intended was beautiful and fierce.

“Come on, Pansy. I’m still healing from the broken arm that  _ you _ caused me to break. Surely, you can do better than this?” Hermione sneered hands on her hips.

Pansy let out a snarl pushing herself up from the ground. She kept her body low as she rushed Hermione grabbing her around the waist bringing her down to the ground with a crash.

A peel of Hermione’s laughter echoed around the field as Pansy scrambled to straddle Hermione’s hips, her arms swinging out punching and slapping Hermione as she lay beneath her. “That’s more like it.” Hermione laughed delightedly and catching Pansy’s wrists in her own flipped her over so that Hermione was now straddling the struggling Pansy.

Pansy tried to yank her arms free from Hermione’s hold but her grip was absolute. “I think playtime is over,” Hermione said all amusement melting from her face.

Standing, she yanked Pansy up on her knees and changing her grip from both wrists to one. She then grabbed the left arm of a startled Pansy just above the elbow and wrist she dropped to one knee, bringing her arm down over her other bended knee breaking Pansy’s arm with a resounding crack.

Severus flinched slightly at the sound of breaking bone and the pained wailing cry of Pansy who curled up on the ground cradling her arm. Pride filled him as Hermione turned  Pansy over, nudging the girl's broken arm with her foot. Looking up Hermione address Pansy’s father. “I went easy on her. No one is to heal her arm until tomorrow. I was even generous enough not to break her wand arm. She may have a little pain potion tonight to help her rest. She is lucky it’s a clean break, not shattered it like mine had been.”

Hermione knelt down next to Pansy giving her a fake smile. “Next time someone warns you, Parkinson, it’s best that you listen, I’ll not be so generous next time, if you cross me again you’ll fair much, much worse. Be sure to tell the others, yeah?” and patted her lightly on the cheek.

Pride swelled up in Severus’ chest as Hermione sauntered over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist leaning and her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, his robes flaring around her to cover her from prying eyes. This witch was his and his alone.

 


	19. A Special Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter digging into the thoughts of Voldemort.

Voldemort’s chest filled with pride as he watched Hermione speak to his Death Eaters, _their_ Death Eaters. She showed no fear in facing them, she had the regal bearing of a queen. He wanted nothing more than to stand next to her to show his followers that she had his complete support, but he knew this was something she had to do on her own. He couldn’t make them trust her, she’d have to prove herself to them.

A chuckle escaped his lips when Greyback had fallen to his knees before her. To him, that is where everyone belonged, at her feet. She was his prized possession, someone whom everyone here should strive to protect. He would watch and wait to see how they all responded. If anyone stepped a toe out of line or if he heard any whispers that harm was about to befall her at their hands, he would end them.

Voldemort then eyed Severus, as he, in turn, watched Hermione. Severus’ hand would twitch ever so slightly whenever she got too close to someone. Voldemort was glad to see that Severus was so protective of her, it was clear for him to see. Though he didn’t enjoy thinking about Severus taking intimate liberties with his daughter, if Severus made her happy, he would let it slide. That was key to him now, her happiness. He wanted to gain her trust and to see her happy at his side.

Hermione calling him father had initially made his head spin. The reality that he was her father, hit him hard that first night after she had recovered from being tortured by his and the unlamented Bella’s hand. Such a simple word, Father. But one that held a depth of meaning. He was a _father, her father_. Now that she was here with him, he was enjoying this new role he had stumbled into.

Though, Voldemort could still feel an emptiness within him. Sure, he now had the capacity to love, to have a wide and varied spectrum of emotions, but he felt that there was still something missing inside of him. Hermione went a long way in filling that void, but he couldn’t rest until he was complete.

He then eyed Harry for a moment. Perhaps he felt such a void because he had split his soul so many times? He would have to think about that possibility more. He promised he wouldn’t harm the boy, although it was a near thing when Harry had upset Hermione. No, he would keep the boy alive. He had reason to, now. Not only for his daughter, but a part of his soul was rummaging around within _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ , the same with Nagini.

Nagini wouldn’t be harmed either. Over the years they’d been together, she had gained his trust, and lately, he could feel real affection for his familiar. He’d had seven Horcruxes, However, he suspected that at least one had been destroyed. He would have to test the theory that it was because of the missing parts of his soul that he felt a void within. He would have to go about and gather them, extract the piece of soul from within one and see if it would cure the odd ache he felt.

He was pulled from his musings when Hermione turned and approached him. He gave her an amused smile as she unclasped her cloak. She had been damaged by Parkinson slapping her, but Hermione seemed pleased, and that was all that mattered.

Hermione brushed her lips against his cheek as she walked away from him leaving him holding her cloak, wand, and holster. He narrowed his eyes slightly taking in the sight of her. She was wearing clothing that left very little to the imagination. She should be wearing robes and cloaks to cover her, no one should have the right to gaze upon her body. No father wanted to see their child treated as an object of lust.

He knew it wouldn’t do any good if his Death Eaters tried anything with her. He would be left with only a handful of followers if he Avada’d everyone that showed a desire for her. Severus, he could tolerate as they were to be bonded, but no one else. However, he couldn’t keep himself from gritting his teeth at seeing the lust in their gazes as she moved about the circle.  He trusted Severus to care for her well being. His Death Eaters were too perverse, not that he really cared about that unless his daughter was involved. That was why he had whores here tonight to sate their carnal desires.

It was true he’d hired professional whores for tonight’s festivities, a first for him and a concession to Hermione. Muggle captives had been what he usually offered his followers. He’d decided against it as one more step toward gaining Hermione’s unmitigated trust. Her words had struck a chord with him. What if…? What if he’d never known she was his and she had been brought here as _entertainment_? In the past, at the end of the night, the Muggles were killed, some quite violently. It now made his stomach churn thinking if anything of that sort happened to her.

His plans were changing. It’s true, he still thought that Muggles posed a threat.  Perhaps she was right, that Muggles feared what they didn’t know? And could the same be said for the Magical World? Maybe the best solution would be if Muggles never found out there was a whole other world that ran parallel to their own?  

Though, that still didn’t solve the problem of Muggle-born witches and wizards. However, knowing Hermione, she had a way to solve that problem as well. His child was brilliant if he said so himself. He just wished he’d been there from the beginning, to watch her grow into the beautiful and intelligent woman she was. He had time now, he knew, to watch her continue to flourish. He was after all where he started when he’d first began splitting his soul. He now looked the same age as his daughter.

Thinking about all he’d missed of Hermione’s formative years made his blood boil with rage. Albus would pay dearly for what he has done and continued to do. The man has seriously lost the plot. Albus’ unrelenting need to end him has made him unhinged. Voldemort could clearly see that now that he’d been cured. Before his cure, he couldn’t nor did he have a desire to think about anything other than his goal of total domination over Magical and Muggle alike. Albus though, he was just going mad. Someone with the power that Albus has at his disposal and treated other people’s lives like they were pieces on a chessboard shouldn’t be left unchecked. They would be dangerous and needed to be watched closely. At least Severus could hopefully act as a buffer between Hermione and Albus.

A resounding crack suddenly echoed through the air followed by the little bitch Parkinson’s scream of pain. A smile tugged at the corner of Voldemort’s mouth. Hermione’s meted out punishment was fitting to the crime that had been committed. Maybe now his followers would begin to see that Hermione wasn’t someone who could be easily intimidated. Not only was her magic impressive, but her _Muggle_ way of fighting was downright frightening.

Now, the only thing left for the evening was to _Mark_ her and Draco as one of his. Hermione would be in his Inner circle, the closest to his own position. Draco would have a lesser rank but still play an important role, provided he proved himself this night.

Voldemort had someone incredibly special for Draco to take care of tonight in order to receive his mark. He’d noticed something a few weeks ago about a particular follower that’d him seeing red. He hadn’t _punished_ them then, he’d wanted them to relax, allow them to think that they’d escaped the consequences of their underhanded deeds. But, now the time had arrived for the crimes to come to light and to receive their just awards.  They would know true fear and see raw power. Something they had striven to gain for themselves, and he’d take immense pleasure at informing them, that such power would be something they’d never have.

Gliding forward, he raised his hands in the air calling the attention of his teeming masses, “As you can clearly see Hermione is not someone to be taken lightly. The punishment she meted out was certainly fitting and entertaining.”

Voldemort looked over at Lucius giving him a small nod, indicating that it was time to fetch their _guest_ and then waiting for the laughter to die down he took in the excited faces of his followers. Their _guest_ was currently being held at the Malfoy Estate, and while he waited for Lucius to retrieve them, he would get Draco and Hermione prepared for what was to come.

“Young Draco, Hermione, come forward,” Voldemort said gesturing toward them.

Hermione disentangled herself from Severus’ embrace reluctantly walking next to Draco as she approached. Voldemort wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, making sure it fully concealed her provocative clothing and giving back her wand. He then turned her around to face his followers, “Tonight, young Draco and my daughter will receive their marks and become part of your brethren.

“We have a special _guest_ that I want you all to welcome in just a few moments. It’ll be up to Young Draco here, to prove himself. That he is indeed worthy to receive my Mark.”

Everyone within his ranks, all knew what that meant. The _guest_ would have to die.

He scanned the crowd for a moment longer and feeling the anticipation in the air when Lucius reappeared dragging a caterwauling and struggling Dolores Umbridge behind him. “Ah, and here she is,” Voldemort grinned stepping past Draco and Hermione.

Delores snapped her arm back from Lucius’ grip, a look of abject fury and indignation on her face, “I would like to know what this is about, Lord Malfoy? I will be having words about my treatment at your hands with the minister as soon as I return,” she hissed venomously.

Voldemort chuckled beside her. Her whole frame stiffened as she turned slowly to meet the Dark Lord’s gaze. “It was I who requested you attend the festivities tonight, my dear Dolores,” he purred silkily.

“And just _WHO_ are you to demand anything of me?” she snapped at him. She had not realized that the man in front of her was the Dark Lord, _her lord, and master_. She had never seen the visage he now wore. “Do you have any idea who I am?! I am  Madam Senior Undersecretary to The Minister of Magic; Dolores Jane Umbridge.”

Voldemort made a slight humming noise in the back of his throat, not at all impressed with her declaration, “Do you not recognize your Lord?” he asked, cold amusement on his face. “The man that gave you carte blanche over Hogwarts not too long ago? The reason for your recent appointment?”

The color drained from her face as she clutched at her pink-clad chest. “M-my L-lord...” she stammered. She then fell to her knees bowing her head low and kissed the hem of his robes.

Nudging her away with his foot, he grimaced with ill-concealed disgust, “Arise, Dolores.”

Raising slowly on shaking legs, Dolores clutched at the necklace that hung around her neck. Voldemort’s eyes narrowed as he followed the movement of her hand. That was why she was here. She had one of his Horcruxes hanging around her neck, he could feel his own essence emanating from it.  How did she come to have it? Why was it not still in the cave where he’d left it? How had she gotten past his inferi? He didn’t know, but he _would_ find out.

He’d noted that Dolores had worn the necklace when he’d been teaching Hermione how to defend herself with the so-called “unforgivable” curses. He hadn’t said anything then, he’d felt that he needed more information, on her specifically. In order to see what else she may have done behind his back. What he’d learned had infuriated him. Besides, she had harmed something that he prized above all else, his daughter. And for that, she must pay.

Not, only had she tortured his daughter, but she’d also started the Muggle-Born registration initiative without his consent. And that was just the tip of the wand, she’d also sent one of his dementors to attack Potter at the beginning of the school year. She was going by her own script. Maybe she thought she would ingratiate herself to him, knowing he had an intense dislike for Muggles and Muggle-borns? However, that didn’t change the fact he hadn’t ordered her to do any of those things. Most certainly not to attack Potter. Before, when he’d still had special plans to kill the boy, he might have indulged her. But now, _everything_ had changed.  

Taking his wand, he tapped at her hand lightly, making her release her clutching grip on the necklace to _allow_ him to inspect it. “That’s an interesting piece of jewelry you have there, may I ask where you got it?”

Delores looked down palming the necklace in her hand and smiled proudly. “Oh, this?” she gave a small girlish giggle, “It’s a family heirloom, My Lord. It’s from The House of Selwyn, the house of my family.”

Raising an elegant brow he shook his head sadly, “I think you might be mistaken about the origins of that necklace, my dear Dolores, I have a question for you. what was one of the lessons you so enjoyed teaching this last school year?” he asked casually pacing in front of her. “Ahh, yes. _‘I must not tell lies?’_ ”

Dolores bristled clutching the necklace eyeing Voldemort. “I’m not mistaken about the origin of my necklace, I assure you, M’Lord.  Why would you think I would be? And the lesson? I’m not sure I understand, was there something you wanted to know about it?” she asked slowly, uncertain where this conversation was going.

He stopped in front of her and clasped her chin harshly, “We both know you’re not from The House Selwyn, Dolores. In fact, you’re only a half-blood and not part of the sacred twenty-eight at all.

“Oh yes, I know everything about you, Madam _Under_ secretary Dolores _Jane_ Umbridge. I know your father’s name is Orford Umbridge, a former maintenance worker at the Ministry even though you try to deny it. Your mother was a muggle named Ellen Cracknell, and you have a little brother who is a squib.” he gave her a cruel grin, “You need to learn to _respect your betters_ , don’t you think? And _stop telling lies_?”

Dolores’ face turned a mottled red, her throat puffing up like a toad, as he continued to speak. He took great pleasure in watching her try to control her temper. Clearing her throat delicately she spoke, “T-that's simply not true, M’Lord.”

“Lies!” he snapped whirling wound dramatically, “You stand before me and dare to _lie_ to me?” he pointed to the necklace she wore. “ _That_ necklace belongs to me! It’s from the House of Salazar Slytherin, _my_ ancestor!” he took a deep breath trying to calm his rage, “Now, you’ll tell me where you found _my necklace!_ ”

Dropping to her knees Dolores let out a small sob, pleading. “I...I bought it in Diagon Alley from a peddler. Please, M’Lord, I was only doing what I thought was best. For your cause!”

Leaning down Voldemort snatched the necklace from around her neck. “You’ll pay for your foolishness. Not only did you lie to me and go above your station, but you also took it upon yourself to act upon things that you had no business in doing and mocked me by refusing to follow my directives at the Ministry. My word is LAW, it is always law!”

He then stepped away from her, she was no longer worthy of his attention and giving Draco a steely look said, “She’s yours to kill. If you do, you’ll receive your mark, if you fail you’re not welcome in my presence any longer.”

In the past, he would usually have killed someone for not doing what he demanded of them, but he knew that Hermione had grown close to Draco now, it was just the boy's luck he had a soft spot for his daughter that alone would stay his hand.

He didn’t turn around as Draco approached Dolores who let out a high-pitched squeal full of terror.


	20. Earning the Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that if you are squeamish, please skip over this chapter, it is just a tad graphic. I did my best to tone it down a bit. I hope you enjoy the sweet justice. I was not kind to her before she died. Thanks again to Roilena for helping clean up my work, and adding her lines to this chapter making it come together beautifully.

He didn’t turn around as Draco approached Dolores who let out a high-pitched squeal full of terror.

“Young Draco, before you begin. I have something special in mind,” reaching inside his robes Voldemort pulled out a shiny Black Quill, his other hand stroking the feather lightly as he turned around meeting the wide terror-filled eyes of Umbridge.

Oh, yes. She knew exactly what this object was. It was time to pay her back in kind for the scar on his daughter’s hand. Handing Draco the quill Voldemort’s smile widened at the shudder that ran through the insipid woman who knelt on the ground. “I’d like her to write a few lines for us tonight.”

Draco grasped the quill, a smirk on his face. “It’d be my pleasure, M’Lord.”

“Draco, please, you don’t have to do this! I made you part of the inquisitorial squad. You know, I only did the things I did to keep those beneath us in line!” Umbridge screeched eyeing the quill fearfully, before meeting his eyes and beseeching him to reconsider.

For Draco’s part, he was mostly unmoved by her pleading. Before, the thought of having to kill someone to prove his loyalty had made his stomach turn with revulsion. However, now that Umbridge was kneeling before him, he remembered every vile thing she’d done to Hermione and other students while  _ teaching _ at Hogwarts. He’d deliberately and actively  _ failed _ to find Hermione and her little group of followers’ until he’d no choice but to be there when Umbridge herself led the charge.

Leaning down he picked up a small rock palming it for a few moments giving her a cruelly cold smile. “Don’t call me, Draco! We’re not friends and you forget your place, Umbitch!” His voice so cold it came out like a whip. “I only became your lap dog, doing your bidding because I’d  _ thought _ you were working under M’ Lord’s orders. It would appear I was quite mistaken, yeah?”

Taking out his wand, Draco transfigured the rock into a small desk. Reaching out he grasped her arm harshly pulling her up from the ground causing Delores to let out a loud croaking squeal of protest and shoving her into the seat before handing her the quill.

Turning his back on her he looked at Voldemort for approval. His Lord and Master had a gleeful expression on his face at the turn of events. Draco’s chest swelled with pride that he was able to do his Lord’s bidding in earning his Mark and exacting vengeance on the toad.

His father, Lucius handed him a small piece of parchment. “What’d you think, Draco? Shall we have her write, say, fifty lines? Would that be enough for the message to  _ sink _ in?”

“I was thinking more like one-hundred father. But we shall see how she fares. I don’t want this lesson to be too easy on her,” Draco turned to look at Umbridge as she trembled, her hand clutching the Black Quill. “Wasn’t this your method, to have the students write until the lesson was etched into their flesh?”

“I…I.” Umbridge took a gasping breath, her eyes going from Voldemort to Draco and back again, “This is all just a small misunderstanding...”

Hermione let out a small scoff, shifting from foot to foot watching the events unfold. “ _ Misunderstanding _ my arse,” she sneeringly mumbled, her fingers brushing against the small scar on her hand.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Hermione, his brows furrowed. He followed the movement of her hand knowing exactly what she was doing. She was remembering her own  _ lesson _ this bitch had inflicted on her.

He stalked towards Umbridge slamming the parchment on the small table causing her to jump. “I want you to write ‘I’ll respect my betters’ until I tell you to stop,” he hissed, “and to make sure that you do, I’ll have someone supervise you.”

Draco then looked up and caught the eye of Greyback. He knew Umbridge had a problem with, as she referred to them,  _ half-breeds. _ It was just another thing to torture her with. Too bad there were no centaurs here to assist him, the clomping of hooves would surely drive her around the twist, “Greyback, if you please?” Draco smirked viciously down at her and gestured for the werewolf to come forward.

Greyback sauntered forward licking his lips slowly eyeing the quivering lump of a woman before him. Perhaps he could get in a small taste? She might be a bit gamey, but he couldn’t be picky. He was by no means attracted to the toadish woman before him, but he did enjoy feasting on flesh as the warmth of their blood pulsed through their veins.  Fucking them always helped to get their blood pumping that much faster, allowing him to get his fill just as quickly. 

He sniffed at the air around her, grinned lewdly and slowly ran a claw down her cheek. He then laid his clawed hand upon her shoulder and squeezed. His sharp nails biting into her ample flesh.

“Keep your filthy hands off me!” Umbridge screeched, her body squirming to loosen the hold he had on her. 

Greyback gripped her shoulders harder, his nails tearing through the fabric of the pink monstrosity she wore digging into the tender flesh of her shoulders all the more. Leaning over her, his foul breath washed over her. “Mind your manners, bitch or I will really have to hold you down. I don’t think you would enjoy the plans I have for you running through my mind. Would you like for me to take a small  _ bite _ and really turning you into my bitch? Do you want my cock to fill you before I do?” he paused, sniffed around her again and grinned, “Oh, I think you do. But, for right now, don’t you have some lines to write?”  

Greyback palmed his erection taking a small nip at Umbridge’s neck chuckling against her skin as she gasped for breath. He loved the taste of her fear. He hoped that he could make  _ use _ of her when Malfoy was finished with her. Food was food, blood was blood and pussy was pussy... Too bad she wouldn’t be alive to fight against him making her blood flood his mouth when he finally sunk his fangs into her. He would have to work with what he was given. 

* * *

Voldemort looked over at Severus who was standing directly behind Hermione. He gave Severus a nod towards her wondering how she was taking everything. They’d discussed this beforehand knowing Hermione may have a difficult time coming to terms with Draco killing someone to earn his mark. Severus would be there to soothe her worry. 

Severus shifted forward wrapping both arms around her pulling her back against his chest. He felt her tremble in his hold. Leaning his head next to hers, he kissed her temple. “There’s no reason to fear, my beloved, she can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Hermione leaned further into him, turning her head to kiss the corner of his mouth chastely. “It’s not that,” she said in a low murmur, “I find myself wanting to join Draco. I…” she leaned her head against his cheek. “I worry that there is more darkness in me than I’d once thought.”

Turning her in his arms he tilted her chin to look at him. His thumb rubbed her lower lip giving her a tender expression. “We all have darkness within us, love,” he assured her, “There’s nothing wrong with grasping onto it. Make that darkness work for  _ you _ , protect you.” 

She gave him a small nod looking over her shoulder at Umbridge who was whimpering as she wrote her lines. Greyback and Draco both looming over her. Greyback was salivating and it was dripping down upon the parchment, smearing the ‘ _ ink’. _  Umbridge wiped at her forehead, where the words,  _ “I’ll respect my betters, _ ” were slowly becoming clearer.

Severus kissed behind her ear letting out a small rumbling growl as her scent washed over him. “I’m sure The Dark Lord would be most pleased to hear that you wish to exact your own vengeance.” 

Hermione met his eyes, her blue orbs hardening slightly as a small malicious smile tugged at her lips. “There is  _ something _ I’ve been curious about.” She murmured placing her palms on his chest smoothing the fabric of his robes, he groaned silently at her caress, “It was something I came across last year in the restricted section at Hogwarts, an old dusty tome that piqued my interest...” 

He gave her an amused smile. He shouldn’t be surprised that she’d read something that’d interested her, he loved that about her. Her intelligence and curiosity were insatiable much like his own. “What would that be?” 

Sucking her lower lip between her teeth she looked around for a moment. “I think it’s best if you watched. I’ll need a knife and a small ax,” she said moving towards her father with purpose. 

Lucius moved next to him watching Hermione with a keen eye. “Is my pet alright?” 

Severus bristled, his head turning sharply towards Lucius who had his eyes on  _ his _ Hermione, “She’s not your anything, Lucius,” he growled, magic sparking around him. 

Lucius slid his eyes to Severus briefly before giving an elegant shrug looking back at Hermione with an appraising look. “We’ll see about that. She’s my dear cousin,” Lucius tilted his head to the side, a sly grin spreading across his lips as he met Severus’ cold eyes once more, “Or goddaughter, take your pick or use both, but the fact is she is  _ mine _ either way.” 

Severus gnashed his teeth together taking a slow deep breath. Maybe he could convince The Dark Lord he needed to earn his  _ Mark _ once again by ending Lucius. 

* * *

Hermione approached her father looping her arm through his, giving it a gentle squeeze, “Father, I have a request,” she said smiling up at him. 

His lips tugged up at the corners looking down at her, “Of course little one, whatever it is you desire, it shall be yours.” 

Hermione looked over at Draco and then at her father, “I know I said I didn’t wish to kill anyone this night, and I still don’t, but…” she shook her head slightly. “I would like to  _ assist  _ my cousin with punishing her before he kills her.” 

Voldemort let out a delighted laugh kissing her forehead, “It would give me great pleasure watching you once again punish someone. Are you going to use one of the Unforgivables on her?” 

“No,” she grinned up at him, “Another muggle way. She hates muggles, so I thought it fitting to show her that part of her  _ heritage _ before she leaves this world for good.” 

“As you wish, it shall be done,” Voldemort said. “Young Draco, please come to me for a moment of council.” 

Draco sauntered over to them kneeling down on one knee, “You wish to speak to me, M’Lord?” 

“Yes, please rise,” Voldemort said waving his hand in Hermione’s direction, “Hermione wishes to assist you this evening, do you consent to let her join you?”

Draco smirked over at Hermione, his heart rate picking up, thrumming against his chest in a rapid staccato, “I would be delighted if she joined me,” he said offering her, his arm. 

“I’ll need a knife, and a small ax first,” Hermione said clutching Draco’s arm. 

Voldemort raised a brow in surprise at her request. Rubbing his hands together he nodded over to Peter who stood beside him, “Conjure those items.” 

Hermione wrinkled her nose as Peter, with a gleeful expression, did as his master bid,  _ ‘Soon, you little fucking rat,’  _ she seethed silently. __

Grasping the items from Peter as quickly as she could careful not to touch him, Hermione avoided meeting his eyes before walking with Draco to stop in front of a whimpering Umbridge. 

“Which do you want, the knife or ax?” Hermione asked holding both out to him. 

Eyeing both, Draco grabbed the smooth handle of the ax testing its weight in his hand. “I think this will do,” he grinned. 

Tapping the knife against her cloak Hermione gave Umbridge a feral grin, her eyes alight with pleasure, “You know, Dolores...May I call you Dolores? We have spent several hours together in private before.” 

Umbridge’s throat bobbed twice, trying to swallow, before she wheezed out her reply, “You may. And yes, we have,” her hand going to her forehead to wipe the blood that trickled from the wound that’d formed there.

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled down at her, “It comes to my attention that your hate for muggles is a bit misplaced. They are part of who you are. Didn’t my father mention something about your mother being a muggle, yeah?”

“Yes, ” Umbridge said through clenched teeth, “but, I don’t associate myself with those...people.” 

“Hmm.” Hermione hummed lightly, “Muggles, as you may or may not know can very  _ brutal _ when punishing someone. They don’t have the use of magic as you are so keen to use yourself, so they have to be very  _ hands-on _ . I thought it would be lovely for you to see exactly what I mean. You did, after all, miss my punishment of Miss Parkinson showing a muggle fighting method. Luckily, there is so much more to choose from and demonstrate. Although, the one I’ve chosen and thought you would enjoy has not been used in some time,” she gave a fake smile “Pity that.” 

She eyed Draco for a moment, “Draco, are you a Legilimens?”  

Surprise colored his features briefly before he gave her a curt nod, “I am.” 

“Perfect,” she grinned moving to face him. She tossed the knife to the ground, it struck the ground with a small swish, embedding itself into the damp soil. She raised her hands cupping his cheeks gently meeting his eyes thinking of the method she wanted to use “Then read my thoughts,” She encouraged softly. 

Draco pulled back after of a few moments, his lips parting ever so slightly. Hermione could see the shock upon his face. She lowered her hands slowly, falling limp at her side. “Too much?” She asked swallowing the dryness in her throat. Maybe she was darker than she thought. Would Draco see her as different now that she shared what she knew, what she  _ wanted _ to do. 

He grabbed her hand in his seeing her distress. “No,” he said shaking his head. “Just surprised is all. I think it would be most fitting for her.”

Hermione’s frame relaxed. “Thank you.” She said exhaling a harsh breath squeezing his hand. “Shall we get started then?” 

* * *

Hermione took the back of her hand wiping the blood that splattered across her face, sweat beaded on her forehead as she worked diligently with Draco guiding his movements. “I cast a charm on her organs to make sure they stay intact,” she said looking over at Draco as he swung the ax next to Umbridge's spine, “The cut I made in her flesh is in the shape of an eagle, then I was able to peel the skin back exposing the spine to cut her ribs away using a sticking charm.” 

Draco let out a small grunt dropping the ax, pulling the ribs back, a crack pierced through the air as he worked his way down after Hermione pulled the first rib away showing him how easy it was.  He never thought the inconspicuous Hermione Granger, now Rosier harbored suck dark tendencies within her, proving he really didn’t know her. And he loved it. 

“Greyback, pull her up a little higher, please,” Hermione directed quietly.

Umbridge was being held in place by two Weres each holding her arms wide while she knelt on the ground. Hermione, once Umbridge had been in place, used a splitting seam to pull back her top exposing the pock-marked back of her victim. She’d used a stunning spell on the toad when she’d started screaming as Hermione drove the knife in her back, she wanted to make sure Draco could hear her instructions. 

She then took things one step further. Having extensive knowledge in healing, she slowed Umbridge’s heart down to prevent her from losing too much blood. Hermione, of course, had learned the spell in case of an emergency when having to heal someone urgently, but she thought it wouldn’t do for Umbridge to die before Draco could earn his mark. The best part of this particular spell was that she knew Umbridge, not having received a pain potion, felt  _ everything _ .

Hermione caught the eyes of the other Death Eaters gave them a bright beaming smile. “As you can see, muggles have come up with many different ways to inflict pain on their victims, causing them to die a slow agonizing death,” she pointed to Umbridge’s back, her skin filleted open, pieces of flesh held back with sticking charms to expose  see her spine, “I’ve had to use a charm for her lungs and other organs, of course, to stop some of the bleeding and protect them during the procedure. If the lungs were exposed to the air, they would’ve collapsed and thus putting to an end to this.

“This, Ladies and Gentlemen,” she said gesturing to the bloody mess before them, “is called the Blood Eagle, I was not sure if the Vikings were actually successful in completing the ritual due to how quickly the victim would die, but I think with the use of charms it is be easily done. It is written that the Vikings used this method for ritualistic killing making the victim look like an eagle about to take flight, and you know how some clans do so enjoy their rituals.” 

The rumbling laughter carried around the field, with the gathering Death Eaters shifting closer to take a look. 

She grabbed a fistful of Umbridge's hair giving it a harsh tug as Draco finished wiping his soiled hands on a handkerchief of all things. Hermione leaned close to her ear whispering a spell to wake her. 

Umbridge’s garbled scream filled the air as she weakly struggled to get free. Hermione yanked her head back meeting her eyes, “Sadly, this is a lesson you will not have time to learn, my dear. Thank you for  _ volunteering _ so I could show my fellow brethren a different method of inflicting pain that puts your damn quill to shame. The lesson you get to take to your grave is a simple one, never fuck with anyone who knows how to pay you back in kind, and then some.” 

She tapped Umbridge's cheek with fake affection before tossing her head away, “She’s all yours now, cousin,” Hermione gave Draco a dark chuckle before walking away and standing next to her father, her face clear of any emotion. Of course, she wanted to exact her own revenge on Umbitch, but she also wanted to send a message to others. Unassuming people, even Muggles can be dangerous. Never think yourself all-powerful, you could very easily fall victim. She’d learned that lesson the hard way in her young life already. They would have a reason to fear her, she may be small and unobtrusive, an easy mark, some would say, but she wouldn’t ever go down without a fight, ever again.

Her face remained impassive as Draco taunted Umbridge for a few moments more before casting the killing curse and ending the very sad life of  Madame Undersecretary Dolores  _ Jane _ Umbridge. 

“She’s all yours Greyback, make sure there is nothing left for anyone to identify,” Draco said with a sneer walking towards Hermione and The Dark Lord.

Greyback licked his lips hefting the dead body of Umbridge on his shoulder letting out a feral howl that his pack answered. He lead his pack further in the shadows, growls, yips, and tearing could be heard echoing around those who remained behind. 


	21. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves Hermione's side to go to Sirius not before reflecting on the events of the night Hermione took her mark.
> 
> Hermione wakes after taking the mark and Severus is there to soothe her worries away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roilena and I hope you are having a happy Monday! Please enjoy this latest chapter. 
> 
> Smut in this chapter, please be warned.

Harry sat in a small chair next to Hermione’s bed clutching her hand in his. He didn’t want to leave her until he was sure that she had recovered but it was time for him to go to Sirius. 

He rubbed his chest absently feeling the tightness at the mere thought of not seeing her again until next term. Professor Snape had ensured that he would send word when she awoke, but it wasn’t the same. He  _ needed _ to be there with her. 

When watching Hermione punish Parkinson he’d been shocked. She was so fluid with her movements, it was like she was dancing around her opponent. He’d always thought her to be the sweet, bookish best friend that he had come to depend so much on. 

That was not who she was at all. 

When Umbridge had appeared he felt the tendrils of rage coil in his stomach. He knew he had to be careful not outing himself surrounded by Death Eaters, but it had been so very difficult. Even when she was simpering on the ground before Voldemort, begging him, that it was all just a  _ small _ misunderstanding, he’d felt no pity for her. Not one bit. 

He brushed his thumb over the small scar on Hermione’s hand, a frown deepening on his brow. No, he didn’t regret that Umbridge was dead, or how she’d met her end. He thought it fitting for her, even if it showed him a different side to Hermione and of himself. 

Hermione had always been so unassuming to everyone, so much so that people thought she could be taken advantage of. The darkness that she showed with Parkinson was nothing compared to her viciousness towards Umbridge. He’d felt a moment of unease watching her, but that only lasted a few heartbeats until he remembered everything that toad had done to him, most of the students at the school, Hermione and anyone else she’d thought to punish.  _ ‘Everyone except the Slytherins.’   _ Harry thought with a slight bitterness.

Dumbledore had done nothing to protect him or the students that were in his charge. Learning what he’d had about the man in question recently, it didn’t really surprise him. The man was clearly acting unhinged. Harry would have to keep his guard up when ‘Dumbletwats’ was around, or so Hermione was wont to say. Harry vowed he would do anything to protect Hermione, the one person who stood by him, always. Everything she’d done for him without him ever knowing, he knew it was a debt never to be repaid in full. She’d given him his life back, sending the  _ rat _ to receive the dementors kiss for Pettigrew's betrayal of Harry’s parents. It was a deserving punishment, though Harry wished he could have enacted a more brutal vengeance on that rodent.  

That left just Dumbledore to be dealt with. He, of course, would love to end Tom Riddle for being the one to kill his parents, but he’d come to realize that Tom had been manipulated by Dumbledore as much as he was and could at least avenge their deaths by ending the man who put everything in motion. He would have to accept the fact that he couldn’t enact vengeance and put an end to Tom. He would, however, continue to keep his eyes open, as well as his guard up around Tom, he didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him without magic. 

Harry knew in his gut if he were to walk away and betray Hermione with this new knowledge, there could be a very real possibility that he would have to kill her at some point as well. To end her for siding against the light. That just didn’t sit well with him at all. His love for Hermione had sealed his fate, he would go forward trying to stop Dumbledore from continuing to using people for his own personal game and vendetta. He still wished that he could find a way to kill Tom without losing Hermione to either death or due to his betrayal. But it was very unlikely to happen. 

He pursed his lips thinking about the betrayals of so many during the first wizarding war. It all needed to stop, stop all the games and forcing everyone to choose a side. Did one fight for the Light, The Greater Good, or the Dark, the Death Eaters? Either way, people he cared about would be hurt. Maybe Hermione was right, if they could stop the central cause of this whole mess, they could move on and live their lives? He was coming to believe more and more that there really was no good or evil, no black or white. It was all shades of grey.

And as much as Harry wished for revenge, he knew that Hermione had started working on changing Tom, by agreeing to accept the Mark . And if she could get Tom to want to change in return and actually start to make those changes… Maybe, just maybe Harry could find it in his heart to find some modicum of forgiveness. And Hermione did this, only based off of the promise that Tom would have Peter delivered to the Ministry to pay for his crimes. Harry knew he needed to take time, to think, to see for himself and decide if Dumbledore was truly the master of this whole mess like Hermione has stated. 

He wished fervently, that he could speak to his mother and father, just once, about  _ everything _ , to ask them to guide him. Maybe he could approach Sirius about Dumbledore later once he got settled in with him? 

Harry’s ears pricked when he heard the door to Hermione’s room open and heard, “Mr. Potter, it is time to go,” Professor Snape approached and looking down at him with a cool expression; continued, “I will take you to Grimmauld place, the mu-, Sirius is expecting you. I don’t have all day to dawdle, my betrothed needs me, so if you please get a move on?” 

Harry swallowed hard meeting Snape’s eyes. He turned back to Hermione standing to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he whispered and squeezed her hand in farewell. 

Following Snape to the floo that was in Hermione’s sitting room that was attached to her chambers, Harry shook his head thinking about the odd relationship between Hermione and Professor Snape. When Hermione received her mark, the gentleness that Snape exhibited with her, made him wonder if there really was some semblance of  _ love _ between the two. To drive that point home further, it was Snape that had carried her into the estate, washing her, dressing her, cleaning her wounds and biting anyone’s head off if they got too close to her. 

Possessive. 

Harry gave a mental shrug after watching him with her. He’d come to see a different side of his once feared and loathed professor. He would try to begin again with Snape, for Hermione’s sake, and his mother’s. His mother, Lily, must have seen something at some point, in Severus that others had not. 

Entering the floo, Snape grabbed Harry’s arm tightly holding him in place as he called out their destination to a place that for once Harry, could just be himself and  not have to worry about anything, especially the bloody war, all thanks to his best friend who made the ultimate sacrifice by taking Voldemort’s mark. 

* * *

Severus brushed his thumb over Hermione’s high cheekbone leaning his forehead against hers glad to be by her side once again after depositing Potter into Black’s care. She’d been unconscious for the past two days. It wasn’t unusual for someone receiving the mark to lose consciousness, but it had never been this long before. His mind went back to that dreadful time two nights prior.

_ Hermione knelt on the ground next to Draco clutching his hand in hers as Draco let out a piercing scream. The Dark Lord pressing his wand into Draco’s pale flesh chanting the incantation that seared his mark upon his left forearm. Hermione’s face was expressionless as she looked ahead, passed her father’s shoulder trying her best, he could see, not to tremble. _

_ When the ritual was completed, Draco had passed out from the pain, Severus had leaned forward capturing Hermione in his arms preventing her from being brought down with the boy. Her fingers slipping from Draco’s hand, he heard her let out a low whimper of distress. _

_ The Dark Lord’s eyes then met hers, a look of determination flitted over her face as he knelt in front of her. “My little one, this  _ will _ hurt. There is no shame in screaming. Just try to raise up and maintain your shields. Distance yourself by thinking of something else,” he said in a soft murmur leaning close to her, “unclasp your cloak.” _

_ Hermione’s hand had trembled slightly as she unfasted the cloak, letting it fall from her shoulders, her eyes never leaving her fathers. _

_ “Your mark will be different, my little one,” the Dark Lord smiled tenderly down at her, “Because of this, I’m going to mark you in a different place,” he then grasped her arm tugging her slightly, pressing his lips to her ear. “I need you to lay on your right side.” _

_ A shudder ran through her, but she immediately obeyed. Severus adjusted his position, propping her head in his lap threading his fingers through her hair as the Dark Lord stood to address everyone present. He blocked out Voldemort’s words looking down at Hermione who, despite being drenched in blood, had paled. Her eyes shifted, her head tilted to look over at Draco who was being tended to by his mother and father. _

_ “Lucius, you may take young Draco to the chambers that connect to Hermione’s,” Voldemort said. _

_ Lucius stood, straightening out his cloak, “If it pleases you, M’Lord, Narcissa and I would like to be present when Hermione receives her mark as well.” _

_ “As you wish,” Voldemort inclined his head in acquiescence. _

_ Voldemort then knelt in front of Hermione tugging at her tank top, exposing her ribs on her left side. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath, her arms moving to clutch at Severus’ cloak, fisting the material. Severus ran his fingers through her hair gently as the tip of Voldemort’s wand touched Hermione’s skin, saying the incantation that sounded like a soothing lullaby, but was nothing of the sort, it was different than the incantation the Dark Lord would’ve normally used when casting the Protean Charm on a new follower. _

_ Severus watched as small sparks of glittering green light traveled from the Dark Lord’s wand into Hermione’s skin, they appeared almost to be sentient as the mark took shape and settled on her pale flesh. Severus watched her eyes squeeze shut, her jaw clench, but she never made a sound. His slender fingers scrapped against her scalp trying to provide some distraction from the pain, that he knew she was feeling. It was not a pain that one would ever likely forget. _

_ “Et facti sunt amplector ac tenebras,” Hermione hissed through her teeth. She repeated the phrase like a chant, tears trickling from her eyes. _

_ Severus’ chest tightened when he finally deciphered what she was chanting. ‘I embrace the darkness I have become.’ _

_ He’d wanted to laugh a hollow laugh; he also wanted to cry and scream at the heavens for her thinking for one moment that she was darkness. Sure, she had dark tendencies that he’d been witness to tonight, but who didn’t, really? It was something that’d surprised him a great deal. He would train her to control them, nurture her to ensure that she would not lose herself to that darkness. For he had the same affliction. Together they could balance each other, her light to his darkness, and what little darkness she had would be balanced by his minuscule light. Tears threatened as he thought, ‘ _ Oh, sweetheart, you are not the darkness, you are the light that guides me.’

_ Severus knew even before watching his beloved suffer that he would burn the universe down if anything or one harmed her. He would destroy those who sought to use her. He would give her everything, do anything for her. Lay the world at her feet if she only asked for it. _

_ That visceral feeling he had when near her was nearly overwhelming and the mere thought of her left him breathless. She was his, he owned this small, beautiful… powerful creature that lay in his lap, just as much as she owned him. He would guide her, protect her, love her. _

_ “It’s done,” Voldemort said finally standing after what seemed hours. _

Severus was brought back from his musings when Hermione emitted a low groan her body shifting slightly. Leaning back, his eyes followed the curve of her body from her head to her dainty toes. He took in each small movement that she made, clearly trying to wake from her slumber.

He was grateful that the Dark Lord would be out until that afternoon, leaving him to watch over Hermione. Lucius and Narcissa had taken Draco out to meet with a muggle lawyer that tried to contact Hermione regarding her late parent's estate. Draco had the  _ honor _ of using polyjuice and taking on Hermione’s appearance for the meeting, He had seemed all too eager to impersonate Hermione, and Severus had to use all his restraint not to use a sticking charm on the clothes that Draco wore to make sure he didn’t take advantage of the fact that it was Hermione’s body he was ‘ _ in’ _ and exploring it at his leisure.

“Severus?” Hermione whimpered, sounding scared.

Brushing his fingers against her cheek once again he kissed her forehead. “I’m here, moja láska,” he whispered threading his fingers through her hair.

Hermione blinked her eyes open slowly; her heavy-lidded eyes settling on him, her bottom lip trembling, a look of total despair crossing her face.

“Are you in pain?” Severus asked lowering his head to meet her eyes.

She let out a keening sound, squeezing her eyes shut shifting her body away from his and curling up into a ball. He followed her movements by laying behind her, his body leaning over hers. “What is it that has you so upset?”

A broken sob left her, her body shaking as the floodgates opened up. Her hand clutched at the blankets shaking her head no, burying her head further into the bedding. “I’m…a…monster,” she hiccupped, “I’ve killed someone.”

Severus exhaled a harsh breath pulling her closer, tucking her head beneath his chin, “You’re  _ not _ a monster, moja láska, she didn’t die by your hand.”

Hermione’s body shook as the sobs took her over. He tugged her, turning her towards him, wrapping her in his arms. He then kissed her cheek letting out a slow breath. He’d expected this to happen. She wasn’t made to be a Death Eater, yes, she had darkness in her, but she was  _ not _ a monster. He rubbed her back in soothing circles while peppering her face with small kisses. “Do you think me a monster because I too have killed?” he asked in a whisper against her ear.

Hermione stiffened in his arms clutching at his coat, “No,” she rasped, “But, that’s different. I tortured someone, and…” she sniffed, “I enjoyed it. This is not who I am. I feel like I am losing myself, who I really am.”

He pulled her back wiping her sweaty brow. “I’ll not let the darkness consume you, moja láska I promise. I’ll make sure you stay in the light.”

“How can you sound so sure?” Hermione’s blue eyes looking at him with earnest entreaty, she looked so lost it tugged at his heart.

“You belong to me, Hermione. You’re mine to love and protect, even if that means protecting you from yourself. You’re not darkness incarnate, nor are you evil. I must admit I was surprised with what you did last night, but I don’t feel any different about you. I love you; I want you; I need you. All of you.” Severus sealed his vow with a deep kiss.

Hermione broke off the kiss and said, “I don’t know why I did what I did last night, Severus, and it frightens me. I made someone suffer for no reason. She may have been a vile toad, but no one deserved what happened to her. I had no right to do that to her.”

Severus frowned slightly. “I can understand why you would feel that way, but let me tell you some of the things she’d done lest you forget how she tortured students in her care and control, enjoying their pain. She’d also sent muggle-born witches and wizards to Azkaban under false pretenses, for simply existing, for  _ stealing _ magic from real witches and wizards”

Hermione furrowed her brows leaning back slightly to get a better look at him, “She did?”

He gave her a nod, “She did. In fact, she was doing it all on her own agenda, it was not at the behest of the Dark Lord, your father. This is why he was so displeased with her. He has gone to the ministry today to not only deliver Peter to the Auror, but will be working within the ministry to get those cases looked at once again and perhaps overturned.”

Hermione sat up looking down at him. “Why? Why does he care? He hates Muggles and Muggle-borns.”

“Yes, he does,” Severus said sitting up next to her, “he is doing it for you, to try to see things your way, Hermione. He understands it is  _ important _ to you that no one suffer anymore. He is trying things your way.”

“I…I didn’t know,” she whispered looking down at her lap. “Why would he do that?”

Severus let out an elegant snort lifting her chin with one elegant finger, “It’s simple, he loves you, Hermione. He doesn’t want to lose you because of what he was, what he has done in that past. He understands that when you told him you want to try to get to know him, that he would need to change his ways. Muggles do pose a threat; you and I both know this. Perhaps between the two of you, you can come up with something where no one gets hurt, and we all can live in harmony, witches, wizards, and everything in-between.

“What Albus wants, won’t work. He wants Muggles to know of our existence, but more than that, he wants your father dead by any means necessary. I can see now that he has become obsessed with that goal. While I don’t like the idea of being on the side of the dark as it were, I know that your father is trying to reach for the light, the light that is you, while Dumbledore is falling into darkness, and I don’t think anything will help to bring him back.”

Hermione sniffed giving him a small nod. “I understand. I just wish the Dumbledore would let things go, and we all could move on. I know that Dumbledore has killed. He killed my adopted parents, but who knows who else he has? I blame him from making it possible for my father to get near Harry and his parents and to kill them, although I will never forget what my father is capable of, that he has killed innocents without a care, I hope that going forward he will indeed change. It’s my hope for Dumbledore as well.”

Severus pulled Hermione against him kissing her neck giving her a small nip, “Your trust and faith in people will keep you in the light. Maybe in time, Albus will come to see things differently but do not count on it. I’ve known him for many years, and I can see the differences, and I believe the others are starting to, as well.”

He pulled back his fingers threaded in her hair and began to massage at the back of her neck. “Let’s forget that for now. I’ve missed you,” he rumbled, his obsidian eyes holding not only love, but an equal amount of lust causing Hermione’s core to tingle, “We’re alone, with no interruptions and I’m  _ going _ to take full advantage of that,” his voice deepening into a growl.

Hermione’s eyes dilated, her small pink tongue sweeping her bottom lip as she looked at him. Severus’s cock twitched in response to see an echoing desire reflecting in her own gaze. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, his fingers tightening the grip on the back of her neck to take control of the kiss. “Devesto,” he murmured against her lips removing their clothes at once. He needed to feel her against him, all of her.

Severus guided her to lay back down on the mattress, his frame shifting to cover hers. Hermione opened her legs, cradling him. His other hand moved down slowly down from her shoulder, his fingers sliding over her smooth flesh until his hand rested on her hip, giving it a squeeze.

Hermione’s hips shifted under his, her heated core brushing against him. Letting out a hiss at her writhing against his stiffening cock, he pulled her tighter against him rolling to his back, “I want you to ride me, my sweet girl,” He groaned biting at her lip, sweeping his tongue against it to take the sting out.

Leaning back, Hermione pulled her legs to kneel above him. Raising herself up slightly, she looked down at him, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as she grabbed his cock, rubbing it against her core, coating it with her essence before wiggling her hips slightly, lowering herself down.

Severus let out a loud groan gripping her hips as her sheath squeezed him tightly. Once she was completely seated on top of him, she wiggled around a bit just to watch his reaction. Then Hermione slid her right hand up her torso to her breast, then moving slowly up to her mouth, she wet a finger and brought it back to her pert nipple encircling it as she shifted her hips, grinding against him. “Yessss,” he hissed, throwing his head back against the pillows, “Take everything you need.”

Hermione leaned further back, her hands resting on Severus’ thighs, her nails digging in his flesh as she rocked her body against his. Her head tilted back arching her back. She could feel every ridge and vein of his cock caressing her walls.

Severus gripped her hips as he began to pump into her from below, finding a perfect rhythm together. “Fuck!” he exclaimed and then leaned up taking her left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the firm nipple, his teeth holding it in place. He could feel himself building, the fire burning down his spine the more Hermione squeezed him within her sheath. Not releasing her nipple he fell to his back once again, taking her with him.

The little noises she was making was pushing him ever higher causing him to grip her hips harder, his nails digging into her flesh. He planted his feet onto the mattress and began to piston up into her. She let out a low grunt followed by a hiss of pleasure. He pulled back looking up at her face that was contorted in pleasure, her lip being sucked between her teeth as she rocked faster against him.

Severus noticed her mark shimmer as she shifted her body forward. He was so lost in pleasure, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, he swore he saw her mark  _ move _ . He closed his eyes for a moment, squeezing them shut, opening them wide and watching her mark. He watched as the snake slithered out of the skull wrapping around it. Leaning forward as best he could, he swiped his tongue against her skin where her mark lay, he felt it move under his tongue as it continued to move.

Holy hell. It  _ was _ sentient.

“So...So close,” Hermione gasped suddenly, her body shuddering, her core squeezing him ever tighter.

He smirked against her side, nipping at the mark before once again taking her breast in his mouth, biting gently, flicking his tongue out. He felt her clench once again holding him tighter, her walls fluttering around him as he pushed her higher. They were so close.

“Severus, How is Hermione recov-” Lucius opened the door, his eyes locking with Severus’ as he had a mouth full of witch.

Lucius’ mouth parted as he shut the door leaning it against it, his eyes not blinking as he took in the erotic sight in front of him.

“Don’t stop,” Severus hissed against her breast, feeling Hermione stiffen slightly, knowing they now had an audience, his large hands encouraging her to keep moving. Hermione let out a low moan as she moved forward gripping Severus’ hair holding him against her, shifting her hair slightly, her curls hiding most of her nudity.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Lucius who continued to stare. “Get out!” he snarled, fighting back the moan that threatened to spill from his throat.

“She appears to have recovered quite well.” Lucius rasped clutching the doorknob, his knuckles turning white.

Severus grabbed his wand off the nightstand shooting a stinging hex at him as Hermione squeezed him, shuddering in his arms, letting out a low mewling sound as her climax hit.

Lucius let out a yelp spinning on his heel after picking himself off the floor. “Worth it!” Lucius quipped slamming the door shut as he left, his laughter echoing down the corridor.

Severus tossed his wand on the bed, letting out a strangled roar as his orgasm hit him, his face buried against Hermione’s chest. Squeezing her hips, he pumped into her three more times, holding her tight as he rode out his release.

He so wanted to kill Lucius for interrupting them. A small part of him felt slightly smug about the look on his best friends face seeing him and Hermione  _ shagging _ , but the bigger part wanted to tear him apart for seeing what was his. Next time he would hex his bollocks off. Though, he could’ve sworn that Hermione may have liked being watched, her climax being the hardest he’d ever felt with her. This bore some more thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moja láska is Slovak for my love, beloved.


	22. Love who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets some of the wolves.

In the early morning, Albus had just sat down at his desk with a cup of tea and a lemon scone. The _Daily Prophet_ folded neatly next to his cup. He took a sip from his cup and shook out the paper, Dumbledore’s hand clenched, the paper crinkling in protest as he fisted The Prophet in his hand after reading the headline that blazed across the front.

**Sirius Black Cleared of all Charges in Deaths of Muggles, and the Potters**

_In a strange new twist of events that have recently happened in regards to rumours of Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Peter Pettigrew a supposed member of the vigilante group called the Order of the Phoenix, headed by Albus Dumbledore was brought to The Ministry the early hours Monday morning. He was brought in by an associate of Eduard Lawson who works at_ _Wizengamot Administration Services. Miler Todd entered the ministry with a confused Pettigrew in tow with what could only be described as a large red bow around his neck. Upon on further inspection, it was found that Pettigrew had several memories on his person in what we can now assume are events leading up to that long ago Halloween night when the Potter’s were slain and He-Must-Not-Be-Named fell and its immediate aftermath._

_When interviewing Miler Todd, for whom no further information has been uncovered. No affiliation or work history by time this article comes out, he simply stated that he’d found it odd that a supposed ‘dead man’ was wondering about. Pettigrew was found wandering near the visitor entrance to the Ministry mumbling to himself about Sirius Black, and the Potters. Taking action, he brought him to his friend knowing he may have information in regards to that night so many years ago._

_Sirius Black could not be reached for comment._

Albus stood abruptly pacing his small office, his hands clasped behind his back. He had a feeling something was brewing when he couldn’t find Harry. The people he’d had watching the boy’s house never saw him leave. He’d viewed their memories for any clues and spoke to the Dursleys about Harry’s possible whereabouts. The only visitors the Dursley’s had before Harry had _runaway_ was a rather plump girl asking to see Dudley. The Dursley’s had no memory of her visit.

 _‘That little bitch,’_ Dumbledore seethed when realization dawned on him. Hermione had always been overly protective of Harry, that girl must have been under the guise of glamour and of all things adjusted the Dursley’s memories before she’d left with Harry. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on him. He’d glamoured her appearance for years.

Now, what to do? He needed to take her off the board, she was a rogue pawn that would need to be held in check. If she’d gotten to Harry, there’s no telling what she’s told or showed him. Harry was an integral part of his plan to finally have all his scheming come to fruition. The end of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. He wouldn’t let all his hard work be for naught, it was for the Greater Good after all.

Did she know that he was the one who’d given her to the Grangers before killing her birth mother? That he’d also killed the Grangers not long ago? He could remember seeing brief flashes of something on Hermione’s face when she would look at him recently, it had appeared to be thinly veiled mistrust.

She’d always been a horrible liar which worked for him.

Walking to his extensive library he crooked his finger pulling out a large tome. It looked innocent enough, but the details inside were anything but. Rubbing his hand down the front, the image of frolicking fairies shimmered and changed to that of a skull and crossbones hovering over a cauldron, it was a dark potions book.

Sitting at his desk he licked his forefinger, flipping through the pages with ease. Scanning each potion until he made it to the one he wanted, a wide calculating grin spreading across his face. Yes, this would do nicely. It wouldn’t _harm_ her in any way, but it would most definitely remove her off the board until such time as he saw fit. It also gave the potential added bonus of giving Albus more to work with, in the future, that is, if his scheme worked.

Going to his personal ingredient stores, he pulled everything he would need, starting on the potion immediately. He would request Severus and Hermione to join him for tea just to have a _chat_ , a friendly one, to see how she was settling into her new role as a spy. He would then see if she was truly working for The Greater Good, if she were, it would be better for her, either way, he would win this small game she started to play with him. He would have his answers.

* * *

Hermione looked around the _campsite_ where the wolves were living. It was well past the orchards, away from prying eyes of any guest she may have over, not that she expected to have any. Since it had come out that she was the daughter of the Dark Lord, her _friends_ had all but abandoned her.

She should have known that would happen. Thinking about it now that she was removed from her former friends, she could understand their trepidation towards her. People feared what they didn’t know. They didn’t know the changes in her father, what he was striving for. They were all blinded by the ramblings of _The Prophet_.

She wondered idly if that was just the way the wizarding world worked? Being raised as a muggle, she could see the difference between the two worlds. To her, the wizarding world was far behind the times, they were too dependant on their magic. No. Muggles had the same disposition even though they didn’t have magic to aid them, they relied on technology. But still allowed old grudges and antiquated ways of thinking to control them far too long, the reason for many of the wars with other nations, and with themselves. Her hope was that she could at least make a small difference here in the magical world bringing together all magical beings. Vampires, Centaurs, Weres, Fae, Goblins, everyone. Together they would be stronger, separate they were weaker.

Prejudices had to stop.

She let out a silent huff stepping away from her father and Severus who was speaking to Greyback about his wolves, she looked around the site where the wolves were working in tandem with each other. She was surprised at the mass of people that were milling around going about their lives. She watched their interactions together. Some women were wearing what she assumed was clothing near the small stream on the outskirts of the small site, chatting and laughing together. Men were off in the center talking or off sparing with each other. Elderly men and woman sat on and watched making quiet conversation with each other and watching the children play. What surprised her the most was the number of children that ran around playing with each other without a care in the world.

She looked down at the flowers she clutched in her hand, something she’d gathered on her way to the camp much to the amusement of her father and looked back up at the children. She wanted to get the know more about weres’ and how they lived. She wanted to make this world a better place for everyone.

“I’ll be right back,” Hermione said looking at her father.

Her father put a hand on her arm giving it a small squeeze. “Don’t go too far, my little one.”

She stood on her tiptoes kissing his cheek. “I want to go see the children, I’ll be in your sight the whole time,” she then did the same to Severus giving him a reassuring look at his uneasy expression.

Greyback met her eyes quirking a brow at her, his large arms crossed over his chest. She narrowed her eyes slightly before stepping away from them. She half expected him to make a comment, but he held his tongue.

Pity. It would’ve been nice to be able to collar the mutt once and for all. She got a brief flash of him with one of those surgical cones around his neck and couldn’t help the smirk the flitted across her lips.

Hermione slid down the base of a tree near the children, flicking her wand using a Gemini charm on the flowers brushing her hand against them lightly to make multiples before canceling the charm once she had enough. She looked up at two of the children, a boy and a girl who stopped to watch her.

Offering them a gentle smile she picked up the flowers, weaving them together and humming to herself. She thought it would be easier to approach them cautiously rather than boldly demand their attention.

“W-what are you doing?” The little boy asked timidly.

Hermione looked up, a small smile curling her lip. The boy had sandy blonde hair, his bright green eyes followed the movement of her hands as she worked. She tried to keep her face neutral as she looked him over. He looked healthy enough with the exception of all the scrapes and bruises that littered his body. He wore threadbare pants with no shirt, his feet were bare as he toed the dirt looking at her expectantly. She thought he couldn’t have been older than nine, maybe younger.

“No, Collin,” the little girl whispered in a panic grasping at his arm, “She’s human, they’re not safe. You heard the stories from the elders.”

Collin shrugged the little girls hand off his arm, “It’s alright, Eli,” he nodded over towards Greyback, “She was near the Alpha, and he is right there.”

Eli worried her lip ducking behind the boy, peeking out from behind him. Hermione chuckled looking up at the pair. She could see the resemblance. Maybe siblings? The little girl had the same coloring. Her hair slightly longer, tangled with leaves and twigs. The _dress_ , that she wore was patched and mended. She was smaller than Collin, maybe five?

“I mean you no harm,” Hermione said in a soft voice, “I’m making a daisy-chain.” she looked down at the flowers then back up at them, “Though these aren’t all daisies, the premise is the same. Would you like to watch, or help?”

Eli edged closer looking at the small chain of flowers that Hermione held up then looked up at her brother. Collin studied her for a moment tilting his head to the side taking a small sniff in her direction.

He gave a short nod grabbing his sisters hand, “I’ll watch, that looks too girly for me to do,” he plopped himself down in front of Hermione pulling his knees up to his chest wrapping his thin arms around them.

Eli settled a little closer almost leaning against Hermione as she watched her work. Hermione looked down at the little girl softening her features, “Would you like to try?”

Eli looked up, her expression was unsure, “Can I?”

“Of course you can,” Hermione smiled at her gathering a bundle of flowers depositing them in Eli’s lap, “I’ll show you how.”

* * *

Voldemort looked over at Hermione who seemed to have most of the children surrounding her. He smiled slightly, raising his hand to cut off Greyback who was speaking, his eyes trained on his daughter.

His chest felt tight watching her, he rubbed at it absently as he stepped towards her quietly so as not to disturb her, Severus and Greyback following closely behind him. She looked so much like her mother at this moment. He was never in love with Felicity, but she had a spark about her that he clearly remembered. Hermione looked even more like her mother at that moment with her choice of attire. Black leather pants, combat boots, and black corset with a black top. It made her pale complexion stand out, her features more defined.

Voldemort stopped just out of Hermione’s view as she spoke to the little girl who straddled her lap, playing with one of Hermione’s curls. Hermione’s knees were bent her hands working on the daisy-chain as she spoke to those around her.

“I don’t like being a wolf,” Eli said from Hermione’s lap crossing her tiny arms over her chest puffing out her cheeks.

Hermione looked up a frown painting her features, “And why is that, Miss Eli?”

Eli’s arms fell to her lap twirling Hermione’s hair once again, “I...people are scared of me. The elders, they say that humans will hurt or even kill us for being a wolf.”

Hermione placed a crown of flowers of the little girls head, smiling up at her, brushing the hair away from her face, “I think being a wolf must be awfully exciting.”

“You do?” Eli’s green eyes widened.

“Hmm, yes, I do. Not everyone can change into something else. Even witches and wizards can’t accomplish such a feat even when they try to become an animagus, and even then they can’t choose what animal they become, they could even turn into a nasty _rat_. You have a special magic in you and I think that makes you awfully special.”

Eli puffed her little chest out giving Hermione a bright smile.

“Sadly, not everyone thinks as I do. Muggles, well humans with no magic, fear what they don’t know or understand, and I think the same goes for other beings. They would even fear witches and wizards if they knew we existed. So, you should listen to your Alpha, and Elders to help keep you safe.”

“We can smell them,” Collin piped up, “humans and other creatures, they each smell different. We can tell if they are bad..”

Hermione raised both brows at him.

Collin had a small smirk on his face, “We can smell when someone is coming near us,” he explained, “it helps us keep away from those that are bad.”

“I see,” Hermione chuckled at him, “I suppose you could smell me coming then.”

“Yep,” he laughed, “but, I knew you were good from your scent.”

“And how would you know that?” she leaned back against the tree giving him her full attention.

Collin shifted closer to her speaking in a lower octave, “Everyone smells different,” he said, “if someone is bad, they have a sour scent to them, it is the scent of deceit, and then some have the scent of pepper, which is fear. You,” he gestured towards Hermione.”you smell like something sweet, like a dessert, I can scent the sun on your skin, you smell like...like...happiness.”

Hermione shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips, “See, Miss Eli, that makes you special. I wish I could do that, scent someone to see if they are hiding something. I have to trust my instincts, which can be wrong sometimes.”

“You think wolves are cool?” she asked in a small voice, “You don’t think we are bad?”

“Of course not, Miss Eli,” Hermione said cupping her cheeks, “you are beautiful just the way you are. You are exactly what you are meant to be, never be ashamed of who you are for one second.” Hermione let out a small giggle, “I have a very good friend that is a were, he was bitten, not born, but a were just the same now.”

Eli’s eyes got comically wide, “You do?”

Hermione smiled wistfully at the thought of Remus, “Yes, the first time I saw him change under the full moon, I will admit to you, that I was frightened. But not because I thought he was a bad person, it’s just I knew he wouldn’t recognize me as pack, you see, he is a lone wolf.”

“I was born this way,” Eli nodded.

“Then embrace who you are, never be ashamed for being exactly how you were destined to be. It is my hope that someday all magical beings will come together, we would be stronger together, than apart. Goblins, House-elves, Vampires, Centaures, Fae, Witches and Wizards, everyone. We are all sentient beings who have hopes, dreams and the capacity to love. I’m never afraid of anyone just because they are different, I think it’s a beautiful thing.”

Eli leaned forward letting out a small sniff wrapping her arms around Hermione’s neck breathing in deeply. “You smell like home,” she mumbled and snuggled deeper into Hermione’s lap.

* * *

“Greyback,” Hermione called gaining his attention after leaving the children. “How many live here?” She asked looking over at him.

Greyback scanned the crowd, his chest puffing out with pride at the sheer number of his pack, “One-hundred and fifty-nine.”

She raised an elegant brow giving a small nod looking back at the children. How many has he turned?

“How many did you sire?” She asked quietly.

Greyback inched closer to her, Severus following his movements trying to keep himself between Greyback and Hermione. Greyback gave him a fanged smile looking around Severus at the small woman who stood there watching the children play. He scratched his head looking around at the masses. Truth be told he had lost count how many he sired. Not everyone here was _his_.

He made a small humming sound before he answered truthfully, “I don’t recall,” he shrugged. “I’ve lost count how many I’ve sired.”

Hermione snapped her head towards his flicking her wand at him. A thin plastic cone wrapping around his neck. Greyback pawed at the contraption letting out a loud yelp. Stepping around Severus Hermione stood in front of Greyback with her hands on her hips glaring up at the beast of a man, “That’s a bad boy!” she hissed.

“What the fuck is this?” Greyback snarled at her, his large hands tugging at the plastic.

Hermione shrugged, “I call it the cone of shame. I’ll be working closely with you to curve that behavior of yours. Consider it a time out.”

“Take it the fuck off me!” he growled down at her.

“I will before I leave,” she said calmly. “Next time I shall put a...cone, somewhere else if you can’t behave,” she said tapping her wand against the placket of his jeans, before quickly jumping away from him.

Hermione looked over at the masses that didn’t seem to notice them nodding in approval. She didn’t want to draw attention to them and lose the trust of the wolves. “What do you need for everyone?” she asked looking over at him, a small smirk on her lips as she watched him struggle with the cone.

Letting a low snarl he lowered his hands, his eyes peeking over the edge of his new accessory, “I don’t need anything from you.”

Hermione shrugged, “I noticed that some of you are in need of clothing. It is my assumption that these tents are magical in nature and can house everyone comfortably?”

Greyback made a small grunt looking away from her, “They are,” he growled petulantly.

“If you can ensure the safety of my house-elves, I will send some out here to take measurements and get you clothing for everyone. Winter will be here in several months, but it’s best to be prepared. Do you have enough food, supplies?” Hermione asked, looking around to see if there was some sort of storage tent.

Greyback crossed his arms over his chest, his hands clenching, “We hunt for our food, and in no need for anything else.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She flicked her wand releasing him from the cone. He raised his hand rubbing his neck letting out a low huff, “Now, answer my questions,” Hermione said looking at him expectantly.

“We don’t have any medical supplies, those are too expensive for the number  of pack members I have here.”

Hermione tapped her finger against her chin. “I can supply them, and anything else you may need. These are your people Greyback, you’re Alpha. Don’t let your pride get in the way of taking care of them,” she stepped closer to him, “You and I will be having more _conversations_ about your behavior in the future. NO more biting and turning anyone, take care of what you have.”

* * *

Greyback looked down at the slip of a girl standing in front of him. He scented no fear coming from her at all. He admitted, although silently after what he witnessed the other night he did have a healthy amount of fear and respect towards her. She was unexpected. Fierce. It made his cock twitch in appreciation of those traits, it didn’t help that she was wearing leather that almost seemed painted onto her.

He knew she was Snape’s pet...for now. He would _try_ to behave around her, and maybe he could sample her flesh. Not that he would kill her, no. He had other plans for this one. She was far too entertaining to kill. He would fuck her until she would crave him, and then make her his bitch, the Luna of the pack. Once he had her, he would tame that mouth of hers, making her kneel before him while he stuffed his cock in her mouth, making her submit to her Alpha. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Severus pulled back is arm letting it fly at Greyback. His fist connected with Greyback face, causing Greyback to topple, losing his balance falling to his side. Severus towered over the large man, a murderous expression on his face, “If you think _anything_ like that about my future _wife_ , they will never find your body.” he snarled, “I _will_ end you.”

Voldemort let out a loud snort looking down at Greyback, “Indeed, Severus. I find myself entertained at the idea of you _disposing_ of anyone who has untoward thoughts of my daughter, not that she can’t take care of herself.”

Voldemort crouched down next to Greyback pressing his wand against his cheek, “Have thoughts like that again, wolf or not, you’re dead,” he said with a deadly promise in his eyes,

Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist, leading her away from the camp at a fast clip, Voldemort giving Greyback at smirk as he left to join them.

Greyback sat up rubbing his cheek surprised at the strength of Snape’s punch. He let out a small chuckle that turned out into gales of laughter. No, pursuing Voldemort’s daughter would be more trouble than it was worth, she would have made a fierce Luna, but not one he was willing to lose his life over.

* * *

After a quick shower and rest, everyone, including the Malfoys had come together for dinner. They did this almost every night, going over their day’s events, and what their weekly schedule comprised.

Tonight, they had just started the soup course and talking amongst themselves when an owl landed on the window sill and tapped at the glass. Voldemort casually waved a hand and the window opened, the owl soared in and alighted near Severus.

He untied the letter from the owl’s foot and it quickly took off. Severus just shrugged and opened the letter. His countenance darkened immediately as he read what was written.

“What is it, my love?” Hermione asked concerned, she’d gotten used to not seeing him scowl so.

“The Headmaster is requesting our _presence_ tomorrow for reasons unknown. He has probably thought of some other indignity for me to suffer. I can only guess that it has to do with his Greater Good bullshite,” he groused and crumpled the letter up in his hand.

“Of course, Albutts Penis-envy Waste-of-space Brian Dumbledork would ask something of you the week we are to bond. Probably, to make sure we do the ritual he wants you to do, again,” Hermione said dryly and took a sip of her soup. She looked up when she heard choking across from her.

Draco had his napkin pressed against his mouth and nose as he coughed, his shoulders shaking. Narcissa gently rubbing his back and both she and Lucius silently laughing.

“Language, my dear daughter,” Voldemort said smoothly a distinct edge of amusement in his voice.

Hermione just blinked innocently and asked, “What? I thought that appellation is quite fitting, don’t you? Severus?”

His lips quirked up into a smirk he said, “Indeed, my love, quite fitting,” and he raised his wine glass toward her in a salute.

Leaning back in her chair, Hermione wrinkled her nose. “I do wonder if he is calling us to see how I am settling into my role as a _spy?_ ” she mused. “He most likely wants to meet with us to ensure I took the mark as well to ensure you have me under _control._ ”

Voldemort let out a hiss of displeasure, “I will give you some ideas of what to share with Albus for tomorrow's meeting. Be sure to keep your shields up, my little one. It would not do for him to know you wear my mark.”

Hermione snorted in her wine, “I don’t think he will see my mark considering where it is.”

“Indeed.” Voldemort chuckled, “Now, let’s continue our meal and forget Albus for the time being as it is likely to cause indigestion. Tomorrow will come soon enough.”

Voldemort watched Hermione for the rest of the meal as she once again relaxed enjoying her meal and those around her. He would make sure she was safe from Albus’ machinations feeding only what he wanted Albus to know, keeping Hermione safe. Voldemort wouldn’t let her be caught in the crossfire of their little _game_ of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter. Next chapter will be up by next Monday. I hope you enjoy this one. As always drop us a comment and let us know what you think. We thrive on your comments, and they keep us going. Wishing you an amazing week.  
> Myella


	23. Tea Time with Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione visit Albus

Hermione stroked Nagini’s head smiling indulgently at the snake. “I have a cat,” she said conversationally the next morning.

Nagini raised her head tipping it to the side studying Hermione for a moment. _“Where is this cat?”_ Nagini asked, her tongue flicking out in curiosity.

Hermione leaned back folding her hands on her lap. She was in the music room while Severus set up his new potions lap at the estate. “Well…” she frowned. “He is with a friend at Hogwarts right now. I didn’t bring him with me not knowing where I would be living.”

Nagini bobbed her head once laying her head once again on her body. _“I see,”_ she said studying Hermione.

“The reason I mention this is because I would love for Crooks to come here to stay with me,” Hermione stated with not a little bit of trepidation.

Nagini perked up. Hermione shook her head. “No, he is not a snack for you!” she admonished. “Please, don’t eat him. It would sadden me very much if he were to die.”

Nagini let out a hissing laugh shaking her head, _“I wouldn't do such a thing if this cat is that important to you.”_

“Really?” Hermione’s eyes were hopeful, she lifted her hand once again stroking Nagini’s head, “That wouldn’t take away my affection to you, you know. I think you and Crooks would get along quite well. You know, he tried for years to kill Pettigrew when he was Ronald’s rat.”

 _“I think I like this Crooks already,”_ Nagini chuffed out, _“Bring your familiar here, I give my word no harm will come to him.”_

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered pulling Nagini close to her chest.

“Asteria?” A voice whispered unsurely.

Hermione pulled back looking around the room finding only her and Nagini. She stood from the piano bench looking investigating further. “H-hello?”

“Oh, Asteria, that is you,” the voice sounded again.

“Who’s there?” Hermione asked, her voice shaking slightly half expecting to see a specter floating behind her. Her head swiveled to the side; her breath caught in her throat, the painting of her mother was moving and looking at her with such longing. “Mother?” she whispered tremulously.

“Yes. Hello, my darling girl,” Felicity said kneeling down to get a better look at Hermione.

Hermione stepped slowly towards the picture lifting her hand to rest against her mother’s. She closed her eyes wishing she could feel the warmth of her mother’s skin, “I’ve been waiting for you to wake,” she sniffed, her eyes clouding with tears.

“I’ve been anxious to see you again, darling,” Felicity smiled gently, “I’m so happy you’re here now.”

Hermione lowered her hand, “Me too,” Hermione’s bottom lip trembled as she looked up at her mother. A tight knot formed in her chest thinking about the time she’d lost all due to a manipulative old man with dreams of grandeur. All the sadness and anger sitting heavily on her making it almost impossible to breathe.

Felicity was alarmed when Hermione fell to her knees clutching her chest letting out a heart-wrenching sob, “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. Please...please don’t cry, I’m here now.”

“But, it’s not the same,” Hermione cried out in anguish, “It’ll never be the same.”

“I know,” Felicity whispered lowering herself down, tucking her legs beneath her. “It wasn’t my choice to leave you.”

“I hate it!” Hermione screamed out suddenly, “I hate that my life was changed because of...because of _that_ man! It’s all his fault that I never got to know you, that I was tormented for years!”

Nagini let out a hiss, flicking her tongue out against Hermione’s skin trying to comfort her. Hermione tugged Nagini to her chest sobbing harder listening to her mother cooing soft words of comfort.

The tightness in her chest increased causing her to gasp for air. When looking at her mother, even though she was just a painting, the resemblance was astounding. The longing she felt to have her mother hold her, just one time was almost too much to bear.  She would never feel her mother’s arms around her, never know her touch, or know her love.

Hermione tightened her grip on Nagini crying harder. She was so angry that her mother was taken for her, taken because of _his_ own personal agenda against her father. Albus Fucking Dumbledore was not the man she thought he was. The lives he’d destroyed, she could only imagine who else he manipulated for his Greater Good bullshite. The Greater Good was a _big fat lie!!_

Just then strong arms enveloped her, taking her from Nagini. The scent of patchouli and musk surrounded her. Her arms wound around her father’s neck pressing herself against him, the broken sobs increasing.

“Shh, my little one,” he whispered kissing her temple, “What has you upset so?”

Hermione shook her head burying her head deeper in the crook of his neck. She couldn’t speak the words, that would make this nightmare real. That her mother was really dead, that she was taken from her as a newborn. That her life as she knew it had been a lie.

“Asteria,” Felicity whispered in a broken voice, “please, my love, don’t cry.”

Voldemort looked up at the painting, his eyes narrowing slightly as he caught the figure of Felicity kneeling looking at Hermione. He let out a harsh breath holding Hermione closer to him, rubbing her back in soothing circles looking away from her. He would have words with Felicity once his daughter, his reason for being, was calmer. He would speak to her once they were alone.

“Everything will be alright,” Voldemort cooed soothingly, Rubbing her back and rocking her, “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” he said the words to reassure her and himself. His biggest fear was Hermione being taken away from him once more. In the time he had spent with her, watching her interact with others, his love for her had grown. The need to protect her growing stronger each day.

Voldemort knew he couldn’t keep her hidden away forever, as much as he wished to. In his perfect world, they would disappear where no one would harm her, she would be always safe from anyone or anything that wished her harm.

However, this was not the perfect world. Sadly, the way things were in the world he was partly to blame for his previous fanatical thinking, thinking that had changed since this small broken creature he now held in his arms, had entered his heart and life.

Hermione’s cries slowly softened to low whimpers as she leaned against her father. He tipped her chin back smiling down at her, “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and get changed. You’ll have to leave soon with Severus for your meeting.”

Hermione looked back up at her mother for a moment before meeting her father’s gaze once again. “Alright,” she whispered as she untangled herself from his arms.

He grabbed her hand before she moved to leave, “Be sure to keep your shields up, my daughter,” he warned giving her hand a squeeze.

Giving him a nod she turned and left.

Voldemort watched her leave closing the room to the music door with a quiet click. Taking a deep breath he turned towards Felicity. “Now, we talk,” he said in a hard voice.

* * *

Severus looked down at Hermione, a worried expression marring his features. When he went to fetch Hermione from her chambers she’d seemed subdued, too much for his liking. His fingers brushed against hers, interlacing his fingers with hers, giving her hand a small squeeze. It was just as much for his benefit as hers.

He was not looking forward to this meeting with Albus. He didn’t trust him to not to try to pull one over on them. Severus’ life had been one filled with heartache, and now finally, he felt some semblance of happiness with the woman next to him, but he knew to be cautious. He could always lose it, lose Hermione just like he lost Lily to death.

He wouldn’t let that happen as long he drew breath he would do everything to protect Hermione.

Whispering the password to the gargoyle, Severus continued to hold Hermione’s hand as they ascended the stairs to the unknown. The door opened before he could knock, Albus was standing in front of his desk with a wide smile on his face.

“Severus, Miss Rosier, thank you for coming on such short notice,” he greeted jovially, gesturing towards the chairs. Severus narrowed his eyes at Albus as he turned his back making his way around the desk. “Oh, Severus, before you sit, can you floo and see Poppy. She is in need of your assistance.”

Severus looked down at Hermione who blinked up at him giving him a small nod. Squeezing his hand before she spoke, “It’s fine, Severus. I will wait for you here.”

He didn’t like this one bit. He looked at Albus for a moment before making his way to the floo giving him a warning glare as he did. If one hair on her head was out of place, or if she was harmed in any way he would kill Albus, Azkaban or no.

When the flamed died down, Albus sat in his chair leaning back folding his hands in front of him. “It seems you and I have much to discuss,” he said. Hermione could see the glint in his eyes as he looked at her.  

Hermione tested her shields ensuring they were solid, “It appears we do,” she whispered looking down into her lap and gritted her teeth.

Albus snapped his fingers and a house-elf Hermione had never seen before appeared with tea and biscuits pouring them each a cup. Albus gave a nod of thanks picking up his teacup taking a long sip. “All is well, my dear. I justed wanted to speak to you alone for a moment without Severus.”

Hermione picked up her teacup with a steady hand taking a small sip trying not to grimace when the sweetness coated her tongue. Dumbledore always did have a sweet tooth.

Her eyes flicked to her ring noting that it stayed a solid black color. No poison then. Drinking more deeply so she would appear polite, she set her cup down leaning back in her chair waiting for him to speak.

Dumbledore stood slowly watching her, his eyes never left hers as he rounded the desk sitting in the chair next to hers. He gathered her hands in his looking down at her arms. The arms that were clear of the mark. “How are things going...with Tom ?” he asked meeting her eyes.

Hermione shook her head feeling odd like her body was detached from itself. A buzzing started in her ears, her eyesight losing focus. “I…” she blinked hard trying to focus, “Fine, sir.”

Albus gave her a knowing look. He plucked a small bracelet from his robes, his fingers brushing against the small green stone. The thin white goblin-made metal was fashioned into delicately interwoven snakes that came together, each of their mouths wide biting into the large emerald that sparkled in the light.

Albus looked up at her grabbing her left arm causing her to stiffen. He flipped her arm over, his thumb brushing against her pulse point, “Sadly, you won’t recall this conversation, Miss. Rosier.”

Hermione blinked sluggishly, watching him. Everything blurred together making it hard to focus on anything. She looked around the room, the colors bled together making a kaleidoscope of color. She closed her eyes slowly taking a deep breath trying to regain her focus.

She thought it odd that panic didn’t settle in her gut as she thought it would. She realized too late that he’d drugged her. She should have known he would have done something unsavory, he was not to be trusted. She’d been a fool for not being alarmed by the sweetness of the tea, she’d assumed it was due to Dumbledore’s penchant for sweets.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head slowly towards Dumbledore who was speaking to her. She couldn’t make out his words, just that he was there, couldn’t make him out, just shadows with colors. The room seemed to tilt slightly.

Albus clasped the bracelet around her wrist, pricking his finger, allowing a drop of blood to well up and rubbed it against the clasp slowly. “That will ensure you never lose it, dear,” and then whispering a spell the bracelet sunk into her skin disappearing from sight.

“Of course, whatever you think is best, Headmaster,” Hermione said slowly in a trance.

Albus stood kissing her forehead gently before sitting behind his desk vanishing away the tea set. “Don’t worry, the drug will wear off in a moment, and you won’t remember a thing. You’ll see, things’ll work out for the best, Miss Rosier. In time you'll come to see things my way. No need to worry about anything now, my dear. I’ve just ensured your cooperation.”


	24. Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini and Crookshanks come to an agreement. 
> 
> Hermione speaks to Rodolphus, and spars with the wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day, her is a gift to you, for Roilena and I. Not only posting this chapter a day early, but you got a chapter for Spoils of War as well. :)

When Severus returned from visiting with Poppy, Hermione excused herself, promising Severus that she would meet him in the courtyard. She was feeling slightly off and needing to get out for some fresh air.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain, she stretched her legs out enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded her. Usually, Hogwarts was always bustling with students flitting around trying to get to class on time.

Her lips quirked slightly, looking at the pattern of stones that were inlaid in the courtyard. She was able to really study them for the first time since attending here. Several different shades of gray formed a spiral pattern from the fountain moving around the courtyard until it ended by the steps to the school proper.

It reminded her of one her favorite childhood books, The Wizard of Oz. If only the bricks had been golden, she mused. She didn’t think that witches or wizards would get the reference if they were, just her muggle-born counterparts. She had to snicker at the imagined looks of shock they would have if she described the green-faced wicked witch of the West and Glinda the Good Witch.

She frowned at the thought of muggle-borns tugged at her mind. Her heart felt heavy thinking about her Muggle upbringing. She knew now she was _not_ Muggle-born, but in her mind, she still felt like she was. Everything she’d experienced in the muggle world had been imprinted on her soul, she just couldn’t leave that part of her behind.

She recalled the excited yet terrified feeling she’d had when she’d first met Professor McGonagall as she dropped off her letter accepting her to Hogwarts. Giving her, her first wizarding book, “Hogwarts a History” for her to read during the summer before first year. She’d been thrilled to know she was special. Thinking back on that time, she should’ve seen the signs that her father wasn’t pleased with that fact. The tight set of his jaw, the clenching of his fist would have been sure signs her life in the Granger household would change.

That was when her parents started pulling away from her, at least her father. No matter how much he tried to _beat_ the magic out of her, she was still a witch, just like the other Muggle-borns. It was just who they were, she and they couldn’t stop their magic, it was like breathing. She would have to convince her real father of that fact, that they should not be harmed, but embraced. The world still needed magic no matter where it came from.

Tipping her head back, she closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze that ruffled her hair. Her head finally cleared of the strange fog she’d had when visiting the Headmaster. in fact, she blinked puzzled, she couldn’t recall what they spoke about, not that she really cared. She had enough problems being near him without wanting to send a nasty stinging hex his way. The more she learned of his machinations, the more she believed he was becoming unhinged.

She let out a loud yelp when she was unceremoniously shoved back into the fountain, a heavy weight on her shoulders. She had been so lost in thought she had forgotten to be vigilant.

“Fang, you doopy dog. Ger’off ‘er” Hagrid called.

Hermione let out a small giggle as fang’s huge paws landed on each side of her body looking down at her, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. “Hey, Fang.” She said reaching up to stroke the massive beats neck.

“Merlin, ‘Erm’one,” Hagrid grunted yanking at Fang’s collar. “So’ry ‘bout that.”

Crawling from the fountain she wrung her hair out smiling up at her friend. “It’s no problem, Hagrid. I know how excitable he can be.” She said, flicking her wand over her drenched clothes.

“Ye ole’ Crooks was scratchin’ at the door to get out and took off up ‘ere.”

Hermione looked around, her heartbeat picking up looking for her familiar. She found him sitting on the edge of the fountain, his tail curled around him looking at her expectantly.

“Crooks!” She cried out scooping him up in her arms holding him close to her chest, rubbing her cheek against the top of his head affectionately. “Salazar, how I’ve missed you.” Crookshanks purred a greeting to his mistress.

Hagrid took a large hanky from his coat dabbing at his eyes watching the pair. Hermione met his eyes, a frown settling on her face. “Thanks for watching over him, Hagrid.”

She paused stepping closer to him. “Would it be alright if I took him home with me now? I know I asked you to keep him, but now I have my own estate and I have plenty of room for him.”

Hagrid gave her a small smile, his large hand landing on her shoulder. “Of course. Ye can,” he chuckled warmly, tears still sparkling in his beard.

“Thanks,” she breathed in relief; she didn’t want to hurt Hagrid. He was one of her first friends she’d made when she started at Hogwarts. She had a soft spot for him.

She spent the rest of the time speaking to Hagrid while waiting on Severus. It was nice to catch up with him and hear about all the improvements he was making with the creatures he cared for. She was glad to see him back at Hogwarts where he belonged.

Bidding Hagrid a farewell after Severus joined them in the courtyard and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. They made their way to the apparition point just outside the wards to go back to the estate. No words were spoken between them, but Hermione could see the set of Severus’ shoulders and knew he was stressed about something. She didn’t want to pressure him for details, especially so close to the castle, she was sure in time he would share what happened in his meeting with her.

* * *

 

“I’m going to take Crooks upstairs and rest, I seem to have a bit of a headache,” Hermione said turning to Severus and looking up at him. He looked down at her for a moment before he gave her a small nod leaning to kiss her briefly, watching her ascend the stairs with her burden.

Hermione entered her bedroom surprised to see Nagini curled up on her bed. She shouldn’t have been considering Nagini knew that she was bringing Crooks back with her.

Pulling Crooks closer to her she closed the door keeping her eyes on Nagini. “You promised,” she said before taking small tentative steps towards the bed.

Nagini rolled her eyes, her large head shaking slightly. _‘I gave you my word,’_ she said as Hermione sat on the bed slowly, still clutching at her cat.

Letting out a startled gasp, Hermione reached forward trying to grab Crookshanks as he suddenly squirmed from her hold, and in his own arrogant fashion sauntered up to the snake, butting his head against Nagini’s, purring.

Hermione held her breath, her hands shaking as she fisted them in her lap. Nagini _had_ promised, and she didn’t have a reason not to trust her. Crook represented everything that she had lost recently. He was the only connection she really had with her late adopted mother.

She watched them stare at each other, each of them twitching every now and again. If Hermione didn’t know any better, she would think they were communicating with each other. She shifted her position, laying her head on her pillow tucking her hands under her cheek as she watched them. She let out a loud yawn, eventually, her eyes slid shut.

XXXX

Nagini looked and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep. She looked back at the squashed faced feline and said, " _I care for that child. I promised her that I wouldn't harm you. But know this, if she is ever in danger, I will be the first to come to her aid. If you prevent me from doing this duty, no power would stop me from eliminating you."_

Crookshanks looked at the giant snake with shrewd eyes and said _, "I too have sworn to protect my witch. For she was mine before you and before the black-caped one claimed her.  Your master may have a claim to her blood, by it is I that resides in her heart foremost."_

Crookshanks paused and then continued, _"It was I that protected her from the rat-faced disciple of your master's. I tried countless times to warn them of his duplicity."_

Nagini looked him with cool eyes and said, _"Yes, but your connection was not deep enough for her to actually understand what you were saying. She speaks my language; we have a deeper bond."_

 _“Be that as it may, she is still my first priority, get in my way if she is in danger, and you will meet my claws.”_ and Crookshanks swiped at the air above Nagini’s head.

Nagini huffed out a small bout of laughter looking at the orange monstrosity that sat before her. It amused her to no end that this... _cat_ thought he could harm her. Bravery or foolishness, she didn’t know, but she had a small amount of respect for him.

 _“As you wish, we have an accord,”_ Nagini said flicking her tongue out before slithering around Hermione’s body snuggling against her warmth.

Crookshanks let out a low growl stalking towards Hermione head pawing at her riotous curls, turning in circles before he found a comfortable spot to keep an eye on Hermione and the snake. He curled his body into himself resting his head on his hind legs keeping one eye open briefly before he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

It was bright and early the next morning when Hermione with Severus joined Lucius and Rodolphus, walking towards the wards where the wolves lived. She felt awkward being near the man whose wife was killed because of her. She rolled her shoulders trying to work out the stress that had settled heavily on her.

Lucius walked next to Rodolphus as they trekked their way forward, Hermione walking several paces back next to Severus. She tried not to flinch when Rodolphus would turn his head, looking over his shoulder meeting her eyes.

Rodolphus would be foolish to try to harm her, she knew, but grief often made people unpredictable in the best-case scenario. She really didn’t want to have a confrontation with the Death Eater. He was here to protect her from the wolves that she was visiting per her father’s request while Voldemort was away today, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get at least one shot off before he was taken down by Lucius and Severus.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind. Today was going to be an interesting day. She was going to speak to Greyback, checking in with him about his status as Alpha. She hoped that he took her words to heart and didn’t let his pride get in the way.

She wanted nothing more than to message Remus to have him end Greyback for good. However, she knew that it would be a suicide mission. It wasn’t that she thought Remus was weak, far from it. She didn’t want him to get hurt especially since he’d finally come to accept Tonk’s affections towards him. She would be beside herself if anything happened to him.

Hermione’s other thought was for her father. What would Remus do if he gained Alpha status? Would he command the wolves under his charge to go after her father, or Merlin forbid, her? No. The wolves here were going to have a better life she was determined to see that through. She would force Greyback into submission making him be the Alpha that they deserved. No longer would they be used as tools for anyone. Remus would, after all, follow Dumbledore’s directions.

“Hermione?” Lucius waved his hand in front of her face smirking at her. “Come back to me, pet,” he purred, his eyes sliding to Severus who let out a low hiss.

Hermione blinked looking around taking in a startled breath when she noted that Greyback was standing behind Lucius with several of his wolves watching her. When did they stop walking? Merlin, she needed to get her head on straight.

Since her visit to Hogwarts, and what Severus had divulged last night during dinner, she found her mind wandering off leaving her body behind going through the motions. Dumbledore had asked Severus to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which was a surprise move on his part as he had always denied Severus that post before.

She swatted at Lucius’ hand giving him a small grunt of irritation. “I’m here,” she huffed out crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucius’ smirk widened winking at her as he turned to Greyback. “As I was saying,” he said looking over his shoulder at her then back at Greyback. “The Dark Lord wants Hermione to show your wolves some of those muggle moves she used during her initiation.”

Greyback pursed his lips looking Hermione up and down before giving a curt nod. “Follow me. I’ll show you where we spar.”

Severus squeezed her hand as he passed her catching up to Lucius leaving her to walk with Rodolphus. Her heart leapt in her throat when she felt his hand on her arm pulling her to a stop.

She opened her mouth to call for Severus when Rodolphus grinned at her holding up his hand to forestall her. “Sev knows I wished to speak to you,” he stepped a little closer grabbing her hand bringing it up, his lips brushing against her knuckles releasing it after giving it a small squeeze.

“I’ve been told,” he stated casually as they walked slowly towards the others. “that you think I hate you for what happened to Bella.”

Hermione stiffened, her throat closing up feeling the burn of betrayal course through her. It had to be her Aunt Cissa who spoke to him. She thought their conversation had been private. She couldn’t answer in fear her voice would betray her.

He let out a rich chuckle shaking his head. “Fear not, little Hermione. I don’t hate you, and Cissy only told me when I asked to speak to you. She reluctantly told me of your fear, and to wait for a bit to help you recover. She didn’t wish for you to get upset while healing.

“My marriage to Bella was an arranged marriage, in actuality we couldn’t stand each other. Although I was slightly saddened at her loss, I can’t say that I’m terribly broken up about it. She had gone mad while in Azkaban, worse than she’d been prior to her stint in Azkaban. You have no reason to fear me, all of us have respect for you.”

Hermione stopped turning to look over at him. “I’m sorry that she died. I didn’t want anyone to die because of me.”

Rodolphus hummed slightly. “You seemed to enjoy punishing Umbitch. I must admit, everyone there was pleasantly shocked at your viciousness when dealing with the toad, not to mention Parkinson’s daughter, that girl always looked down on everyone. Now, we hope, including her father, that she will know her station.”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a long sigh. “While I appreciate that you’re not upset or hold ill will towards me, it wasn’t my intention to entertain my father’s Death Eaters, I feel I got carried away.”

Rodolphus let out a loud chortle wrapping his arm around her. Looking down at her he said. “Don’t worry, little Hermione, everyone in your father’s ranks now has a soft spot for you. We all know what happened to you while away from your father, and what you have had to overcome. He shared with us what happened after you left after receiving your mark. Just know that now you not only have brethren, but you have a large group of men and women who would gladly lay their lives on the line for you. No one will hurt you like that ever again. With you being here, things have gotten much better. We all know we have you to thank for that,” he pressed a small kiss to her temple giving Severus a nod as he released her walking to stand next to Lucius.

Severus glowered at the man as he tugged Hermione to his side. He hated when someone touched her, he’d given Rodolphus permission so he could _speak_ to Hermione, not take liberties with her. It’d taken all the control he had not to hex the man for touching what was his, and she was undoubtedly his in every way.

Each morning he would wake to Hermione pressed against him, her legs slung over his seeming to melt into him. Every morning and evening he would claim her again, and again. He could never get enough of his little witch. She was that addictive.

Hermione pressed a kiss to his lips as he continued to glower, surprising him. She gave him her secret smile she used just for him walking over to Greyback, pulling her sundress over her head as she did, handing it to Lucius.

Severus swore under his breath at seeing what she was wearing underneath her sundress. He gnashed his teeth together moving forward to stand next to Lucius watching Hermione’s lithe form enter the fighting ring where the wolves were gathered, snatching Hermione’s dress from Lucius’ hands as he raised it to his nose to breath in _his_ witches’ scent.

She was wearing a similar outfit to what she’d worn during her initiation with the exception of her tank top that pressed against her curves. It was Slytherin green. His cock twitched in appreciation.

His eyes were riveted on her as her muscles bunched and released as she sparred with men that were twice her size. He never realized how tiny she really was until watching her get close, too close in his honest opinion with the wolves. Even the woman here to spar was far bigger than her. It didn’t seem to matter. She used her size to her advantage, moving fluidly around them.

Pride welled up in his chest as she continued her instruction, encouraging them as she paired them off. Stopping them if they made an error, guiding their movements until they got them right. She was patient and kind to the wolves, even Greyback much to his surprise.

He watched as the little girl she had spoken to before came bounding up to her wrapping her small arms around Hermione’s waist beaming up at her. Hermione’s hand came down, threading through the girl’s sandy blonde hair as she continued to watch the others spar, calling out instructions.

A small smile tilted his lips as he recalled Hermione’s words to the little girl. _‘You are beautiful the way you are. You are exactly who you are meant to be, never be ashamed of who you are for a second.’_

Hearing those words spoken from Hermione made warmth bloom in his chest. Was that how she saw him? It was an odd feeling for him to feel that acceptance from anyone, but he had it with her. He could tell she was earnest with her feelings for him. Her shields often dropped showing him exactly what she felt for him when they were alone. It was an extremely intimate connection when entering her mind and her body at the same time.

Oh, she knew he was there brushing against her thoughts. He could feel the love she had for him flow through her, to him, and in return, he worshiped her body showing her just how much he loved her, wanted her, needed her.

His mind drifted to his conversation with Albus the day before. Of all the things he’d expected Albus to say, asking him to be the Next Dark Arts teacher was not one of them. Albus relayed how he needed Slughorn back and knew the only position that Slughorn would take would be potions. He didn’t mind handing over the mantle to Slughorn, no. He could get blown up by the dunderheads that he had the displeasure of teaching. He almost felt sorry for Slughorn...almost.

He wondered where else Albus was going this summer? When he went to see Poppy, she had been frantic trying to pack potions for Albus for his _trip_ , surely, he didn’t need that much for a simple trip to hunt down the elusive Slughorn? Something was up with Albus, and he couldn’t get a read on him. At least, for now, Hermione was safe from the dreaded Headmaster and he could enjoy her without any interruptions.

He let out a small chuckle when Hermione had told the Dark Lord about not doing very well in Dark Arts. The look on Voldemort's face had been one of disbelief and shock. Everyone present held their breath as Voldemort calmly set his spoon down steepling his fingers together pressing them to his lips as he studied her.

Taking a deep breath, Voldemort closed his eyes shaking his head, when he opened them, it was clear to see the amusement there, everyone let out a small sigh of relief. He told Hermione that he would rectify that and soon. He would work with her personally to ensure that she would be the top student in her class next year putting the others to shame. Hermione pursed her lips but didn’t say anything. She simply nodded her head tucking back into her meal.

Salazar, if Hermione didn’t do well in his class, he knew Voldemort would have a few words to say to him, and perhaps a few well-placed curses as well. He would work with her once they returned to Hogwarts when they were alone in their chambers and continue to guide her.  

He came back to himself blinking slowly looking at Hermione who now had the little girl perched on her hip, several of the children had congregated around her, each of them snuggled around her. She nuzzled the little girl’s neck, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before setting her on her feet walking towards the wolves who had stopped sparring with each other.

Yes, Hermione may be small, but her presence was all consuming. Wherever she went, the light that shone within her lit the way for others to follow her brilliance, including Severus.


	25. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much-awaited ceremony is finally here on Midsummer. 
> 
> Next chapter, the consummation. *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is early, but I'm going to do my best to push several chapters out. I have impending doom coming my way...parents and in-laws to check in on the family since my son's stint in hospital. While I love to visit my family, it will put a kink in my writing schedule. I could always write several chapters, and wait for each Monday to post them, but I thought it would be nice to get ahead, so you will be entertained. I will do my best to write while they are here, but no promises. I will let you know when there will be a delay in posting.  
> Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to my Alpha/Beta and co-writer Roilena for her love and help. Check out her page for her works. They are delicious.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat as Narcissa brushed her hair methodically. Today was the day she would finally bind herself to Severus. Butterflies assaulted her stomach at the thought of the ceremony. She would be naked, but so would Severus. She shivered internally, glad that Pettigrew was no longer in the ranks. She would still have to contend with Greyback, but he was a minor irritant.

Her eyes flitted to the side where Draco was sitting next to her vanity, his back to the wall. In his hand was fiddling with the ceremonial dagger she’d found in her vault yesterday. It was an odd experience for her when she’d entered, she’d been there to look over items that had been in her family for generations, curious about what she would find.

_ Hermione had been in awe of everything she saw in the vault, it boggled her mind. And yet despite all of the glittering jewels and gold, it was the manuscripts and ancient books that drew her attention the most. Towards the center of the vast vault was a cluster of desks, mostly covered with tomes and little bits of parchment. And it was there that she felt a stirring of magic. She turned towards the feeling and on a large, rather ostentatious desk she saw what could be a dagger.   _

_ The sheath was black, with the Rosier family crest on the outside. Her fingers brushed against it, feeling the thrum of magic that emitted from it. Curious. Unsheathing the blade, she examined it, turning it this way and that. That’s when she noticed the Celtic symbol etched into the silver, that of the Claddagh design. She smiled clutching the knife in her hand wanting to use this knife during her bonding with Severus. The Claddagh, which in most cases were made into rings, was about love, loyalty, and friendship. Very fitting for how she felt about Severus. _

_ When she returned to the estate, she went into the office that she claimed as her own.  Only to hear a voice calling out to her. It was the portrait of her Grandfather, three times removed, Marc-Antoine Rosier. He told her about the dagger, that it had been in the family for generations and had been used before in bonding ceremonies. She spent the next three hours talking to him, getting to know about the Rosier family. She chuckled thinking about his indignant grumbling, when several of her ancestors crowded his portrait, including her mother trying to speak to her. _

Her reminiscing was interrupted by a sharp tug on her hair by Narcissa. “Sorry, Love.” Narcissa chuckled, patting her shoulder gently, “You had a knot.”

Hermione grinned at her, knowing how impossible her hair was to tame. “It’s alright, Aunt Cissa. My hair, at times, has a mind of its own.”

Draco let out an elegant snort, looking the other way, trying in vain to cover it with a small cough. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, doing her best to keep her head still. “You find something funny,  _ cousin?”  _ Hermione said in a sweet voice. 

Draco turned back looking at her an innocent expression. “No, nothing at all,” he grinned putting the dagger on the vanity next to him. He leaned his head on his palm giving her a cheeky grin and a wink. 

Hermione rolled her eyes looking back at herself in the mirror. It was her wedding day. A day she never really gave much thought of even when growing up. She knew that  _ normal _ girls usually had some idea of what they wanted their weddings to be like, even Ginny. When they’d still been friends, had an album of sorts filled with ideas of what she wanted. She was sure that Mrs. Weasley had a large part in putting that  _ thing _ together for Ginny, but it never really mattered for Hermione. She was more content with gaining knowledge than obsessing about flowers and gowns. But now? A frisson of anticipation bubbled within her. In only a few more hours, she would Hermione Snape.

The door opened suddenly, and Hermione smiled when Nagini and Crooks came in, Nagini leading the way. Draco visibly shuddered as Nagini laid her head in Hermione’s lap looking up at her. Hermione stroked her head affectionately smiling at Crookshanks who’d jumped up on her vanity, curling his tail around his front paws. “Well, hello you two. Staying out of mischief?” Hermione asked, smiling.

Nagini lifted her head, lifting herself up so she was eye to eye with Hermione.  _ ‘Little one, we need to speak to you about something of great importance.” _

_ “ _ What’s the matter?” Hermione asked the smile melting from her face, looking between Nagini and Crookshanks worriedly.

Nagini’s tongue flicked out, brushing against her left wrist.  _ ‘There is something that does not belong. Someone else’s magic is on you.” _ Nagini said nudging her large head against Hermione’s left wrist.  _ ‘It is there. Do you have something hidden on you?” _

Hermione furrowed her brows lifting her wrist, examining it. Her right hand running across the skin of her left hand to her elbow feeling nothing but smooth skin. “No,” she said slowly, “I’ve not put anything on recently.” she frowned slightly lowering her hand. “Maybe it was when I broke my arm, Nagini? As you know the break was severe and took a lot of potions, and charms to get it to rights again.”

Nagini didn’t look convinced, but after a beat gave her a nod.  _ “If that is what you think, but know your Crooks and I will keep a watch on it.” _

Hermione gave her an indulgent smile, rubbing her head, before doing the same to Crookshanks. “Thank you, both of you for letting me know of your concerns.”

Narcissa gave Draco a look raising a perfectly sculpted brow not knowing what the conversation between Hermione and the giant snake consisted of. But suspected that it could be of some importance, before placing her hands on Hermione’s small shoulders. “It’s time, my little dove. Draco and I will escort you outside to meet with Scrimgeour.”

Hermione stood on shaking legs and drew in a shuddering breath, she would be a married woman before too much longer. She adjusted her robe around her body and pocketed the dagger before taking Draco’s arm as they left her chambers. Nagini and Crookshanks watching her all the while.

Hermione held onto Draco’s arm, his pace was slow and sure as they walked towards the large field where the ceremony was being held. She was glad it wasn’t the same one where she and Draco had received their marks. She didn’t think she would be able to forget what had transpired there any time soon.

It was still early in the evening, the sun just setting. Bonfires lit their way towards the gathering crowds. She had invited everyone associated with the sacred twenty-eight, but she doubted very much that many of them would attend.

She had opened up the floo network for everyone to be able to arrive easily and not have to alter the wards. Her estate was still under protection, and she didn’t want to change that fact. As it was she was feeling slightly apprehensive with so many people here close to her father, and Death Eaters. Oh, she knew that no one would out and out attack anyone that attended, but it still made her pause.

“I will leave you to speak to Scrimgeour,” Narcissa said kissing her cheek lightly.

Draco squeezed her hand that rested on his arm before releasing her. He turned towards her giving her a tender look before he leaned forward brushing his lips against Hermione’s forehead, then taking his mother’s hand into the crook on his arm walked towards the waiting guests.

* * *

 

“Minister,” Hermione greeted taking his hand shaking it.

She was surprised when Scrimgeour clasped her hand, tugging her forward slightly kissing her cheek, breathing in deeply. “Miss. Rosier,” he rumbled, pulling back giving her a wide smile clasping both of her hands in his.

Hermione began to feel slightly uncomfortable with the way Scrimgeour looked at her. He appeared almost hungry. She cleared her throat delicately giving his hands a small squeeze trying in vain to remain calm. “Thank you for personally seeing to the ceremony, I know it’s most unusual for you to do so,” she said in a soft voice. Scrimgeour blinked a few times giving her a slight nod. “Yes, it is, however, given the circumstances, I thought it best to be here.”

Hermione swallowed thickly trying to keep her face smooth. Of course, her father was here tonight, a fact she was glad of. The problem was he was not taking on the appearance of anyone else. He looked like himself, which if anyone knew what Tom Riddle looked like, they would know he was among them. He was going by Miler Todd these days, a distant cousin of Hermione’s. She just hoped that it would be believable. Her attention was brought back to the Minister when he began to speak.

“Tell me, Miss. Rosier, how are things for you at Hogwarts, more importantly with Headmaster Dumbledore? Have you noticed him acting strangely? Is he still looking out for the welfare of  _ all _ students?”

Hermione furrowed her brows for a moment thinking that this was such an odd question. While it would be best if she could get rid of Dumbledore, to have him away from Harry, she feared if they did remove him as Headmaster, he would have no more reason to hide his plans. It was for the best to keep him close, as the old adage said, keep your friends close, your enemies closer. “Things are… Fine, as far as I know,” she replied smoothly. She knew she was a horrible liar, and hoped that he believed her.

He gave her a grin letting go of one of her hands to lead her to one of the benches that overlooked a small pond at the edge of the garden. He helped her sit before taking a seat next to her and releasing her other hand. He looked towards the gathering guest for a few moments, then back at her. “I’ve spoken to Dumbledore extensively over the past month since I’ve taken over this post, did you know?”

Hermione shook her head, clasping her hands on her lap.

“Yes, he spoke about you bonding with Professor Snape, and that he and the boards of Governors agreed that it would be for the best considering everything that has come to light recently.”

Hermione clenched her jaw, trying in vain to keep her mouth shut. ‘ _ What happened recently, indeed,’ _ she thought bitterly.

His face became serious as he looked at her. “Tell me, Miss Rosier, is this something you wish to do? To bond with Professor Snape? Is there anyone  _ forcing _ you into this? Dumbledore perhaps?”

Hermione’s face relaxed, giving Scrimgeour an honest smile. “Out of everything that I have had to endure since this whole mess began, bonding with Severus is something I  _ do _ want. I…I actually have developed feelings for him, and I believe he done the same for me.”

He nodded thoughtful for a moment, his fingers rubbing his bottom lip as he studied her, “You know the ceremony that was requested tonight, one that Dumbledore had mentioned to me is not usually performed, this is why I’m here tonight.” 

Her lips quirked up slightly knowing that, yes there were elements of  _ that _ particular ceremony that would be used, but it would not make Hermione a slave to Severus. It was an equal bonding. “It is my understanding that the Headmaster requested Severus to use a particular ceremony when bonding to me. I’m also sure he wanted to ensure that we used that one, why else would he request that such a high ranking Ministry official be here to witness it?” she chuckled slightly shaking her head. “Sometimes things are not as they appear, don’t you agree Minister?”

His eyes widened briefly before he gave her an appraising look. His eyes held mirth as he nodded slowly. “I do tend to agree with that statement, Miss Rosier. I would even add to that, that sometimes people whom you trust, that claim they are working for the light or are trying to protect you, are not always taking that path, that sometimes that path becomes blurred to them.”

“Indeed,” Hermione agreed. “I find that when you think for yourself, and learn that certain actions taken on the side of the light or as some people call it  _ the greater good _ , can be considered counterproductive, making a bad situation worse, even pitting everyone against each other. I believe that now is the time to come together, all magical beings.”

“Surely, you don’t mean  _ all _ ?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Yes,” she said, her voice hard. “I do mean  _ all _ . I’m not only speaking about Muggle-borns or half-bloods. I speak of all magical beings. Werewolves, Centaurs, Vampires, Goblins, Fae, Elves, everyone.”

His face brightened considerably. “I’m happy to hear that we think the same way, Miss Rosier. I apologize if you thought I was not supportive of all magical beings. You’re correct, that we need to come together, close ranks, if you will,” he looked over at the guest and back to her. “Come, it looks like the crowd is getting restless.”

He reached for her hand pulling her to a stand, his lips brushing against her knuckles. Hermione blushed slightly giving him a nod in thanks. She reached into her pocket pulling out her dagger slowly so as not to startle him, it wouldn’t do for him to think she was threatening him. “If you please, could you use this dagger. It’s a family heirloom.”

“Of course, I would be more than happy to,” he said taking the dagger, leading her towards where she knew her father awaited for her. “I’ll leave you will your  _ cousin  _ Mister Todd, over there,” and gave her a sly wink.

* * *

Voldemort stood in the shadows with Hermione clutching onto his arm in a death grip. He looked down at her noticed her trembling. Patting her hand, he tried his best to give her a reassuring look. He knew she was anxious about the ceremony, especially having to be  _ nude _ during the whole ordeal. 

Once he learned what Albus had planned for her through Severus, he all about destroyed the office at Malfoy Manor in his rage. No one would make his daughter a slave. After he was able to regain his composure he discussed the situation with Severus at length coming up with a ceremony that would use elements of the antiquated one that Albus was so keen for Severus to use. 

Keep her in line, indeed. Tom just knew Dumbledore had some nefarious plot rattling around his cavernous skull. And Slytherin is the house that gets so maligned for having dark wizards? Please.  

Hermione was firmly on his side, he knew this for certain. The Mark he gave her confirmed that to him. She’d embraced the darkness, there was no other way for the Mark to take if she’d any doubts. It wasn’t that he was completely dark any longer, he was seeking the light that was his daughter, his Hermione, soon to be shared by Severus. 

He no longer liked the idea of torturing and killing muggles or Muggle-borns, he was slowly coming to believe that  _ all _ magical blood was precious. When she’d mentioned to him that it could’ve been  _ her _ that was captured and used for entertainment, the shock and anger the idea that she might be so violated surged within him and his ideals began to change. 

He had a long way to go to fix the damage he’d wrought in his climb to power, but he was thankful that Hermione was here with his fellow Death Eaters guiding the way. They all seemed smitten with her. They didn’t have an aversion with doing things differently, not like he thought they would. It didn’t mean that he would encourage his followers to have garden parties or even associate themselves with Muggle-borns, he just wanted to protect the magical community. And if integrating Muggle-borns into the mix would help, he would do so. He knew that “new” blood was a necessity, but he still felt they were lower beings. 

Looking down at Hermione once again he patted her arm. “You know not to kiss Severus when the ceremony is complete, yes?” 

Hermione wrinkled her nose, her lips forming a small pout. “I understand, father,” she whispered. 

“You remember the vows?” 

“Yes,” she said rolling her eyes at him, a small smirk forming. “What do you take me for? I may be your daughter, but it doesn't make me any less of a swot. I spent all day yesterday with Aunt Cissa going over everything, I know what I need to do,” she paused then looking up at him, flushing, clearly uncomfortable, “Are you staying for the...you know, the celebration afterward?” 

His jaw tightened, the muscle ticking along the edge. “No, my little one. I would prefer not to stay.” 

Hermione relaxed leaning against her father giving him a small nod and a smile. He nodded back and stepped out from the shadows with her firmly in his hold, as he led her to the protected circle. People had gathered all around as they watched them approach.

The circle was nine feet wide, marked out with branches of ritual magic. It was inlaid with small stones with an elaborate pattern forming a snake. The tail started in the West, winding around the circle three times until its head rested East. 

Four cardinal directions were marked with candles, runes etched in each for the four elementals bobbed gently in the air. 

Voldemort looked to the right watching Lucius walk with Severus, the four of them stopping just before the circle. In rehearsed movements, Voldemort stepped back behind Hermione, as Lucius did the same behind Severus. In tandem, they removed the robes their charges were wearing, folding them neatly over their arms stepping back and melting into the gathering guests.

* * *

Severus grasped Hermione’s hand without looking at her. He knew he had a part to play with doing this bonding. He had to make the minister believe that this was just a simple bonding ceremony, nothing more, even though to Severus it was so much more. 

He led Hermione around the circle three times, she following meekly as he chanted low “ _ Cor ad cor loquitur.” _ Heart speaks to heart. The stones parted where the head of the snake rested for him, he stepped inside the circle facing Scrimgeour who stood at the cone of power as the snake closed the circle once again. 

Clasping Hermione’s hand, Severus gave it a small squeeze noticing her trembling. He, of course, had been to binding ceremonies before, he could understand why she was anxious. Not only was she binding herself to him, but she was in a vulnerable state as well. 

Scrimgeour handed the dagger to Severus. “You will each be required to slice the other’s left palm with this dagger, this is to show your willingness to trust the other, not to really hurt the other.” 

Grabbing the dagger, Severus turned to Hermione grasping her hand in his. His eyes held hers for a moment before he sliced her palm quickly, without hesitation slicked the other handing her the dagger, offering his hand to her. 

Hermione took a steadying breath, biting her bottom lip cutting Severus’ palms just enough to have his blood ooze out sluggishly from the superficial wounds she inflicted. 

Scrimgeour clenched his jaw stepping back a few paces. “Now clasps your hands and say the words that will bind you,” he said thickly. 

Severus raised his hands towards Hermione. She grasped his large hands in her small ones, threading her fingers through his. She stepped forward slightly, only their clasped hands separated them. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, his scent wrapping around her, comforting her, protecting her. Everyone melted away, it was just the two of them at that moment. 

Severus gave her a small nod, and together they spoke the words.  _ “Et sanguis sanguinem meum, Os ex ossibus meis, Vitam tuam, Animam tuam, Adiungimus, ut, Numquam relinquere”  _

Hermione let out a startled breath as golden chains slithered from their joined hands wrapping around their bodies, binding them closer. She could hear the gasps and excited murmurs from the guests at the display of magic, but her eyes were only on Severus. She looked up into his eyes and saw wonder, and love reflected in his obsidian orbs. She knew she would love him for eternity, It would always be him. 

She felt the warmth surround her as the one length of golden chain sank into their skin binding them for life, anchoring their souls together. She felt her magic respond reaching out towards his, brushing against it entwining with his, she felt her core heat up and had to fight not to look down and see if Severus, too, was affected. But based on the gasps and murmuring from the gathers revelers, she suspected that he was, and it was an impressive sight. She drew in a shuddering breath as the magic continued to build within them, and knew if they didn’t find release soon the explosion would be spectacular!

* * *

 

The vows in Latin are:

Blood of my blood

Bone of my bone

My life to your life

My soul to your soul

We join as one

Never to part

  
  
  
  
  



	26. Well Wishes and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione, now man and wife have one more obstacle to overcome to make it appear they used the antiquated bonding ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Roilena me alpha/beta, for her help getting these chapters ready to post. Your input and flourishes are invaluable to me. Be sure to check out her page for her wonderful/delicious works. 
> 
> Lemons!

The magic that surrounded her and Severus continued to grow. Severus’ magic was seductive as it intertwined with hers. It felt powerful, all-consuming. She let out a small whimper clenching her thighs together her core growing slick with desire. 

Merlin, she needed release as their magic stroked her higher. Her core clenched painfully, so much so she wanted to cry, she felt so empty. She knew that it wasn’t required nor had they intended to consummate their bonding in front of witnesses. But at that moment, with his magic swirling within her, stroking her from the inside, she wouldn’t care if she were in front of the whole of Hogwarts  _ and _ the Ministry combined. The need for him was that painful. She bit her lower lip in hopes to stave off the moan that was threatening to escape. 

Severus smirked, he too felt the pull and was loath to fight it. Tugging her down with him as he sat on the ground, his eyes locked with hers, full of lust and desire. Hermione was helplessly lost in the beautiful sensation that their magic was causing. It was sinking deep within her bones, warming her soul. It was everywhere.  _ He _ was everywhere. Everywhere they touched golden sparks would fly, dancing upon the current of their building power.  

Sitting on the ground Severus guided Hermione towards him. No words were spoken, none were needed. He simply pulled her onto his lap, onto his waiting length. The tip bumped against her clit and she gasped. She shifted a bit and sank down upon him, he was filling that empty ache that had been building within her since the ceremony began. She wiggled her hips, moving from kneeling above him to wrapping her legs around him,  they were now melded from chest to pelvis and she had to fight not to sob with relief. Severus then tugged her closer and she felt him sink in an extra inch. Her arms shook as they wound around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair tugging it lightly. She felt so full now she didn’t want to move for fear that the emptiness would return. 

They were locked in the intimate embrace, each looking in each other’s eyes. Severus then began to move slowly, his arms wrapping around her, slowly one hand smoothing down her back, his fingers dancing down her spine, the other gathering her long tresses holding her in place as he rocked her against him. She clenched her internal muscles and he hissed in a sharp breath, his eyes heating up even more and she fell into them.

Hermione should have felt mortified doing something so private in front of others, but it was as if her magic was guiding her, encouraging her to forget convention and just lose herself. She didn’t question it. It was the Summer Solstice, it was a time they celebrated their magic, as Narcissa said, a most fortuitous time to bond. 

She locked her legs around Severus’ narrow waist pulling herself even closer, her feet resting against his backside as she moved with him ever so slowly. Severus’ shaft was pulsing with his heartbeat, echoing her own until their hearts were beating as one. He was hitting that special place deep within her, that made everything around them fade. They were lost in the crowd, an island unto themselves. They had made love slowly before but not like this, even at this slow pace it was building something within her she had never felt before. The heat from their magic urging her on. Unnoticed a light began to build where they were joined, it started as tiny sparks that coalesced and grew brighter as time went on.

Tightening her arms around his neck, she leaned her forehead against his watching him. “I want to kiss you,” she whispered against his lips, her breath hot.

Severus leaned forward hovering over her lips, his hands tightening their hold as they moved slowly against each other. He let out a low growl nipping her bottom lip when she squeezed his cock that was rubbing so deliciously within her. “My goddess,” he groaned raggedly, sweat beginning to roll down his face. 

He was fighting not to pound into her, he felt like he wanted to crawl inside and never leave her tight, moist flesh. He could feel her clench down on him and he growled, the heat and light building, ever hotter, ever brighter. They began to rock a little faster, the head of his cock notched tightly against her cervix. He could feel himself begin to swell, as more blood pumped through his veins. He wanted, no  _ needed _ them to climax together, only then would they truly be one. 

Hermione felt her orgasm building, moving ever closer to her goal, she began to undulate the muscles of her channel, to caress the hard flesh within her. She became lost in sensation, she didn’t know where she began and he ended, it was as if they were one being, one soul at that moment. Time ceased to exist for them, everything disappeared around them. 

Her walls started to flutter around him, but Severus didn’t pick up his pace any faster, he simply tightened his arms around her, his obsidian eyes burning into hers. Her back arched, her head tipping back as the heat built to a crescendo and she fell over the cliff as her orgasm hit. She screamed out, as her body shuddered and she felt him lose himself within her. His seed burst forth and filled her womb to overflowing, so much that she could feel it flow back around his pulsing girth and pool on the ground below them.  That’s when the power that was building between them exploded. The light shrank down on itself and then released in a cataclysmic blast so powerful that it knocked everyone to the ground and left them dazed. 

* * *

It took Severus several moments to catch his breath from what he just experienced. Never in his life had he had an orgasm of that magnitude before, or come so hard. He knew at that moment when their bonding was complete there was no other explanation for what happened between them, what everyone had witnessed, what he had  _ felt _ when filling her, she was his other half. His soul mate.

Taking Hermione with him as he stood on shaking legs, his length slid out of her heat. He felt the brush of fabric against his shoulders, his eyes still locked with Hermione as they stood in a loose embrace. When he noted that they both donned their robes once again, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leading her out of the circle to greet the others. 

Standing behind her, Severus’ hand slipped under the fabric of her robe, his thumb making lazy circles as the guest lined up to congratulate them. Resting his chin on her shoulder he turned his head kissing her temple. “When the guests come to congratulate us, don’t be alarmed when some may try to...kiss you.” 

Hermione stiffened in his hold, her head turning slightly to look at him. “Like a kiss on the cheek?” 

His lips tugged at the corners. “No,  moja láska, not a simple kiss on the cheek,” he let out a small huff not pleased with the thought of anyone touching what was his, but this was all part of the ruse to convince Albus that he did have her under his control. It was a tradition with the antiquated bonding that Albus had been so keen on  Severus using. “Part of the bonding that Albus wanted us to use was for me to...share you in a way. To demand your compliance, to listen to my orders. I don’t like it either, you are mine, and mine alone. I don’t share easily, but needs must and all that rot.” 

Hermione pursed her lips looking out at the guests who were trying to form a line, some shoving others out of the way, eager to be the first. “I don’t like this,” she turned back to Severus, “Will they kiss you as well?” 

Severus shook his head, “No. I’m presenting you to the others, technically the ceremony we were to use, you would be my property as you know. This is all part of the act. I’m right here, and they will not  _ touch _ you as I do, only give you a kiss.”

Hermione’s stomach rolled slightly seeing Greyback giving her a fanged smile. “I don’t know if I can do this,” she said in a faint voice her body shivering in his hold. 

Severus tightened his grip, his hand sliding up to her breast cupping it. “I will distract you,” he rumbled nipping at her ear. 

Taking a steadying breath she molded her back against his, waiting for the inevitable. If they needed to convince Dumbletwat that she was indeed under Severus’ control, she would have to continue to play this little game. Determination filled her as the first guest stood in front of her. 

Rufus Scrimgeour gave her a small smile. “Congratulations on your union,” he said. Leaning forward his lips brushed against hers in the lightest of touches, his hand landing on her shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder lightly pulling back. “I need to get back to the Ministry,” he paused speaking in a lower cadence. “If you should need anything, Hermione… don’t hesitate to let me know.” 

She bit her lower lip watching him leave. If that was how the rest of the guests congratulated them, she could make it through this. Severus’ reassuring presence at her back, with the added distraction of him rolling her nipple between his fingers occasionally, was just enough that she may actually forget where they were, and what was happening. It also helped that his length was rubbing against her, she wanted nothing more than to grind into him, but that would have to wait until later. 

Greyback appeared in front of her, his eyes flicked to Severus before he looked back down at Hermione. She stiffened as he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. He nipped her lip trying to gain access to her mouth, but she clamped her lips shut causing Greyback to chuckle against her mouth. Pressing one more kiss against her lips he winked at her before sauntering away. She shuddered, feeling as if she needed her wand to cast a cleansing charm not only on her mouth but her whole person. Ick. 

Narcissa dabbed her eyes, lifting a hand she twirled a curl around her fingers. “You looked resplendent, my dear. In all my years I’ve never witnessed, nor felt anything like that before. You two are truly made for each other, and look,” she gestured to the center of the ceremonial circle. Both Hermione and Severus looked back and where they had been joined and their fluids and magic had hit the ground an Apple tree was growing. It was growing rapidly, they watched as it grew to maturity, blossomed and began to produce fruit all in a matter of moments. It was awe inspiring. Hermione felt Narcissa’s hand cup her chin and her lips gently covered Hermione’s in a tender kiss pausing only for a moment before reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss Severus on the cheek. “You’ll have a very fruitful marriage, take my word for it,” she then turned and left the line. 

Lucius stepped up next and grinned down at her, she only had a moment to feel a twinge of panic as he cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers through her curls and bringing his mouth to hers. He licked the seam of her lips slowly letting out a rumbling growl when Hermione didn’t open her mouth. “My only chance,” he mumbled. 

Hermione furrowed her brows, her eyes wide open as they locked onto the stormy grey eyes of Lucius, “Wha-” 

Her words were cut off when Lucius took advantage of plunging his tongue in her mouth kissing her soundly. She let out a small whimper as he assaulted her mouth with his expert tongue taking his time. He shifted closer tightening his grip on her neck holding her in place. 

Hermione was sure she would have buckled and fallen to the ground if not for Severus’ tight grip around her waist. Severus pinched her nipple as Lucius continued his assault letting out a low rumbling growl as he tried to deepen the kiss even more. 

“Enough,” Severus hissed through his teeth. 

Lucius hummed against her mouth pulling back slowly, before placing one last lingering kiss on her lips. Grinning up at the murderous expression on Severus’ face, he gave a saucy wink, licking his lips slowly, lasciviously, “Welcome to the family...cousin.” 

Dazed and slightly aroused much to her embarrassment, Hermione was only through half the number of guests who wanted to congratulate them, more specifically  _ her. _ She was pleased that most of the guests simply gave her a peck on the lips or cheek after Lucius’ display. 

“Congratulations, ‘Mione,” Harry said, a bright blush on his cheeks as he appeared in front of her. She gave him a warm smile grasping his hand in hers giving it a small squeeze, “Thank you, Harry. I’m glad you’re here,” she said in a soft voice. 

He shifted from foot to foot rubbing the back of his neck looking slightly uncomfortable, “I think…” he cleared his throat, “I’m going to go after this, I just wanted to tell you congratulations.” 

Hermione chuckled at him. He was clearly embarrassed by what he’d witnessed, she should be as well, but at the time when was she joined with Severus it had just felt right, she’d felt complete and nothing else mattered. She knew if she were in Harry’s shoes, she would’ve been mortified to witness Harry shagging someone. 

They both were raised as Muggles and had not been exposed to anything as risque as an ancient bonding ceremony, let alone one that required the participants to be naked. Weddings in the Muggle world people were clothed, and she had to admit, even if it were silently to herself, that those weddings compared to the ones in the magical world were severely lacking. Her bonding ceremony had been freeing. It had completed her.

Harry leaned forward pressing his lips against hers briefly before nodding at Severus walking away as quickly as he could. Hermione watched him go, her mouth opening, and closing clearly confused at his odd behavior. He didn’t even wait for her to say goodbye, thank you, or even a fuck you. She couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at his abrupt departure. 

Letting out a small sigh she met the eyes of Luna who was next in line after Harry. She had her ever-present dreamy expression her face. She peered into Hermione’s eyes and slowly bent forward. Her lips brushed over Hermione’s, one, twice and settled on the third pass. Hermione felt a warm pulse in her core and gasped. Luna darted her tongue in and teased at Hermione’s, before retreating and encouraging Hermione to dart and tease her way into Luna’s mouth. 

Severus was watching avidly as he watched his bride and her friend kiss. Blood rushed to his cock so quickly he felt light-headed. He was hard-pressed not to shelter Hermione in his arms when it was men kissing her. But now, he was loath to stop the erotic play between the two women. Severus’ hand glided down from Hermione’s breast and cupped her mound under the robe she was wearing. He wiggled his middle finger between her nether lips and tapped against her clit. 

Hermione’s breath hitched and she tore her mouth away from Luna’s, her head thrown back as she gasped with renewed lust. She quickly grabbed at Severus’ hand and tried to push it away, but he wasn't having it. He tapped at her clit several more times before reluctantly withdrawing because Luna had taken a step back and his hands motions would have been exposed.   

Blushing furiously, Hermione rubbed her thighs together feeling the tingling sensation on her lips. Her core clenched feeling Severus grind against her backside, the assault on her body was making her blood sing. She never thought of Luna as a sexual being...ever. She looked where she had disappeared feeling bereft.  _ ‘It must have been the magic,’ _ she thought idly as she waited for the next guest. 

Severus nipped her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear. “You’re mine moja láska, never forget that,” his tongue darted out licking the shell of her ear before he spoke again. “But, I would be remiss if I didn’t say I thoroughly enjoyed watching you.” 

Hermione made a small mewling sound as Severus’ hand brushed her sex lightly once again shifting her robe to cover his lascivious actions, his thumb swiping against her swollen nub. He gave a knowing chuckle pinching her clit making her buck against him. His cock twitched at her gyrations. He removed his hand reluctantly as his godson stopped before them, moving his hand once again to brush against her breast. 

Draco’s eyes were dilated full of lust. Not waiting for permission of any gesture from Severus, he crushed his lips against Hermione’s not giving her any time to prepare. She was shocked when his tongue forced its way past her lips brushing against her tongue slowly, seductively. 

What... The... Fuck! Her body jolted slightly as Draco’s expert tongue took its time tasting her. He let out a small growl, sucking her tongue into his mouth, biting it lightly. He withdrew and began to pepper several soft kisses to her lips. After several minutes he finally pulled back, cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, holding his lips against her for a moment, taking a deep shuddering breath. And just like his sudden assault on her lips, Draco was gone. 

Hermione waited for the rest of the guests to pass by and offer their congratulations, most of them she didn’t know, some of them belonging to the Death Eaters, she had only met them briefly before. She noted that each of the Death Eaters and even some of the wolves that came to the ceremony were very tender with her, kissing her either on her cheek or forehead whispering words of felicitations. She was sure Severus was glaring at them in warning, for that she was grateful. She needed time for her body to calm down from the previous  _ good wishes  _ she’d received. 

Her father was the last in line looking down at her with a pensive expression. Her cheeks heated up remembering what had transpired not even an hour before, that he’d been witness to. Voldemort’s eyes met Severus’ giving him a small nod of approval. Hermione could feel the tension leave her husband’s body as Voldemort leaned forward giving her a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth. “Congratulations, my little one,” he whispered in her ear.

“Thank you father,” Hermione whispered back, glad that Severus had removed his hand from under her robe, his hands resting on her hips giving them a gentle squeeze. 

Voldemort stepped back adjusting his tie. “I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your bonding celebration. I’ll see you in the morning at breakfast.” 

She leaned up kissed him on the cheek before he melted into the shadows. Looking around at the rest of the guests that decided to stay, she shivered as she watched them breaking off into smaller groups, some already coupling. The magic from her and Severus’ bonding still riding roughshod over everyone. Her lips quirked just a fraction watching the concupiscent gathering not faulting them for their eagerness. There may be a good chance that the wizarding world would experience a baby boom. She was just glad that she was on the potion and would not have to worry about such things, she wasn't sure people would be coherent enough with their lust rattled brains to even cast a contraceptive charm.

Lucius then walked in front of them shedding his clothes, making his way to Narcissa who was already engaged with another couple, their bodies writhing against each other. He paused in his step, winking at them as he took another bite of the apple in his hand, the juices dripping down his chin. “Delicious,” he hummed grinning at them, his clothes vanishing as he ambled away to join his wife. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a lemon tree should have sprouted instead of an apple tree, yeah?


	27. Summertime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter with Hermione spending time with Draco and friends.

A few weeks after Hermione had bonded with Severus, things had settled into a routine. She’d wake up in Severus’ arms, they’d make love and then he would train her in defensive and offensive dueling while her father looked on. She would then go train the wolves with some of the Death Eaters joining her to learn how to fight hand to hand. In the afternoon she would read in the extensive Rosier or Malfoy Libraries. Sometimes her father would come to join her and they would discuss a wide variety of subjects. All and all life was moving forward. 

Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow smiling up at Draco as he continued to practice casting the  _ Patronus  _ Charm. She was pleased that he almost had it. Small wisps of smoke would shoot out from his wand before dissipating.

Placing her hand on his arm she stopped him noting he was getting frustrated. “Draco, you need to think of a happy memory. I’m sure there is something you can think of that makes you happy,” she paused chewing on her bottom lip as Draco studied her. “How about when you are flying? Your first kiss? Something that you remember as a child growing up that made you happy?” 

Draco smirked down at her giving her a small nod. “I think I can find something,” he said. 

Closing his eyes he went through all the memories that should have made him happy. He supposed that to most outsiders he was privileged and it should have made him feel ecstatic, but he didn’t feel that all-consuming happiness. As a Malfoy, most of his life consisted of things that he thought were  _ normal _ everyday occurrences, but to others? They would think his normal was something spectacular. 

Of course, he enjoyed flying, it felt freeing to be up in the sky on his own, with no cares in the world. His first kiss? He shuddered thinking about that, it was with Pansy, and she was all teeth and it was wet and awkward. He shifted slightly when the image of Pansy became Hermione standing before him, dressed in a simple green robe looking absolutely debauched from her  _ bonding _ with his godfather. And he had to hide the very telling response of his body to that remembered image.

He ignored the feeling of jealousy that burned in his stomach, instead, he concentrated on the memory of the feeling of his lips on hers, the way they fit perfectly together. The taste of her, the way her tongue hesitantly moved against his. All and all, it was the best kiss he’d ever had, not that he would tell her that. He also wouldn’t tell her that watching her with Severus within that circle appeared in his dreams many times since. The only difference was, she was with  _ him _ , her lithe body wrapped around his, grinding her body against him as they made love in the ceremonial circle. Yes, he’d a lot of memories of  _ her _ , enough to fill his  _ wank bank _ for some time to come. 

“ _ Expecto Patronum!” _ he called out, sliding his eyes open. He expected to see the small wisps of smoke yet again, but what he saw made his jaw drop. Before, floating around him, and Hermione was a dragon, a Hebridean Black to be specific. 

“You did it!” Hermione squealed throwing herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek soundly. 

Draco grunted catching her in his arms letting out a small laugh at her excitement. It should’ve bothered him that he was all but assaulted by Hermione, but he wasn’t. On the contrary, he loved that about her, the way she freely showed her affection. His mother used to smother him with affection when he was just a child, but now she only gave him hugs on special occasions, and the kisses were always short. He knew without a doubt that his mother did love him, and so did his father. He surmised it was just the difference in upbringing. Purebloods didn’t show their affection, especially in public. He wondered how it was that Hermione had such a giving heart, so full of love and affection after hearing for himself what happened to her as a small child? 

Draco held her tighter against him dropping a kiss on her cheek in return. His stomach tightened thinking about what she’d been subjected to as a child. Muggles. He would never understand them. He knew abuse happened in the magical world as well, but he had never met anyone who had been subjected to it that he knew of. 

Hermione jumped back, a bright blush covering her cheeks. “Sorry, Draco...I was-you did it,” she gave a short nervous laugh.

He chuckled shaking his head. She could hug him anytime she wanted. He knew she wasn't destined to be his, and he was honestly working on realizing that. He did, however, still want her in his life no matter in what capacity. She was his cousin, no matter how far removed. “I did, didn’t I?” he said standing taller, pride radiating off of him. “It’s to be expected, I can’t have you knowing something I don’t.” 

Hermione nudged him with her shoulder. “Git,” she said affectionately. 

“Come on,” he said grabbing her hand in his. “Let’s get back, the others should be arriving soon.” 

Hermione smiled up at him giving his hand a small squeeze as they started back to the estate proper. “I’m proud of you,” she said quietly, almost so quiet he thought she said it low enough that he wasn't supposed to hear her. 

* * *

Draco sat at the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water watching the others horse around in the water. Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and even Pansy came over today to the Rosier Estate to enjoy some time at the pool. He watched Pansy’s eyes flick to the estate and back at him. He knew she was worried about what Hermione would say or even do to her, but he knew that Pansy had nothing to fear. Hermione had told him that it was her hope that Pansy would get over whatever hatred she had for her, and they could eventually be on polite terms at the very least, if not friends. 

Daphne sat next to Draco, dipping her feet in the water, bracing her hands on either side of her as she looked down in the water. “How have things been going with Hermione?” 

Draco looked down at her raising a brow. “In what way?” 

Daphne smirked up him, oh, she knew Draco held feelings for Hermione and had for years, but she decided not to tease him too much about it. She had been at the bonding ceremony and witnessed the power their joining had wrought. She blushed thinking about Professor Snape being so  _ gifted,  _ she was honestly wondering how she would be able to face him next year having seen him intertwined so intimately with Hermione and not blush. He was far better built than she’d thought he was, he robes did much to cover up his delectable body. Hermione’s body was not bad to look at either, both of them were very stunning specimens. 

She’d been to bonding other ceremonies before, even ones where the participants were nude, but there was something beautiful about the way Hermione and Professor Snape complemented each other. In her mind, there was no doubt that they were meant to be, especially after witnessing and feeling the magic that they’d produced. It was awe inspiring. 

“I mean, she’s now  _ married _ , I was wondering how she’s settling in here. She’s had a lot happen to her in the last several months, yeah?” 

Draco let out a harsh breath nodding. “Yeah, she has. She’s Hermione though, she faces challenges and overcomes them being the swot she is.” 

“I resent that remark,” Hermione said as she leaned close to Draco’s ear whispering. 

Draco let out a small squeal making Hermione giggle. He turned his head, blush painting his cheeks sending her a glare. The quelling look had the opposite effect he’d intended. Instead of her shrinking back, she let out a loud whoop of laughter, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as she continued to laugh harder at his disgruntled expression. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry,” she wheezed holding her side trying to regain her breath. “You should’ve heard the sound you made.” 

Daphne covered her mouth trying to keep her laughter quiet, the rest of their small group hearing Draco’s unmanly squeal also joined in the hilarity. 

“Shut it, Rosier,” he growled standing up stalking towards her. 

Hermione pressed her lips together trying in vain to stop laughing at him, holding her hands up in surrender. Draco’s eyes glinted mischievously as he leaned down tossing her over his shoulder. She shrieked and pounded at his back. Draco paid no attention to her strikes and stalking back to the pool jumped in, taking her with him. 

Hermione let out a shriek as she broke the surface, spluttering indignations. “You git, I still had my clothes on!” 

Draco swam up to her wrapping his arm around her tiny waist tugging her to the side of the pool. “You deserved it,” he let go of her pulling himself up over the edge of the pool leaning down for her. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, her hands curling into fists refusing his help. Draco sighed leaning down further grabbing her upper arms pulling her out of the water. “I could’ve done that myself,” she hissed at him. 

He set her down on her feet letting her go raising an imperious brow at her. “I think the clothes weight more than you do, Rosier.” 

She let out a small snort wringing out her hair. “It’s Snape now, Draco, and you know I hate it when you address me by my last name,” she stilled, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Oh, Salazar, unless you can’t pronounce my name. It’s Her-my-” 

“I know how to say it,” he snapped at her. 

Hermione rolled her eyes stalking past him to the lounge chairs. She slipped her wet dress over her head snatching up Draco’s t-shirt hiding behind it, ducking down slightly when she pulled the shirt over her head.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked walking over to her. “Why are you covering up? I thought you wanted to swim?”

Hermione glanced at the side to the others who were joking with each other enjoying the pool and back to Draco. She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. “Well…” she said taking a deep breath, letting it slowly. “I don’t want them to see...my  _ mark,”  _ she whispered that last word quietly, “or my scar.”

Draco held out his forearm to her nodding at it. “They already know,” he said. “You worry too much, they are Slytherin, their fathers are Death Eaters, they are not going to say anything, and there is nothing wrong with your scar, we all have them.” 

He stepped away from her. “Besides, we were all there during your bonding ceremony, everyone there saw you naked,” he laughed. “Hard not to notice it when you are standing there in all your glory,” he called over his shoulder as he made his way back to the pool. 

_ Thwack _

Draco stopped and slowly turned around, Hermione’s wet sundress sliding off his head as he did. “Oh, you shouldn’t have done that,” he smirked evilly stalking back towards her. She took off laughing as he chased her around the pool.

* * *

Hermione began to relax after Draco exacted his revenge. She stood at the shallow end of the pool smiling at Draco who was wrestling with Blaise and Theo. She shook her head at the trio, honestly were they trying to drown each other? But it seemed they were having fun, so there was no reason to worry. 

“Hey,” Daphne said making her way up to her. A hesitant Pansy behind her.

“Hello,” Hermione smiled and nodded at the pair. “I’m glad that you’re here. Both of you.” 

Pansy moved to stand on the other side of Hermione looking over at her. “Hermione,” she started. “I just wanted to say…” 

Hermione looked at her raising her hand to stop her. “Whatever you’re going to say, don’t,” she said in a gentle voice. “I hope that now, maybe we can put the whole thing behind us and be friends, yeah?” 

Pansy’s frame relaxed, giving her a small smile. “I would like that, actually. I’ve been thinking about everything that happened since, well, since the last time I saw you. I was a right bitch to you, and for that, I’m sorry.”

Hermione wrapped an arm around Pansy’s shoulder tentatively. “Apology accepted, I forgave you as soon as I broke your arm,” Hermione winced slightly thinking about it, she furrowed her brows looking at Pansy. “How  _ is _ your arm, by the way?” 

Pansy wrinkled her nose slightly. “It’s healed. I know you went easy on me,” she bit her lower lip, a frown forming on her face. “Thank you for that. I was there when you...well when Umbridge was there.” 

Hermione removed her arm, tilting her head back as images assaulted her mind. “I shouldn’t have done that. I regret it deeply.” 

Pansy chuckled lightly. “Don’t, while you were exacting your punishment on her, everyone was impressed, but they also commented that she deserved it. My father said that she was getting out of hand at the ministry, making everyone’s life hell, even going as far as  _ flirting _ with Fudge.” 

Hermione grimaced disgusted, “That’s an image I didn’t need, thanks, Pansy.” 

Pansy giggled, while Daphne snorted, “So, are we alright now?” 

Hermione grinned at her, “Yes, I would like to start over. The way things are now, I think we need all the friends we can get, yeah?” 

Pansy nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right,” she paused for a moment. “Draco convinced me to come over here today, he told me that you were not one to hold grudges, and when I saw you at the bonding ceremony, I noticed you gave me a smile when I gave my good wishes.” 

“He’s right. I try not to hold grudges, to me, it’s a waste of time and emotion. The last few months have been...well, they haven’t been pleasant. I’m looking forward to good things happening for all of us.” 

Daphne nodded, “Indeed, and we will be there by your side when school starts to make sure no one bothers you.” 

Hermione snorted. “I don’t think anyone will bother me, do you?” she moved towards the small inlaid steps getting out of the pool. She looked over her shoulder giving them a small wink. “You know how Severus can be...Professor Snape, he simply walks your way, and everyone scrambles out of the way,” she grinned walking towards the table and chairs. 

Pansy and Daphne followed Hermione laughing at the image of Professor Snape, and his billowing robes. It was true that his glare alone would strike fear, even in one with a strong constitution, but having seen him nude, and doing intimate acts, they were not so sure how effective it would remain to be. They would have to be careful  _ not _ to think about that during classes. 

“Come on, let’s get something to drink and relax, we can chat while those idiots try to drown each other,” Hermione said nodding to where she saw the tussling boys earlier. 

Theo came up behind Hermione kissing her cheek surprising her, “I resent that, love. I’m not an idiot. Besides, we are getting hungry and thought we would join you lovely ladies,” Theo said finding a seat at the large table grinning at her. 

Blaise kissed her cheek as he passed. “Exactly, if anyone is an idiot, it would be Drake,” Blaise chuckled as he sat next to Theo, leaning back folding his arms behind his head. 

Draco snorted standing next to Hermione. “My dear, sweet cousin, please inform my  _ friends _ , I’m not an  _ idiot _ . In fact, I’m quite intelligent, second only to you, of course.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head picking up her robe that was tossed on the back of the chair slipping it on. “Draco, my dearest cousin, you know I’m not one to lie, so how can I possibly confirm what you’ve just said?” she asked sweetly tightening the belt of the robe grinning at him as she sat in her chair. 

Draco shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He loved this sassy Hermione. He was ever so grateful that she was in his life now, and that she was now firmly in his tight circle of friends. 

* * *

Voldemort stood next to Severus watching Hermione interacting with the others. He was pleased to note that she and Draco seemed to have become close. “She will need friends this coming year,” he said rubbing his bottom lip. “She and Draco seem to have come to an understanding, I hope the others will as well.”

Severus nodded, “I know I’ll not be able to be with her at all times, she’ll need protection from her fellow snakes.” 

“Indeed,” Voldemort tilted his head to the side looking at Severus. “Nagini came to me just after your bonding. She said she and Hermione’s cat scented something on her left wrist, something that wasn’t there before. Do you know anything about this?”

Severus furrowed his brow, his eyes still focused on his wife, “No, I haven’t been made aware of anything different with her.” 

“Hmm,” Voldemort was thoughtful for a moment, “Do you think Albus put anything on her? Was she left alone with him at any time?” 

Severus let out a small hiss, “Yes.” 

Voldemort let out a small growl of displeasure, “ _ Why _ was she left alone in his presence? You know he wants to use her.” 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “When we arrived he asked me to go see Poppy,” he said, looking up at Voldemort. “He  _ is _ still my superior, I couldn’t refuse him. Apparently, he’s going on a trip to find Slughorn and Salazar knows what else as many potions as he is taking with him.” 

“Did she appear unharmed when you came back?” 

“Yes,” Severus said slowly, “she excused herself after I came back waiting for me out in the courtyard.” 

“I’ll have to think about this. If it was a potion, it would have already worn off, I would think. Also, Nagini specifically said it was on her left wrist.” Voldemort looked back out at Hermione, a smile tilting his lips. “Last time she was napping, I ran a diagnostic on her wrist, and I was unable to find anything there, but it concerns me that Nagini is most distressed about it.” 

“It’s something to be concerned about knowing Albus. I’d think something was in her system, or even on her wrist that we can’t see, a revealing spell should expose it,” Severus said thinking.

“Unless he is using dark magic on her,” Voldemort mused, “I wouldn’t put it past him, his so-called light grows dim.” 

Severus swore under his breath, “If that’s the case, then there’s nothing we can do to expose it, I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for any changes in behavior and report to you immediately. She’ll be sharing my chambers when we return to Hogwarts, and her interaction with Albus should be limited.” 

“Be sure it remains that way. If he has done anything nefarious to her, he’ll pay with his life,” Voldemort vowed softly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be a little late. I'm leaving tomorrow for a trip. My Nan is not feeling well. I hope it will be on time if not only a few days late.


	28. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the next installment. Some time with the Greyback before Hermione leaves for Hogwarts. She is surprised at the welcome she receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Collective for helping me brainstorm gift ideas for Greyback. @Ordinary_Magic, @FawkesyLady, @Roilena. Check out their pages and show them some love. 
> 
> As always thanks to Roilena for her beta work.

Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow looking around the large tent where the wolves were recovering from their monthly  _ toot _ . The sun had just crested over the mountains, and more wolves staggered in flopping down on the makeshift cots. She had taken to seeing that they were well looked after while recovering from the full moon. She had just finished fluffing the pillow where one of the children were sleeping and movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to stiffen.

“Little lamb,” Greyback called over to her. He sat up gingerly giving her a fanged smile. Hermione made her way over to him, a frown on her face. It wasn’t that she hated Greyback anymore, not after spending the summer with the wolves each day, it was just she didn’t trust him. She was alone here without anyone to watch her back. 

Severus had left last week for Hogwarts to get things settled before the start of term. She was leaving today, in an hour to get on the Hogwarts Express to join him, in twelve hours she could at least see him. Her stomach flipped in anticipation. She felt as if a part of her was missing since he’d left and she hated it. 

She shook her head dispelling the unsettled feeling that washed over her at the thought of returning to her once beloved school. Everything was twisted, and wrong to her somehow.  When Severus had visited Albus last month he returned informing her, as well as her father that Albus had been injured handling a Horcrux. The Gaunt ring her father had hidden beneath the floorboards to the Gaunt home, Albus had found it. In his vast  _ wisdom, _ he tried the ring on causing the curse to claim his hand. Of course, Severus had slowed it down, but it was inevitable that Albus would die, Severus thought Albus had less than a year left. That made him dangerous. She could see the signs already that he was becoming unbalanced, what would a time limit on his life do to him? 

Her gut was telling her that he was not to be trusted, and Severus and her father had warned her to stay away from him as much as possible. How would she manage that? He was the bloody Headmaster. If he called her, she would have to answer the summons and go to him. There was also the insistence by Nagini that there was something wrong with her left wrist. She didn’t feel any differently than she had before, physically that is. Of course, her emotions had been all over the place of late trying to find her place in her new world, but that was to be expected. She was a married woman now, an adult. She had lost her adopted parents, which she had no idea they weren’t her real parents, only to find out the most hated wizard of all Britain, perhaps the world was her father. A father she had learned to love. 

“What is it?” she asked Greyback kneeling next to him. She looked him over with a critical eye only seeing the small scratches that littered his skin, no real damage had been done to him. 

Greyback’s face smoothed into something Hermione had never seen before. He lifted his hand cupping her cheek, his dirty thumb brushing against it. She clenched her jaw holding perfectly still not wanting to make a scene in front of the others. 

“I know you’re leaving today, back to  _ that _ school,” he dropped his hand giving her a small nod. “I wanted to thank you for all your help with my wolves that you’ve given this summer,” his face twisted into a wistful smile. “It’s been...educational.” 

Hermione tilted her head to the side, the corner of her lips curling in a smile. “I’ve enjoyed my time with them, and I’ll admit, I’ll miss them terribly,” she chuckled shaking her head. “Not you, of course.” 

Greyback gave a small snort shifting his position slightly leaning closer to her. “I’ve done a lot of thinking about what you’ve said.” 

“And?” 

“I promise to keep my fangs and my claws to myself,” he nodded. 

Hermione patted his shoulder. “Just be the Alpha I know you can be,” she tugged his dreads pulling him closer causing him to wince. “If not, I’ll return and challenge you myself,” she said in a low growl releasing him. 

He held his hands up in surrender. “I promise, little lamb. You’ve given my wolves hope for the future,” he looked around the room for a moment before looking back at her. “You know the reason I was angry before and spread this affliction.” 

“I do,” she said with a sigh. “Now is the time to make things right. I’ve set everything up here for you and your wolves to learn. I promise that I’ll work for a better future for them, for all magical beings.” 

He nodded pleased he got to see her before she left. The time he had spent with her this summer was indeed enlightening. She wasn’t like any other witch, or wizard that he had ever known. She truly accepted all beings for what they were. He’d watched and listened as she interacted with his pack. The way she worked with them on fighting techniques was surprising for someone as small as her. Not only that, she had brought an extra tent down forming a school for the wolves to learn, no matter the age. She told him that she didn’t think it was fair that they were at a disadvantage, and she was working to change that. 

The anger he held before began to abate bit by bit. He grinned at her as she spoke to one of the wolves who had come up to visit. She was always drawing them close to her, she was just that way, she had a way about her that you just wanted to be near her. Hell, he even wanted to be near her, not in a sexual way any longer, he valued his life. All summer she showered him with  _ gifts _ as she called them. Flea collars, doggy treats, flea baths, even a dog bowl with his name engraved on it. She gave him a wide smile as she shoved the basket at him, telling him if he continued to act like a dog, she was certainly up to having an additional pet to train. 

At first, he was livid with her, especially when she rolled up the latest copy of Witch Weekly smacking him over the head repeatedly when he was being especially mean to her. Each whack of the damn thing had changed his hair color. She finally stopped hitting him when his hair and fur turned a bright bubblegum pink, little tiny bows attaching themselves in his dreads, no matter how hard he tried to remove them he couldn’t. She simply grinned at him, plopping in a chair, putting her feet up on  _ his _ table, unfurling the magazine reading it while he snarled and threatened her. 

She calmly explained to him that she would change his hair back, and remove his new  _ accessories _ when he behaved like a man and not a dog. That he was an Alpha that needed his people just as much as they needed him and it was about time that he learned it. She raised a brow at him when he set about destroying his tent, her not bothering to move, but looked back down at her bloody magazine, not at all worried by a snarling, foaming Alpha ranting, and threatening her. 

When all was said and done and he had worn himself out, she kept her word changing his hair back to normal and they calmly discussed his feelings of betrayal by the magical community. He hadn’t asked to be shunned and reviled as a monster. He was still a human, just with  _ more  _ strength and sharper senses. Sure he turned furry once a month, but the other days of the lunar cycle, he walked on two feet, not four.  She didn’t judge but listened to him. That was a first in itself. In the end, he gave his word to behave and take care of his own. Since he’d begun doing that, he noted that he had more respect from his pack and she had promised to never give up on them, that they would be free to live their lives freely someday. 

He believed her. She was a fierce little thing when she wanted something.  _ His _ little lamb. 

Hermione turned, looking over a Greyback. “I have to go. Send me a message if you should need anything.” 

“Will do, little lamb,” he said grabbing her hand kissing her knuckles lightly. 

Standing Hermione looked down at him giving him a grin. “If you don’t do as you promised, I’ll have no problems coming home to put that  _ cone _ on you once again, Greyback.” 

He waved off her concern as she left, each of his wolves there either kissing her cheek, forehead or even hugging her before she left. He laughed lightly knowing  _ exactly _ what they were doing. They were scent marking her as pack. She had earned all their respect. If she came across a wolf, they would know she was protected. He agreed wholeheartedly that she  _ was _ pack, and would be protected. 

* * *

Hermione shifted uncomfortably waiting on platform 9 ¾, waiting for the signal to board the train. Her eyes scanned the area watching parents fuss with their children, smothering them with hugs and kisses. Her chest tightened slightly at the sight. She’d never had that. In fact, her parents had never been to the platform. They couldn’t, they were muggles. Most of the time her mother would drop her off at the train station giving her a teary hug goodbye, wishing her luck. Her adopted father never once came to bid her farewell. 

Today, she stood next to her father,  _ Mister Todd _ as he spoke in quiet tones to Lucius. She remembered from her previous visits that Draco’s parents always came with him when he boarded the train. She looked over at him as he stood next to his mother talking to her, a small smile on his face. 

She let out a startled breath when Sirius appeared in front of her, his large hand landing on her shoulder. He tugged her forward wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. He kissed her temple. “How are you, kitten?” he rumbled, rubbing her back. 

Squirming slightly, her face heated up trying to break from his hold. Bless Merlin, he let go holding her at arm's length. His eyes flicked behind her, a lazy grin on his face. “If you’ll excuse us, I want to borrow Hermione for a moment.” 

No one had time to answer as he grabbed her upper arms steering her through the masses towards their destination. She balked trying to break his hold when she saw the Weasley family standing there, even Fred and George. 

Remus stood next to Harry, his arms folded across his chest. His nostrils flared when she got closer to them. She saw his jaw click, his expression guarded. 

“Sirius,” she hissed. “I don’t think-” 

He cut her off. “All is perfectly fine, kitten. They wanted to see you, but they are all too afraid of Malfoy,” his head jerked behind him. “Me, on the other hand? I have no qualms stealing you from my cousin, Cissy.” 

_ ‘That’s right, he’s aunt Cissa’s cousin, my cousin as well.’  _ Hermione thought as he tugged her to a stop. The silence that enveloped her made her uncomfortable. She slowly looked up trying to brace herself for the wrath she was sure was to come. 

She was shocked when Molly wrapped her arms around her, cooing softly in her ear. “My dear, sweet girl. We have been worried sick about you all summer,” she pulled back and Hermione noted that Molly’s eyes were misty. “We heard what happened to your parents, dear. I’m sorry for your loss. Are you alright, did they hurt you? Have they been treating you well? You know you can always come live with us, you’re part of this family, too you know?” 

Hermione blinked slowly trying to register what Molly was saying. It wasn’t too long ago when Ginny had informed her that Molly didn’t want them speaking to her, so what changed. 

Clearing her throat, she tried to smile at the woman who she’d considered a second mother for so long. “I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley,” she rasped. “It’s been an adjustment.” 

“Sirius and Harry told us what you did for Harry you sweet girl,” Molly said pulling her against her ample bosom. 

Hermione’s eyes widened looking over at Harry who scuffed his shoe against the ground. He met her eyes briefly shaking his head slightly. She relaxed slightly knowing that Harry would never betray her trust, he would never tell them that she had to take her father’s Mark to free Sirius. 

“It was the right thing to do,” Hermione mumbled against her. “Sirius was innocent. If I’m  _ stuck _ there, I may as well do some good.” 

Molly pulled back cupping her cheeks affectionately. “Right you are,” she smiled at her, brushing some of her wayward curls away. “You’ve always done what was right,” she nodded. 

Hermione gave a small quirk of her lips, trying not to snort at the statement. It was the truth, after all, she did strive to do the right thing. Not everyone saw that usually, they would argue with her.  _ They, _ being Harry and Ron, until they failed to do things their own way, only to come back to her begging her to help solve the mystery, it almost reminded her of a cartoon she used to watch. The adventures of Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc. Harry, with his crazy ideas, made a great Fred, Gunny would have been Daphne and Ron? Ron could only fit as the overeating goofy Shaggy and she would have been Velma. All that was missing was a talking dog unless you wanted to count Sirius. 

Ron shifted uncomfortably looking at her with a torn expression. He rubbed the back of his neck briefly before he spoke. “Yeah, sorry, Mione’. I should’ve known better.” 

Hermione smiled over at him. “It’s alright, Ron. I hope that this year we can just go back to the way things were before all this mess happened.” 

His face turned pink slightly, as he smiled at her. George nudged Ron’s arm grinning at Hermione. “Is Ronnikins regretting being a prat to our Hermione?” 

“Bugger off,” Ron growled crossing his arms over his chest. 

Sirius wrapped his arms around her shoulder, looking down at her. “Thank you, kitten. Really, I owe you. I have my godson back where he belongs. We can be a family again.” 

“I’m glad,” she paused for a moment taking a small breath. “I would do anything to protect those I love.” 

He gave her a small wink squeezing her shoulders. He raised a brow at her, lowering his face towards her. A moment a panic hit her thinking he was going to  _ kiss _ her. You never knew when it came to Sirius. Instead what he said surprised her. “You married Snivellus, yeah? If he does anything to hurt you, let me know and Remus and I will take care of it.”

Hermione pursed her lips and was about to tell him just how wrong he was about her husband, but Arthur interrupted them. He tugged Hermione out of Sirius’ grip giving her an apologetic smile. “Albus told us what you had to do, Hermione. That Snape is bonded to you for protection so the Death Eaters will leave you be. I’m so sorry, I wish we would have been able to do something to protect you from that.” 

Hermione frowned up at him. She was confused as to why Dumblefuck would tell the Order about her marriage. He told her she was to  _ spy _ for the Order, and that it was to be a secret. Had that plan changed? She had an unsettling feeling about this whole situation. Maybe they confronted him about it, after reading about her bonding in  _ The Prophet _ ? Her mind whirled trying to make sense of everything causing a wave of dizziness to come over her. She staggered slightly, her hands shooting out to grab ahold of Arthur. “Sorry,” she whispered her eyelids fluttering. The last thing she needed was to pass out. 

Narcissa along with Draco appeared behind her. “It’s almost time, Hermione,” Draco said, his hand lightly grabbing her elbow. “I’ll escort you.” 

“Thank you,” she said rubbing her forehead. She looked up at the Weasley family. “I’ll be sure to write to you, Mrs. Weasley.” 

Molly wrung her hands together giving her a watery smile as Draco gently coaxed her back to her father, Narcissa flanking her other side. Voldemort stood in front of her, a worried expression on his face. “Are you alright, little one? Did they bother you?” he asked looking behind her, and back down at her. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. “No, everything is fine. They just wanted to thank me for what I did for Sirius.” 

Voldemort grunted wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “I hope for their sake they didn’t do anything to upset you,” he said low. Hermione shook her head holding her father tighter. “Be sure to keep your guard up, and write to me when you settle.” 

Hermione tipped her head back giving him a half smile, “I will.” 

Draco was at her side when she stepped back and together they walked to the Hogwarts Express. Draco grabbed her hand dragging her towards the back where the private compartments were. He slid the door open pulling her in with him sliding the door shut. 

Sitting on the plush seating, Hermione leaned her head against the window sliding her eyes shut. Only a few more hours and she would be back with Severus, and everything would be right in her world once again. 

 


	29. Are we there yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and gang return back to Hogwarts. Time spent on the Hogwarts Express before arriving. This is just a filler to get them in place. 
> 
> *clears throat* PLACES EVERYONE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Roilena for being my Alpha/Beta. Please check out her page and show some love. Spoils of War is being written by her and Silver Lioness and updated twice a week. Triad fic.

Hermione listened to the low hum of the voices around her. She watched as the scenery flew by, her stomach tightening in anticipation thinking about seeing Severus again. A week was far too long to be without him by her side. She had grown accustomed to waking in his arms each morning and having her wicked way with him. 

She smiled at the thought of the things he did to her. She never would have guessed under that dour persona that Severus was such a passionate man. One who made her body sing each time he touched her. He never left her unsatisfied, often giving her several orgasms before he reached his own. Her face heated up thinking about some of the things he had done to her, there were times when they made love gently exploring each other's bodies, touching, kissing, licking. Other times it was almost violent. She would never admit to anyone that those times were her favorite. He never  _ hurt _ her, not really, not with the intention to do her harm. He knew exactly what he was doing, and she was glad to follow his lead.  

She squirmed slightly in her seat letting out a small huff of air. It would do no good to entertain these thoughts right now, she still had to get through the sorting of the first years and the feast. Then and only then would she be alone with her husband, she planned on taking every advantage of that...repeatedly. Thank Merlin they both had stamina. 

Draco nudged her shoulder giving her a knowing look. “What has you so flushed, Hermione?” 

Pursing her lips she elbowed him lightly before standing fluidly grabbing her bag rolling her eyes at the guffawed laughter of her fellow snakes. “I’m going to change,” she said. “We’ll be there in about an hour or so.” 

She ignored his teasing question, he probably already knew anyway. The cabin they had claimed for the ride had Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Draco and herself crammed inside. She was feeling a little claustrophobic and too warm, it was best to change and gather her composure before they arrived at Hogwarts. At this point, she would all but run to the castle jumping Severus the moment she laid eyes on him. 

She came out of the bathroom after splashing water on her face and changing into her robes and bumped into someone. “Sorry,” she gasped as an arm gripped hers. “R-Ron,” she stuttered looking up into the freckled face of her former friend. She really hoped that his apology was sincere on the platform, and not just for show. She did miss him, she missed a lot of things from her  _ previous _ life. 

“Mione’,” he gave her a tentative smile.

She smiled back up at him thanking him when he released her arm. “Sorry about that,” she laughed shakily. “I didn’t expect anyone to be standing outside the bathroom.” 

Ron blushed, looking the other way briefly before his blue eyes landed on her once again. His eyes roamed her body from head to toe settling on her face. “I was waiting for you, actually,” he said shifting uncomfortably. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

Her brows furrowed for a moment searching his face to any clue as to what he was talking about. Yes, life was not easy for her at the moment, but to be honest it was better than she had ever hoped it to be. At least now she wasn’t abused for being who she was, she was accepted for being herself even though she was _changing_ and  now that her role in life has changed as well. “I’m fine, really Ron,” she patted his arm.

“I meant what I said before.  _ I’m _ sorry for the way I treated you. I guess…” he let out a long sigh. “I guess I don’t do well with change,” he sighed, motioning towards her. 

Letting out an elegant snort her lips spread into a wide smile. “I’ve changed, I know,” she nodded. “However, I’m still just Hermione, Ron, for the most part. I do hope we can go back to the way things were before all this mess started. I miss our friendship.” 

“Yeah? I would like that, too,” he blushed leaning forward slightly kissing her cheek. “Glad to have you back, Mione’,” he whispered. Reaching out he grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze. “Why don’t you stop by our compartment for a few moments to say hello to the others? They’ve been asking about you.” 

Hermione let Ron lead her down the corridor of the train silently pleased that they seemed to have worked things out. Her eyes drifted to the side seeing Lavender standing just inside a compartment, her arms crossed over her chest, an angry scowl on her face as they passed. Hermione gave her a small nod in greeting, only for Lavender’s scowl to deepen. 

Hermione cleared her throat delicately as they slowed to a stop, tugging her hand back. “What’s with Lavender?” she asked quietly. 

Ron turned around looking behind her. “We broke up a couple of weeks ago,” he shrugged sliding the door open. “She didn’t take it well,” Hermione didn’t know how to respond to that. It was none of her concern who Ron dated. 

She raised a brow when she entered the compartment noticing how close Harry and Luna were sitting next to each other. Harry had Luna’s hand in his while her head was resting on his shoulder with her ever-present dreamy expression on her face. Hermione smiled at the couple pleased that at least Harry seemed to have found someone to love. She liked Luna a great deal, and she had first-hand knowledge of how  _ passionate _ she could be. Hermione’s cheeks warmed as she thought back to the kiss Luna had bestowed on her after her bonding to Severus. 

She was pleased she’d had the opportunity to speak to Harry, Neville, and Luna before they were to depart the train. She tried not to laugh at the expression on Neville’s face when Luna went into detail, too much detail in Hermione’s honest opinion of the bonding ceremony with Severus. Even Harry looked a little pale as Luna continued to rave about her experiences after the ceremony. When Luna was about to launch into the details of her actually  _ bonding  _ with Severus, Hermione cleared her throat giving Luna a small wink. “I’m sure the others are not interested in hearing about that part, yeah?”

Hermione found an empty seat near the window and sat down. Ron pulled out a deck of exploding snap and challenged Harry, Luna, Neville and herself to a round. They all accepted and spent the next half hour laughing when a card would randomly explode. 

Her visit went well with her former housemates, she was pleasantly surprised. She absently noted that Ginny wasn’t in the compartment, she surmised she was off with her other friends, perhaps her new beau of the month. Ginny was a beautiful girl, full of life. In some ways she was glad that Ginny was absent, she didn’t think she could stand to watch as Ginny either cast moon eyes at Harry or looks of seething jealousy at Luna.  She just couldn’t picture Ginny with Harry, they were just too different from each other; kind of like herself and Ron. While Harry was content to let life slow down and enjoy not wanting to be in the spotlight, Ginny had a zest for life and was always on the move.

While they were playing exploding snap, Hermione relaxed and let the conversation flow around her. She would answer any question posed to her, about her father and her bonding to Severus. She didn’t want any lies between them. They were still chatting when the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and Draco tapped at the compartment door, ready to escort Hermione to the carriages. She waved goodbye to her friends and climbed into the first carriage they came to. 

* * *

After what seemed like the longest sorting ceremony ever, Hermione sat picking at her food and looking at Severus from beneath her lashes. Her heartbeat picked up at the look he was giving her, she could almost feel him undressing her with his eyes and she had to suppress a shiver. To anyone else who looked at him, they would’ve thought he had his customary scowl on his face, but not to Hermione, she knew most of his tells by now. The way he would rub his bottom lip when looking at her, or the way he shifted in his seat, she knew he was holding himself back as well. She almost purred with delight. 

Dumbledore didn’t mention the fact that she was married to Severus, which she was thankful for. Not that she was ashamed, on the contrary, she was proud to be his. She just didn’t want the distraction or hear the whispers of what others thought, for it really wasn’t anyone else’s business. 

Hermione tried not to glare at Dumbledore when her eyes would flick to his. He had been watching her from his  _ throne _ at the head of the table all evening, his expression calculating. She knew she would be protected this year from his machinations by being bonded to Severus. Making strides in establishing friendships with her fellow snakes and her renewed friendships with the Gryffindors, she should hopefully be protected at all times by at least someone, several someones actually. However, the look he was giving her made her pause. It was as if he knew something she didn’t, an uneasy feeling settled in her gut. 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione brushed those feelings aside. She had two days until the start of term and a husband to get reacquainted to. She would concentrate on school the best she could, not worrying what Dumbledore was up to. Severus would, with any luck, know what Dumbledore was planning. Severus was Dumbledore’s spy as far as the Headmaster knew. She hoped fervently that Dumbledore didn’t keep everything as close to his chest as he had before. Now that he was dying, perhaps he would get sloppy and make mistakes. It was unlikely, but it was a hope and then they could end this stupid  _ war _ . She’d noted his hand, it was blackened and shriveled. She was surprised that it hadn’t fallen off in all honesty. She wondered if she too would be cursed if she happened to handle one of her father’s Horcruxes? 

Probably not. 

She was kin to Voldemort. He hadn’t warned her  _ not _ to touch one, although when would she have the opportunity to come across one? She suspected that there may be one somewhere in the school, but had no idea what it was or where it could be. She really hadn’t felt comfortable asking her father what items he had used. Before she had left for school, her father had given her a small list of acceptable topics to discuss with Dumbledore if and when she was called to meet with him. Horcruxes was on that list just not in any sort of detail. She hoped that if she shared what information she did have, Dumbledore would leave her alone; thinking she was doing her part spying for him. No one in the wizarding world had heard a peep from Voldemort or his supposed followers in some time, not since she was discovered to be the Dark Lords  _ love child _ . 

Hermione thought back over the summer, when she went to muggle London with her father before school she made sure she pointed things out to him, the dangers that muggles posed. She needed him to understand that muggles were a threat, that they had weapons that could destroy, or at least cripple the wizarding world. Voldemort had paled slightly seeing everything with his own eyes, had withdrawn into himself as they walked amongst the muggles. He had asked her quietly, why if Muggles posed such a threat, was it not better to destroy them? Hermione had then said that Muggles outnumbered wizards about five to one and if they even tried the military would wipe them off the face of the planet.

She knew not to pressure him on what he was thinking about, she would like him to come to the same conclusion that she did. They were all much safer being separated from the muggles. She suggested that if any muggle was discovered to be a witch to have the family take a vow to keep the secret, to welcome the muggle-born witch into the fold, that they would be an outcast in the muggle world, it would do no good if they were an outcast in both worlds. She would know, it had happened to her when she was known as Hermione Granger, she hadn’t fit in anywhere. She wanted a better world for all magical beings, that included muggle-borns as well. 

During the summer between her time with the Death Eaters, wolves, and newly acquired friends, she had written a proposal and shared it with her father. Every magical  _ being _ would have equal rights. The muggles outnumbered them vastly, and every one was needed to make their world a better place. She explained that goblins, centaurs, half-giants, vampires, wolves, fae, everyone was needed. Each had a part to play in their world, and things would be so much better if they had a voice in the world, helping them move forward to a much brighter future. She’d also pointed out that most of the laws in the wizarding world were antiquated and they needed to be changed. 

Her father had been impressed by her well thought out proposal and she had glowed with pride. She was not used to praise being freely given. He had promised her that he would get her proposal to the Ministry and before the Wizengamot somehow. She knew it would be possible considering he had infiltrated the Ministry placing his followers in all departments. 

To make this world a better place. The hate had to stop. Oh, she knew that Purebloods would still have their nose stuck up in the air at the thought of  _ mating _ with anyone that didn’t have the purity of magical blood, that was fine as long as they accepted others leaving them to live their own lives in return. For once, she’d felt a small spark of hope. 

She was pulled from her musing when the dishes disappeared and everyone rose to make their way to their common rooms. Voices she had blocked out came rushing back at full volume causing her to flinch slightly. Looking up at the head table she noted that Severus was looking at her with a heated look that made her core clench and she blushed. She gathered her bag quickly and began walking briskly from the Great Hall as she saw him slip through the side door. 

It took her longer than she had wanted to get to their now shared chambers. She let out a startled squeak when Severus wrenched the door open with force, grabbing her arm and yanking her inside. He slammed the door shut flicking his hand, warding the door. 

His lips then claimed hers in a brutal kiss. All she could do was hang on for dear life clutching at his robes as he backed her against the wall next to the door. He shoved her robes off letting them pool at her feet dropping to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her pressing his face against her core breathing deeply letting a low groan. 

“Severus,” she breathed as he reached up, unbuttoning her top in haste leaving it draped over her shoulders. He looked up the length of her body licking his lips, his black eyes blazing with lust. He then scrunched up her skirt to rid her of her knickers, he let out a small hiss when he saw she wore none. “You naughty vixen,” he growled and draped her leg over his shoulder, burying his face against her. “I’m going to have fun ravishing you,” and proceeded to do just that, much to both their delight. 


	30. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon is the beginning. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to update twice a week if I am able to since this fic is now picking up. As you know, Roilena and SIlver are writing Spoils of War, with my input as well, while I write this tale. Ro edits my writing, and I know she has her own to take care of in addition to me throwing my stuff in her direction. There may be times it will be a little late, just fair warning. 
> 
> Check out Roilena and SIlver's works and show them some love.

Hermione stretched languidly before she decided to get up for the day. Severus was sleeping peacefully by her side, his face relaxed. She smiled down at him leaning forward to brush her lips against his forehead. She decided to let him sleep in this morning instead of waking him in her customary way of initiating sex.

Since her return to Hogwarts three weeks ago, they often engaged in sexual congress each evening before bed, and often in the morning. Today she woke up earlier than she usually did unable to get back to sleep. Standing she summoned her robe and padded quietly to the bathroom to take care of her morning ablutions.

Hermione wrapped a towel around her slight form after her shower going back into the room she shared with Severus in search of her school uniform. She let out a startled breath when Severus tugged her arm as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom pulling her flush against him. “Why didn’t you wake me?” he rumbled against the side of her neck.

Hermione slid her arms around his neck tugging at his hair, “I was trying to be considerate, I know you are leaving tomorrow on a _mission_ for  Dumbledore.”

Severus held onto her tighter. “There is no time for consideration considering I’ll be gone for several weeks,” he thrust his hips forward smoothing his hands down her side grabbing her arse squeezing the plump flesh gently. “I’ll need something to tide me over,” he growled and nipped at her neck. If Hermione didn’t know better, she would think those vampire rumors were true as he lavished attention to her throat and collar bone.

Tugging her towel from her body he then claimed her lips in a slow kiss, his large hands exploring her body. Hermione let out a small whimper when his hand found her sex stroking it lightly. His fingers dipping inside her, rubbing her slowly. “Wet already, I see,” he chuckled planting wet kisses on her neck and shoulder, “Always so insatiable.”

Hermione let out a harsh breath when he dropped to his knees before her, her hands gripping his hair. “I can’t help it,” she breathed. “I want you all the time, I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

With a growl Severus surprised her by lifting both of her legs over his shoulders, his tongue flicking out to taste her essence. “Ah...Severus,” she gasped and clutched at his hair.

He smirked against her core giving it a gentle nip. “Hold onto me,” he said looking up at her with lust filled eyes.

Hermione let out a startled breath when he stood with her, her legs hooked over his shoulders. Her body slid smoothly up the wall while Severus continued to tease her clit with his teeth and tongue. His grip tightened on her arse tugging her hips towards his face. “Beautiful,” he murmured. “and all mine.”

“I’m going to fall,” Hermione squeaked gripping his hair tighter.

“Never, I won’t let you fall moja láska.”

Hermione tipped her head back, closing her eyes as Severus flicked his tongue against her clit, his hands sliding up her body until they reached her breast, giving them both equal attention with his talented fingers, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

She opened her eyes slowly, bucking her hips forward slightly as Severus sucked her clit in his mouth, his tongue flicking it in earnest. “Sev...Severus,” Hermione hissed, “So close.”

“Let go,” he growled looking up at her.

That was all it took, the look in his eyes Hermione let out a garbled version of his name as her orgasm washed over her. She flexed her legs holding him in place, the grip on his hair tightening even further.

Severus’ tongue continued its assault until Hermione was a quivering mess. He moved his hands to her waist, gripping her tightly as he shifted his body away from her, moving her legs from around his shoulders. He slowly slid her back down the wall, his arms encircling her, pulling her close until her feet touch the ground once again. His mouth slanted against hers in a fevered kiss, his body grinding against hers as she panted against his lips. “I’m not done with you yet, my love.”

Backing up slowly with Hermione still in his arms, Severus stopped when he hit to cool wood on the foot on the bed. Moving them slowly he changed their position, pressing Hermione against the footboard, smiling against her lips. “Turn around, and hold on.” He directed.

Hermione instantly complied to his demands knowing that this session would not be one of their tender lovemaking sessions. Her core tightened as his hands came up, pressing against her shoulder blade bending her over in front of him. “Grab onto the footboard,” Severus said smacking her arse. “and don’t let go.”

Hermione moaned, her back arching. She wiggled her arse in front of him earning another smack. Severus nudged her legs apart while his hands smoothed the globes of her arse taking the sting out. Taking one hand he gripped his length in his hand pumping it a few times before lining up at her entrance.

Hermione hissed through her teeth, her grip tightened on the wood as Severus teased her entrance. She closed her eyes trying to remain still and patient with him. She knew he loved to be in control when they made love like this. Her lips quirked slightly. _‘More like hard fucking.’_

Severus snapped his hips forward, his hands squeezing her hips hard plunging into her in one smooth movement. “Yessss,” he hissed swiveling his hips as her tight heat gripped him. He pulled back slightly before he set a hard and steady pace. He looked down where they were connected watching his cock slide in and out of her, the creamy evidence of her arousal coating his shaft. It was an erotic sight to see. He could hear her wetness squish around him as he quickened his pace.

His fingers dug into her hips as he sped up. He continued to watch the way he slid in and out of her, the small jiggle of her arse with each thrust. He guided her body against him, each thrust forward, he would pull her back to meet him and then swivel his hips, grinding against her clit. The head of his shaft hitting that spot deep inside that made her cry out.

Hermione adjusted her grip feeling her orgasm coming at an alarming rate, her knuckles turning white. The sound of Severus’ harsh breathing and the slapping of skin and skin making her clench around him.

“That’s right, come for me,” Severus growled. “you’re mine, all mine,” he panted feeling her walls flutter. “Say it! Say that you’re mine! That only my cock can satisfy you!” the last said in a deep growl.

Hermione let out a small mewling sound almost afraid of the power of her next orgasm. She felt herself on the edge, afraid to fall. Her body tightened in response. She bowed her head pushing herself back to meet his thrust wanting him to fuck her harder.

“I-I’m yours, Severus! Oh, Gods! You’re the only one that can do this to me! Don’t stop, please don’t ever stop!”

Severus smirked watching Hermione struggling to hold back her orgasm. That wouldn’t do at all. He could feel the fluttering of her walls gripping him tightly. Moving his hand around the front, he brushed against her clit smirking down at her when she clamped down on him letting out a garbled version of his name. It didn’t take long to feel the fire zing down his back, and his balls drew up reaching his own end. “Fuck, Hermione!” he yelled out in pleasure and stiffened as his cock released inside her, filling her channel so much that he could feel his seed wash back over his still twitching shaft.

Shakily, he pulled her down with him to the floor, a tangled pile of sweaty limbs. He pulled out of her and they both hissed at the sensation. He arranged her body so she curled up in his lap. He pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin as their chests heaved, each trying to regain their breath. “I’ll never get enough of you,” he said and kissed her temple.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twining in his hair. “I love you, Severus,” she whispered planting a small kiss on his neck.

Severus’ stomach flipped at her declaration. Had she ever told him that she loved him before? He was sure she had, so why did this declaration cause such a strong reaction in him? He knew of course that she did love him by her actions and he had heard the quiet conversation she’d had with Potter the morning he’d caught him and Draco in her bed.

He remembered he’d been too shocked to move when he saw the three sleeping bodies in _her_ bed. He stood still trying to regain his composure, anger burning through him. He’d thought himself a fool for even thinking for a moment that someone like Hermione was destined to be his completely. Sure, he would bond with her, but he’d never hold her heart, the one thing he’d wanted the most.

When Hermione had awoken she sat up looking around noticing she was not alone. He thought it odd for a moment, but then he recalled Lucius’ letter telling him that she was being watched over. He decided to watch and wait, to see things for himself. Then he would know how to proceed with her. He’d already had her intimately, his body tightened in response thinking of it, but that didn’t mean that he owned her mind, body, and soul.

Hermione nudged Harry to wake him up. At first, he thought she was trying to get Harry to leave before she was caught in a compromising position. Surprise colored his features when she had stood up for him when Potter had spoken ill about his and Hermione’s relationship, going further telling Potter she thought herself in love with him.

Severus had never experienced anything like that before at that moment. Warmth flooded his body, his large frame relaxing. No one love Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master, the Greasy Git, the Bat of the Dungeon. No one except the small woman in his arms. He closed his eyes burying his face in her curls. She smelled of vanilla, and sex, of him. It soothed his battered soul. A heady combination.

“I love you too, moja láska,” he said kissing her temple again, his lips lingering as if leave an indelible mark upon her, even if no one could see it.

Hermione pulled back cupping his cheek, her thumb rubbing against his cheekbone. “Are you sure you have to leave?” she asked a small pout on her lips.

He let out a small sigh giving her a nod. “Yes, Albus wants me to _parlay_ with the vampire of Slovakia.”

“Why so far away, I just don’t understand? How could they help?”

Severus kissed her forehead giving her a wan smile. “He knows that your father has the wolves on his side already. The vampires are usually neutral when it comes to war with wizards. The reason he wants me to go to Slovakia is because that’s where the King lives. The King reigns over all vampires, no matter where they reside, they have to follow his command.”

Hermione leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes and sighed. She had a bad feeling about Severus going, her stomach rolled in response. It could be that she would be without him for several weeks, if not months. She didn’t know how she would survive not having him close to her. It wasn’t that she was dependent on him, but since their bonding whenever they were not together she felt this _emptiness_ in her, like a piece of her was missing. She knew what that meant. She knew what soulmates were, and Severus was undoubtedly hers. It was such a rare occurrence in their world, for a person to find their other half. She was shocked when it happened to her considering how much older Severus was to her. But then the soul was ageless, so it made sense in a way.

“I understand, I just don’t like it,” she groused. “I know it’s selfish, but I want you here with me,” she looked up at him. “Do you know who will be taking over the Dark Arts class?”

Severus pursed his lips. “Dumbledore said he would until my return. I leave in the morning. Today one of the vampires will be coming to the school, they will escort me to the King. He will have a portkey to take us directly to the castle. It’s unplottable, and only those who live within know where it is. I’ll be meeting with him between classes.”

He stood up with her still in his arms, pressing his lips against hers. “Come, let’s get ready for the day,” he lowered his face to meet hers. “We still have tonight to be together moja láska, and I plan on taking advantage of every second we have.”

* * *

Hermione rubbed her head feeling a headache come on. She walked next to Harry and Ron who were speaking to each other in low voices as she walked silently beside them hoping that she could go back to her chambers between class to grab a headache potion.

“Ah, Mister Potter,” Slughorn beamed at Harry. “I was hoping you would arrive early today.”

Harry stopped raising a brow at Slughorn. “Professor,” he nodded in response. His eyes flicked to the two people who were standing with Slughorn looking at the three of them curiously.

Slughorn came back to himself turning slightly. “Goodness, where are my manners, he said giving a jolly chuckle. “This is my friend Eldred Worple, he is a famous author,” Slughorn leaned closer to Harry to whisper. “His last book was about his time he spent with the vampires.”

Harry raised both eyebrows in surprise looking from Slughorn to Eldred. “Nice to meet you,” Harry said giving the man a nod in greeting.

Eldred stepped forward pushing past Slughorn cornering Harry speaking quickly about all the _delightful things_  he had heard about him. Hermione watched Harry stiffen, shifting uncomfortably.

Ron just simply rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you in class, Harry,” he mumbled entering the classroom.

Hermione tried to follow after Ron but she was blocked by an extremely tall man. His skin had a pale pallor to it, his obsidian eyes reminded her of Severus’. His long raven hair looked silky to the touch, it fell over his shoulder in a silken river. His lips twitched as he leaned closer to her.

Eldred stopped talking making a small squeak. “Now, Sanguini, why don’t you let the girl get to class,” he said urgently tugging at the man’s arm.

Sanguini looked over at Eldred giving him a leveled look. “I was simply saying hello, Eldred, no need to panic,” He said, his rich baritone voice causing Hermione to shiver.

Sanguini caught the movement and smirked back down at her stepping into her personal space inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes, Hermione saw his Adam's apple bob several times before his eyes slid open once again.

Slughorn cleared his throat. “Yes, well, this is Miss Rosier, well...It’s Mrs. Snape now, is it not?” he asked, his eyes darting between everyone in the corridor and his walrus-like mustache twitching.

Hermione gave the man before him a tentative smile. “Yes, it’s Mrs. Snape, but everyone still addresses me by Miss Rosier,” she said looking from Slughorn to the man before her.

Sanguini grabbed her hand raising it to his lips brushing them against her knuckles. “I’m delighted to meet you, Mrs. Snape,” he purred, his dark eyes almost hypnotizing. “I’ve heard much about you. My name is Sanguini, you may call me Sam.”

Hermione furrowed her brow for a moment before her face relaxed. A small giggle escaped her as Sanguini smiled widely at her, his fangs poking at his bottom lip. _This must be the man, the vampire, that has come to meet Severus.’_

Hermione was not sure what the protocol was for meeting a vampire. Did she shake hands, which would be almost impossible considering the grip _Sam_ had on her hand, or did she curtsey? She decided a small bob of her head would be sufficient and prayed to Merlin she didn’t offend him. She surmised she didn’t when Sam’s rich chuckle filled their small space.

“Ah, Sanguini, Mr. Worple, I see you made it here safely,” Dumbledore said, his large hands landing on Hermione’s shoulder causing her to flinch. “I’m sorry I was away when you arrived.”

“It’s not a problem, Albus,” Eldred said waving his hand at Dumbledore dismissively. “I hope you don’t mind I came to see my old friend here, Slughorn.”

“Not at all,” Albus said. “I’m afraid that Mister Potter and Miss Rosier will be late to class if we don’t let them pass.”

Eldred looked crestfallen but stepped back from Harry giving him a small card. “Please consider my offer Mister Potter. I would love to write your story.”

Sanguini was looking at Albus over Hermione’s head, his expression cold. He gave Albus a small nod before looking back down at Hermione. “Mrs. Snape, it’s been a pleasure,” he said smoothly kissing her knuckles once again. “I look forward to our next meeting.”

Hermione smiled warmly up at him trying discreetly to move out from Professor Dumbledore’s hands. “Yes, thank you, Sam. I do hope to meet you again,” she said grabbing Harry’s arm propelling them into the classroom.

She looked over her shoulder, Albus was speaking with Sanguini, his back away from everyone. He must have been speaking so low that the other two couldn’t hear their conversation for Sanguini was leaning closer to Dumbledore to listen. She looked away abruptly when Albus turned around suddenly looking at her, his eyes twinkling, a wide smile on his face. He looked pleased about something, which never boded well for anyone.

* * *

Draco looked over at Hermione who was looking very pale. Small beads of sweat dripped down her face as she gripped the edge of the table. “Hermione, you alright?”

Hermione shook her head rapidly taking several quick breaths. “I don’t…” she swayed slightly in place.

Draco reached for her arm, gripping her arm. He flicked his wand putting a stasis charm on their cauldron. They were in potions class, it would do no good for her to fall forward tipping the potion over. It wasn’t toxic, it was a simple pain relief potion, one they both knew well. But, he feared it would burn her.

Hermione’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, her body tipping forward. Draco tried to get a better grip on her arm, but he was not fast enough. Her head made a sickening sound as it hit the edge of the table, her body crumpling to the ground bringing him with her.

“Hermione!” he yelled hovering over her.

“Mister Malfoy, what happened?” Slughorn asked walking quickly to the pair. He shooed the other students back as he knelt next to them.

“I don’t know, she looked pale and then just...fell,” Draco explained taking out a handkerchief from his robes pressing it against the small bleeding wound on her forehead.  Leaning closer he tapped her face gently. “Hermione,” he said in an urgent whisper. “Hermione, wake up.”

“Mister Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to take her to see Madam Pomfrey? I’ll make sure your potion is taken care of.” Slughorn said standing up brushing his robes off. “I’ll excuse you from the rest of the class.”

“I’ll go, too,” Harry said pushing past the mass of students who had gathered around the trio curious to see.

Slughorn looked over at Harry patting his arm gently. “There is no need for that, Mister Potter. I’m sure Mister Malfoy has everything well in hand.”

Harry clenched his jaw giving a warning glare as Draco lifted Hermione gently in his arms. Draco met his look with one of his own. Hermonie was _his_...cousin? He could very well take care of her and didn’t need Potter trying to interfere.

Draco strode toward the infirmity like the hounds of hell were hot on his heels. He ignored the looks and whispers as he took the steps two at a time with a bleeding and unconscious Hermione in his arms. It was no secret that the two of them had a long history together. It didn’t matter to him that people would get the wrong idea, what mattered was that Hermione was injured and needed help.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him when he entered motioning him towards a cot to place Hermione on. He stepped back running his hand through his hair watching Promfrey wave her wand over Hermione’s slight form. His stomach knotted when he took in the sight of her. She was so pale, her usually rosy complexion looked as pale as a sheaf of parchment.

“What’s wrong with her?” Draco asked in a hard voice, “Why won’t she wake up?”

Poppy made a small sound in the back of her throat, her expression pinched. She stepped back waving her wand high in the air sending off her protronus for Severus to come to the infirmary, that he was needed immediately.

“Mister Malfoy, you may return to class,” Poppy said with finality. She would only speak to Severus about Hermione’s condition.

“I’m not leaving until I know Hermione is alright,” Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

Poppy pursed her lips giving him a small nod. “You may stay, but you will have to wait over there while I speak to Severus and Hermione alone.”

Draco let out a small growl as he stomped over to the small waiting area slamming his body into the chair glaring at the healer. Who did she think she was to keep him away from Hermione? She was family. He would have words with her once Hermione was alright. He was more upset that Poppy had put up a silencing charm around Hermione so he couldn’t hear what was being said as Poppy continued to heal her.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she came to, blinking her eyes rapidly she cleared her vision looking up at Poppy who stood over her with a softened expression. “Easy does it, love,” Poppy said softly wrapping an arm around her shoulders helping her to sit up slowly. “You will feel out of sorts for a few moments.”

Hermione nodded giving her a quiet thanks as she rubbed her head feeling the tenderness of her forehead. “What happened?”

Poppy rubbed her back in a soothing motion as she spoke. “You fainted in potions class. Mister Malfoy brought you here.”

“Fainted?” Hermione said looking up at Poppy.

Poppy looked over her head smiling slightly as Severus came barreling into the room. Hermione turned her head meeting his worried expression. His robes flared behind him, his expression relaxed slightly when Hermione smiled up at him.

“Are you alright, moja láska?” Severus asked dropping to his knees beside her cot gathering her hands in his kissing her knuckles. “Poppy said there was an emergency.”

Hermione kissed his cheek giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I fainted apparently,” she said with slight amusement. “I don’t really remember.”

Poppy cleared her throat delicately gaining their attention. “Yes, well, there was a reason for that,” she smiled at the pair. “You’re pregnant, Hermione, but there is also something else I found.”

Hermione paled feeling her stomach roll. She sucked in her breath feeling the shock course through her. “Pregnant?” Hermione whispered. “That’s impossible.”

Severus tugged his hands from hers standing to his full height. Hermione looked up at him, his expression was closed down. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down at her.

Poppy not noticing the change gave a small laugh. “Impossible or not, you are pregnant Hermione. In fact, you are ab-”

“Give us a moment, Poppy,” Severus said in a low voice.

Poppy looked between the two for a moment. “I’ll be in my office, just come and get me when you are ready, there are a few things we need to discuss,” Poppy said kissing Hermione’s cheek whispering her congratulations to her before she left.

Severus began pacing at the end of the cot, his expression murderous. “Severus?” Hermione whispered. “You’re scaring me.”

He stopped leveling her with a look. “Did you forget to take your potion? Did you do this on purpose?” he asked.

“Wha- No, of course not!” Hermione said. “You watched me take them each month since we’ve been together!”

He pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a harsh breath. “ _Miss Rosier,_ do you realize the embarrassment this will cause me? I’m your professor, you’re my student. A student who is pregnant by _me._ ”

Hermione recoiled as if she had been slapped. Anger shot through her as she looked at the man before her, the man that she loved and she thought loved her in return. Was she wrong in thinking that he did have affection for her? Was she just truly an assignment, a _mission_ with benefits for him. He called her _Miss Rosier_ , not Hermione not moja láska.

She could see and _feel_ the anger rolling off of him. She certainly didn’t do this on purpose, that is one thing he should know. Her education was paramount to her, it always had been. Now, she would have to leave Hogwarts putting that education on hold. How? How did this happen? She was always so careful taking that particular potion each month. She never once forgot. How could he accuse her of such a thing?

Severus’ eyes met hers, his eyes narrowing. “I’ll speak to you about this later. I need time to collect my thoughts, and I have a class to teach,”  he then spun on his heel leaving the infirmary in a fury.

 _‘He left. He left me. He doesn’t love me. I was such a bloody fool to think anyone could possibly love me. I really am a freak,’_ Hermione’s derisive thoughts circled her mind as she looked down clutching her robes. She needed to leave. She felt the urgency pulling at her to flee, to get away from everyone until _she_ calmed down. The more she thought about Severus’ accusations and reaction the angrier she became.

“Hermione, what’s going on? Why did godfather leave?” Draco’s warm hand landed on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

Hermione looked up slowly, her thoughts scattered. “I need to go,” she said throwing her legs over the side of the bed. “I need to see Professor Dumbledore.”

Draco stepped back giving her room, “Are you cleared to leave?”

Hermione stood brushing past him. “I’m fine, Draco,” Hermione said as she made her way to the exit. “Nothing to worry about.”

Draco stepped next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders, “I’ll escort you.”

Hermione shook her head. “I can find my own way,” she gave a bitter laugh wiping the traitorous tears that fell. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I insist,” Draco said. He didn’t like the look in her eyes. Whatever Pomfrey had said to her, and his godfather had clearly not been good news at all.


	31. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to Dumbledore to gain permission to go home. Severus realizes his mistake, but it may be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Roilena for all your hard work. She is an amazing alpha/beta for me. Please check out her page for her amazing works.

Hermione sniffed and grabbed the tissue that Dumbledore offered as she sat in front of his desk. He was surprised how quickly she had come to him when she discovered she was pregnant. Of course, he knew she was pregnant, it was all part of his plan after all. If she’d just done as she was told, and not meddled in things that weren’t her concern, such as freeing Harry from the Dursleys, he would have left her to spy for him. As it was, she was acting the rogue pawn and didn’t trust him. It was time to remove her from the board. 

Dumbledore sat next to her, looking down at the distraught girl and had to fight hard not to smirk. His plan worked out better than he could’ve ever hoped. He hadn’t foreseen Severus’ reaction when it was revealed that she was pregnant, but he knew Severus would come around sooner rather than later; once he cooled down. Severus was a sentimental fool, after all. The chance to have a family of his own would be important to him.

Dumbledore gathered Hermione’s hands in his own, his hand moving slightly up her left wrist. His thumb brushed against her bracelet and he pressed down with force. Hermione’s reaction was instantaneous. She stiffened slightly, her expression becoming blank. “Now, my dear, there is no reason for you to waste your tears, things are going to plan.” 

Hermione turned her head slowly looking up at Dumbledore, her eyes void of emotion. Dumbledore’s smile widened. “I know you can hear what I’m saying to you, my dear, as you have no choice but to listen to me,” he pressed slightly harder and watched as her eyes became even more clouded. “You see, this little  _ token _ I gave you ensures you’ll have no choice but to listen to me, without hesitation. I have added a little something extra to this,” he said lifting her wrist slightly higher, snapped his fingers and revealed an ornate bracelet. “I’ve made you extra fertile. No matter what charms, or potions you used, it wouldn’t do any good. You were destined to become pregnant, we need more soldiers in this fight for the Greater Good, after all. And what better way than to indoctrinate them from the cradle? Though at first, I wasn’t sure if Severus would actually sleep with you when I first proposed the bonding, I encouraged him to, of course. I’m just glad it all worked out as I wanted it too. I would’ve hated to have to slip the boy a lust potion.” 

Hermione’s bottom lip trembled as she looked up at Dumbledore. She was fighting against his influence, but it was useless. Her body felt heavy, and her mind was foggy as whatever Dumbledore had given her continued to creep through her body. “Why?” her voice broke as she asked, “Why do this to me?” 

Dumbledore chuckled shaking his head in mock sympathy. “Because I can. Your father is a blight on this world, one that I plan to end before I reach my own. It will be  _ me _ who ends him! I’m destined to be the hero that saves the wizarding world from the likes of him. If you hadn’t tried to circumvent my plans I would’ve been content to leave you alone, but alas, you’re too strong-willed. I could’ve taken my own sweet time, Harry isn’t quite ready for the slaughter yet. You’ve forced me to accelerate my plans, as my time is running short.

“In order to make these new plans work, I needed you to be with a child so that I could maintain control of Severus, my dear. His guilt over Lily Potter’s death was waning and I knew if he had something else, his own child to protect; he would remain loyal.” Dumbledore sat back in his chair studying Hermione like she was an interesting specimen in a glass case.

“I made the mistake of trying to keep you away from your father, I’ve learned my lesson. I should’ve foreseen that you would have influence over both him and Severus. Maybe I shouldn’t have destroyed your Mother either?” here he sighed, “Oh well, the past cannot be undone. But now, with that spawn in your belly, I have not only ensured that Severus will stay firmly in the light, as he’ll have no choice if he ever wants the chance to get to know his child.  There’s also the ironic bonus of using Voldemort’s own grandchild against him.” 

Hermione shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and regain the movement of her body. Dumbledore leaned closer lifting his hand brushing her cheek lightly, she cringed internally. “You’re going to go home and visit your  _ father.  _ To share with him the news of his expanding family,” he said softly. “I didn’t have to give you this opportunity to say goodbye to him; you know. But I’m nothing if not generous, after all,” he said, waving his hand as if bestowing a great gift. “You, however, are not lead on that there is anything amiss other than that. Not that I really have to worry about that, my little gift will ensure that you don’t. If you try, the consequences will be quite unpleasant. ” he snapped his fingers again and the bracelet disappeared.

“W-What are you going to do to me?” Hermione asked in a trance-like state. 

“No need to worry your pretty little head about that, I won’t kill you yet,” he said leaning forward kissing her forehead. Leaning back he looked into her eyes. “You won’t remember this little conversation when you leave this room, Hermione. You’ll act as you normally do. The next time I see you, the last thing you’ll recall is being taken from the Ministry and being tortured at Malfoy Manor. We rescued you, you were there for weeks, being defiled. You’ll not remember You-Know-Who being your father or bonding with Severus or anything else that has happened since last spring. All those little memories will be hidden behind a little shield in your mind until the time is right. You’ll be Muggle-born Hermione Granger once again. Do you understand?”

Hermione swallowed harshly before she squeaked out her reply, “Yes.” 

Albus rose to offer his hand to her which she slowly took. He pulled her up leading her to the door. “Now, go to your chambers, pack what you wish and leave. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Of course, Headmaster,” Hermione said in a daze as he ushered her out the door. 

Albus shut the door when Hermione left, sitting at his large desk he contemplated his next move. He had a few details to take care of. He looked up at Fawkes who was hissed at him, his feathers ruffled. Leaning back in his chair he looked up at him with a serene smile on his face. “It’s for the Greater Good, Fawkes. It’s all for the Greater Good, you’ll see.” 

* * *

Hermione avoided everyone as she made her way to her chambers. Her brows furrowed slightly trying to recall the conversation with Dumbledore. She knew he gave her permission to leave and go home, but the details were fuzzy. She shook her head releasing a harsh breath, her anger towards Severus coming to the forefront of her mind. 

Once she reached Severus’ chambers, as she wasn’t sure she could call them her own anymore; she looked around the room for a moment she found she had no desire to pack anything. She had to leave and quickly before Severus decided to come back to his chamber for anything. She wasn’t sure whether or not she would end up in Azkaban if she saw him right now. She will be sure to send Tippy to gather her belongings after Severus left tomorrow. 

Summoning a piece of parchment and a quill she sat at the small table near the sitting room. She looked down at her shaking hand taking a steadying breath before she started to write: 

_ Professor Snape,  _

_ You’ll no longer have reason to worry about being embarrassed by me or the child I carry. I have returned home where I will remain until the end of the pregnancy. I’m not sure if I will return to Hogwarts next year, as you know I have enough credits to be able to sit my NEWTS privately if I decide to do so, which I think would be the best option for both of us, that way you don’t have to be near me. I understand that you may have to meet with my father, and come to my estate, but I will make sure you will never have to look upon me again.  _

_ You’re under no obligation towards me or this child. I’m more than capable of taking care of them. I have the means to do so. I certainly don’t need someone in my life that doesn’t trust me or thinks so little of me that I would do something so nefarious as to get pregnant on purpose. Even though it’s doubtful that you’d believe me, I’d forget to do something as important as taking a potion to prevent pregnancy, especially in times like these. We never got around to discussing children. I had always wanted to finish my education first and foremost, but also wait for this stupid and senseless bloody war to end.  _

_ To what end would I want to become pregnant right now I wonder? Was it to ensnare you into bonding with me? Too late, that has already been done. Was it so that I would have some sort of hold over you? I thought that we held each other. When I bonded with you, I opened my heart and soul to you, giving you everything. I can see now that I was just another assignment, one that you felt obligated to fulfill by your masters. Don’t worry about me sharing our private matters with my father, I’ll tell him that this is my decision, and you had nothing to do with me leaving, you’ll be free of any blame. _

_ I do realize that this bonding is permanent, that there is no undoing which we have done. Even though that is the case, you are free to live your life unmolested by my presence. You’re free of me, or any warped obligations you may feel you owe me. You owe me nothing. I want nothing from you. _

_ I wish you luck with your future endeavors, Professor, and hope fervently that you are able to finally find love with someone who is deserving of your heart, as I know now, I never really held yours as you did mine. I’m leaving your grandmother’s ring in hopes that if you do find that someone you wish to be with, you can at least have a muggle marriage with her.  _

_ Miss Hermione Asteria Rosier-Riddle _

Rolling up the parchment, she slipped off the ring placing it around it and placed it on the low table in front of Severus’ favorite wingback chair. She swallowed the lump in her throat picking up Crookshanks in her arms going to the fireplace to return home. 

* * *

Severus stalked the halls on the way to the infirmary to check on Hermione. His jaw clenched, angry at himself for the harsh words he spoke to her out of anger. Whenever he closed his eyes he could still see her pale face, her expression heartbroken as he threw accusations at her. 

He had blamed her for being careless. He knew, of course, he knew she made sure she took her potion. His wife planned everything in her life. She would most assuredly plan when to have a child. He needed to make this right before he left tomorrow or he could lose her. He wouldn’t survive that he lost her. She was his soulmate, his other half. All day he’d been harsh with everyone, taking out his anger and frustration on his students and colleagues at his inability to deal with the surprise pregnancy. 

His stomach dropped when he entered the infirmary and the cot Hermione had occupied stood empty. Poppy looked up from her desk she was writing up a report on Hermione, her brows furrowed. “Severus, what are you doing here? Is Hermione alright?” she asked coming closer to him. 

“She’s not here?” he growled, his stomach dropping. “Where is she?” 

“You were both gone when I came out of my office, what’s going on?” Poppy asked grabbing Severus’ arm as he whirled around to leave. “Not so fast, Severus,” she hissed. “You’ll stand there and tell me what happened while I was in my office. I also have some information I need to give to you and Hermione.” 

Severus looked over his shoulder, shrugging her hand off. “I don’t have time for this, I have to find my  _ wife _ , Poppy. Surely anything you have to say can wait.” 

“No, it can’t,” Poppy said in a stern voice. “It’s imperative that she come back to see me. I tried to tell you both that not only is she pregnant, but there is something more. I believed her when she said it should be impossible that she was pregnant. There is some other magic, dark magic; interfering with hers. Whatever it is, it’s made her extra fertile, so you see, it wouldn’t matter what you did to prevent it, she would’ve still ended up being with child. It was so well hidden, that I’d almost missed it on my initial scan.” 

Severus turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing. Poppy stomped her foot in frustration, “Oh, don’t look at me like that Severus Snape, I didn’t do it to her,” she hissed, placing her hands on hips, “She’s three months pregnant. She conceived towards the end of June, not only that, she is pregnant with three fetuses.” 

“Three,” Severus paled and staggered back slightly. “Three children? Are you sure?” 

Poppy snorted pulling out her wand producing a picture of the scan she’d done on Hermione. She was thankful that she hadn’t seen anyone else that day and she was able to recall the last spell she used. “Here, you see,” Poppy said pointing at the image in front of them, “Three little heartbeats.” 

Severus swallowed the dryness in his throat. His mind working overtime trying to figure out how on earth she could have become extra fertile. Then he remembered, there was something that Nagini and the small demon she called a cat had scented on her left wrist. 

Fuck! He had royally fucked up. If only he’d held his tongue he would have heard Poppy explain this earlier, he wouldn’t have this to deal with or a missing wife to hunt down. But, he would think about the issue of the number of babies later when he had Hermione back in his arms, hopefully after he had grovelled enough.

Poppy handed him a small picture she printed out from the scan and patted his arm, “Go and talk to her Severus. When you're done, she needs to come back, carrying three magical children is going to be extra difficult for her. We’ll need to keep a close eye on her.” 

“The extra magic, it won’t harm her...or the children?” Severus whispered looking down at the moving picture. He couldn’t really tell what he was looking at, just three small blobs moving. 

“No,” Poppy reassured him. “It may be from the spell she was hit with the last term, but I don’t see anything that would harm her or the babies, it just makes her extra fertile is all,” she pushed his shoulder gently. “Now go and find her.” 

When Severus was close to his chambers, Sanguini appeared before him holding up his hands. He studied him for a moment as Severus glared at him. “I’m going with you,” Sanguini said finally. 

“Not necessary, I have some personal matters to attend to, we’re not set to leave until tomorrow morning,” Severus said cooly, trying not to give away his anxiety of finding Hermione. 

Sanguini kept pace with him not deterred in the slightest, “This I understand, Mr. Snape. However, there are matters we must discuss urgently. Matters about…” he snapped his mouth shut. 

Severus stopped and looked at him. “What?” he snapped. “I don’t have time to entertain you right now, Sanguini.” 

“Then we are wasting time. Believe me, when I tell you what I have to say is of great importance and you will wish to hear it immediately.” 

Severus threw his hands up in the air moving to enter his chambers, not caring if the vampire followed him or not. All he cared about was finding Hermione. He would start with their chambers first. He would have the pain in his arse vampire wait in the sitting room while he spoke to Hermione privately in their bedroom. 

Severus felt his legs go weak when he spotted the rolled parchment being held closed by the ring he had given to Hermione sitting innocently on the low table.  He stumbled as he walked forward hoping he was in a nightmare. She wouldn’t leave him, would she? She couldn’t, she was his, as he was hers. Their souls were one, they were bonded...for life. 

Picking up the ring he looked down at it, not really seeing it as tears welled in his eyes. Blinking several times he slipped the ring from around the parchment and pocketed it, he then unrolled the letter and slowly read what she wrote. His eyes taking in Hermione’s elegant script. “No!” he yelled in anguish when he finished, “No, no, no! She can’t!” 

Stuffing the parchment in his frock coat, he tossed his robes on his chair heading towards the fire summoning his bag for his trip tomorrow. He wouldn’t leave until things were settled between them once again no matter how much she railed against him. Sanguini stepped in beside him grabbing his arm. Severus paid him no mind in too much of a hurry to get to Hermione as he threw the floo powder down calling out his destination, dragging the vampire with him. 

* * *

Hermione panted as she tried to blast the apple tree out of existence. She’d been home for several hours, but her anger and despair wouldn’t abate. If anything it was increasing. She let out a frustrated howl picking up a rock from the ground transfiguring it into an ax, she’d destroy that stupid tree if it was the last thing she did. It seemed to mock her, the apples ripe, hung low on the branches. It was a symbol of her bond to Severus and of the  _ fruit,  _ she was to bear in a matter of months. She didn’t need or want any more reminders. 

Stomping up to the tree she adjusted her grip, she hauled back and with a cry letting the ax swing forward with all her might. She let out a hiss of pain when the ax didn’t make a dent in the tree but vibrated painfully up her arm. “Why won’t you just DIE!” she screeched dropping to her knees, her left hand brushed against the rough bark of the tree, she bowed her head letting out a small sob. 

“Dearest, you need to rest. This isn’t good for you,” Narcissa called over to Hermione, keeping her distance. She could feel the untamed magic Hermione was exuding, small sparks lighting her hair causing a nimbus of colors around Hermione’s head. If Narcissa wasn’t so worried about Hermione and the situation, she would have been hard pressed not to stare in awe at Hermione’s display of magic. Instead, she flinched as Hermione’s power crackled in the air sending wayward sparks in all directions. No one could get close to her, not even her father. Narcissa, Lucius, and Voldemort could taste the ozone on their tongues. 

“No,” Hermione croaked. “No, I need it gone! It was all a lie! He doesn’t love me, he lied!” 

Lucius suddenly stiffened as he heard a noise coming from the manor house behind him. Stepping away from Narcissa, he walked to where the noise had come from. He let out a low growl at seeing Severus and a stranger standing on the veranda. “You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here, after what you’ve done,” Lucius hissed, storming over to Severus and raising his wand pressing it under Severus’ chin. “You need to leave, now.” 

Severus didn’t get a chance to say anything or draw his own wand to defend himself, when Lucius was pushed aside and Voldemort’s fist cracked him on the cheek, causing him to stumble back. He followed Severus’ movements, raising his own wand and pointing at Severus. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand?” he hissed darkly. 

“I need her,” Severus said dropping to his knees. “I don’t deserve her, but I  _ need  _ her more than I need air to breathe,” he said looking up at Voldemort. “Please, My Lord I beg you,” he said in a pleading voice. “Let me try to make this right with her.” 

Voldemort looked down at him, his wand slowly dropping back to his side. “You have one chance Severus or your life is forfeit,” he then turned to the stranger, he could tell that the stranger was a vampire. But what he was doing here with Severus, he still had to find out.

Sanguini watched Severus step slowly towards Hermione calling out to her, treating her like she was a cornered animal. And she was in a sense, Sanguini didn’t know all the details, but he figured that Severus had stuck his foot in his mouth and was now trying to rectify it. His lips quirked slightly, watching Hermione as Severus approached her. She was an impressive sight to see, stunning really. Severus had indeed met his match with that little witch and that was a good thing, he would need a strong mate for what was to come.  

Looking over at Voldemort, Snaguini placed his hand on his shoulder. “You and I need to talk, I have much to impart to you,” he needed to relay the information he had learned while meeting with Albus, the old fool thought himself so clever thinking he could win the allegiance of the vampires with the empty promises that fell from his lips. However, he made an error in trusting Sanguini. Vampires were fickle beings, owing no allegiance to anyone except themselves.

Voldemort was torn, he suspected that the vampire had something important to tell him, but he also didn’t want to leave his daughter in such a vulnerable state. He looked back at Hermione and determined she was more important at the moment. Whatever the vampire had to say could wait. “We’ll talk once I’m assured my daughter is taken care of. She’s in a delicate condition, no thanks to one I thought I could trust with her. Once she is seen to, I’ll listen to whatever you have to say, what was your name again?”

“I’m called Sanguini, I’m happy to wait until this little drama has played itself out. But then we must speak with some urgency,” Sanguini said and went to sit in one of the lounge chairs on the veranda.

Seeing this, Voldemort turned back to watching Hermione and Severus. 

* * *

“Moja láska,” Severus called out softly stepping slowly towards Hermione. “Turn around and look at me, please.” 

Hermione stiffened raising her head. She didn’t turn around but stood on shaky legs. “What are you doing here?” she asked harshly. “I think you’ve said enough,  _ Professor.”  _

Severus winced at the venom in her voice. He knew he deserved it most assuredly, but he needed her to calm down so he could reach her, to hold her, to wipe all her tears and worries away. He stopped and held still feeling her magic press against his own keeping him back. “Please,” Severus entreated. “I need you to look to me so I can apologize, I was wrong.” 

Hermione let out a cackle, her head tipping back. “You were wrong, isn’t that sweet?” she shook her head. “No,  _ Professor _ , you made your feelings perfectly clear when Madame Pomfrey told us of the pregnancy. I needed you and you walked away, but not before making unfounded accusations and basically calling me a whore for sleeping with you, my  _ husband _ . You don’t get to decide to suddenly come back and ask for my forgiveness. I said everything I needed to in the letter, did you even take the time to read it?” 

“Hermione,” he said in a firm voice. “I love you, I need you. Please,” he paused shifting his stance slightly, “I was scared and I reacted poorly, I’m leaving for I don’t know how long. I won’t be here to protect you, I admit that I shouldn’t have lashed out as I did. But this is new for me, I have only had to depend on myself and now I have you and the babies to consider. I’m sorry, moja láska, please just turn around.” 

Hermione turned slowly towards him, her amber eyes narrowed. “Sweet words can only get you so far, Professor.” 

“Stop calling me that!” Severus snapped in frustration, “I’m your husband, and you’re my  _ wife _ . Nothing will ever change that. Please, please listen to me. I made a terrible mistake. I do love you, you hold my heart and soul completely, there will never be another.” 

Hermione closed her eyes, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, she wanted to believe him, but couldn’t. She covered her face letting out another sob and shaking her head, “No, no, you lie. I’m nothing, I’m a freak, not worthy of love.” 

“Whoever told you that?” Severus said taking one step closer, “You’re more worthy of love than anyone I’ve ever met. You love unconditionally, and you’re loved in return. You have an inner light that just draws people in, look at your father, Lucius, Narcissa, Greyback’s wolves, even someone as damaged as me.” 

She looked at Severus through her splayed fingers, her breath caught in her throat at the look of total and complete devotion on Severus’ face, it shone through his obsidian eyes. “I love you too, Severus. I’ll never stop loving you. Just...you’ve hurt me deeply. More than anyone has ever done before. How do I know what you say is true?” 

Severus nodded taking another step forward before stopping. “I know, I know I did. Let me make it up to you before I leave tomorrow. You’re mine, Hermione. You’ll  _ always  _ be mine, and mine alone. I’m telling you the truth. You have to believe me, believe in me, in  _ us _ .” A sudden piercing cry from an owl startled Hermione as she uncovered her face. She raised her head watching as the small owl flapped its wings urgently heading straight for her. 

Hermione let out a shriek when the owl landed on her, its wings beating against her face as it tried to find purchase on her shirt. Her eyes locked with Severus’ when she felt the tug, a telltale sign of teleportation. “NO!” she screamed. 

Severus jumped forward reaching out towards Hermione as she was whirled away leaving nothing behind but her scream and a few feathers that floated down from where she once stood, he fell to his knees, his wife was gone. She was just there, not a second ago and now she was gone.

Sanguini jumped up from his seat on the veranda, he grabbed Voldemort by the arm dragging him over to a distraught Severus who knelt on the ground, his hands clutching at the sodden earth where Hermione once stood, a strangled sob coming from his throat. 

“You have to come with me,” Sanguini said in an urgent voice. “I know who has your daughter, and what they plan. The only way to save her is to come with me right now.” 

Voldemort shook his arm free studying the vampire. He didn’t know if this was a trick or not, he could get no reading from the vampire before him, but to get his beloved daughter back, he’d take that risk. Looking over at a shocked Lucius and Narcissa he gave them a curt nod. “I’ll be in touch, keep the others in line, Lucius.” 

Sanguini snatched up Severus’ bag grabbing the back of the distraught man’s frock coat. “Hold onto me,” Sanguini said to Voldemort. 

Voldemort reached out grabbing the vampire by the arm as he pulled out a small lighter, it glowed blue for a brief moment and then whisked them away with a swirl of magic. 

  
  



	32. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked and comment on this fic thus far. It helps me keep going. Sending you lots of love. xo 
> 
> Now onto the next chapter.

Molly wrung her hands as she paced the room in a fit of nerves, she didn’t think Albus’ plan was the correct course of action, there just had to be a better way. But Molly couldn’t see one at that moment. Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon spectacles, his eyes twinkling, “This is for the best Molly, deep in your heart you know I know the best course of action.” Dumbledore said placatingly. “After all, this was at Severus’ behest that we remove her. It’s for her own safety.” 

Molly stopped her pacing planting her hands firmly on her hips, “I just don’t understand, why? I thought Severus would be able to keep her safe!” Molly raged throwing her hands in the air. “If he thought there was a problem he should have found a way to remove her before now.” 

Albus let out a sigh shaking his head. He had to make sure he kept his lies carefully in order, he needed Molly to go along with keeping Hermione locked away. He couldn’t, in reality, be gone from Hogwarts for an extended period of time,he needed to be seen there. But now that all the Weasley children were out of the house, either in school or living their own lives away from the burrow, he knew Molly was free to be here for Hermione during the day and he would have Remus and Sirius here at night with her. He had no idea how to care for a pregnant witch, and he needed Hermione and her child to be healthy...for now. 

“I understand your trepidation Molly, I really do. The reason for removing her now is that I’ve sent Severus to parlay with the vampires, this will give him the perfect alibi for isolating Hermione from Tom’s influence. If Tom suspected he had anything to do with it, we could very well lose a very important spy who has been accepted into the fold.” 

“Won’t he suspect that The Order had something to do with Hermine being missing? This will put everyone at greater risk by taking her away.” 

“No, I don’t believe they will suspect anything, lest from us. Remember, we haven’t heard anything from the Death Eaters, nor You-Know-Who in months. I don’t even know if  _ he _ even spends time with Miss Granger. Tom may not even notice she is gone.” he paused for a moment thinking about how he could convince her. “You do remember what Remus said, correct? That he couldn’t smell Voldemort on Hermione, but she had the scent of the wolves, the Malfoys, and an unknown on her. If  _ he’s _ not there, then who knows what the Malfoys will do to Hermione now that she is with Severus’ child. If Tom finds out she is with child, you know he would return immediately to lock her away, and we would never see her again, he may even kill Severus. We need to keep them both safe.” 

Molly let out a frustrated growl, her hands falling limply to the side, “I just don’t like doing this to the poor girl, she has already been through so much.” 

“You need not worry about that, my dear Molly. The pork-key I used had a spell on it. It will block all those little memories from her mind until the time is right, she won’t remember anything from the last several months.” 

Molly raised her brows in shock. “I’ve never heard of such a spell before, are you sure?” she asked edging slightly closer. “Where did you find such a spell, Albus?”

Before Dumbledore could reply, a bright light flooded the room. The owl that had attached itself to Hermione let out a terrified screech, flapping its wings, unable to take flight. Dumbledore sent a stunning spell at the bird and picking it up, deposited the owl on a chair near the bed. He would worry about it later. 

Hermione landed hard, her head bouncing off the edge of the bed knocking her unconscious. That was for the best, Dumbledore thought. Now, he wouldn’t have to knock her out with Molly looking over his shoulder. He needed to get her  _ staged _ so when she did wake, his story would match what he told her. 

“Oh, Merlin!” Molly cried out rushing over to check on Hermione. 

Dumbledore rolled her over onto her back as Molly ran her wand over the prostrate form of Hermione, checking for any injuries. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she found nothing seriously wrong with her but did a double take when the scan showed three heartbeats within her womb. She looked wide-eyed over at Dumbledore who had a small smirk playing on his lips and Molly felt a frisson of unease. What was Albus really planning? 

She hadn’t liked the way Dumbledore had been acting these last few weeks during Order meetings, meetings that didn’t have Severus included. Severus was their inside man, how could they react efficiently without the crucial information that Severus could provide?  That didn’t sit well with Molly considering that Dumbledore claimed that it was all under Severus’ directives. How was she to know if this was for the best or not when Dumbledore was playing his cards so close to his chest? She felt it was best to keep those thoughts to herself when she was in his presence. She would also definitely have to remember not to look him in the eye, in the event he used legilimency on her, at least until she got the answers she needed.

She didn’t know the complete details about Severus’ connection with the Death Eaters or how close he was to the Dark Lord. She had thought he was one of the fringe followers, a friend of Lucius Malfoy gathering information as it came to him via gossip. Albus made it sound was that Severus was actually part of the inner circle and he gathered his information directly from You-Know-Who. 

She couldn’t say she wasn’t relieved to have Hermione away from the Malfoys, they were entirely the wrong sort of wizard for Hermione to be around to begin with. Not just because of their connection with the Death Eaters, but also because she just didn’t trust them. But it also felt wrong not to tell Hermione what was going on, and get her side of the story.

When Molly had found out that Hermione was Voldemort’s daughter, and there’d been no immediate plan to rescue her, she’d told Ron and Ginny to stay away from her. She’d feared that the Dark Lord would have Hermione go after anyone associated with the Order. This past summer when Dumbledore spoke to them about Hermione’s bonding with Severus, and all the things that she had to endure, it was Arthur that convinced Molly that she’d been wrong to ostracize her. Hermione would need all the support from her friends to keep her on the right side of the conflict. 

Guilt ate at Molly’s gut as she looked at Hermione. The child had endured so much and now Dumbledore had removed Hermione completely from the situation, from Severus. Molly didn’t like the fact that Hermione’s memories would be altered. If Severus had requested to hide her, why remove the memory of her being bonded to him? It didn’t make any sense, she would have to wait and watch. 

Molly watched as Dumbledore leaned over Hermione picking her up with ease, and laid her on the bed standing back and looked over his shoulder. “Now, we have to make her look as if she has been in captivity. You know the Malfoys, nor the Death Eaters would make sure she was clean and well cared for,” raising his wand he set to work to put the old glamours on her and make her clothes appear worn and threadbare. Molly watched in dismay as bruises and scrapes appeared on the girl’s flesh. She flinched when Albus cast a spell to split open Hermione’s lips and gave her the appearance of being gaunt and pale. She watched and hated every minute of it.

* * *

Hermione hissed through her teeth as she regained consciousness, she blinked against the bright light. Squeezing her eyes shut she rolled to her side, a wave of nausea caused her to gag, bile rising in her throat. Her body protested with the movement, she ached all over, her head pounding. 

“Miss Granger, can you hear me?” 

Hermione struggled to sit up, she recognized the voice of Dumbledore. Images flashed through her mind. Dumbledore sitting in a chair in a room, the battle in the Department of Mysteries, being captured and thrown into a cold cell, being brought before...him, his snake-like face causing her to shiver. The last one was of Bellatrix Lestrange who taunted her relentlessly while shooting curses and hexes at her while surrounded by jeering Death Eaters. 

“Professor?” she whimpered trying desperately to get her bearings. 

Warm hands helped her lean against a hard surface. Beneath her, the surface was soft and comforting, a bed? Blinking her eyes slowly, her vision blurred seeing the outline of someone towering over her and she shrank back, “It’s alright, Miss Granger, you’re safe now,” Dumbledore said kindly. “No sudden movements, you’re still healing.” 

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore who shifted back slightly. He gathered his robes and sat in a wooden chair next to the bed she lay on. She took a moment to look around to gain her bearings. She was in a room with a large window overlooking a meadow. The room itself was painted pale purple, with the decor to match. A small dresser was placed against a wall, another wall had bookshelves stuffed to the brim with tomes, as well as two other doors. “Where am I?” she asked blinking over at him. “What happened?” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Dumbledore asked leaning forward slightly, his blue eyes twinkling. 

“I remember…” Hermione said slowly closing her eyes. “I think there was a battle, we went to get Sirius, and something hit me.” 

Dumbledore gave her a smile of encouragement, nodding for her to continue. 

“I woke in a cell, and was brought before…” Hermione’s lip quivered, the echoes of her screams playing in her head, the sound of cruel laughter. 

Dumbledore raised his hand, laying it upon hers in consolation, “I understand, there is no need to continue.” he leaned forward and clasping her hand in his, his thumb brushing against her left wrist, “Your memory may be fuzzy for awhile Miss Granger. We know you were taken from the Department of Mysteries and taken to Malfoy Manor, you were in their tender mercies for almost three months,” Dumbledore said, a frown on his face. “It took us some time to recover you, for that I’m sorry.” 

“Where’s Harry? Is everyone alright?” Hermione asked sitting up straighter looking around in a panic expecting to see the mop of black hair near her, the sign of her best friend. “Is Ron and everyone else alright?”

He patted her hand raising his other hand to quiet her, “Everyone else is fine, Miss Granger, the only person injured, was you.” he paused for a moment. “I’m afraid Harry won’t be able to see you right now, you’re in an Order safe house, one that only a few know about.” 

Hermione furrowed her brows looking down at her lap. Her clothes were in tatters, dirt was caked under her nails. “Why am I here, sir?” she asked quietly, slowly looking up at him. “Why bring me to a safe house? Is there something else you’re not telling me?” 

Dumbledore didn’t answer as Molly bustled into the room carrying towels in her arms and muttering under her breath. Hermione looked over at her as she opened a door stepping into another room, Hermione could see a large clawfoot tub through the door. 

Molly stepped out making a sound of surprised clutching at her chest, “Oh, my sweet girl, you’re awake!” she exclaimed coming to her side. “Are you feeling alright?” 

Dumbledore cleared his throat giving Molly a pointed look, “I was just explaining to Miss Granger how she was rescued recently and why she’s here at the safe house.” 

Molly pursed her lips for a moment before her features smoothed out. Leaning over she placed a pillow behind Hermione’s back taking care to fluff it for maximum comfort, “Yes, well, at least we have you back where you belong.” 

Dumbledore stood patting Hermione gently on the head making her want to growl, she wasn’t a dog. “I need to get back to Hogwarts for the start of year feast, I will be back as soon as I can,” he said turning. “I’ll let the others know you are awake and on the road to recovery. Molly will answer any questions you may have.” he didn’t look back as he stepped through the door, shutting it quietly behind him. 

* * *

Draco sat at the table of the Great Hall, his eyes scanning the room for Hermione. He hadn’t seen her all weekend, nor his godfather and he was beginning to worry. He wished he had followed his instincts and waited for Hermione while she spoke to Dumbledore, but she’d been insistent that she’d be fine on her own. He knew she was stubborn, and it would be like trying to convince a brick wall to move, which in his opinion would be achievable more so than getting Hermione to change her mind when she had it set on something. He’d given her a quick hug leaving her at the foot of the steps to the Headmaster’s office and left for his next class, and that was the last he’d seen of her. 

He looked over at the Gryffindor table not seeing the shine of her long black curly hair. Potter was also looking around, his eyes flicking to the entrance of the Great Hall frequently. So, he wasn’t the only one that noticed that she was missing. 

Draco tuned out the chatter around him as he stirred his tea absently. His gut felt as if he swallowed a rock, he should’ve stayed with her. Where was she? He knew his godfather was to be away starting Saturday morning, and he had expected to see her at least for meals this past weekend. He’d planned on offering to stay with her in her chambers, with his godfather’s permission of course, but he’d not seen her to speak to her about the arrangement. 

Draco was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he failed to notice the owl winging toward him. That is until a letter landed in front of him startling him from his reverie. Picking it up he noted his mother’s elegant script and the seal of Malfoy on the back. Pressing his thumb just under the fold of the letter he tore through the seal eager to hear what she had to say. 

_ My dearest dragon,  _

_ I write to you to let you know that our little dove is missing, taken from her home before our eyes. Because of the delicacy of the situation, I cannot relay further details. If you happen to see her, send word immediately.  _

_ Keep your ears and eyes open, my dragon. We need to get her back as soon as possible.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Mother  _

Draco paled, the letter slipping through his fingers as the reality of the situation hit him. Hermione was missing, taken from them. Anger welled up within him. He stood abruptly pocketing the letter ignoring the calls from his friends...their friends. They would want to know what was going on, they too had been worried. Now was not the time to discuss the situation, he would have to wait until they returned this evening to the common room to ensure no one heard what he had to say, especially with a larger group of people. There was one person he could speak to right now.

Stalking forward he walked up to the Gryffindor table, the heated whispers rising the closer he got to Potter. Stopping just as he got to him, he gave him a cool look. “We need to talk,” he said in a low hiss. 

Harry looked at the others at the table he had been speaking to reassuring them that he was alright to go alone. Draco rolled his eyes as he walked stiffly out the Great Hall, down the hall to a small alcove. When Harry stepped in with him, he used his wand to use a silencing charm. 

“Hermione’s missing,” Draco said without preamble. “I just got word from mother, she has been taken from us.” 

Harry’s emerald eyes hardened as he looked at Draco, “What did you do to her?” he seethed. “The last person to see her was  _ you _ ,” he said poking Draco in the chest. “Now you tell me she is missing, why should I believe you?” 

Draco narrowed his eyes swatting his hand away, “She was upset at something that Pomfrey had told her, same with Snape. She left and went to see Dumbledore, and I’ve not seen her since. Mother said she was taken when she was at her  _ estate _ . I didn’t even know she’d gone home,” he growled shoving Harry away from him. “Listen, Potter, I know we don’t see eye to eye, but the one thing we have in common is Hermione. I know you two are close almost like siblings. I’m only telling you this in case you hear of something, if you do, let me know so I can send word to my parents. They’re her guardians, while her husband is away after all.”

“Away? Snape left in the middle of the term and how do you know he was gone? And now Hermione is missing? Are you sure Snape didn’t just take her with him? And where did he go?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I’m sure Potter. Why would my mother write to say she was taken if she had gone with Snape? I overheard him and father talking about him negotiating with the vampires on behalf of Dumbledore and he  _ is _ my Godfather. He also asked me to look after Hermione while he was gone. Any other questions?” Harry shook his head with a thoughtful expression.

Draco then canceled the silencing charm taking a step into the hallway and stopping short, almost running into Dumbledore who stood looking at the pair with an unreadable expression. His hands were tucked into his robes as he took a step closer to the pair. “Is everything alright here…” he looked from Harry to Draco with an appraising expression. “Harry?” 

Harry shoved past Draco edging towards the hallway. “Everything’s fine Professor,” Harry looked at Draco giving him the tiniest of nods. “Just a misunderstanding, nothing to worry about.” 

Dumbledore gave them both a smile. “Excellent, I’m glad you two were able to work it out, I’m glad that you were able to come to an understanding. We need all the friends we can have in these dark times, more and more people are going missing.” 

Harry met Dumbledore’s eyes and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt a push against his mental barriers, “Yes, Draco and I have a perfect understanding, I’ll be going back to breakfast now,” he paused for a moment studying Dumbledore’s expression before turning and walking back towards the Great Hall. His heartbeat hammered in his chest, his mind a mess thinking about where Hermione could possibly be and why Dumbledore would want to kidnap her. 

He was never more thankful now than that Snape had insisted he learn Occlumency to shield his thoughts. If Dumbledore had been able to read them, he would know that Harry suspected it was  Dumbledore who had something to do with his best friend missing. Harry no longer trusted him. He vowed to himself he  _ would _ find Hermione, even if it was the last thing he did.


	33. Sanctuary or Prison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the tissues ready. *hides behind sofa* 😢
> 
> This was a tough chapter to write so be warned, it is a tad dark.   
> Thank you, Ro, for all your hard work with editing and doing your magic.

Remus stepped out of the floo, dusting off the soot that accumulated on his robes. He nodded to Sirius and Molly who were sitting at a small table in the kitchen, their faces set in grim lines. His stomach dropped. He’d come to check on Hermione, it was a compulsion really; he noticed over that last several weeks her declining vitality. He couldn’t rest until he  _ knew _ and saw for himself that she was alright.

“Is...is Hermione okay?” he asked stepping towards the table.

The three of them had been given the  _ secret _ mission keeping an eye on Hermione and were not allowed to speak of it to anyone else in the Order for the past three months. That was not an odd request, there were several times he had gone on missions unable to tell anyone, not even his best friend, Sirius. But, now that seemed to be something sinister about this mission. Remus wasn’t sure what it was, but it niggled at the back of his mind; like a scratch he couldn’t reach.

It started slowly, Hermione, while subdued would still talk and read the books provided. But, as time progressed, he noted that each day Dumbledore visited her, she would become more withdrawn. She was losing weight at an alarming rate although her children continued to grow and flourish. He began to become suspicious of Dumbledore when he always requested to speak to Hermione alone, it was  _ always _ alone.

“What are you doing here, Remus? Tonight’s the night of the full moon,” Sirius asked looking up from his cup. “you should be preparing for the change.”

Remus let out a long sigh, running his hand through his sandy hair. “I’ve been worried about Hermione, I needed to check on her,” he said. “ Besides, I still have several more hours before I need to go.”

Remus then looked at Molly as she let out a small sob turning her head away. Remus knew that Molly was taking this mission hard and seeing how much Hermione had declined in the last month worried her. To be fair, they all were worried. He was glad that he hadn’t taken an unbreakable vow to hold this secret because he felt he was about to break it either way. He was determined to make things better for Hermione.

“Molly?” Remus said reaching out for her, “What’s wrong?” Molly just shook her head taking out a small napkin dabbing at her eyes.

Sirius’ face set in hard lines looking over at Molly for a moment before he met Remus’ eyes. “I think it’s time to figure out what’s really going on,” he said in a low whisper. “He’s in there talking to her now,” Sirius said nodding his head towards the closed door.

Remus was glad that Sirius seemed to share his worries and that he too wanted to know what was going on, he needed the three of them to be able to work together, to get her out of this prison. For that is what it was, it was dark and dank and there were no bars on the windows, but it was still a prison. He ran his hand through his hair once again, wanting to pull it out. This was not how things were supposed to be. Dumbledore had told them that she needed out of the influence of the Death Eaters and that Severus, himself had requested her to be taken to safety, but now he wasn’t so sure that Hermione was actually safe here. She was not the same strong girl he once knew. She was too quiet, and he could hear her crying at night in her room. Also, why did Dumbledore restore her glamours? Why continue to call her Miss Granger, instead of her real name of Rosier? When asked, Albus would change the subject or ignore the question completely.

The worst part of this whole sordid affair was not even two weeks after they rescued her, Dumbledore called a meeting to inform the Order that Severus had been killed while parlaying with the vampires. He had tossed the letter on the table rather nonchalantly for them to read as if it was of no great importance. The note itself was short stating that the King had taken issue with being asked to form an alliance with the light in a war that had nothing to do with them. It had also asked why should they risk themselves when the witches and wizards never did anything for their kind? It had gone on further stating that they were regretful that there was not a body to send back, that the King had decided to feast on Severus’ flesh as recompense for his time and the slight against them.

Remus found it odd that Hermione hadn’t asked about Severus. He knew that they had been bound and according to Harry’s recollection of the ceremony it had been spectacular. So when she didn’t ask about Severus, he began to suspect something was wrong. For why wouldn’t she ask about her soul-bound mate? The one who’d requested that she be kept safe?

What Hermione did do, was ask to see her parents, begged to go see them and when denied was on the verge of hysterics. That night when Molly and Remus had relayed the information to Dumbledore, he just smiled patting Remus on the shoulder before going to speak to Hermione  _ alone _ once again.

In Dumbledore’s infinite wisdom, he had told Hermione that her parents were killed in a Death Eater’s raid and that for her safety she wouldn’t be allowed to go to their funerals, no matter how much she cried out in anguish and rage. Dumbledore had told her that it was too dangerous to be out in public right now. The Death Eaters would be looking for her as she was the reason her parents had been targeted. She was told not to let her parent’s death be in vain. When she asked why she was told she was carrying a Death Eater’s children and that made her a target. He went further to explain that You-Know-Who would want her back just to see what kind of children she would have, what their magical abilities would be. He surmised that the reason she was  _ defiled _ and impregnated was for experimental purposes.

When Remus heard what Hermione had been told, bile had risen in his throat. This wasn’t right, she’d been lied to, but whenever he tried to address it something stopped him. 

Ever since the loss of Severus was reported, Dumbledore had begun acting more and more oddly. He’d be quick to anger, sending Order members out on fruitless searches for any Death Eater activity and when none was found would rage as if the fires of Hades were raining down on him. Even Fawkes had taken to disappearing and not answering to Albus’ call like he used to. Albus was becoming consumed with trying to find any trace of You-Know-Who, it wasn’t normal. 

Remus came back from his musings and walked towards the door where Hermione and Dumbledore were talking. He cracked it open slowly and saw Dumbledore sitting with Hermione, his fingers pressed against her left wrist. Remus’ ears picked up on the conversation.

“I don’t know why you’re trying to fight against this,” Dumbledore said in an aggravated tone. “It seems each day I have to come here and sort you out. If you’d just behave like a good little girl ought to, you’d find life much more pleasant.”

Hermione remained quiet looking blankly at Dumbledore. Remus pursed his lips looking at her condition, she appeared to have given up the fight. Her hair, usually so wild and untamed, lay in limp strands. Her skin used to glow like peaches and cream, now had an ashen caste to it. His eyes then traveled down her body stopping at her other wrist that hung limply at her side, a small shackle attached to a delicate looking chain; the skin chafed and raw looking.

Remus remembered about a week into her captivity, Hermione tried to exit one of the doors that led outside only to be bounced back by an invisible force field. He had watched as anger welled up inside her as she looked up through the door to what could be her freedom, seeing the barrier shimmer. He called out to her, trying to keep her from harming herself, to calm her down, but it did no good.

Standing up she marched back to the force field, taking out her wand and shooting hexes at it trying to break through. Dumbledore had arrived shortly after and found her a panting mess on the floor screaming out in frustration. It was odd, Remus thought at the time, it was as if Dumbledore had known that she was trying to escape. His face didn’t show surprise, just what Remus later concluded was sadistic amusement and vexation as he patted Remus and Molly on the shoulder when he passed them, telling them to wait for him in the kitchen while he sorted Hermione out. He’d then taken Hermione’s wand handing it over to Molly for safekeeping before he picked up Hermione and carried her into the bedroom and closing the door.

That wasn’t the only thing he did though. To take it one step further Dumbledore had then shackled her to the damn bed that day. Oh, yes, the  _ shackle _ was a magical one and extended where she needed to go within the confines of her  _ prison,  _ but would stop short of any door or window. In his estimation, Dumbledore was treating her more like a prisoner of war, or an animal. It had to stop. That’s why he was here today. He was planning to speak to Sirius and Molly about what needed to be done to spring Hermione free from this hell. He feared if they didn’t, they would lose her completely and her babies as well. She had no more fire in her eyes. She even took to sleeping on the floor behind chairs curled up in a ball. The only way they could find her was to follow that damned chain.

Remus was once again torn from his recollections when he heard Hermione whimper. He looked at Dumbledore pursed his lips and pressed down harder on Hermione’s wrist and her whimper grew in volume, but not so loud as to prevent Remus hearing what Dumbledore said next, “Why do you insist on fighting this, Miss Granger?” Dumbledore’s eyes bored into hers as he spoke, “You know this is for your own good, you’re here for your own protection.”

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it. She looked out the large window overlooking the meadow. The casement was wide open, not that she could feel the breeze coming through. She could see flowers dotting the landscape and tall grass that undulated but felt nothing. “The weather,” she rasped. “It never changes here. Everything is the same.”

Dumbledore looked out the window, an odd chuckle leaving him. “Is that what this is about? The weather? I thought having it be eternally spring would help relax you.” His lips formed a cruel grin. “I could make it rain every day if that’s your wish?”

Hermione watched as the fat drops began to fall from the sky and pelted against the barrier and house making a slight hissing sound. No sooner than it started, it stopped.

“Or, perhaps, you would like to see it snow? Ring in the season with a white Christmas?” Dumbledore said in a mocking tone. Then, snow started to fall, drifting slowly to the ground.

Hermione shook her head looking away from the window bowing her head, her shoulders slumping forward as if she were trying to curl into herself.

Dumbledore smirked down at her. He looked back out the window and the snow stopped at once. The sun’s rays once again filtered through the windows. Turning back to Hermione he shifted closer to her, bumping his knees against hers. He supposed he should feel bad about her condition, and what he was doing to her, but this was for the best. He needed to end Tom, and she was the key.

Oh, how he was looking forward to the day he ended that vile creature. He would confront him with Hermione by his side, her expanding stomach full of Severus’ spawn would get Tom’s attention he knew it. Tom would either surrender to his fate or watch as his  _ own _ spawn was murdered in front of him by his, Albus Dumbledore's hand. Either way, Tom would confront him, and he would be ready. He knew that the time was coming, and he was positively giddy with anticipation.

Patting Hermione’s head gently he coaxed her to look up at him meeting her dull eyes. Cupping her cheek, he spoke. “You know this is your own doing, don’t you? No one really  _ wants _ you. Harry and Ron haven’t come to see you because they are tired of you. They can’t stand to look at you knowing you were  _ raped _ by Death Eaters, you’re nothing but a Death Eater’s whore now. They don’t want you; no one  _ wants _ you, Miss Granger. They were just using you so that you would do their homework for them. I’m sure it was probably a small relief to your parents that they died, knowing they never had to see you again. They probably thought you were a freak for being magical. So, you see, it’s best that you stay here.

“All those  _ special _ memories you have of your true father, and that of your special bond with Severus will remain locked away in your mind until I release them, It’s a shame you may not live long enough for me to release them back to you, but right now that doesn’t matter. What matters is, Miss Granger, is that you are the key to getting what I want, which is the end of your father and be the true hero of the wizarding world. I will be looked upon as the savior of our world, not some  _ boy _ that a fraud of a seer had predicted. It will be  _ my _ name that is lauded and then I will be able to merge the wizarding and muggle worlds together and rule both. Soon, all my pawns will be in place, and my goal will come to fruition, no need to worry about a thing. You just need to sit here and wait for your part to play in this, my grand scheme.” Albus knew that Hermione didn’t understand the words he had just spoken to her, but it was just as well. It allowed him to practice how he would address those below him when he was the ruler of all. 

Remus clenched his jaw, backing away from the door slowly. He’d heard and seen  _ enough _ . He wanted to rush in that room right now and confront Dumbledore, but that wouldn’t do any good. He wasn’t sure he would be able to take Hermione out of the  _ room.  _ As he had watched Albus change the weather that showed outside the windows, he had a promising idea of where they were, he just hoped he was right. 

As quietly as he’d opened the door he closed it again and then walked to the table placing both palms flat against the surface. His heart thudded against his chest as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He could hear the blood rushing to his ears as his stomach tightened, and rolled hoping that he was right, that Hermione was right. She’d been trying to tell them in her own way for months. Had it not been for Dumbledore messing with her emotions and mind, making her zone out he would have understood much sooner.

Opening his eyes slowly, a wide smile spread across his face. There, sitting in front of him was the cup of tea he had imagined and wanted and his suspicions were confirmed. He knew exactly where they were. Hermione was still at Hogwarts, only now, she was hidden in The Room of Requirement. 

“I need to go,” he said moving briskly to the fireplace.

Sirius jumped from his seat, “Going? Going where? What did you see and hear Remus?” he asked looking at Remus and noting his expression. Remus looked at Sirius, giving him a knowing look. “Wait here with her, she’ll need you soon. I have to talk to someone. If Albus should ask, just say I needed to get my wolfsbane potion for tonight.”

Sirius knew he wouldn’t get anything else out of him and nodded, going back and sitting with Molly. He even picked up the cup of tea Remus had conjured and drank it. Molly opened her mouth as if to ask a question, but Sirius just shook his head and she shut her mouth.

* * *

 

Remus then flooed to the Three Broomsticks immediately. Stepping out of the inn he looked around seeing students pushing their way through the crowds, carrying their trunks towards the Hogwarts Express. He pulled his coat around him as the frigid wind bit against his skin. He needed to find Harry before he left for the winter hols, he needed him to stay behind and help him.

Following his nose and keeping his ears open. He finally found Harry near the edge of Hogsmeade having a heated conversation with Draco Malfoy. Stepping up to the pair he placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder giving it a small squeeze. He heard what they were talking about...Hermione.

“Harry, Draco,” he greeted. He looked around to make sure that they were alone and not going to be overheard, “I need your help, especially you, Draco.”

Draco raised an elegant brow at the man before him, “What could you possibly want from me?”

Remus leaned forward slightly, “I need for you to take me to Hermione’s father, I think I know where she is.”

Draco started to speak but Remus placed his hand over Draco’s mouth, as well as Harry’s shaking his head. “Not here,” he said. “Draco, we need to go, I need to know where you live, or where  _ he _ is, and I think you know how to find him,” he removed his hands when he was sure the two boys weren’t going to make a sound.

Draco studied him for a moment before he gave him a curt nod, brushing past him; Draco said over his shoulder, “Follow me, we’re wasting time.” 


	34. It's in the Blood

_“You are beautiful just the way you are. You are exactly what you are meant to be, never be ashamed of who you are for one second.”_ Severus closed his eyes hearing Hermione’s voice echoing in his head. He remembered that day so clearly, he’d been watching her with the small were-pup in her lap; encouraging the little girl to love who she was meant to be. He had to wonder if she would feel the same about him once she learned how much he had changed? 

Yes. He was sure she would still love him, he knew his wife well. She loved and accepted everyone, even him and it wouldn’t matter that he was now a creature of the night. Though he could still walk about in the daylight, one of the few things that demented Irishman Bram Stoker got right. He was a vampire now thanks to Sam, something he’d always been destined to be. Sam had given him the choice to embrace what he was _supposed_ to be or stay _human_ he’d thought long and hard about it.

Being a vampire certainly would help him in his quest to save his wife, but there was more to it than that. Severus had never felt like he belonged anywhere, not as a child in school or later as a professor, he’d always been an outcast on the fringes of life looking in. He was known as Severus Snape, _Former_ Death Eater, The Greasy Git, The Bat of the Dungeon. He had to chuckle deprecatingly, now that he was a vampire, he could change his shape; and not just into a bat, but any number of creatures. His senses had heightened even more, they’d been keen before his change. But now there was no limit to what he could do. He frowned, his change would just be another reason he’d never be completely trusted by anyone apart from Hermione and the select few he considered family. They’d always love and trust, him no matter what he was.

He knew that supernaturals had a tough time being accepted in the magical world, but it didn’t matter to him because he was already an outcast. Why not embrace it? He would be that much stronger for his wife.

His mind then wandered back to his meeting with Sam when they arrived at the castle in Bojnice, Slovakia that had changed his life irrevocably. 

_Severus looked at Sam who was sitting at the end of the table, his heart hammered in his chest wanting to go find his wife, she was in danger he just knew it. He could feel his soul stretching out, looking for her warmth; but the distance was too great. He had no idea why this vampire had brought him to Salazar knew where. But he was determined to leave and soon to find Hermione._

_“We’re wasting time just sitting here!” Severus hissed; his voice full of venom and just a bit of desperation. “Hermione is out there somewhere, and I need to leave so I can find her!”_

_Sam raised his hand stalling Severus’ rant looking calm and collected, “You won’t find her, not until he’s ready,” Sam said in a quiet voice as he set his glass of blood-red wine down. “I’ll tell you everything I know, but you have to promise to listen to me.”_

_Severus nodded stiffly, waving his hand in Sam’s direction for him to continue. He would listen for now and hoped that the information could be used to get his beloved back. She was pregnant and he was sure frightened.  He’d fucked things up royally earlier with his accusations and needed to make things right with her once again. His attention refocused on Sanguini as the vampire began to speak._

_“Dumbledore contacted me several months ago, wanting to make a treaty with the vampires of England to help him with this war,” Sam started. “As you know, vampires don’t get involved with that sort of thing. We prefer to watch, keeping to the shadows. It’s no secret that the witches and wizards have disdain for our kind. What he was offering had intrigued the King, so a meeting was set up and I went as the ambassador.”_

_Severus snorted,“What did Dumbeldore offer that was so intriguing? It must have been something that the vampire couldn’t possibly acquire on their own. Let me guess, he offered that once the war was over he would change the laws to allow vampires to live out in the open with the same rights and privileges of the greater wizarding community?  ” Severus asked, “Please tell me the King didn’t fall for such a ploy? Is that the reason the King asked to see me? Does he think that I have any influence over the Great Albus Dumbledore? If he does, he’s a bigger dunderhead than all of my students combined.”_

_Sam raised a brow giving him a pointed look._

_Severus let out a humorless laugh. “You’re the King?”_

_Sam gave him a fanged grin, “Yes, last time I checked I was. My father, Nicoli, retired several years ago, and I ascended to the throne, but that’s not important right now. What Albus offered, was exactly as you say. But I knew it would most likely be a ploy, one that would be near impossible to see through. But what’s important right now is that your witch is missing, and I know exactly who has her and why.”_

_“Who?” Voldemort growled. “Who would dare take my daughter?”_

_Sam looked over at Voldemort with a bored expression. “Who do you think?  Yes, I know all about you, Moldypants. The famous Dark Wizard, head Death Eater, killer of Muggles and Muggle-born alike. Who do you think would want to use your daughter against you?”_

_Severus watched Voldemort bristle at the appellation used and had to quickly conceal a smirk. Taking a calming breath Voldemort swallowed his anger, “I can only think of one person who would be bold enough to use her against me.”_

_“That’s right, Dumbledore took her,” Sam said as he leaned back in his chair. “When I spoke to him at Hogwarts, I couldn’t help myself and had a good rummage around in his mind. I wanted to see for myself why I should even consider helping him in his silly war, he had no idea that I’m the King and would decide to lend him aid or not. What I saw inside his head, shocked and surprised me, but it wasn’t until he asked a peculiar question that caused me to question his sanity, especially after I had met your lovely wife,” Sam said looking over at Severus._

_“Which was?” Severus said impatiently._

_“He wanted to know if she was with child. I thought it odd for a headmaster to ask such a thing, about a student, even though that student was married. Out of curiosity, I answered him, that yes, she was indeed with child, three in fact. It was then that I saw his plan to kidnap Hermione, to use her and her children against Moldypants here,” Sam said jabbing his thumb in Voldemort’s direction. “Sadly, I have no idea where he is keeping her, or when he had planned on taking her, if I had known, I would have stopped him. As I said, we don’t get involved in disagreements, wars or anything. That is unless someone is bold enough to trifle with our own, and that little witch is definitely one of my own.”_

_“She’s mine! My wife!” Severus snarled standing up his frame shaking with rage. Who was this vampire thinking he could claim his wife? Was that why he was brought here, to be killed so Sam could take Hermione away from him? Severus would fight for her until his last breath, no matter who he was against._

_Sam chuckled shaking his head, “Yes, Severus, she’s yours, but by being yours, she falls under my protection.”_

_Severus let out a harsh breath, sitting heavily in his chair. “I don’t see why you would have a vested interest in me or my wife,” he said, trying to control the rage that was trying to bubble to the surface._

_Sam downed his wine waving over a servant for more. “Tell me, Severus, do you have keen scenes? I would think you do, considering you’re a Potions Master. You can pick up scents others cannot, can tell how fresh ingredients are, determine if they were picked under the full or new moon, just by scent alone,  correct? And you have better stamina than most? Need very little sleep and prefer your steak on the rare side?”_

_“What’s that have to do with anything?”_

_Sam rested his forearms on the table as he leaned forward. He studied Severus with an unreadable expression for a moment before he spoke once again, “You’re part vampire, it’s in your blood. You come from a long, long line of vampires. Your grandfather Edwin Prince is one, he’s my grandson,” here Sam grinned a Severus’ surprised expression. “Yes, I think you’re making the connection now. How in your memory your grandfather never seemed to age, that your grandmother, Elizabeth did, but he always looked so young, then one day he just disappeared, your grandmother stating he was dead, swept away by a flash flood, his body was never found?” Sam said waving his hand in the air._

_“I met Elizabeth, and your mother Eileen, once before she had started attending Hogwarts. Elizabeth had a choice,” Sam continued. “She decided not to embrace the gift your grandfather could provide her, instead she decided to lead the life as a human, a human that was more._

_Your grandfather met your grandmother when she was only a few months pregnant with Eileen. Pregnant by a man who’d left her disgraced and alone. She was distraught, working anywhere she could, disowned by her parents. She knew she had to save money in order to make a life for her and her child far away from her home, she would’ve been shunned for falling pregnant without a husband. Your grandfather could tell she was with child and read her thoughts. He had fallen in love with your grandmother, but she refused his suit, due to her disgrace; so he offered her a solution._

_Long story short, your grandfather offered to marry your grandmother, giving her the life of luxury and comfort that she was used to and a name for her child, all she had to do was accept his bite. It wouldn’t turn her, not unless she wanted to be turned,  but in doing so, the enzymes of his bite would claim the child she carried., His magic and essence becoming a part of them, that child would become his completely, as if he had planted his seed within Elizabeth, making the child his heir. That child was your mother.”_

_Severus paled considerably. He leaned back heavily in his chair. He was aware that vampires couldn’t procreate as humans, their bodies weren’t made to do so, male or female. The only way to become a vampire was through a bite. But in all the books he’d read, he’d never heard that a vampire could claim a child still in the womb, changing it genetically._

_“You’re right,” Sam said. “Vampires can only create by bite, but people don’t know the extent of our bite, and we prefer to keep it that way. Your mother had you, passing on the vampire traits passed to her by Edwin’s bite. When we bite someone who is with child, we give them our essence and our magic protecting them, and their mother. They will grow as a normal child would, but when they reach maturity, that’s when we would complete their transition. Your grandmother refused, begging your grandfather to let your mother remain_ human _because she’d already met your father Tobias, so Edwin did. He faked his death per her request when you were a mere child. He wanted to give you the option, but sadly Elizabeth wouldn’t hear of it, and your mother never knew.”_

_Voldemort cleared his throat gaining Sam’s attention, “Why tell Severus now after all this time?”_

_“I’m telling him this because he is my kin and deserves to know. He has a choice to make, a choice to either remain a human with extra senses or embrace what he should have been from the beginning.”_

_“And, pray tell, why should I do that?” Severus asked. “Why should I believe anything you say?”_

_“Because he’s telling you the truth, Sev.” Severus stiffened recognizing the voice. He turned his head slowly to look behind him. There, standing behind him, was his grandfather, his_ young _grandfather, Edwin Prince._

_For several moments, Severus just looked at the man he knew was his grandfather. Edwin stared back as if trying to make him believe that his life wasn’t a complete lie. Severus could feel the sincerity radiate from Edwin and after what seemed like an age finally turned back to Sanguini or Sam the King of the vampires and said, “Very well, what must I do to complete the change?”_

Severus came back from his recollections, he swallowed thickly trying to keep control of the emotions that threatened to drown him. He’d always taken pride in his control, but now he was an emotional wreck. His grandfather nor Sam had told him that becoming a vampire would destroy his control. He felt as he did as a child, tears always close to the surface, he felt _everything_ acutely now. Hermione’s scent wrapped around him like a cloak keeping him sane and secure in the knowledge that he would find her, that the choice he made was the only choice he had. He would do anything to protect her, and their children. 

He opened his eyes and looked around the room they once shared, it was cold and empty, without Hermione’s light and laughter to fill it. Everyone who stayed at the Rosier Estate seemed to be working like automatons waiting for the word they all desperately wanted to hear, that Hermione had been found. 

Now that he and Voldemort or Miler Todd as the Dark Lord was going by these days returned from Moldova, Severus spent most of his time in this room surrounded by her scent, and the love they once shared. His heart felt heavy each time he thought of her, and how scared she must be. At times he could almost feel her pressed against him while he slept in their bed. He knew it was just a dream, a fantasy. Soon though, he would find her and would never let her slip through his fingers again. He had to wonder if she would still feel betrayed and angry at him with how they’d parted. He would move heaven and earth to have her forgiveness, he would beg and kneel on broken glass if he had to. He loved her, she completed him, their souls were one, and it felt as if his half was torn and tattered. Only once she was back in his arms, would he feel complete once again.

His thoughts then turned bitter, he hated the fact that he had to remain hidden. Albus needed to think he was dead, the letter Sam had sent to Albus serving as notice of his death was to allow them time to plan exactly how they would rescue Hermione. It’s been three months since she’d been taken from him, he had to wonder how her body was coping with the triplets. He longed to see her ripe with his children, she’d been beautiful before, but he knew she would look a Goddess now. He knew who had taken her thanks to Sam and anger simmered just below the surface. All he could do now was wait for Albus to make a mistake, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Knowing Albus the way he did, he would have some grand showdown planned for Voldemort. 

Severus wished he could just go to Hogwarts and surprise Albus with his return catching him off-guard, and force him to reveal Hermione’s location, but he knew that wouldn’t work. Albus would have her somewhere hidden and possibly a place he wouldn’t be able to find on his own, and if he killed Albus; Hermione could be lost to him forever, and he couldn’t take that chance.

Taking a deep breath Severus froze, his body tensed. He took another tentative sniff scenting the air. A low rumbling growl vibrated in his chest when he caught the undeniable scent of Hermione. It was fresh, not only that, it was her scent mixed with a certain wolf.

Bolting from the room, he raced down the front stairs so fast no one would have been able to see him, he was standing in front of Remus before he even realized he had moved. His fist drew back and flew forward with such force it knocked Remus back and over the sofa in the parlor. “Where is she?” he roared stalking towards Remus ready tear him apart.

“What the hell?” Remus groaned as he shook his head. His hand rubbed his cheek as he blinked up and paled seeing Severus towering over him, his fangs bared. “Severus? Thank Merlin you’re not dead.” 

Color him surprised, it caused Severus to pause; that wasn’t what he expected to hear, and it just may have saved Remus’ life. 

 


	35. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Dumbledore's game of chess with his pawns does not go as planned. 
> 
> Only a few chapters left after this one, we are almost there. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have left a kudos and who have commented. I love reading them. It does encourage me a great deal and I love hearing what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to Ro for your assistance in this chapter!

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with a serene smile on his face. All his planning and the moving of his pawns were working out just as he thought they would. He knew Remus had been listening to his conversation with Hermione. He knew how much Remus cared about the girl, that he would see the injustice of her captivity and try to find a way to free her. Dumbledore thought that he would most likely go to the Malfoys who in turn would send word to Tom. He was glad that Remus had enough sense to not try to rescue Hermione at that point, he needed Remus to start the chain reaction that would lead to Tom Riddle’s ultimate defeat.

Pulling the drawer out from his desk he picked up the ring that he found in the old Gaunt house, it was the same one that had cursed his hand. Though that really didn’t matter to him. He grinned as he looked at the inconspicuous ring. He’d destroyed the Horcrux from within the ring by using the Sword of Gryffindor. The ring itself was unremarkable, one could even call it ugly. But what it did have, gave it immense value to Albus, it held the resurrection stone. He knew he was dying from the curse Tom had placed on it, while it was a Horcrux, but now that didn’t matter. If he were to die before the curse should take him, he was sure Minerva would use it to bring him back. He had shown her the item knowing he needed someone he could trust, and Severus, the only other person who knew he had acquired it was no more. He decided against carrying it with him in case he lost it. 

He began thinking about Harry, and when would be an appropriate time to kill the boy. He was a Horcrux and needed to be dealt with. Although it was said that Tom had to kill Harry, he didn’t take stock in that particular prophecy. He could kill Harry and be rid of him, leaving only a few more Horcruxes to find, but he dismissed that idea as soon as he thought of it. He would use Harry to find the others, he knew that Harry could feel them when he was close to them. When they had all the others, and there was no way for Tom to come back, then he would kill Harry. 

With that in mind, Dumbledore made sure that the students were away for winter hols before he let Remus overhear his conversation with Miss Granger. He didn’t need Harry here to witness Hermione’s death, especially if he had planned on dealing with her himself if necessary. That wouldn’t work to his advantage. He’d just simply tell the boy that the Death Eaters came for her and there was nothing he could do to protect her, that she was killed in the crossfire. 

He knew he couldn’t outright lie to the boy telling him he had no idea where Hermione had been, he was sure that someone would tell Harry it was he who had Hermione this whole time. He knew he could spin a tale that he was keeping her safe from the Death Eaters knowing that they wanted to harm her, that was why he had Remus, Sirius and Molly keep an eye on her.  They, in turn, could corroborate his story. He would have to tweak their memories a bit, but it was something he could do easily.

Dumbledore's thoughts darkened as he thought of Hermione. Honestly, he didn’t understand what Harry saw in her. It was a well-known fact that Hermione was extremely intelligent, he’d even witnessed it himself on many occasions. Initially, she was just to be used to assist Harry in bringing down Voldemort. He'd been giddy, like a child in a sweet shop, knowing that Hermione was Tom's daughter and that she would ultimately aid him in his enemy's downfall, sadly that plan never came to fruition because of her carelessness in getting caught and brought before Voldemort. It worked out, either way, Dumbledore always had contingency plans, it wouldn’t do to be caught unawares.

That’s why it had been so perfect for Severus to bond with Hermione. Not only would it keep Severus safe as his spy, but then Severus could be used to put his progeny in her. Albus hadn’t given too much thought as to what society would think of a teacher marrying his student.  After all, Severus was known as a former Death Eater and they were known for their perversion. It did work in Hermione’s favor that she wasn’t unfortunate looking, thankfully so that task was at least not so dreaded for Severus. It would’ve been expected of Severus to lay with his wife, no matter how distasteful he may have found it. Maybe Severus had exacted a little revenge on the girl in the process for all the aggravation she’d caused him?

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle shaking his head. While it was too bad that Severus had died when he sent him to the vampires, he was sure it would all work out. He’d hoped that the vampires would aid the Greater Good in the case there was such a need, but it appeared they were only concerned with their own interests. Another good thing about Severus’ death, was that he no longer had to worry about keeping Severus in line to spy for him by keeping Hermione as bait for the dark wizard, or more importantly the children she carried. 

Severus didn’t care for the bitch, he knew that for sure by the way Severus had spoken about her in the past, but the idea of family. Yes, that would have kept him in line. No matter, that pawn was already taken care of for him, and his hands were completely clean. All the better. 

Putting the ring back in the drawer he leaned back in his chair, his eyes drifting to the empty perch that Fawkes usually stayed. His familiar had been acting strange of late, and he couldn’t understand why. Not that it mattered to him right now, he was sure that whatever was going on, Fawkes would be by his side soon and all would be well. 

His lips pulled up into a small grin noting that the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Mistresses of Hogwarts were all empty. That too was most unusual. Phineas Black, who was usually the most vocal, had been missing for two months. He surmised that he had traveled to his second portrait which was held at 12 Grimmauld Place. He’d wished he was here so he could speak to him about what was about to unfold. Phineas always displayed an uncanny way of pointing out flaws in any plan that most wouldn't see. It was probably due to his Slytherin traits. And who best to defeat Slytherin's heir than another Slytherin? 

Phineas had warned Dumbledore not to use the Rosier girl in his machinations but Albus had brushed him off, and now he regretted not listening to his advice. Perhaps it was because he was distantly related to Hermione? He never did tell Phineas it was he who had Hermione, he kept that close to his chest. He didn’t need Phineas sending out a warning before he was ready. He just spoke in general terms with him about ending Tom. 

Dumbledore felt the wards ripple when they were breached pulling him from his musings. He sat straight in his chair narrowing his eyes slightly. The wards were being breached by several people, more than he’d anticipated. A dark chuckle left his lips as he stood from his desk walking over to the Sword of Gryffindor grabbing the hilt bringing it with him to the floo. 

It was time. 

* * *

Hermione staggered slightly as Dumbledore tugged on the chain that was attached to her wrist. Her mind was foggy, and she tried to think clearly, which seemed impossible these days. “Come now, Miss Granger, we don’t wish to be late,” Dumbledore said with ill-conceived glee in his voice. 

“W-where are we going, Professor?” Hermione asked trying to keep up with his longer strides. He’d arrived at the home she was being hidden, telling her that they were going on a little journey. She felt unease at the look on his face when he unhooked her chain from the bed and tugged it as he walked to the floo. Molly and Sirius tried to ask him what was going on, but he simply brushed by them and pulled Hermione next to him and they disappeared in a whirl of magic and sparkling green flames. 

She wrapped her free arm around her extended abdomen trying to protect her children. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to keep up with him. She knew she was at Hogwarts when they exited the floo and recognized the Headmaster’s office. Dumbledore didn’t say a word as he impatiently tugged at the chain for her to follow. 

This was not the Professor she’d come to respect over the years. He had a maniacal glint in his eyes when he looked over his shoulder at her. Her legs began to feel like rubber the longer they walked, she felt that something terrible was about to happen. Hermione felt chills race down her spine as Dumbledore began to laugh quietly as he strode towards the front doors of Hogwarts proper, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears with each beat of her heart. 

The doors slammed open and Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. The freezing air slammed into her taking her breath away. She just wore a simple summer dress with flats that did nothing to protect her against the elements. She hunched her shoulders and moved as close as she dared to Dumbledore in hopes he would shield her from the wind that buffeted against her. She bumped into him when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the courtyard next to the fountain. He let out a small grunt telling her to hold still. 

“Albus, what’s going on here? Is that Miss Rosier?” Professor McGonagall's panicked voice came from behind her. 

“There’s no reason to worry about that, Minerva,” he said as he looked at her from over his shoulder. “You can go back inside. I’ll explain everything later.” 

“You’ll explain right now,” she said walking down the steps towards the pair. 

Dumbledore turned towards Minerva placing his hands on his hips, “I felt the wards being breached if you must know,” he said with a tone of impatience. “I’m out here ensuring that they remain intact.” 

“Why do you have Miss Rosier here with you? Shouldn’t she be inside where she would be safer considering her condition? Really, Albus what are you thinking? She’s been missing for three months, and here she is with _you_ wearing a thin summer dress in this weather,” Minerva said with a tinge of suspicion in her voice. 

“She was here in the courtyard when I went outside to investigate, I’ll ensure her safety. We’ll be along in a moment. Let Poppy know that I’ll be bringing Miss Rosier up momentarily,” he said waving her away turning his back on her. 

Hermione met Professor McGonagall’s eyes briefly. Letting out a small huff, McGonagall gave Hermione a small nod before she gathered her long skirt going back into Hogwarts. 

Confused by Dumbledore’s blatant lie and what McGonagall had said, Hermione closed her eyes and felt the tears as they stung eyes. Why did Professor McGonagall call her Miss Rosier? There was nobody else out here with Dumbledore. The more she thought about it, and that name, her head began to pound and the ache only increased when she thought it sounded oddly familiar to her. 

Dumbledore mumbled something raising his free hand. Hermione saw a barrier form around the courtyard, it shimmered slightly making everything passed it look distorted and the wind died instantly. “We’ll be having guests in a moment, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore said turning slightly towards her. “Just keep your smart mouth shut, and all should go well.” 

Hermione swallowed thickly; a tremor rocked through her body as she nodded in agreement. Dumbledore’s smile widened as he wrapped an arm around her and tugged her closer to his person, holding her tight against his side. Hermione wanted to shrink away from him. His aura was suffocating and just felt wrong. He was all wrong, the lies he told to Professor McGonagall fell so easily from his lips. She didn’t trust him. 

Hermione watched as a large group of people crest the hill before the courtyard, there must’ve been hundreds of them marching slowly towards the pair, most of them dressed in Death Eater regalia, but why were they here? Why would Dumbledore bring her out here to meet them knowing they had been looking for her? She was pregnant and unarmed. Was Dumbledore going to give her back to her tormentors and rapists? Was she willing to go with them in the chance that it would broker peace? What would happen to her children? She felt so confused. 

She turned her head to look up at Dumbledore as her fear and panic began to build and looked back at the gathering masses that stopped at the barrier. She had thought they were there for her children and she wasn’t sure she could willingly go with them, that was until she saw the one person she trusted for years leading the charge. 

* * *

“Albus,” Remus’ voice called out as he stopped in front of the barrier, “what’s the meaning of this?” 

“I see you turned traitor, Remus. That’s such a shame, I had such high hopes for you.” Dumbledore called back.

“Lower the shield and let Hermione go. You’ve done enough damage to her already. I was a fool to believe that Severus had sent her into hiding, to begin with, especially since she has no idea that Severus is her husband! She even looks different, that should have been my first clue!”

“Professor?” Hermione blinked up at Dumbledore, her stomach tightening in knots. Her head throbbed as her time with Severus flashed in her mind. Could it be the truth? Why did that feel right, that Professor Snape was more to her than just her Professor? Closing her eyes, she shook her head and pressed her free hand to her forehead as the pain shot through her. She tried to reconcile her feelings and the images in her head as truth or lies. She didn’t particularly trust Dumbledore anymore.

Dumbledore looked down at Hermione and shook his head for her to be quiet. He looked back up at the crowd for a moment trying to pick out Tom. He knew he had to be here. “I want Tom to come forward and speak to me, only then will I release her.” 

The crowd shuffled slightly; heated voices began to rise as a lone figure pushed their way through. “He’s not here! He’s dead because I killed him!” Severus called out his eyes locked with Hermione’s as her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. 

Severus looked at his wife feeling anger pulse through him. She looked far too thin, and what in Salazar’s name was she wearing right now? A summer dress in this weather? He could see the confusion on her face as her eyes looked at the gathering crowd, her brows furrowed. Remus was correct, she had no idea  _who_ she was or the fact she was _his_ wife. It was apparent to him taking in her appearance, her old appearance. Her whiskey-colored eyes looked glazed over with confusion. 

His lips pulled back in a snarl and his fangs dropped. “I’m going to enjoy destroying you,” he growled as his eyes strayed back to Albus.

Surprised flitted across Albus’ face before he let out a small chuckle that turned into full-blown laughter, “Really, Severus? You’re one of them now? Is that what happened? Instead of killing you, you begged for mercy for your life. You’re truly a coward. Pity.” 

Voldemort put his hand on Severus’ shoulder squeezing it tight. Turning his head, Severus met his eyes for a moment that was hidden behind the mask, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself.

Voldemort had warned him, warned them all that they needed to remain as calm as they could if Hermione was present. If what Remus had told them was true, Albus was far more dangerous than they had originally thought.

When Draco had arrived at the Rosier Estate with Harry and Remus, Severus had attacked Remus catching Hermione’s scent of the wolf’s clothing. He’d had to restrain himself so they could get the answers from Remus so they could rescue Hermione. Severus looked down at the wolf with fury, his fangs bared wanting to rip him from limb to limb. 

Now, his fury was directed elsewhere. 

Dumbledore’s fingers dug into Hermione’s shoulder making her whimper. “I’d think if the Dark Lord fell, Severus, everyone would know it.” Albus mused. He looked down at Hermione his lips curled into a cruel grin and then back at Severus, “No matter, I’ll make you heed my commands or her life, and that of your spawn will be forfeited...that is unless you can give me what I want?” 

The anger around Severus began to build as Albus held Hermione tight against him.

* * *

“Professor Dumbledore, you will release Miss Rosier this instant!” Rufus Scrimgeour said in a bellowing voice from behind him. 

Dumbledore looked over his shoulder, the surprise hit him, but only for a moment. On the steps of Hogwarts was The Minister of Magic, but that wasn’t all. All the remaining Professors who’d stayed behind stood next to him; their wands aimed in his direction. He should’ve known that Minerva would betray him and contact the others, especially when it came to Hermione. 

His lips pursed when his eyes took in the crowd. The Order of the Phoenix was there as well, even most of the Weasley children were there, all with similar expressions of fury on their faces. He let out a small sigh of relief when he noted Harry was not next to Sirius or Ron. At least there was that, and he could spin a tale to Harry making it appear to be a misunderstanding and still use the boy. 

Knowing they couldn’t hit him through the barrier he had formed he looked ahead once again. “I can’t do that, Scrimgeour,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear, “I have to end Tom, you’ll see. He’s here.” 

“He’s not back,” Scrimgeour said, “You told us, everyone, that he’s not back. Now you claim that he is. You’re sick, Albus. Come, let’s end this before someone gets hurt. We can get you help.” 

Albus shoved Hermione away from him dropping the chain with a dull thud as he whirled around towards the crowd on the steps, his hand gripping the sword tightly. In his anger, the sword had accidentally sliced Hermione’s arm as she stumbled to the side. “I’m not sick, my mind is perfectly fine. I need to end Tom, no harm will come to Miss Granger, she’s just the means to draw him out. Once he’s gone, you’ll all thank me, ME, for ending the blight on this world.” 

He pointed at them with the end of the sword, his arm trembling as fury built within him for everyone interfering, wanting to stop him of all things, to do what needed to be done. They would be thanking him, _him_ , soon enough for killing Voldemort, and all would be forgiven. It’s not like he’d harmed Miss Granger...yet. He could let that part of the plan go if he needed to. He was so consumed with his thoughts he failed to notice that the blade in his hands began to glow and warm. 

* * *

Hermione dropped to her knees letting out a strangled cry as blood began to drip from her nose and arm. The pressure inside her head increasing with each breath she took. She bowed her head covering her mouth and squeezed her eyes tight as images assaulted her mind, the conversations she remembered.

_“Why yes, my dear. You are the last in the line of Rosier’s. Everything here is yours.”_

_“You’re adopted parents are most certainly muggles. Your real parents are not.”_

_“I’m your father. I do not go by Tom though. You may know me as Lord Voldemort.”_

_“I didn’t know you were afraid of heights though. What happened to your Gryffindor bravery?”_

_“You belong to me, witch, no other will ever touch you as I do, fill you... Love you.”_

_"Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. Please...please don’t cry, I’m here now.”_

_"It wasn’t my choice to leave you.”_

_“Why do this to me?”_

_“Because I can. Your father is a blight on this world, one that I plan to end before I reach my own. It will be me who ends him! I’m destined to be the hero that saves the wizarding world from the likes of him. If you hadn’t tried to circumvent my plans, I would’ve been content to leave you alone, but alas, you’re too strong-willed. I could’ve taken my own sweet time; Harry isn’t quite ready for the slaughter yet. You’ve forced me to accelerate my plans, as my time is running short.”_

Dumbledore had no idea as he continued to stand there in the courtyard expounding his plans to end Voldemort, that he would be the hero, that Hermione was struggling to assimilate the memories in her head. The ones that she knew were true.

Leaning heavily on the fountain she turned her head looking at the gathering Death Eaters. The Death Eaters that were now her family. Her eyes took all of them in. She could see the Malfoys, with Remus standing next to Greyback, the look of fear and worry on their faces confirmed what she already knew in her heart. Albus Fucking Dumbledore had used them all!

The pressure in her head started to ebb and her fingers brushed against the fountain as she leaned her forehead against the stone trying to gather her strength. There was no way the others could get to her and assist her in taking down this mad man, she would have to depend on herself, she was, after all, never one to be a damsel in distress.

Her brows furrowed looking at the odd brickwork on the fountain. When she brushed her bloody fingers against them, they seemed to shine, almost like…scales. Brushing her fingers further down the discolored brick her heart leaped in her throat as she recalled sitting at this very fountain thinking of the Wizard of Oz, how the odd color bricks reminded her of that story.

She let out a hoarse chuckle gathering the chain in her hand that was attached to her wrist looking at Dumbledore who had his back to her, his arms flailed wildly as he became more agitated. Yes, no one could save her now, but she could save herself, and in turn save those she loved dearly, including her unborn children. 

She looked over her shoulder at Severus as she stood, her heart sped up at the look of absolute desperation on his face as his fists slammed against the barrier, screaming her name, wanting her to come to him. She turned back towards Dumbledore squaring her shoulders. She felt her magic stretch and shift within her, much like it had done several months ago when she had lost her temper with Harry.

She narrowed her eyes as she stalked forward speaking in parseltongue. She was the Heir of Slytherin. She remembered reading a book on the founders years ago in the restricted section when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. The book had stated that only the heir could open the chamber and that any heir can call forth the founders for help.

Dumbledore looked up, stopping his tirade when he felt the pressure build around them, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. A large pulse of energy shot out from Hermione causing the ground to shake. He looked around frantically as the fountain and the surrounding bricks that were inlaid in the courtyard buckled and shifted around them, the water shooting up into the air, and hung there. 

The braziers that were embedded in the walls surrounding the courtyard flared to life shooting high into the sky. The flowerbed on the side of the courtyard, the soil shifted, a large mound of dirt pushing higher and higher. A piercing cry startled Dumbledore from above. He looked up expecting to see Fawkes, but what he saw made his body freeze. 

An eagle. An eagle made of clouds. As it approached its form shifting and blurring becoming solid, its feathers ruffled against the wind as it made a nosedive landing in the courtyard, the click of its talons tapping against the bricks when it landed next to Hermione, its body shifted forward. It lowered its head, their beady eyes studied him, almost daring him to move. 

“Stop! Stop whatever it is you’re doing!” Dumbledore screamed at Hermione his body frozen in shock. 

The bricks shot out from the ground making a clicking sound as they snapped together forming a basilisk, its large head turning to look down at Dumbledore. The end of its body wrapped behind Hermione, the mouth opened letting out a long hiss, “You think you can hurt one of my own and get away with it?” 

The fire from the brazier flew out landing between Hermione and Dumbledore slowly ebbing away until a large lion stood a few feet away. Dumbledore let out an anguished cry as the sword in his blazed red hot burning his unblemished hand. He dropped the sword as his carefully laid plans were crumbling around him due to her. She was the reason for all of this. She was indeed the daughter of Voldemort, and he needed to kill _her_. If he couldn’t have Tom come forward, he would make sure that Tom watched as he killed his precious child, and in turn his grandchildren. 

The lion stalked forward, it’s powerful body flexing with each step. “How dare you use my artifact to spill the blood of an heir!” it snarled, its mouth curling over its razor-sharp teeth. 

Dumbledore looked around frantically trying to find an escape. He looked back at the lion squaring his shoulders. “It’s her fault for being in the way!” 

The lion shook his head, “It matters not why it only matters that you did. We’ve been watching you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we should’ve stepped in earlier when you hid that child, the Heir of Slytherin, for your evil machinations, and for spilling the precious life force of one of our own, you will pay…with your life.” 

Hermione’s lips twitched at the corners as she watched Dumbledore floundering where he stood. His face looked mottled red as he clenched his fist glaring in her direction. Her arms shot out; the chain wrapped around Dumbledore’s neck tightly. She tugged hard causing him to crash to his knees, his hands grasped at the chain ineffectually as he gasped for breath.

“History will _not_ repeat itself,” Hermione hissed as she stalked forward. “You took me from my mother before you killed her. You killed the Grangers, used me as a pawn for your own sick gain. My father…” Hermione panted tugging the chain harder. “Lord Voldemort is dead!”

She knew that he was indeed alive, at least she hoped he was. The man known as Lord Voldemort in her mind was dead. He’d lain those demons to rest and had tried to undo all the damage he’d done over the years, even going as far as speaking to Harry about the night he killed Harry’s parents. 

Voldemort knew he could never make up for everything he’d done over the years, but he was making progress with his actions towards the ones he wronged. The wizarding system was so corrupt and would take years to be corrected. One case in point, sending Sirius to Azkaban on insubstantial evidence. Would the Ministry as it now, look at Dumbledore for leading everyone in the convoluted game of chess he’d been playing over the years? 

Probably not. 

“No,” Albus wheezed, his fingers wrapping around the chain trying to gain some slack. “He’s here! I’ll end him. I must end Tom! Everything I’ve done was for the Greater Good, sacrifices had to be made. He has to die by _my_ hand!!”

Hermione leaned over Dumbledore and grabbed his hair and pulled it hard for his face to meet hers. “He’s not here, I am, and I’m _not_ a Death Eaters’ whore,” she growled. “My name is Hermione Asteria Riddle Rosier- _Snape_ , Heir of Slytherin. My children are MINE, and you will not use them for your own sick game. My face will be the last you’ll ever see before you meet your end!”

A small badger leaned against Hermione’s leg and pat her leg. “Little one, don’t dirty your hands with his death. You’ve called the founders in your time of need. We’ll ensure he answers for his crimes,” 

Hermione’s grip loosened of Dumbledore’s hair and looked down at the small creature. She looked at Dumbledore and then looking back at the founders. There was something she needed to do before she let them have at him. Cocking back her fist she punched him in the nose and heard the satisfying crunch of the bone when she broke his nose.

She looked over at the lion who made a chuffing sound stepping closer to her trying to nudge her away. “Wait!” she called, “I need his blood.” 

“Blood?” The basilisk hissed, tilting its head in question.

Hermione lifted her wrist giving it a small shake. “I believe it will release me from my bonds. My familiars also tell me there is something on my left wrist,” 

Dumbledore grabbed the sword that lay next to him and lunged at Hermione catching her off-guard, his eyes wild. “You stupid girl, look what you’ve done! You’ve ruined everything!” he snarled, he raised it high and brought it down with surprising swiftness through her chest. Her blood sprayed in a wide arch as he removed the sword, his face showing pure rage. Hermione cried out and as she fell as if in slow motion to the ground. Albus watched in hateful satisfaction as Hermione’s crimson blood began to paint the perfect white snow, red. 

It was then the basilisk swung its massive tail at Dumbledore sending him flying as he tried to stab Hermione a second time, causing the barrier to waver and then crumble. That was all it took for Severus to be at Hermione’s side in an instant. 

He gathered her gently in his arms, “Moja láska, open your eyes,” he said in a hoarse whisper pressing his hand on her back where the sword had run her through, too close to her heart for his comfort. He could hear that heart faltering. The ones of his children beating strong and steady, but he could feel their panic, they knew she was dying. He knew that if she died, then his children would as well. 

Placing his other hand on her abdomen he sent his magic to his little ones trying to calm them, to send reassurance that he would do everything in his power to save their mother. 

He heard a high-pitched keening sound echo in the courtyard as the founders took Dumbledore to task. Severus looked up his eyes bleeding red, as he prepared to launch himself at the Headmaster, but was taken aback by what he saw. 

The giant cobblestone snake had wrapped its coils around Albus' legs. He fought frantically trying to get loose, using the Sword of Gryffindor to hack at the snake, but it did little good. The badger was content to snap its small jaw on his appendages in surprised viciousness removed his hands, then his arms, and free leg, tossing them away with ease. Severus then saw the lion made of flame leaped upon the wizard and raked his claws down his chest. Albus screamed as flames began to lick at his robes and soon he was engulfed in flames. His body writhed as the eagle hovered over him fanning the flames until they turned white-hot and Albus was slowly reduced to ashes. 

Harry, Draco, and Voldemort along with the Malfoy’s circled around Hermione. Harry removed his Death Eaters mask, it fell to the ground with a small thud. Removing his cloak, he covered Hermione noting how pale she was. “Come on, ‘Mione, you need to open your eyes,” he said in a hoarse whisper, his hand pressing against the wound on her upper chest trying to stop the bleeding, his heart was hammering in his chest as it coated his fingers. She couldn’t die, she was Hermione, she was always there for him, his best friend, his cousin. 

Everyone tried to crowd around Hermione each talking over each other trying to get to her, to offer their help. Greyback circled around them trying to keep everyone back, barking out orders to his wolves to secure the area, to keep away from his little lamb while being tended to. He knew his wolves were worried sick about her, and so was he. They couldn’t help her right now, only Severus could, everyone else would just be in the way.

Greyback’s eyes met Remus’ briefly, a tentative understanding flowed between them as Remus tried to assist the pack in keeping the Order members back and away from Hermione, but also the ash that was accumulating in the courtyard that had once been bits of Dumbledore. Was that a hand? He averted his eyes from whatever was happening to Dumbledore, herding everyone to the other side of the courtyard, away from the macabre scene. It would do no good to be hit with a stray arm or leg or other bits that were flying about. 

Rufus and Sanguini shoved their way through the crowd kneeling next to Severus. Rufus placed his hand on Severus’s shoulder, his own fangs poking out as he looked at him, blood covered his robes. “You know what you need to do,” he said in a somber tone. 

Severus looked up at him, and then at Sanguini. He looked back down at Hermione as her eyes slowly blinked open. Her eyes remained half-lidded as she met his eyes, “Severus,” she whispered, “I’m so cold,” she said with a small smile on her lips. Lips that were currently blue. 

“I know, I know,” he rasped. Looking into her eyes he slipped into her thoughts, something that was easy for him to do being a vampire, a trick he had found out when he was finally turned.

What he found inside Hermione’s mind made him furious, her mind was a jumbled mess, red and snarled web of lies and deceit that Dumbledore had fed her as she tried to assimilate them to her new reality. 

Voldemort placed his hand on his other shoulder and met his eyes, his mask finally removed, and gave Severus a brief nod, “Do it, so she’ll live,” he said in a broken voice. 

Hermione’s arm flopped out to the side as her eyes fluttered shut, a small spark startled them as a bracelet on her left wrist appeared, snapped opened and fell to the crimson-colored ground, the shackle on her right doing the same. Her features morphed and changed to the one he'd grown accustomed to. 

Severus clenched his jaw and he pulled in his anger, anger at not dealing the death blow to Dumbledore who was clearly no more. Now he had to save his beloved, and Rufus and Sanguini were right, there was only one way to save her now. She was too far gone to save her any other way, he hated that she wasn’t given the choice. Would she hate him for this? Could she forgive him? 

He pulled her closer bowing his head over her and nuzzled her neck. “I’m sorry, moja láska,” he whispered before his fangs sunk into the tender flesh of her neck changing the course of her life, and that of their children...forever.


	36. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione speak about what transpired after she lost consciousness. 
> 
> SMUT warning in this chapter, if you get squicked out about pregnant sex, you should skip the rest when they *cough* stop talking and the action begins. 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. I want to thank everyone for leaving comments, and kudos. I'm still shocked that people have enjoyed this fic, I almost didn't share it. 
> 
> Thanks, Ro for helping me and being an amazing Alpha/Beta. 
> 
> I believe there will only be two are three more chapters after this one. It's hard to believe it's coming to an end already. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next installment. ❤

Hermione sat propped up in her bed looking out the large window and watched the snow slowly drift to the ground. Her mind began to wander to the time two weeks ago when she'd been _rescued_ from her imprisonment. She still had a difficult time reconciling everything that happened.

Since her return to her estate a week ago, she noted that everyone was tip-toeing around her and treated her as if she were made of glass. Honestly, she wanted to swat them, but she held back, she knew it had to be difficult for everyone as well, especially considering the three months she'd been missing.

The door creaked open pulling her from her introspection. She turned her head and watched as Severus came in raising his wand to lock and ward the door. He met her eyes and she raised a brow at him in question.

Padding quietly over to the bed he sat on the side and grasped her hand in his. “How are you feeling this morning?”

Her lips quirked up. He’d only been gone for three hours, having gone to Hogwarts to speak to Professor McGonagall about resigning his position. Nothing spectacular had happened since he left considering anytime she tried to get out of bed, Tippy would pop into her room asking her if she needed any assistance and that she shouldn’t be up and about due to her _condition._ They were all driving her up the wall.

“It was fine,” she said squeezing his hand. “You don’t need to worry, Severus, I’m fine, really.”

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. She could see the pain etched in his face. Hermione leaned forward and cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing against the apple of his cheek hoping it would soothe his worries away.

Opening his eyes slowly, he shifted closer so they were mere inches apart. It took all he had not to close that distance and capture her soft lips with his own. Since her return, he’d kept himself from touching her. He wanted to make sure she healed, but it was more than that. The guilt at what he’d done to save her was eating at him. Today he was going to tell her what he’d done and what it would mean for her, and their children.

“Hermione,” he swallowed hard, “there’s something we need to discuss.”

Hermione leaned back, and dropped her hand to her lap, her countenance paling slightly as she gave him a small nod. “I know,” she whispered. “You hardly touched me since my return,” she looked out the window again, “I remember everything from before, about our fight, and how you didn’t seem _pleased_ about me being pregnant.”

Severus grasped her chin with his lithe fingers turning her head towards him, “I’ve already told you why I acted that way, I was leaving and worried about protecting you.”

Severus shifted closer to her, resting his arms on either side of her body so he was nearly hovering over her. He leaned his forehead against hers taking in her scent. Her scent always smelled of vanilla and burnt sugar, he knew now that what he was scenting was her magic, her blood tasted the same. He’d used to think it was her shampoo, lipgloss or something that teenage girls usually used. She hardly needed to use anything, for she was beautiful to him in all ways. He would always love her just the way she was without the extras.

“I wanted to talk to you about the day with Dumbledore,” he said softly lifting his head to kiss her forehead. “There is something that I’ve been wanting to talk to you about, but wanted to make sure you had your strength back.”

“What is it? You’re starting to scare me,” she said just as softly looking up into his eyes.

“When you were…stabbed by Dumbledore, you lost a lot of blood, and there was no time to get you the help you needed.” he paused for a moment watching her expression closely, “When I finally got to you, you were already pale from blood loss, and you told me you were cold,”

“I remember...”

“You lost consciousness right after that, and I had to…” he leaned back and ran his hand through his hair wanting to pull it out. He looked away from her and looked up at the ceiling, looking for the courage to say the next part. What if she hated him? He knew he couldn’t live with that. He couldn’t live without her by his side.

Shaking his head he looked back at her. He knew in his heart that Hermione wasn’t like that. She wasn't shallow or thought herself better than anyone. She’d always fought for the underdog, which he was even more of one, now. People were terrified of vampires, thinking they were soulless creatures of the night who preyed on young girls to seduce them and then drain them dry.

No, his Hermione wasn't like those people.

Clearing his throat he squared his shoulders, he grasped her hands in his deciding to change tactics. “What do you know about vampires?” 

“I’ve read hundreds of books on Vampires and Supernaturals, but I would rather know the truth from you,” Hermione said quietly.

Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly surprised at her admission. Did she already know what he was? Shaking his head, he tried to focus. It wouldn’t surprise him if his wife already figured it out, she was intelligent enough to do so. “You met Sanguini at Hogwarts before I was to leave, correct?” 

Hermione gave him a short nod not wanting to interrupt his train of thought. She suspected that he was now a vampire. She saw him during the confrontation with Dumbledore, however, she couldn’t be entirely sure if that was real or not. So many memories clashed in her mind during that time and she was still trying to decide what was real or not. Apparently, _that_ was true. 

Severus opened his mouth and snapped it shut. He was at a loss as to where to begin. It should be simple enough to tell her, but his fear kept him frozen. 

Hermione let out a breathless laugh and shifted her position leaning closer to Severus. “I think I already know what you're trying to say,” she paused and raised her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing against his lower lip. “You’re a vampire now, right? Question is, what does it mean for me, or our children?” 

“There are a lot of people who don’t know the truth about vampires, and what they're truly capable of, something I’m still learning. When you were on the ground bleeding, I had to _bite_ you injecting my venom into you to help you heal.” 

Hermione raised a brow in question. “What does that mean for me and our children?” 

“You will notice you have extra senses, more stamina, everything will be heightened, same for our children.” 

“Will we change into vampires?” 

Severus gave her a gentle smile and kissed her palm. “No, moja láska, not unless you wish to complete the change, as I did. The children won’t change either unless they wish to when they're old enough, it will be their decision. My grandmother was married to a vampire, that’s how the trait was handed down to me. But, we can discuss that at a later date, right now I want to know how you feel about this, about me?” 

Hermione lowered her hand and tilted her head to the side studying her husband. “Are you worried about you being a vampire now, that my love for you would change?” 

“I only did so, so I could protect you better. I had no idea where you were, but I knew who had you. I wanted to be stronger for you.” 

“Oh, Severus,” Hermione whispered raising her arms pulling him towards her and held him tight against her as best she could. “My love for you is unwavering, I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you. It doesn’t matter that you're a vampire now, you’re still my Severus,” 

Severus tightened his grip on her lowering his head to the crook of her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent. He closed his eyes are her scent wrapped around him, comforting him. A feeling of being _home_ washed over him, for that is what Hermione was to him. Home. 

“Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely, “I love you so much. I would wither and die without it.” 

Pulling back Hermione gave him a smile and peppered his face with small kisses. “I love you, too.” 

Severus leaned back and stuffed his hand in his pocket pulling out her ring. Her eyes widened when she looked at it. She'd forgotten that she'd left that ring with Severus when she left him. She looked up at him and frowned. “I’m sorry about leaving, I should have waited to speak to you,” 

Clasping her hand he slid the ring back on her delicate finger before kissing it. He looked up at her, his face taking on a serious countenance, “That ring has been in my pocket since you left, it was what kept me grounded as we waited to hear where you were. I felt like a piece of you was with me,” 

Hermione looked down at the ring and then slowly looked up at him. Her body bloomed with warmth seeing the absolute love and devotion shining from his eyes. “Make love to me?” she whispered. 

His eyes widened briefly shocked at her request. His lips quirked up slightly as he leaned over her meeting her lips and guided her body back. His cock twitched, his body was more than ready to be inside her, claiming her once again. It had been far too long without feeling her against him. 

Letting out a small growl he tugged the blankets down her body whispering a spell that removed their clothing in an instant. The next time he was with her intimately, which he hoped was soon, he would take his time unwrapping her like a present, but right now his body and his soul was impatient to join with her once again. 

Severus shuddered when his tongue swept into her mouth tasting her. Hermione’s tongue flicked out brushing against his fangs as they descended, something he thought annoying for they usually dropped when he was angry, he didn’t expect them to drop when aroused. When Hermione licked them, it went straight to his groin. “Be careful, witch,” he rumbled nudging her legs apart. 

He leaned back on his haunches looking down at her flushed body, her chest heaving as she lay there panting. She was a goddess to him. He lifted his hand brushing it against her neck feeling her pulse as it hammered against his fingertips. He glided his fingers down and ran them between the valley of her breasts and watched as her nipples hardened. 

Severus placed his palm on her abdomen rubbing it gently. Hermione looked down her body with a furrowed brow and placed her hand over his, “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.” 

“Are you in pain?” He asked looking up at her.

Hermione let out a small giggle and shook her head, “No, I’m just fat, I don’t know how we can manage this.” 

Severus smiled softly at her and leaned down planting soft kisses on her extended tummy, “You’re gorgeous. Ripe with my children, you have never been more beautiful to me, moja láska, let me love you.” 

Hermione licked her lips as she hesitated. Her blood was singing through her veins, she felt as if she was on fire, and Severus was the only one that could extinguish it. How long had it been since they had sex? Merlin, her hormones were everywhere and since she’d been reunited with him, they’d only become more demanding. He brought something primal out in her whenever he was near her. To her, he was the epitome of sex. She gave him a heated look as she raised her hands and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly as she held his gaze. 

Severus’ nostrils flared as he watched. Giving her a heated look, he shuffled back and lowered his head to her core. Running his nose through the thatch of curls, he let out a low groan at the scent of her, the natural musky scent that mingled with her natural scent. It was heaven. He flicked his tongue out licking her from bottom to top, swirling his tongue around her clit that was already swollen with a need that he planned to fill. She was already wet and ready for him, something he took pride in, it made him feel like a king how her body always bloomed under his touch. 

Pressing more firmly against her he nipped her nub causing her hips to buck. Hermione swore under her breath causing him to chuckle. He sucked her clit into his mouth biting down gently holding it between his teeth as his tongue flicked rapidly against it. It didn’t take Hermione long to scream out his name, well, a garbled version of his name, her body arching as she shuddered. 

Raising his head, he licked his lips and grinned down at her. “I want you on your hands and knees, I think that would be easier for you.” 

Hermione looked up at him as she panted trying to catch her breath. She'd never come so fast or hard in her life. Severus chuckled moving to help her sit up while he pulled the pillows out from behind her. “Here, we will put this under you to help,” 

She got to her knees slowly and watched as Severus arranged the pillows and guided her body down the bed to give them ample room to move. He leaned down taking her nipple in his mouth enjoying the texture, paying equal homage to the other while Hermione squirmed in his hold. He held her close when he raised up giving her a kiss, their tongues tangled in a frenzy as she clutched his shoulders making a sound of impatience in the back of her throat. 

He then moved behind her, his lithe fingers dancing down her spine before his hands settled on her hips giving them a small squeeze. This is the first time he would be having sex as a vampire, and he was very aware of how fragile Hermione was. He would have to be extra careful to make sure he didn’t harm her in any way. Nipping her ear, his hands moved to cup her heavy breast and rolled her nipples between his fingers. “Let me know if you need me to stop,” he said in a husky whisper. 

Hermione wiggled her arse and pushed against him as she lowered herself to her hands and knees, once she was comfortable she looked over her shoulder pressing against him. “You saucy minx,” he chuckled giving her behind a small smack before he grabbed his throbbing length pumping it a few times before he lined up at her entrance, coating himself with her essence making it easier for him to slide into her. 

He let out a low groan as he was finally seated fully in her as Hermione’s walls fluttered and clamped around his cock. He rocked against her, his hands on her hips setting a slow rhythm savoring each thrust in her tight heat. 

Hermione pushed back each time he pushed forward wanting Severus to go faster. She did enjoy when they made love slowly, but it had been far too long, and she had that ache deep within her. “Please,” she hissed, “harder, faster,” she panted. 

Severus hissed as she tightened against him. He looked down at her as she lowered her head and leaned on her forearms. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he began a faster pace going deeper. 

“Yesss,” Hermione groaned. Severus was finally hitting that secret spot within her, she could feel herself getting closer as he held her hips in a tight hold that was almost painful as he snapped his hips faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air. She let out a harsh breath as her breasts rubbed against the sheets of the bed making her whole body tingle in anticipation. She was close, oh so close. 

“You’re mine, witch,” Severus panted, “I’m never going to let you go. I’ll be the one to fill you, to make you feel this way.” 

“Gods, yes!” Hermione screamed as her stomach tightened in response to her orgasm as she clamped down hard. 

Severus tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he pumped faster trying to reach his end. “Fuck,” he growled as the fire zinged down his back, and his balls drew up as his orgasm hit. He leaned over Hermione’s small form as his rhythm became sloppy as he filled her. His fangs scraped against her shoulder wanting to sink his fangs into her, he wanted to so badly that his fangs literally hurt. 

“B-bite, me,” Hermione grunted as moved her head to the side, giving him better access to her shoulder and neck, “Please!” 

Severus let out a sigh of relief when his fangs sunk into her shoulder near the crook of her neck. He took several large gulps of blood careful not to take too much, very aware she was still healing. His tongue flicked out healing her wound as he wrapped his arms around her body tugging them to the side, still connected. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said grabbing his hand kissing his palm, “I love you, Severus Snape, and that will never change, I don’t care if you turn into an ogre.” 

Severus let out an elegant snort summoning a blanket from across the room covering their bodies. Her nestled closer against her warmth finally feeling complete with her in his arms. He would protect her, and love her for the rest of his life, and beyond. He just hoped she would decide to change so they could live out their lives together as they planned. He would discuss that with her much later. Right now they were together, and she and their children were alive and healthy, and that was all that mattered.


	37. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning at the Rosier estate. Just a little family fluff. 
> 
> Thanks to Ro for being my amazing beta. Hop over to her page and check her out!

Hermione clutched the invitation to her chest as she and Severus made their way to Gringotts. She was elated with her meeting with the Minister of Magic they had this morning. _Rufus had_  invited her to meet with him to discuss what had happened with Dumbledore while she was kept in captivity. The whole situation was swept under the rug, no one wanting to besmirch Dumbledore’s name knowing people would have a difficult time believing that he had completely lost the plot, tried and failed to kill a student among other things. 

This wasn’t what had her so excited. The law that She'd written and given to her father who passed it along to Rufus had put it to the Wizengamot, and it had been passed. Now all magical beings would have their fair say in their world as it should be. 

Entering the polished lobby of Gringotts Hermione kept her face smooth as she walked beside Severus up to the large desk at the end of the room. The goblin didn’t acknowledge her, which was not uncommon for a goblin. They were known to be persnickety creatures and did not enjoy wasting their time on anyone. 

Clearing her throat delicately she spoke, “Pardon me, sir. Would it be too much trouble to speak to the Head Goblin?” 

The goblin’s quill paused mid-stroke, it’s large eyes slowly met hers as he looked up. Surprise flitted across his face for a brief moment before his face smoothed out, as much as it could for a goblin, “Miss Rosier, you’ve returned,” he said flatly. 

Hermione’s lips twitched slightly giving him a small nod, “Yes, I was away...on holiday,” she said slowly trying to come up with an excuse. 

The goblin raised his brow clearly not believe her, as usual, Hermione’s lie fell flat. She'd always been a horrible liar. Returning his quill to its stand, the goblin directed them to the seating area while he retrieved the Head Goblin. 

Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. No words were needed to be spoken, it was his silent support that anchored her. Her heart thrummed in her chest as she fidgeted in her seat, anxious to give this invitation. She hoped it started the healing process in the magical community. 

“Miss Rosier, you may enter,” the goblin motioned for her to follow him to a large gilded door. Entering the office Hermione almost jumped when the doors closed behind her and Severus with a thud. She walked with as much confidence as she could to the desk the goblin had indicated. It was difficult to seem infallible when she waddled as she walked. She squared her shoulders, smoothing out her cloak as she sat as gracefully as a woman six months pregnant with triplets could manage in front of the ornate desk. 

The goblin behind the desk looked up as he finished writing stacking his papers in a neat pile. His nameplate read _Rannok._  Hermione tried not to shudder when he smiled at her showing his small pointed teeth. His face wrinkled slightly as he watched her, it was unnerving to see him smile, any goblin to smile really. She wondered if this was a tactic he used to make others uncomfortable in his presence. It was a well-known fact that goblins had a severe mistrust of witches and wizards. 

“Miss Rosier,” he greeted. 

“It’s Mrs. Snape, actually,” she said as politely as she could. 

“Ah, well, yes. Of course, what can I do for you?” 

Hermione slowly handed over the envelope to Rannok, his large nails brushing against her fingers as he grabbed it, “It’s what I can do for you, actually,” she said, “I want to extend an invitation to you to join the Wizengamot. You may not be aware, but recently there was a law that was voted in giving _all magical_  beings the right to have a seat on the Wizengamot and to vote. Everyone will have a voice now,” Hermione said holding her breath. 

Severus placed his hand on her knee giving it a small squeeze. She hadn’t realized she was bouncing her leg nervously. His large hand stayed there helping her stay focused. Rannok looked up at her after reading the invitation. “Why?” he simply asked. 

“Why not?” 

He lowered the invitation and folded his hands, “Because, all witches and wizards never cared before,” he said sharply. 

“Not all witches and wizards are that way,” she said just as sharply. She tried to make her voice softer when she said, “It’s time for healing now that The Dark Lord is no more, we need to move forward making this world, _our_ world a better place for future generations.” 

Rannok studied her for a moment before he let out a small laugh, “I’ve heard about you trying to free the House Elves, and that didn’t go well, do they have a vote as well?” 

Hermione pursed her lips, “They were extended an invitation, but they aren't organized as of yet. I did manage to convince the Wizengamot to vote of fair pay for fair labor.” 

He simply shook his head and stood, “Thank you, Mrs. Snape. I’ll be sure to take this matter into consideration.” 

Hermione stood as well giving the goblin a polite smile, “Thank you for at least considering it, I really do believe it will help us heal and move forward.” 

“That remains to be seen,” Rannok said as he showed them to the door bidding them farewell.  

* * *

 

Hermione blinked her eyes open when she felt someone brushing against her abdomen. It was Christmas morning and had no idea what time it was. Looking out the window she noted it was still dark out. “Severus?” 

“Hmm?” he hummed planting kisses on her abdomen and shifted closer to her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked struggling to prop herself up on her elbows. 

“Sending our little ones my magic, of course,” he said quietly. 

Hermione blinked sluggishly as the candles and sconces flared to life, “Sending them your magic? Why? Are they alright?” her breath hitched as she lowered her hand to place it on top of his. 

“They're perfectly healthy,” he smiled up at her resting his cheek on her, “I’ve been sending them my magic helping them grow.” He paused for a moment, his eyes slid closed, “You’re still too thin, and I wanted to make sure that they were strong enough, magic helps them flourish.” 

“I didn’t know that,” she said softly and brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead, “Are they alright? Are you sure?” she let out a small chuckle, “That’s probably why I feel like I’m getting fatter.” 

He gave her a smile as he moved closer to her and propped up on his elbow next to her, his cheek rubbed against hers as he kissed her neck, “They're perfect, just like their mother, you look stunning ripe with my children,” he hummed against her skin planting open mouth kisses on her neck, down to her collarbone and nipped lightly. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes half-lidded, “Happy Christmas, wife,” he said as he closed the distance and kissed her while he whispered the spell to remove their clothes. 

* * *

Hermione walked carefully down the stairs with the assistance of Severus. She'd noticed that She'd been getting better in the weeks She'd been home. Now she knew why it was all because Severus had been sending their children his magic. In a way it was a relief that he was worried about them, she was too. She'd been concerned that he really wasn’t pleased about her carrying their children so soon after they bonded, but that didn’t appear to be the case. If anything, he seemed overjoyed. She'd caught him several times speaking to their children when he thought she was asleep. She never said anything to disturb him, she wanted him to continue to bond with their children, he had already missed three months of this pregnancy. 

Entering the family room she looked around with a smile on her face. They were the last ones to arrive. Lucius and Narcissa were cuddled up together on the couch talking to her father. Draco had his back to everyone standing in front of the large Christmas tree. It looked like a winter wonderland. Multi-colored fairy lights danced within the boughs. Instead of using green and red, he’d chosen blue, silver and copper and the main colors. Hermione could feel his sense of accomplishment radiate off of him as he studied his creation.

Severus noticed where she was looking and smiled down at her. He brushed his lips against hers and walked over to the seating area to join the others. Stepping up beside Draco, Hermione did her best to get on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek without bumping him with her large stomach. “Happy Christmas, cousin,” she smiled up at him with a glint in her eye, “Admiring your handy work?” 

Draco let out a breathy chuckle and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and grinned down at her. “This was the first time I decorated a Christmas tree without magic.” 

She grinned back at him, “Did you enjoy it?” she looked back at the tree and leaned her head against his shoulder, “That was one thing I enjoyed about my muggle upbringing, was that we had to decorate the tree by hand, no house elves to help us.” 

“I did enjoy it, I especially enjoyed your bossy attitude while we did,” he laughed at her as he dodged her elbow and gave her a wink as he sauntered over to the couch with his parents. 

Hermione sat in between Severus and her father on the couch that was across from her godparents and Draco. She was nervous about the gifts that She'd got for them. Would they like them? She was still getting to know the Malfoys, but she felt close to them already. Her father was another matter. What do you get the Dark Lord for Christmas? He wasn’t _that_ man anymore, he was someone different, something _more_ to her. If you’d told her a year ago she would be sitting next to the Dark Lord Christmas morning feeling at ease, and safe in the knowledge he would never harm her, and that he was her _father,_  she would’ve thought they’d gone ‘round the twist and needed immediate attention at St. Mungos. 

She was also Mrs. Snape. 

Her father had given her a locket, it had a picture of her mother, and of him inside. The outside had the Rosier and Riddle family crest intertwined making a new crest. He explained that he didn’t particularly want to claim the Riddle name any longer, so he decided to make a new family crest which now she wore. She loved it. 

Lucius and Narcissa gave her four antique hair combs that had been in the Malfoy family for centuries. She tried to refuse but Lucius had insisted. He stated that she _was_ family, and since she was their godchild it only seemed right for her to have them. 

Severus gave her a first edition book of _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz;_  by L. Frank Baum. She giggled as she looked up at him. She'd told him about the bricks in the courtyard, and how they reminded her of the Wizard of Oz. She refused to think about what had happened with those bricks when they came to life. It was still her favorite story and nothing would tarnish that. 

Draco had given her Slytherin scarf with a heating charm. He told her since she usually ran cold, it would be perfect for her to wear this winter. He also got her a summer Slytherin scarf with a cooling charm to complete the set. 

She fidgeted slightly as the last of the gifts were handed out. Her father went first, pulling at the ribbon that was tied on the box. Narcissa had a similar gift sitting in front of her waiting to be opened. Hermione held her breath as her father peered in the box for a moment before he reached in pulling out a photo album gently, tossing the box on the floor. He looked over at her for a moment before he opened it. 

She watched his expression closely as it changed from confused to shocked. He traced the photo on the first page for a moment before he glanced over at her slowly, “I…” he swallowed harshly. “This is the best gift you could’ve gotten me, Hermione.” 

Hermione sniffed before she leaned over and hugged him, “I know you missed so much with me growing up, so I thought you would like to have an album of my childhood,” she leaned back and looked back at the album with a crooked grin. The first picture on the page she was only a few days old sleeping. “I know they’re not magical pictures, and don’t move, but I thought you may still enjoy it.” 

“I do, I love it.” He said looking down at the album flipping through the pages, letting out a small chuckle at some of the pictures. 

She handed him one more package giving him a smile, “This goes with it. It’s a camera so you can take as many pictures as you like,” she looked over at Nagini and Crooks who were curled up together on the loveseat. She let out a small giggle nodding towards them, “That might make a cute picture.” 

Her father let out a loud laugh as he looked over at the pair. Nagini was wearing a tiny Santa hat, and Crooks a pair of antlers. Hermione had a time convincing them to wear them for her, but she managed it when she started to pout. She knew they were disgruntled about it. She would remove them before everyone arrived for Christmas dinner this evening. Maybe. 

Narcissa was over the moon that she received the baby album. She didn’t have one for Draco, just random pictures stored away. She'd asked Hermione to help her put one together much to Draco’s horror. Hermione, of course, agreed easily looking forward to seeing pictures of baby Draco. 

For Draco, she handed him a new black leather satchel with his initials engraved in them in Slytherin green. He looked over her with a raised brow placing it on his lap. “Open it,” Hermione said. 

He unclasped the latch and looked inside. He tilted his head to the side as he reached his arm inside, his arm disappearing to the shoulder. He looked up at her sharply with one of his signature smirks. “An undetectable extension charm? That’s brilliant!” 

He looked back down at his bag as he pulled out a small bundle of books tied together with ribbon, with a letter on the top. Hermione grinned over at him, “Those are some books on medicinal herbs, I found those books two years ago while on holiday in France. I know you enjoy potions, and I think you have a penchant for healing. I thought you may get better use out of them that I will. They're in French, but I’m sure you can read them,”  she explained quickly. 

Draco cleared his throat roughly giving her a curt nod, “Yes, well, I think I can do something with them,” he said setting the books down on the table in front of him next to the satchel. He picked up the letter breaking the wax seal, his eyes scanning the elegant penmanship on the page. He looked up at her slowly, his face paling slightly. “You can't be serious about this?” 

“I am,” she said firmly, “You’re a perfect choice, Draco. Please consider it.” 

“What is it darling?” Narcissa asked looking at him with concern. 

“She...Hermione and godfather have asked me to be the godfather of their children.” 

“Oh, that’s splendid!” Narcissa beamed over at Hermione and Severus. 

“Don’t worry, Draco, you won’t be doing this alone. I know three is a lot to handle, so I’ve asked some others as well. Between the four of you, I’m sure you’ll manage just fine.” 

“Who else?” Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione. He had a feeling he already knew who one of them would be.

“They each should be opening their letters soon. Severus and I sent them out two days ago to be opened today,” Hermione said. 

“Who. Else?” Draco growled leaning forward. 

Hermione picked at the fabric of her dress on her abdomen not meeting his eyes, “Harry, Pansy, and Daphne,” she said in a sing-song voice. 

“Shit,” Draco shook his head. 

“Language, dear,” Narcissa laughed. 

Draco cleared his throat, “Well, as long as Potty knows I’m the primary godfather, I see no issue.” 

Hermione merely rolled her eyes. She knew Harry and Draco would most likely always disagree, but she hoped in time they could come to a truce. Maybe with them sharing the responsibility of being a godfather, they would. 

She handed a satchel to Lucius. “I got one for you, too Uncle. There are no books inside, I just thought you may enjoy having one,” Hermione said quickly. 

“I love it, pet. Thank you. I can make good use of this,” he smiled over at her. 

“Just be sure no one knows you have those, those are not exactly legal you know,” Hermione warned. 

Draco chuckled and shook his head, “Hard to believe our little Rosier is breaking the rules now.” 

“Snape,” both her and Severus said together. 

Severus looked down at Hermione with a soft smile and kissed her forehead. She pulled out a small package for him handing it to him slowly, “If you don’t like it, we can get something else,” she said. 

He unwrapped the gift, opening the small box that rested on his palm. Inside was a golden skeleton key. He picked it up slowly twisting it around to look at both sides. “What is this?” he asked as he looked over at her. 

“It’s the key to your new apothecary shop,” she whispered. “I know you left Hogwarts, but you’re brilliant at potions. I thought...I thought you may want to start your own business...b-but if you want to do something else with the business that’s fine. I had it equipped already with everything you need, even rare plants, I can just send it all back.” 

He studied her for a moment and slowly shook his head. “Thank you, moja láska. It’s perfect. I’ll only accept if you help me,” he said as he put the key back. 

“I can’t do that, Severus. I’m not nearly as talented as you. Besides, we have children,” she said as she shifted slightly. 

He leaned closer to her, “Who was it that made Polyjuice her second year? Who has been my apprentice for two years? The children will grow, and we _own_ the business. We can make sure there’s a safe room they can be in while we are there.” 

Hermione sighed and slumped against the couch, “You’re right, I know. Of course, I’ll be happy to work there,” she twisted her body to hug him and let out a small hiss. 

He pulled away and shifted his body to look at her, “What’s wrong? Where are you hurting?” 

Hermione hunched over letting out a small groan, “No, my back, I think I pulled something. I’ve been having back pain for the last few days, it will pass in a moment once I hold still.” 

He picked her up gently cradling her against his chest despite her protests that she was too heavy to carry. “We shall see you at Christmas dinner, I’m taking Hermione to rest,” he said as he stepped away not waiting for a response. 

He looked down at her as they entered their suite and kissed her slowly, “How about taking a long bath with me and I’ll rub your back,” he said between kisses. 

Hermione pulled him closer and nipped his lip, “Sounds like the perfect Christmas gift to me,” she said as she started to pepper his face with kisses and tugged as his clothes, “Happy Christmas, husband,” she giggled as he carried her forward. 

Hermione closed her eyes as the love and desire Severus had for her enveloped her.  This, by far, was the best Christmas ever. She'd a _loving_ family and friends. She couldn’t ask for more.  


	38. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione are hosting a New Years celebration at their estate when things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful alpha/Beta Roilena. Hop over to her page and check out her amazing works. 
> 
> *Clears throat* One chapter after this one, although I could end it here, I suppose. I hope you have enjoyed this story and the journey we took as much as I did. For the last chapter, I will share a link to my Spotify list so you can see what music I listened to while writing this. 
> 
> Thank you again for your love and support.

Water gently lapped against the side of the tub and quiet moans echoed off the tiled walls. Hermione leaned her back against Severus as he stroked her clit finding the perfect rhythm. He murmured heatedly into her ear, “Does that feel good, moja láska? Do you like me petting your pretty little clit until you fall apart in my arms?”

The vibration of his chest against her back as he spoke dirty words to her made her whole body come alive. “Oh, so close,” she groaned her hips bucking causing the water to slosh slightly.

Severus nipped her ear lightly, his warm breath brushing against her cheek, “That’s right,” he encouraged her. “Just let go, come for me.”

Hermione had been having severe back pain since before Christmas, but it escalated the last two days to the point she would have to stop whatever she was doing to breathe as the pain rippled through her.

Severus had called Poppy to come and check on her concerned that the children weren’t pinching something causing the pain. Poppy looked at Severus after she did her examination tutting him, “She’s having contractions, Severus!” she said in an exasperated tone.

Hermione blinked up at Poppy worrying her lip, “Isn’t it too soon? I’m only at six months, I Haven’t reached the third trimester yet.”

Poppy sat on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle hand on Hermione’s abdomen giving her a warm smile, “No, they are perfectly healthy right now if they were to be born.” She looked up at Severus giving him a pointed look, “It appears someone was a little overzealous in sharing his magic. It accelerated their growth and is causing you to go into labor early, but they’re perfectly fine. When your water breaks just go to St. Mungo’s. I can meet you there if I’m able.”

That was a week ago, and still no sign of Hermione going into active labor. Severus felt the guilt tug at his gut knowing he was the cause of her discomfort. The only reason he’d shared so much of his magic in the first place, was he’d been worried that her body wouldn’t be ready to birth their children even if they reached full term. She was still too small, not gaining the weight back that she’d lost while in captivity. Her skin had her natural glow back, but the weight was not coming back fast enough.

It amazed him that Hermione even as heavily pregnant as she was, was still a naughty little vixen. Maybe it was true about the so-called “horny months” that hit in the second trimester. Since they’d been reunited less than a month ago, she wanted to have sex several times a day. She would give him a heated look at the oddest times and if he didn’t drop what he was doing at that exact moment she would pounce on him, not that he minded at all. It was a bit disconcerting when he would be working in the lab and she would come into the room brushing her hands against him as he worked until he couldn’t take any more of the teasing and brought her back to their chambers for a long session of lovemaking. Once a day was never enough for her.

Not that he was complaining. No, in fact, he rather liked to think that he was making up for the lost time. Not only the time they’d been separated but for the cold and lonely years before she’d come into his life. He had the stamina to keep up with her and then some. He was so relaxed these days; he was surprised he wasn’t a puddle on the floor. His wife was insatiable. It also helped that her multiple orgasms a day did alleviate some of the pain, if only for a brief time.

And that brought them to where they were at this moment. Tonight was the night of their first New Years Ball that they were hosting at their estate. He wanted to make sure Hermione was relaxed and as pain-free as possible. Guests had already started to arrive, but he assured her that they could be late and that Lucius and Narcissa had everything well in hand. She’d invited damn near everyone to join them to bring in the new year. He could understand to a point, she wanted to start the healing within the wizarding world extending the olive branch to everyone. He was disgruntled when he heard that Sirius, the mutt, would be attending. He didn’t know how he would get the stench of wet dog out of the house. But he figured if Sirius kept off the furniture he would behave for her sake.

Severus looked down Hermione’s body as she let out a loud moan, her body arching further into him. He loved watching her come undone under his touch. Hermione’s nails dug into his wrist as he continued to help her ride through her orgasm.

Hermione let out another moan and hunched forward. “Shit,” Hermione hissed, her body shuddering.

Severus smirked and leaned forward planting soft kisses on her back as his hands smoothed down her sides to comfort her.

“Tippy,” Hermione said in a harsh whisper. Tippy popped into the room just as his name left her lips.

“Does young Mi-,” Tippy shifted forward and placed his hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “Oh!”

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked and he moved to sit beside Hermione to look at her face. He froze as he saw blood coming from between her legs. “Your water broke,” Severus said in a panicked voice. He tried to move to get out of the tub, but Hermione’s hand shot out and grabbed him holding him tight.

“Tippy,” Hermione said in a calm, yet strained voice. “If Poppy is here, I need her to come to me. I can’t move right now; I feel the baby’s head.”

Severus looked around the room, panic began to claw up his throat. They were in the tub for Salazar’s sake. He needed to get her up and dressed and get to St. Mungo’s for delivery. This was multiple births, but his wife is just sitting there not even attempting to move. Maybe if he could get a gown on her and hold the baby in long enough, he could get her to the hospital in time.

“Severus,” Hermione hissed as she turned her head to look at him. “Get my bra please, I need to cover up.”

“We need to get you to St. Mungo’s. I’ll go get your gown,” he said as he tried to stand.

“Summon the damn bra,” she growled yanking his hair pulling his face close to hers. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth. “Please.”

Severus swore under his breath as he looked around the room finding her bra tossed carelessly near the sink. Flicking his wrist, he summoned it and put it on her with the use of magic. He wasn’t sure if she was going to move if he asked her to.

“I…I need to push,” Hermione groaned.

“Not yet,” Poppy said as she sauntered into the room wearing her ballgown taking off her gloves tossing them aside. “Let’s see what we are dealing with first.”

Poppy had Hermione leaned back against Severus as she reached into the water. Her eyes slowly met Hermione’s and made a small sound in the back of her throat. “When did your water break?”

“Just after my orgasm, I think.”

“Well,” Poppy cleared her throat delicately before she looked at Severus and then back at Hermione. “I feel the baby’s head, I think we’ll have to deliver the babies in here.”

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him, “We can’t just deliver them in the tub, Poppy. If we can’t get her to St. Mungo’s, then we should put her on a bed at least.”

“The babies will be perfectly fine, it’s too late to move her. We can reassess after we deliver this one.” Poppy looked down at Tippy who was worrying his hands watching Hermione. “Master Tippy, can you go fetch Molly for me?” she asked in a gentle voice.

“I want my  _ cousins _ as well,” Hermione said as she panted with another contraction. “Just bring them all straight here if you can.”

Tippy gave her a small bob of his head and popped out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a whole entourage. 

The first in the door was Draco and it only took a moment to register what was going on. But Draco, being Draco couldn’t resist what he said next, “Gods! Uncle, do you have Centaur somewhere in your bloodlines? Or does being a vampire allow for extra growth? I don’t think I will ever get this sight out of my head as long as I live.” 

Severus growled, “I’d be happy to oblige you, by drastically shortening your lifespan if you like, Draco.”

“No, no. That’s okay. But I may ask for a targeted oblivation at some point before the memory begins to make me feel inadequate.” Draco said but his hand was unceremoniously grabbed by Hermione.

“Hello, witch about to give birth here! You two can continue your pissing contest once the babies are born!” and her hand tightened around him until the bones were grinding together as she fought through another contraction. Draco winced and tried to extract his hand to no avail, he was finally able to reclaim it when the contraction ebbed and Hermione sagged against Severus, who by that time had summoned a towel and wrapped it around his hips.

By this time there was a lot of voices coming in through the partially opened door of the bathroom as several people tried to come in at once. The voices overlapped, but Hermione could catch snippets of what was being said.

“Hello, Kitten,” Sirius greeted as he knelt next to the tub. 

His hand rose to stroke her hair but Severus’ hand shot out grasping the man's wrist giving it a none to gentle squeeze. “If you wish to keep your appendage, I would recommend not touching her,” he snarled. 

Hermione let out a small whimper of discomfort as Severus jostled her body. Tossing Sirius’ wrist away, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione planting small kisses on her cheek trying to reassure her. 

Poppy sensing the tension in the room made a shooing motion, “If you’re not needed here you need to leave,” she said in a matter of fact tone. She gripped Voldemort’s arm trying to shove his body back through the door where he remained rooted. His wide eyes took in his daughter. Fear and anxiety kept him glued to the spot. 

Yanking his arms free as he came back to reality, he adjusted his clothes and let out a small huff. Turning to Lucius he said, “Go back to the party and make sure our guests are comfortable, you too Potter.” 

Harry snapped his mouth shut, his throat bobbed twice as he tore his eyes away from Hermione. “Come on, Sirius, I think I need a drink,” he mumbled as he latched onto Sirius who was signing his own death warrant by his continued posturing with Severus. “I-I’ll see you soon, Mione’,” Harry said as he shoved Sirius in front of him out the door propelling him out. 

Lucius leaned down to Hermione’s level and cupped her cheek trying to keep his cool facade in place, “I’ll check on you later, pet,” he said as he kissed her forehead. His thumb rubbed against her flushed cheek trying to soothe her. “I’ll keep Cissy here for support, would you like that?” 

Hermione’s eyes slid closed slowly as she nodded slowly. “Yes, thank you, Uncle Lucius.” 

Kissing her once more he smirked at Severus who was growling lowly in the back of his throat. Oh, he would love to tease him right now knowing how Severus was overprotective of Hermione, but sadly now was not the time. Giving Narcissa a small peck on the cheek, he waggled his eyebrows at Severus not being able to stop himself as he skidded out the door hearing the wet  _ twack _ of the flannel as it hit the door. 

“You, too...Mr. Todd is it?” Poppy said. 

Voldemort brushed past Poppy with a small hiss and seated himself next to Hermione placing his hand on her shoulder, “I'm not leaving my da-dear cousin, she’s the only family I have left,” he stated with finality. 

Poppy looked at Hermione for confirmation who had hunched forward as another contraction ripped through her. “Mr. Malfoy, I need you to get in front of Hermione,” 

“In the tub?” Draco paled looking into the murky waters and back at Poppy. 

Poppy shoved him towards the water flicking her wand removing his clothes with ease leaving him in his boxers causing Draco to yelp when he was unceremoniously tossed into the water. “Yes, in the tub,” Poppy smirked down at Draco who was spluttering. “I need you to help me deliver. You as well as Hermione have been assisting me, we have covered this Mr. Malfoy, you know what to do. What better way to know if you’re suited for healing than by assisting me?” 

Severus swallowed harshly as he watched his wife struggle. He wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her abdomen sending comforting waves of magic directly to her. Hermione’s hands gripped Draco’s shoulder as she pushed, her nails digging into his pale flesh hard enough to draw blood. Draco didn’t complain, he continued to send words of encouragement to her, praising her hard work. 

His eyes widened when Draco suddenly leaned back holding the first baby,  _ his _ first child. His stomach flipped with awe as Draco held onto them as Poppy clipped the cord and handed it off to Molly who cooed over the screaming infant moving over to the counter to tend to them. 

“What…” his breath left him before he could speak again. 

“It’s a boy,” Poppy said with a wide smile. 

“He’s perfect,” Molly said with her back turned to him. Walking over to Hermione, Molly placed the squirming child in her arms that was loosely wrapped in a towel. Severus’ mouth parted seeing the thick black hair on the top of his son’s head. He let out a small laugh as his son nestled against Hermione’s warmth. He watched with rapt attention as Hermione checked over their son, checking over to make sure he had all his fingers and toes. Her small fingers brushing against his son's cheek. 

“Castor,” she breathed. She stiffened letting out a small hiss, “Someone take him, I need to push.” 

Voldemort took his chance and took the child from Hermione. He blinked down at the bundle in his arms feeling the tightness in his chest. Was this what happiness and pride felt like? Would he have felt the same when Hermione was born? 

He knew the answer to that already. No. No, he wouldn’t have felt any of that before. He was tainted before with no emotions. Although he was angry with Hermione’s mother for not telling him he had an heir but he was pleased that Hermione was now in his life and very dear to him. 

He let out a small laugh as he stroked Castor’s cheek.  _ ‘I’m a grandfather,’ _ he thought shaking his head. He felt far too young to have a child, let alone a grandchild. He did, after all, look the same age as his daughter. Pride welled up within him as he watched Hermione deliver in quick succession another son named Pollux, and finally, a daughter named Ariadne. They were all perfect and healthy.  

Later after the babies and their mother was all cleaned up he stood in the nursery looking at the tiny beings his daughter had just birthed. Castor being the firstborn ended up being the largest of the three, weighing 6lb, 5oz; Pollux 6lb, 1oz, and little Ariadne 5lb, 10oz. Each one a tiny miracle.  

He was a bundle of emotions as he looked at all of them. They were a family. He had his daughter, and now he had his grandchildren. He would protect them, make sure that their world was one worth living in working along with his beloved child to make it a better place where they could flourish. 

Voldemort chuckled and shook his head picking up Castor in his arms gently and walked over to the rocking chair. His mind went back all those months ago when Hermione was brought before him. A day that started with torture and bloodshed, but ended up being a wonderful and life-changing day. The day he found out he was a father, the day he started to change his way of thinking all due to his stubborn and beautiful daughter. She had changed him and left her mark on him as well. Her light shone so brightly that it led him from the darkness that was his life. A life that was now worth living. 


	39. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. I want to give a shout out to my amazing alpha/beta Roliena. Along the way, we have become fast friends, and I'm super glad that we are. She also added her expertise in writing the smut in this scene. ;) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and or comment. I read every single one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the playlist to this fic if you want to check it out. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Zy4PEAfgYXAsQmfA1ogiz

Hermione stirred her tea absentmindedly as she sat at the front register of the Apothecary shop she and Severus’ owned. She thought back over the changes the wizarding world had gone through in the last five years. Every sentient magical creature now had a say in the running of their world and was represented on the Wizengamot. It wasn’t always peaceful and didn’t always run smoothly, but Hermione knew that it was going to the change that the wizarding world needed.  

She then thought of her children, her two sons’ solemn like their father and her precious little girl. So curious, always looking for answers, like she’d done as a child. Castor and Pollux had a quiet intelligence, they would sit still for hours watching their father brew his potions, mimicking his motions with their play potions kits. It was no doubt that they would be a tribute to the art of potions making once they were older.

And then there was Ariadne, so bright and smiling, always with a laugh on her lips. She was the apple of both her father and Grandfather’s eyes. Severus would try so hard to be stern with her, and all she had to do was look up at him with her big dark blue eyes and he just melted every time. Grandpa Tom wasn’t much better, but at least was able to deposit Ariadne back with either herself or Severus and she would turn her wiles onto them instead of him. Her father was still the consummate Slytherin.

Hermione wouldn’t change a thing about any of her children. She was brought out of her reverie by the brush of cool lips on her neck and strong arms turning her towards that person. She looked up into the black eyes of her husband, her soulmate. He quirked an eyebrow and asked, “What has you so deep in thought that I was able to sneak up on you? You’ve always been able to sense me before.”

 Hermione’s lips quirked into a half-smile. “I was just thinking of the changes in the last five years. Our beautiful children, but also, the changes in the wizarding world.”

 “Ah yes, my two doppelgangers and your mini-me? I can see where they would consume your thoughts,” Severus said as he hauled her up against his body causing her to squeak. He smirked down at her and his eyes heated with passion at feeling her body against his, “Speaking of our children, where are they?”

 “Draco just left with them for the afternoon,” Hermione breathed against his lips.

It was always this way with them, Hermione would gravitate towards Severus and he towards her whenever they were in any proximity of each other. It was a surprise that they managed to accomplish anything throughout the day.

“Is that so?” Severus nipped at her lower lip, a smirk on his lips as he dipped his head and devoured her lips.

Hermione finally had to pull back feeling the heat zing through her body. She looked up at the clock on the wall noting she had two more hours before she had to meet with that blasted woman, Rita Skeeter. Hermione didn’t know why she’d agreed to the interview. To begin with, Skeeter was always one to stretch the truth and misquote everyone. And there was still the unresolved grudge that Skeeter had toward her for forcing her to tell the truth while she and Harry were both still in school.

She nipped at Severus’ neck a sultry chuckle leaving her mouth. She supposed that Rita would be forced to draft the article properly since Hermione now  _ owned _ the Daily Prophet. She’d purchased the company two months ago, tired of the way the previous owner seemed complacent with the way things were reported. If things were going to profoundly change in the wizarding world, she would start there. She’d deposited one of her good friends as the new Editor in chief of the office, a centaur by the name of Felix. She wondered how Rita was adjusting to the change. But then all thoughts of that buggy woman slipped her mind at the feel of Severus’ erection grinding against her belly.

“Lock the front door,” Hermione whispered against Severus’ lips.

Severus quirked a brow at Hermione, his eyes becoming heated. His eyes never left hers as he lifted his wand and flicked his wrist locking the door, all the blinds in the shop snapping shut at the same time.

Hermione jumped up slightly as Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, her legs automatically wrapped around his narrow hips as his lips claimed hers once again. With practiced ease, he walked them back to the private office whilst he devoured her mouth. Once in the office, Severus kicked the door shut and then warded and silenced it. Though it was unlikely that anyone would come in with the shades drawn he wanted to make sure they had the privacy they needed.

With an unerring sense of direction, Severus wound his way over to the large desk in the corner still devouring Hermione’s lips. She wasn’t just hanging off of him like a limpet either. Her fingers were frantically untying his cravat and tearing at his shirt buttons. It was rare that Severus would wear his buttoned frock coat now and right at this moment, Hermione was glad for it.

Severus set her down on top of the desk and broke the kiss, his black eyes smoldered down at her and she squirmed, her core heating up wanting to feel him inside her, “How much time do we have, my love? You know I would prefer to worship you for the rest of the day. I can just imagine how sweet you taste and I want to savor you. So tell me what you want,” Severus growled lowly at her, his arousal causing his fangs to descend giving his voice a slight hissing sibilance.

Hermione squirmed at the sound of his voice and the sight of his fangs, her nipples tightening with her escalating arousal, “Please, Severus. I want you, I don’t care how. I need to feel you covering me, within me, consuming me.”

His eyes heated up even more and brandishing his wand muttered  _ Divesto, _ their clothing was folded up neatly on the workbench. He stepped closer to her, nudging her knees apart, “You want me to cover and consume you  _ Moja Laska _ ?” at her nod, he said. “Lay back and place your feet on the edge of the desk.”

Hermione reclined and did as he asked of her, her heels on the edge of the desk and her legs falling open. Severus could see that she was highly aroused, her folds glistening and her clit peeking out from its hood, engorging with blood. He felt his own arousal sky-rocket, his shaft deepening in color and his milky pre-cum beading at the tip. 

He growled, “Touch yourself. Start with your breasts and tease your nipples. I want them hard when I suck on them.”

Hermione panted and she placed her index finger in her mouth, wetting it. Then trailing over her chin and down her neck she was drawing tiny circles over her flesh until she reached her nipple. She felt a bolt of pleasure from her nipple to her core and her channel clenched. Severus saw her muscles clench on nothing and he had to fight not to slam himself inside her and fuck her until they both collapsed.

Hermione continued to play with her nipples, pinching and rolling them between her index finger and thumb. Her chest was flushed, sweat began to bead along her hairline she was so aroused.

“Please, Severus. Please touch me before I combust. I need you, my husband. I need your weight upon me, your flesh within me. I can’t wait anymore.”

“As you wish, Moja Laska,” Severus purred and stepped closer to her, running his hands down her inner thighs to her mound. Taking both of his thumbs he parted her lips. Hermione moaned when his finger skated down her drenched flesh from her clit to her entrance. He teased the entrance of her channel, rimming it with his finger, her copious fluids gathering and leaking down the crack of her arse and dripped to the floor. 

He fisted his cock and repeated the same motion he had with his fingers. He pushed just the head inside and her muscles grasped and suckled at his flesh. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fought not to slam himself inside her.

Hermione mewled and thrust her hips to try and get him deeper inside. But he grasped her hips and stilled them, “You wanted me to consume you, darling. And I will, but on my terms.” Severus hissed and bent down nipping at her breast with his fangs. A bead of blood welled and he licked it up before he opened his mouth and sucked most of her breast inside.

“Oh, Gods!” Hermione screamed her ivory fangs glistened in her mouth as she reared up and sank them into his shoulder, right at the base of his neck. Severus roared as he released her breast and thrust his considerable length deep within her. The feeling of her fangs in his neck obliterating his control.

“Yes! Severus! Fuck me!” Hermione howled releasing his neck and falling flat onto the desk.

“As you wish, wife,” Severus growled. He grasped her ankles and raised them to rest over his shoulders. He then planted his feet shoulder-width apart and grasped her by the hips. He withdrew until just the tip of his throbbing cock was within her and with a grunt impaled her upon him. Both of them cried out, her as his cock stretched her channel and shifted her cervix and him at the tight pulsing of her walls around his shaft.

Severus repeated his deep thrusts, causing her cries to escalate every time he hit bottom. He set a punishing pace, the tendons on his neck stood out as he strained and pushed as much of himself inside her as he could. Hermione could feel the building of her climax, like a spring coiling tighter and tighter, when it finally reached that indefinable point of no return Hermione experienced what she felt was the largest climax ever, it rivaled the one she had experienced during their bonding ceremony.

She stiffened and her core clenched down upon Severus’ invading flesh, locking it within her body. The contractions of her orgasm so strong that they pushed him over the edge as well. His balls drew up close to his body and released his seed within her. Severus roared and fell upon her, his fangs sinking deep into her neck and locking them together from mouth to groin.

Hermione too screamed at the feel of his fangs at her throat and she came again, her nails raking down his back causing him to suck harder on her neck. He continued to thrust within her body until he had emptied his seed within her. He withdrew his fangs from her neck and licked at the wound sealing it and she did the same to the one she had caused.

Slowly, Severus raised his head and looked her in the eyes, “Was that consuming enough, wife?”

Hermione purred and stretched out on the desk said, “You can consume me like that anytime you want, husband.”

Severus’ eyebrow arched, “Anytime, huh? Well If I did that we’d never get anything done. If I could I would lock the door to our room and devour your sweetness for all of eternity.”

Hermione’s core clenched and Severus groaned as his semi-aroused flesh was caressed by her channel, “Stop that, or you’ll be late for your interview with the insect that is Rita Skeeter,” he soothed the admonition with a kiss to her pouting lips and finally withdrew from her body completely. They both felt the loss keenly but knew they couldn’t tarry for much longer.

“I suppose you’re right,” she sighed as she too stood up and began to dress. “Maybe we should plan to devour each other for at least a week sometime? The kids could stay at the Malfoy estate or we could go somewhere, maybe Paris? A muggle hotel room with no access to the floo and strong silencing charms? I could wear that little green and black lace baby-doll you like so much? I coul-” she was interrupted by grasping hands spinning her around and lips and tongue plundering her mouth.

“Witch, you sure do know how to tempt a man,” Severus growled and he nipped at her throat.

Hermione laughed huskily, “No, I don’t think so. But I do know how to tempt _ you _ .” her blue eyes sparkling with humor and her desire for him that never seemed to be quenched.

“You’d better get that sexy arse out of here, Hermione before I’m forced to rip the clothes from your delectable body,” he kissed her on the nose. “I love you, Moja Laska.”

“I love you too, Severus. My dark knight, my soul’s flame.” she stood on her tiptoes and returned the kiss to his nose and then his lips before turning on her heel and disapparating from the office to go meet with Rita Skeeter.       

* * *

Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron shaking out her coat dislodging the snow that accumulated. Folding it neatly over her arm, her eyes scanned the room for the insipid woman she agreed to meet. Rita Skeeter had been hounding her for an interview for the past five years since it was public knowledge that she was the daughter of The Dark Lord. 

Her body stilled as her eyes met the man in question. Her father was sitting at a table near the window, his eyes held humor as he gave her an almost imperceptible nod of his head.  Of course, he would be here, he knew she was unsettled about this interview, but Hermione had done her due diligence. She had  _ bought _ the Prophet. Nothing would be published that was not the truth, not skewed the way Skeeter had been known to embellish her stories. 

Letting out a small huff, her small fingers tucked a wayward strand of hair from her face and saw Skeeter a table away from where her father was sitting. Squaring her shoulders, she took a step towards the table. 

“Pardon me, miss,” a silky voice met her ear. A voice she recognized. 

Hermione’s head whipped behind her to see Lucius Malfoy, with Narcissa standing at the entrance of the Leaky. “What are you doing here?” Hermione hissed in a low voice. 

Lucius grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze, “You had to know that your husband wouldn’t want you facing  _ that _ woman on your own, yes?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, a small chuckle leaving her plump lips. She looked at Lucius and Narcissa and gave them a warm smile. She did truly love them, they were her family and accepted her into the fold with ease when her true heritage was revealed. They were even supportive of her efforts to make the wizarding world a better place. They didn’t balk at her fighting for everyone having equal rights as she had expected them to. 

No. They encouraged her to do what she felt was right, giving her their silent support. Kissing each of them on the cheek she leaned back and gave them a small wink. “Thank you,” Hermione said as she looked back at the patrons of the Leaky. Their voices were low, an occasional laugh could be heard. The scent of roast lamb wafted through the air making her stomach rumble. Even though she  _ was _ a vampire now, she did enjoy indulging in food. The taste was far better. 

Hermione turned back to Lucius and Narcissa giving Lucius’ hand a final squeeze, she walked carefully away. Her hand brushed against her father’s shoulder lightly as she passed giving him silent thanks for being here. 

Hermione had all she could do not to sneer at Skeeter as she gushed at Hermione agreeing to meet with her. Her wand had twitched under the table as Skeeter pulled out her notepad and Quick-Quotes-Quill setting them to the side. 

“It’s been five years since Dumbledore has disappeared,” Skeeter said eyeing Hermione like a big juicy steak and Hermione had to suppress a shudder of revulsion. “There are rumors that he just simply disappeared into the muggle world after You-Know-Who was vanquished. That he is spreading the word about The Greater Good, and that the results of his works are seen even today in the wizarding world,” Skeeter looked up motioning with her hand as her notepad and quill popped up into the air, floating next to her, her face expectant, “Do you mind if I use the Quick-Quotes-Quill?” 

Hermione folded her arms, and leaned across the table, “Sure, go ahead. You’re going to get it wrong anyway. But, get this one thing right,” her eyes burned. “The Greater Good is a big fat lie.” 


End file.
